Remnant's 5th Kingdom
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: 10 years ago the Kingdom of Lucis had appeared within Remnant as this Kingdom had since its arrival made great changes to Remnant. This Kingdom had more then made a name for itself for its equality to the Faunus, its own alternative fuel source and Elemancy, and most of all its Astral Gods power to keep the Grimm out. But a threat had followed Lucis. Will Remnant survive or fall?
1. Chapter I

Remnants 5th Kingdom

ESKK: Hey new fanfic that I have been meaning to do for a while since everyone else was doing such a fic. Now since all the main ones were already taken by the Authors of two fanfics called "A Prince and a Red Reaper," and "Final Fantasy XV Remnant," I decided to pitch off from The Prince and a Red Reaper since well I wanted to do this fic and someone beat me to the punch. Fuck my Life sometimes since I had waited 10 fucking years for this game. Anyway please enjoy this fic and I will be very happy.

Primary main pairings: Noctis x Ruby, Weiss x Ignis, Prompto x Yang, Gladious X Blake. (Hey it's a working strategy plus come on the pairings for this would be perfect.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 ** _"_** ** _Astral Beings."_**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV or RWBY if I did I wouldn't be here at all and I would have had Weiss's dad offed long ago in an "Accident," with Whitley being another possible "Accident." Now then let's begin now shall we.

(Start Prologue Part 1)

A young boy was sitting on his bed as nearby a girl of a similar age was also there as the two talked. Now the room was very regal fit for a prince as the girl laughed as the two talked about an assortment of things. The girls love for weapons and cookies being one of the subjects as well as her wish to see an actual Chocobo while the boy who was close to a wheelchair talked about stuff he liked to do such as camping fishing and driving in his father's car.

As the two laughed it was evident that these two were great friends. Nearby was another girl with blond hair but she was taking a nap as the boy and the girl laughed together. "So I heard there are also Black Chocobo's out there is that true Noctis?" The girl asked as young Noctis shrugged.

"Personally I'm not sure myself Ruby the only ones I've actually seen are the common yellow ones." Noctis said as the two laughed before Ruby gained a sad look on her face.

"But… today is going to be my last day here in Insomnia before heading back to Vale." Ruby said as Noctis was also sad about that.

"Oh… maybe you can convince your dad to stay here." Noctis said as Ruby was really fun to have around.

"Noctis I want to stay here but if I do I won't be able to become a Huntress like my mom was." Ruby said as Noctis knew that. Sure Lucis had Hunters but their form of the Huntsman and Huntresses were the Kingsglaives and he doubt Ruby wanted to be a Glaive.

"Oh…" Noctis said as Umbra laid on the floor near them.

That was when the door opened which caused Yang to wake up as they looked and saw King Regis with Qrow and Tai as Ruby smiled at her father while Noctis tried to put a happy face up. "Hey Ruby ready to go?" Tai asked as Regis saw the emotional distress his son was in having to see a friend leave.

Tai and Qrow also saw it on Ruby as they knew the two had formed a close nit friendship since Ruby had um… unintentionally snuck into the Citadel here in Lucis capital city of Insomnia. It was when he sensed this that Regis decided to do something about it.

"Ruby would you say Noct is a dear friend to you?" Regis asked as Ruby blushed at that as she shied away a bit.

"Um well yeah of course sir Noctis is an incredible friend." Ruby said with a blush as she tried to deny having a crush on Noctis which was her, childhood naïveté talking.

"And Noctis how close are you to Ms. Rose?" Regis asked as Noctis also gained a blush of his own.

"Um well I don't want her to leave but I know she has to go back because of how she wants to become a Huntress… but…" Noctis trailed off as Regis got what he needed.

Regis then picked up a note book and handed it to Noctis and Ruby as the two looked at it. "Use this notebook to stay in contact with each other." Regis began before signaling Umbra as the dog walked up to them. "Umbra here will transport it between you two and you can always remain in contact with each other." Regis said as Qrow smirked.

"Look out Tai maybe little Ruby might become Lucis's next Queen one day." Qrow teased causing Tai to go wide eyed before said father was in the corner sulking at the image of Ruby and Noctis married as Queen and King of Lucis in his head.

"My rose princess is growing up so fast." Tai whimpered as Yang looked at Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow that was mean." Yang said as luckily the two didn't hear them as they were petting Umbra as Umbra got Ruby's scent so he knows who to locate.

(Scene Break the evening)

Noctis had Umbra for the first night as he was currently writing his first message to Ruby as he was asking her if she had made it to Patch ok and that he couldn't wait to hear from her soon as well as how he missed her already. Noctis smiled as he hoped to hear from Ruby soon as once he finished his message he closed the notebook and gave the book to Umbra who took it in his mouth and headed out to bring it to Ruby. One thing was for sure this was the beginning of a long friendship that would stand against great distances.

(Start Second Prologue Part 2)

 **Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quiet fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgotten so easily that we are Remnant, byproducts, of a forgotten past.**

 _Ah my dear but that was before the fifth Kingdom had appeared and now many things have changed._

 **You are quiet right my friend but man born in Remnant from the beginning were born from Dust and they were strong, wise, and resourceful.**

 _But at the same time Destructive in a way they themselves don't even realize until it is brought to light. And even then they would deny it._

 **Of course but man in Remnant was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of darkness. The creatures of Grimm set their sights upon Man and all of his creations and what many may not realize that something else had done so as well.**

 _Yes my dear a scourge from the stars the Daemons of Lucis though the Kingdom had escaped it for a time it would continue to follow them even in this world of Remnants and Bloody Evolutions._

 **That is true and these forces clashed and soon the Daemons joined the fray though unknown to many and for now were dealt with swiftly and accordingly. As they clashed it seems the darkness was intent of returning man's brief existence to the Void. However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change.**

 _That holds truth for in Lucis the Grimm are weakened so long as the light of the Crystal shines down upon it and in turn Remnant but the Star Scourge still attacks in the night. For Grimm cannot enter Lucis without their strength being sapped out of them making them vulnerable to even a simple hunting weapon._

 **And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds and with the Crystal tip them in their favor.**

 _Ah a possible off shoot of the Crystal a power appropriately named Dust._

 **Yes Natures wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadows absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly life.**

 _And my dear with it as well as the five unified Kingdoms man with the aid of Lucis had stood in the grace of the light and the Crystal forever on their side._

 **That much is true but my friend you and I together both of our ambitions will become reality. After all you a King who was denied his throne and forced to be seen as the villain vengeance and death is the only thing that will allow you to claim that throne… of course you already knew that long before we met.**

 _Of course my dear but a King does require a Queen and our ambitions align you and I so it is only fair that we both claim that power that was denied from me and you._

 **Yes and even the most brilliant of lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return.**

 _So my friends you may prepare your Crystal, your Guardians, and your Chosen King build your monuments to your supposed free world but know that you send the young prince to his doom for their will be no victory in strength._

But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you two have long forgotten. Things that require a smaller more honest soul.

And I shall warn you as well he will not fall before you so easily, as for every King there is always a Queen who will stand by him and support him with her strength and power. A Chosen Queen who possess this smaller more honest soul for the Chosen King who possesses the Wayward Soul and vice versa.

(Start Chapter 1 Streets of Vale before Ruby arrived at Dust Till Dawn)

Umbra was walking around the city of Vale as he just arrived here tracing Ruby's scent carrying the notebook in his mouth once more. The book looked slightly aged but nothing that would do much harm. Hell the notebook was actually well taken care of as it looked like it was merely a few weeks old. Umbra sniffed around before he caught her scent and began to follow it once more as her trail was leading him to another street.

Umbra soon found who he was looking for as before him was the desired recipient a girl in a combat uniform with a red riding hood motif and her hood up as he walked over to her and caught her attention. The girl Ruby kneeled down before him and took the notebook as she read Noctis's most recent message to her from said notebook as she was wide eyed and smile at this. She took out the pen she always carried with her to make her reply and wrote down her message to Noctis a she already saved his scroll number onto her own and put him as a favorite contact.

'I'll be on my way to the store called From Dust Till Dawn meet me there if Umbra gets to you send me a text and I'll send you the address. Here is my Scroll Number.' Ruby wrote before she put the number on the notebook and closed it once more before giving it to Umbra. Umbra then took off to find Noctis as luckily he already smelled him in Vale so finding him shouldn't be a problem at all.

(Later with Noctis)

Noctis was in his the hotel room he and his friends were staying in. Noctis has opted to wear his Prince Fatigues as his friends were in their normal gear as Prompto the Fox Faunus laughed as he was playing a round of cards with his friends. Umbra had of course gotten inside as Noctis was reading the message from Ruby as he took out his new Scroll and dialed her before sending her a text she would meet her at Dust till Dawn. "Hah! Take that Gladious!" Prompto called as he beat Gladious hand in their game of cards.

"I wouldn't be so boastful yet Prompto." Ignis said as he pushed up his glasses with a single finger.

"Uh oh." Prompto said as Ignis placed his hand down showing much to Prompto's shock a royal straight flush. "NO WAY THERE IS NO WAY YOU GOT JUST THE RIGHT HAND WITHOUT CHEATING SOMEHOW!" Prompto called as Ignis chuckled.

"Then I apologize my friend but throughout this game I had merely been bidding my time thus I had claimed victory." Ignis said as Gladious and Prompto gave their chips to their friend.

"We got to get you to Vacuo Iggy or even Atlas imagine the gambling money we'd get, forget being a Crownsguard or Huntsmen we'd be set for life!" Prompto called as Noctis grabbed his gear and headed out.

"Where are you leaving to Highness?" Ignis asked as everyone looked to Noctis who made a small smile.

"Just going to see an old friend." Noctis said with a small smile as the three understood instantly.

"Hey Noct remember we promised if any of us got a girlfriend we would have said girlfriend introduce the others to one of their friends." Prompto asked which was responded to Gladious pushing Prompto to the floor at his antics which incited a laugh from everyone Prompto included.

"See you guys later." Noctis said before he left their hotel room. Since the four were enrolled into Beacon they would stay here for a couple of days till the Beacon ships are ready to ship out.

(Later at Dust till Dawn)

Noctis reach the place Ruby had text him the address to, as he walk up to the door and open, with a bell ring, an old man behind the counter look up from the dust crystal he had restock and saw the young prince.

Shock to see the young prince, surprise he within his own store as the old man is speechless right now and didn't know what to say, but he gave a respectful bow to him as Noctis gave a nods before looking around and then said, "Have you seen a girl in here, in a red hood perhaps?"

The old man nods and he pointed in the back as Noctis lean and saw a red cloak as Noctis lean back and said, "Thank you."

The old man nods and with a kind smile as Noctis walk in to the girl in the red hood, as he see her reading a magazine and have headphone in, Noctis poke her with a finger on the shoulder gently and two times, the young huntress in training jump a bit in surprise as she turn off her music and took off her headphones as she turn and see Notice standing behind her, as she smile and said, "Noctis!"

Giving him a hug as he almost fall back from that back but he had good footing and keep up straight as Ruby said while she hug him, "It's been so long now sense we seen each other."

Ruby let off the hug as Noctis fit himself a bit as he smile and said, "It's good to see you too Ruby. You have grown up a lot sense I last saw you."

"Thanks, I drink a lot of milk, you grown up a lot as well," Ruby said too as she compare her height to his as Noctis nods and said, "I have a good diet, but other than that, how it's been with you?"

Ruby smile rock back and forth a bit and said, "Oh a lot of things, as I kind of told you I told you already my uncle crow has teach me a lot of us, but what I didn't say is he help me creature my own weapon, would you like to see it?"

Noctis wave his hand a bit and said, "Maybe another time, we are in a store. The last thing I want is to knock things over and maybe have to pay for it."

"Aren't you rich?" Ruby said as Noctis look at her and said, "Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I carry stack of Lien like a rich snot nose person, or spoiled child. I learn my value of a single lien." (If some people don't get that, it the same meaning the value of a dollar)

Ruby thought for a moment and shrugs and said, "I guess that make sense." Noctis nods as he then notice the magazine Ruby had as he said, "What that?"

Ruby turn to where Noctis is looking and then held it up as she said, "Oh, the new issue, I was reading it to pass the time, but there a lot of new things in here it's pretty cool."

"Don't mind if I read it as well?" Noctis said as Ruby nods and said, "Sure, you can read with me if you want."

Soon enough they got looking in the magazine, outside the store coming up the road to the shop itself, a man wearing a black bowler hat, with a cane in his hand as this man is known a Roman one of the most wanted man in vale, as surrounding him are men in suits with weapon in their hands, with all the people around standing out of their way before coming to the dust shop.

As the doors open Roman walk in and up to the counter with the old man behind it as he said, "You know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

One of the men in a black suit held the old man up at gun point as he the old guy raise his hand as he said, "P-please just me lien and leave."

Roman shush the old man as he said, "Clam down, we don't want your money." Look to his men and said, "Grab the dust."

Soon enough the men in suit walk up to the dispensers with containers and loaded them up with dust, as other walk up to the counter with a case as they held it in front of the old man as one guy said, "Crystal. Burn. Uncut."

The old man nodded and follows what they said, but his only hope is they don't mess with his special guest that's in the back.

With one guy was about to grab dust, he stop and sees the two teens in the back as they read over the magazine, as they seen so into it they didn't pay attention to what's going on.

The guy pull out his weapon and pointed at them and said, "Hands in the air." Noctis ear twitch as he hear the person as he didn't move his head but move his eyes up slightly as he sees in a mirror that looks down at the mini aisle and sees the men in black suit taking dust, and holding weapon, to his guess is, the store is being rob, as he stay calm a bit, with Ruby with her headphone back on listening to her favorite music.

'Ok what would Iggy do right about now?' Noctis wondered as he knew Ignis would have had a strategy right as the robbery started.

"Hey I said hands in the air! You two got a death wish or something?!" The goon called as he walked over to them as Noctis saw it in the reflection as he then elbowed Ruby as she looked as Noctis gestured up as Ruby looked up and saw the man behind her with weapon drawn. The man then pulled the two by the shoulder as Noctis and Ruby as the goon saw Noctis and swore he saw this kid somewhere before... just couldn't remember where exactly.

When he pulled the two the good pointed to his ear as gesturing to Ruby as Ruby then took out her headphones. "Yes?" Ruby asked as she looked to the hired thug.

"I said put your hands in the air both of you." The goon said as Noctis looked to Ruby as she looked back as Noctis simply shrugged.

"Are you... robbing us?" Ruby asked as Noctis saw Ruby was messing with the guy.

"Yes!" Ruby called as Noctis smirked.

"Big mistake." Noctis said as he and Ruby nodded to each other.

(With Roman and his thugs)

The thug who tried to rob Ruby and Noctis came flying as it was shown by two cries of battle as no doubt two people had hit him and hit him hard. Roman looked to another goon as he gestured to him to go after the little would be heroes. The Goon nodded and pulled out a gun before running to the aisle and held the gun. "Freeze!" He called as out Noctis stepped to the side allowed Ruby room to do what she was about to do.

(Outside)

Ruby came through the window as her Scythe Crescent Rose began to unfurl with her standing up before she spun it around and took a battle stance and turning off her headphones. Soon a dagger flew out from behind them as soon Noctis appeared where it was as he thugs looked behind them and saw only a blue after image of Noctis after he threw the Dagger as Noctis then smirked.

"How about we deal with these guys together Ruby?" Noctis asked his childhood friend as Ruby smiled as she looked to Noctis.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST: Stand Your Ground

"You bet Noctis together like always." Ruby said as for them thanks to Umbra and the notebook they sent to each other they would always be together.

Noctis then smirked before he raised his right hand to his leg before swiping said arm back to his right as a his go to weapon came forth. The weapon Noctis simply calls the Engine Sword which Ruby kept telling him to give his sword a name instead of a title which didn't always make sense to Noctis but he felt this sword was his and since it a one of a kind type weapon he and Ruby had worked on together with Crescent Rose needless to say the Engine Sword was like Crescent Rose's sword based sibling.

How they developed the sword Noctis sent her a message of his idea of a sword and Ruby made blue prints for it and sent it over with Umbra to which Noctis once he began training to be a Huntsman showed said blue prints to Hammer Head and Cid who then built the sword with Noctis and Ruby's help. "Now let's deal with these buffoon squad." Noctis said as he took a battle stance.

"Right!" Ruby called as she was ready for battle.

Roman looked at the two teens and said, "Okay… get them." The men in suit went at the two teens as they took action right away, as Noctis throw his weapon before he warp to the point to catch his weapon and hit a bad guy with the blunt part, as Ruby use her scythe as a pole as she jump in the air and kick a guy away from her, with this with her scythe pull out of the ground, flew in the air for a moment before landing.

Noctis parry and hurricane kick one away, as ruby held her scythe behind her as she pull the trigger fired a shot to give her a swing motion which hit the guy, kicked by Noctis and send him at the other two guys coming up at ruby herself.

Ruby swing her scythe around and slam it down into a another as a guy had a gun out, Noctis throw his weapon over to that guy and wrap over before slashing the weapon, destroying it and knee the guy in the guts as he bend down before Noctis knock him out with his weapon to the back of the man's head.

After a bit with Ruby and Noctis skills took down all the men in black suits and stood side by side as they looked at Roman, as he came out and look down at his men as he said, "You are worth every cent, truly you were."

Looking at the two teens as he said, "Well red, and blue punk, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He drop his cigar and put it out with his cane.

"And as much as I'd love to stick around..." Roman began to say as he raise his cane up and pointed at the two before he said, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

The end part of it pop open as Noctis could guess, his can is also a weapon as he fire Noctis grab hold of Ruby and throw his weapon, as at the last moment, as the shot came, Noctis warp with Ruby in his arms and the area they were in was destroyed.

Noctis stood in place with his weapon in hand and ruby looked a bit daze, as it seem she never experience being warped as Noctis notice as he let off a bit but held her still so she doesn't fall as he said, "Sorry about that, I forget not many people are good with being warped the first time."

"Iiits ookayyy," Ruby said before she stood straight and shake her head and then she said, "Wait where the bowler hat guy?!"

They turn to see Roman escape and up a fire escape as ruby said to old man, "You okay if we go after him?"

The old man nods as Noctis throw his sword up their quickly to get to the guy, with ruby using her semblance and vanish leaving behind rose petals. As Roman climbed the ladder he saw The Engine Sword stab near him as in its place was Noctis as he was hanging from said sword as he smiled at the guy in a cocky way.

"Why you." Roman called as he hit Noctis with his cane but Noctis dodged the attack and jumped to a Fire Escape as he pulled the Engine Sword with him. Roman then pointed his cane upward by the gun part and sent the hook part upward as he then waved at Noctis before going upward. Noctis growled as Ruby was catching up to her childhood friend.

"Come on!" Ruby called as she ran ahead.

"So it's a race now huh?" Noctis said to himself before throwing his Engine Sword upward as he then teleported to it before throwing it again to the ground as Roman got to the roof and Noctis gave chase.

Roman was soon cornered as Ruby caught up as Noctis had his other weapons appear around him as fortunate for him he had one for most problems instead of relying on a transforming weapon. "Persistent." Roman said as soon a Bulwark began to rise from street before Roman as Noctis glared at this.

"Hey!" Noctis called but the winds were strong so throwing a Warp Attack would possibly do more damage than good even if he uses his magic.

Roman then got on the Bulwark as he then pulled out a Red Dust Crystal as Noctis knew what he was planning. "End of the line, Red and Blue Punk!" Roman called out as he then three the red Dust Crystal to the two.

"Shit!" Noctis cursed before he kicked the Dust Crystal away and just in time too as Roman fired to which Noctis switched to his large Claymore Weapon and used it as a shield to cover him and Ruby as he also summoned a large shield as well as he used both to cover them as when the attack hit Noctis could feel some of the force through his two summoned weapons but when he looked he soon saw a Huntress there as she had a large Glyph like energy shield out as once it vanished Ruby was shocked at this.

Roman laughed but when he saw the blond haired no nonsense teacher their needless to say he was ticked quite a bit. The woman then adjusted her glassed before she swiped her riding crop to the side sending violet energy bolts at the Bulwark. While this was going on Noctis saw a similarity with a certain Crownsguard in service of his father in personality... wait... wasn't the Marshal recently divorced a while back? Yeah he felt it was probably better not to ask her because that man's methods of training would put many would be apprentices in the hospital.

Noctis saw an opening as he decided now was the best time to act as he then summoned his Engine Sword once more and threw it at the Bulwark as luckily since it couldn't keep steady it left him an opening. But before Noctis did this Roman had went to the cockpit no doubt to inform the flyer to move. Noctis was of course able to stab the sword their as he was now grabbing onto the side of the Bulwark for dear life as he was intent on catching this guy.

"Noctis!" Ruby called as the woman was shocked.

"Wait that's the prince?" The woman asked as she knew she had to end this fight now before this develops into an international incident with the prince getting injured.

The woman then charged her aura and sent a burst to the sky as once she did clouds gathered before said clouds released a hail storm as luckily Noctis was under a wing so he wouldn't be getting hurt. As Noctis tried to get to the Bulwark he soon saw high heels with an, anklet, enter his visions as he looked up and saw a young woman for but a moment as she had topaz yellow eyes glaring down upon him. The woman then summoned a bow and arrow from Glass and aimed the Arrow at Noctis causing him to go wide eyed as Noctis then acted by letting go and throwing his Engine Sword to the ground next to Ruby where he then appeared next as that was a close one, to close.

The woman then summoned a fire ball before throwing it at the Huntress as said Huntress made a shield and blocked the attack but some of the flames hit the ground below her as it soon formed into a black hole like symbol of sorts before blowing up. The Huntress acted by jumping away as the spot she was in exploded as Noctis got his feet below him. The Huntress then began using her Semblance to form the debris into a spear of sorts as she then sent it at the Bulwark.

The fire using woman then began sending the fire balls at the spear slowing it down for a bit as she glared. Roman in the cockpit then moved the ship so the attack would grace off the back of the Bulwark. The Huntress then manipulated the shards to surround the Bulwark intent on bringing it down. The topaz eyes woman then released her power creating a burst as it turned the debris to cinders. Noctis then summoned a long range weapon and began firing at the woman as Ruby turned Crescent Rose into its sniper form and began firing at the woman.

The mysterious girl blocked the attacks with ease with but her hand though the ones from Noctis bruised a bit but she showed now signal of pain to them. The girl then swung her hand creating a line of explosive symbols as Noctis and the Huntress saw this as the Huntress pushed both Ruby and the Prince out of the way before any casualties could happen. Once they were safe they saw the Bulwark was now escaping as that was not good not by a long shot especially with talks of Lucis joining the Treaty of Vytal.

"Damn they got away." Noctis said as that power the girl had... it felt incomplete somehow. It was hard to describe it, almost like the power wasn't hers to begin with but she took it from another anyway by force. Noctis looked at his hand as if he had just aimed better he could have caught them and bring those two down and leave the rest to the authorities.

The blonde woman look to Prince Noctis and wonder what that boy is doing in vale, being no less fighting against an unknown enemy.

"You're a huntress, can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked as the woman look to her with a look in her eyes as Noctis look to his friend and then to the woman and saw the look and thought, 'Oh great.'

(Later: Police department, interrogation room)

Ruby and Noctis sitting in the room with a single light above them, for noctis this was like something he would see in a movie with miss goodwitch as Noctis caught was walking back and forth in front of them as she said to them, "I hope you realize that your actions tonight, will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourselves and other in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby started to Noctis look to his child hood friend as he said to her, "Calm down Ruby, she can't really say that. You know our action are in self defends, if anything we are mostly here against our rights."

He maybe a prince but he not stupid, as he study different laws of each kingdom, and each one has the most simple one of all, The right the bear arms, and defend yourself. If that wasn't the case, there was the broken window Ruby cause, but Notice would give money to pay for it, if stayed long enough to do so and he had enough on him as well.

So the question is, why are they in an interrogation in front of a huntress, than a police officer to maybe give their statement of what happen that, almost being ridiculed.

"And you, Don't think I don't know who you are, Prince Noctis, if you were hurt or worst killed, there's no telling what could have happen, causing an international incident or start a war between two kingdoms," Goodwitch said as Noctis looked at her with a questionable look. Both of them knew that Lucis and Vale were close allies but the death of the prince on Vale's soils yeah that would possibly cause a lot of problems for a lot of people involved.

"If I was hurt, it's not the end of the world and the blame will be on me only, and if I was kill… lot of people would not like it, some maybe sad, other angry but war cannot be cause unless someone is wanting too, no one knew who I was there, and a robbery just happen by coincident while I was there, if anything you should figure out who was behind the robbery," Noctis told the lady as she didn't show much reaction to it.

"That maybe so, but your acting are still being called for," Goodwitch said as she walk in front of them as she said, "But if it was up to me I would just send you home with a pat on the back."

Ruby seem to smile at that but with Noctis he had a small warning sense going off like they're supposed to be something else, as good witch went on saying, "And a slap on the wrist."

'SMACK!'

Smack her riders whip on the table scared Ruby, and somewhat Noctis but keep his cool as the lady didn't hit any of them, but if she did, then there would be a problem.

With Noctis he thought what Goodwitch said to him as then he asked, "If our actions are being question, who's questioning them?"

"That would be me young man," A voice from the doorway is heard as Goodwitch turn to see her boss, as Noctis could see, a man with gray hair and small glasses, with a plate of cookies in one hand, and a cut of coffee in the other and a cane hanging off his arm.

Noctis instantly knew who this man was, from his childhood he remembered how his father and this very man would meet and talk. War between Lucis and Vale was actually very unlikely since Lucis and Vale were close friends as with Lucis and Menagerie. If he had gotten hurt or killed in Atlas yeah he would be worried right there because of Atlas close resemblance to Neflheim and add the fact Shiva had made her home their and even converted some of the people in Atlas to the religion from Eos it made Lucis and Atlas relations very worrying.

But Noctis would never say all the people in Atlas were bad as he knew there were a few good people in a sea of racist punks. Of course it didn't change the fact that the man standing before them with a coffee mug in one hand, a cane under his arm, and a plate of cookies in his hand as with said cookies was a Grease Money's Schnitzel Sandwich and let's just say the sandwich was calling to him as he had stars in his eyes. "Ruby Rose and Noctis Lucis Caelum." He said as he looked to the two friends.

"You... have silver eyes Ms. Rose." Ozpin said as he looked to Ruby making Ruby nervous.

"And you Prince Noctis... you seem to have inherited your father's sense of right and wrong a King in spirit I see." Ozpin said as Noctis nodded.

"You know him?" Ruby asked in a whisper as she already knew who he was.

"Yeah he and my father meet a lot after Lucis arrived here they are practically best friends at this point." Noctis whispered back as Ozpin cleared his throat catching their attention making them straighten up.

"So! Where did you two learn to do this?" Ozpin asked as he gestured to the footage next to him.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby said nervously as Ozpin looked to her.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?" Ozpin asked as Noctis snickered at that since said weapon now had a sibling that was just as dangerous thanks to Ruby and Noctis using Umbra to work on said weapon with Cid's help.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said as Ozpin then looked to Noctis.

"And what of you Prince Noctis?" Ozpin asked as he looked to Noctis.

"Well my dad showed me how to do most of the stuff but with that leg brace of his and old age catching him he's not exactly as combat ready as he was when I was a kid but he was still a good teacher. He showed me the basics and well I also had a lot of teachers two in particular, one of them is a Crownsguard named Cor Leonus the Marshal." Noctis began as that caused Glynda to scoff at that as clearly she and Cor had a history. "The other one was a Kingsglaive Nyx the Hero." Noctis said as even though he never knew Nyx on a personal level the guy was still a great teacher whenever he was in town. Of course he would also be traveling with this girl every now and again and when the two stopped by Lucis the girl would have heavy guard around her... weird maybe she was a VIP in multiple ways.

"I see so they taught you many forms of combat then to utilize different weapons." Ozpin said as he had a feeling as to why considering that prophesy involving Noctis and its recent revamp.

"Yeah though Cor in my opinion is a task master when it comes to training, I still have nightmares from it and last I heard almost every Academy all over Remnant is trying to have him teach at their school." Noctis said as Ruby did not want to see how Cor the Immortal Shogun trained.

"I see then." Ozpins said before putting the plate of food on the table. Noctis grabbed the sandwich and began to eat as he ate the food while Ruby went for the chocolate chip cookies. "It's just that I've only seen one other Scythe Wielder of that skill before a dusty old crow. Plus I had only seen the design of that Sword Noctis is fond of with two other people the same Dusty old Crow and another who is no longer with us as she had a similarly designed sword." Ozpins said as Ruby nodded.

"Thash muh unkul." Ruby said with her mouth full as that last one surprised Noctis as he looked to Ruby as had helped with the design of his Engine Sword. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow not sure on the other person though! Anyway he's a teacher at Signal and he gave me the original design of the weapon since it was incomplete and he never could figure out how to get it to work but me and Noctis had help with it." Ruby said as she then looked to Noctis. "By the way did you name the Engine Sword yet?" Ruby asked as Noctis now had the perfect reason to name his weapon. Ruby then remembered who they were talking to before continuing her story. "Anyway I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like-" Ruby trailed off as she then did karate and combat like movements and sounds.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said as he put his coffee mug down. "And what is an adorable girl such as you doing in a school designed to train warriors and what brings a young Prince such as yourself to Vale Prince Noctis?" Ozpin asked as Ruby spoke first.

"Well... I want to be a huntress." Ruby said as Noctis continued.

"As for me... I want to be a Huntsman at least until it's time for me to succeed the throne." Noctis said as Ozpin was intrigued.

"You two want to slay monsters of Grimm?" Ozpin asked as Noctis nodded.

"Yeah my father always told me I need to stand tall though he never told me why, I figured if I become a Huntsman I could find out how to Stand Tall at least against the Grimm." Noctis said as he saw how the young Prince was trying to find himself much like many young youth his age. Ozpin saw Noctis knew he would one day succeed the throne but there is a big chance that HER and her new ally would enact that Prophesy of the Chosen King and the Star Scourge.

Ozpin knew about the Star Scourge and both he and Regis met both of them, and when Ozpin saw the great regret upon Regis's face upon seeing this enemy that was how he learned of the Prophesy of the Chosen King. But now there was a Dark Queen in play thus the, prophesies enactment may be for not.

"Now what of you Ms. Rose what reason do you wish to be a Huntress?" Ozpin asked as he looked to Ruby as he had a hunch for some time that with HER appearance that the, prophesy of the Chosen King may have changed in some way.

"Oh yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress, cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby said as some point of that she went faster and faster until her voice squeaking loudly until the end and smile like crazy as Noctis looked at his friend for that, and wonder if she has a loose nut or bolt.

With Ozpin and Goodwitch looked at her as it they were studding her as Ozpin spoken up asking her, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon, which seem almost weird for Noctis you know you but I guess if you know his dad, then he must know you well too," Ruby said as Ozpin chuckled before clearing his throat and said, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby reply to him as Ozpin asked her, "You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything," ruby said as she sounded almost excited, but she has two more years left at Signal but Noctis has a feeling Ozpin would pull some strings, even to he says next as he said, "Well, okay."

With that ruby then asked, "Wait you mean?" "Correct Ruby Rose, you are invited to join beacon, this year at this time if you wish."

Ruby was very happy as she said, "Oh yes-yes-yes, I would like to join beacon this year!"

Ozpin smiled at the innocent girl, a simple soul she is, which is a good thing, with Ruby as she shake Noctis a bit and said, "I can join Beacon this year!"

"I know-I know, stop shaking me ruby!" Noctis said as ruby let go and said, "Oops, sorry Noctis."

Goodwitch sighed at this as how could a royal know a girl like crazy, let alone be friends with, she didn't know but somehow it's as its seem.

Ozpin look to Noctis and asked, "And what is your opinion about this, Prince Noctis?"

Noctis looked at him and said, "If she wants to go, then what's stopping her?" Ruby could not help but to hug her childhood friend of how supportive he is, as Noctis gave a nerves laugh at this, as he does mind the hugging… when it's just them.

Ozpin smile at these two and thought, 'This year might be very interesting.'

(Scene Break the Hotel Room)

Noctis arrived back at the Hotel room to find Prompto facing him with his camera which he took a picture with flash and everything. "BUSTED NOW WE GET TO MEET RUBY!" Prompto called only to find Noctis there.

"What did I tell you, Prompt Noct, here won't be getting to second base anytime soon." Gladious said as Ignis face palmed himself in amusement out of his friend's antics.

"Prompto seriously I'm still 16 while she's 15!" Noctis called as Prompto laughed.

"Well news flash Noct you'll be 17 when you hit your second year of Beacon so right now that puts Prompto here as the youngest since he just turned 16 last week." Gladius said as the 17 year grabbed a couple of darts for the dart board as Prompto smirked.

"By the way Gladious I found your porn magazines do we need to talk?" Prompto ask just as Gladious threw a dart which threw him off causing said dart to hit the far end.

"PROMPTO!" Gladius roared in anger as Prompto held his hands up in defense.

"I must confess highness I did suspect you may have been sharing the night with young Ms. Rose considering it was getting late but it appears I was mistaken." Ignis said as Noctis was thrown off by that.

"Now you too Iggy." Noctis said as Ignis chuckled discretely at Noctis antics as for a prince it seems Ignis a Crownsguard acts more regal then Noctis.

"Anyway guys since Gladius initiated the time honored game of darts let's talk about Noctis developing love life while we play darts." Prompto said as he held the darts.

"Alright but no camera this time Prompto can't have you using Semblance to cheat." Noctis said as there was no use arguing with the guys when they start making jabs at him with the roasts. Looks like it was Noct's turn to get roasted for now.

"By the way Noct when's the wedding?" Prompto joked as Noctis glared.

"Hey Prompto what does the Fox Faunus say when he sleeps?" Noctis countered as Prompto looked shocked as it was no secret among them that Prompto 'yipped,' in his sleep. Hell one time they actually made a video of it and after editing it was the sleeping Prompto doing the yip thing for that one song "What does the Fox Say." Long story short that video never saw the net or even the light of day... yet so if Prompto gets a bit out of hand or is about to they pull that on him.

"You guys are jerks when are you going to delete that video!" Prompto called as Ignis chuckled.

"When you stop making bad jokes with your actual good ones." Ignis said as he remembered one joke Prompto did after they defeated a being from Lucis that Ignis did a victory fanfare. The boys laughed as they played their game of darts as in two days they all depart for Beacon Academy as they laughed and enjoyed the good times in hopes of more to come.

(Scene Break Lucis Crystal Chamber)

Regis stood before the crystal as he looked at it. The Crystal was commonly placed in the throne room but for now it was moved to this chamber for obvious reasons. He looked upon it and he could feel it a storm was coming and as he stood before the Crystal he could tell it was connecting to the Relics Ozpin once spoke of. If Regis hunch was correct then the Relics will be able to show a, prophesy to their head guardian which in Vale's case was Ozpin. In Regis mind Ozpin needed to see this prophesy above all else as the Crystal before him was more than just an object of worship it was the physical home to Bahamut.

Soon Regis felt the wind move as he looked and saw none other than Raven Branwen walk through as one of the last three members of Team STRQ came to him. "This better be important Regis if you had sent Nyx all the way to find me." Raven said as Regis nodded.

"Yes tell me Raven what is your opinion of prophesy's?" Regis asked as Raven glared from behind her mask with her crimson eyes.

"Get to the point." Raven said as soon the Crystal began to glow as Raven had to shield her eyes from its light.

(Location Change :?)

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST Light of the Crystal

When Raven uncovered her eyes and to her shock she stood in a world of blue energy as Regis was there as well as a young woman with blond hair as she looked to them sadly. Raven look to the side and saw to her shock Beacon Academy on a smaller scale as it shined as standing before it was Ozpin. Raven glared at Ozpin as she had never truly got along with him and had very rarely ever talked to Regis. But these didn't prepare her for the biggest of shocks.

 **** ** _"Gather here for future storms approach."_** Came a booming yet regal voice as Raven looked and was wide eyed as standing before her was a large armored Dragon of sorts as it looked down upon them. Raven had never felt so intimidated before no scratch that she had never felt so out of her league like this as she doubt her sword could even scratch it ** _. "The fate of this world falls to the King of Kings and the Chosen Queen who stands by his side."_** The being said as it looked upon the trio that had gathered. "His providence and her silver light consecrates in the divine light of the Crystal." This begin the Astral God known as Bahamut spoke. **_"So it is ordained- the revelation of Bahamut."_** Bahamut said as he looked upon the trio.

"Bahamut the Draconian I ask you to reveal what this Prophesy of yours entails." Regis said as the woman then spoke.

"Allow me my King." The woman said as Regis nodded.

"Very well Lunafreya." Regis said as Luna nodded.

"The one who will join her light with the King of Kings the one who walks as a reaper of Grimm and leaves a trail upon her path made of the last roses of summer. Her fate and the Chosen Kings fate are forever intertwined to battle the Dark King and his Dark Queen." Luna began as she was showing the, prophesy. "This reaper carries a divine light of her own as her Silver sight strikes fear into this darkness and slays those of Grimm Darkness. The two shall travel leading those who choose to follow so the chosen King and the Chosen Queen may arrive here to fulfil their calling." Luna said before Bahamut spoke.

 **** ** _"The Chosen Queen shall be followed by 6 protectors, the White Coldness of Shiva that burns and yearns from the Royal Test, the Black Beast that Descends from Shadows, the Yellow Beauty of Gold who's strength shall equal that of the Astral Titan, the Knight small and weak in body yet strong and large in spirit and cunning as Leviathan, the Viking hammer of Thunders equal to Ramuha but with unending and unyielding strength, and finally the Shinobi who's calmness makes way for clarity and as fleeting as a cherry blossom. These six shall be guided by the Chosen Queen to her shared destiny with her King as the six shall protect her from all harm till her destiny is complete by the light of the Crystal and the power of the Relics of humanity."_** Bahamut said as Luna nodded.

"Yes this is the prophecy that the Astral beings have foretold Noctis fate is no longer his alone but tied to that of another one who's eyes carry a silver power and who's path is left with the roses of Summer." Luna said as Raven looked worried for a moment for two reasons one is related to her and the other is possible to her late friend and leader.

"Tell me; what is the calling of this Chosen King and Chosen Queen?" Raven asked as Luna then looked down sadly as she was then wide eyed.

"No..." Raven said as she got the message.

"I'm sorry but this is the only world where they have a chance simply because of your Relics. The Astral Gods feel that they can save the two from this fate yet still allow them to complete their calling." Luna said as Raven looked.

"So why did you summon me here Regis." Ravens demanded with her voice being cold.

"I need your help, I need you to hold on to something of great importance to this prophesy and you are the best and only option for this." Regis said as Raven looked as Regis held a ring with a glowing blue stone between his fingers. "This ring is the key to making it all happen, but you must bring it here upon the Vytal Festival in Insomnia." Regis said as Raven looked to the ring in question.

"This ring it will allow Noctis to fulfil his destiny?" Raven asked as she looked upon the ring. "And who's to say I won't use it for myself?" Raven asked as Regis looked at her as she already knew the answer.

Raven saw this and smirked under her mask as she took the ring. "I see give me something to protect that I can't even use and being aware I don't accept power handed to me on a golden platter quiet cunning add the fact I'm a wild card in all this no one would ever suspect I am thing Rings protector." Raven said as she looked upon the ring. "But don't look to deep into this I'm not doing this for any of you once the duty of protecting this Ring is done it's going to either Qrow or Nyx till those Relics can be gained." Raven said as Regis nodded.

"Protect that ring with your life as it is our only hope." Regis said as Raven nodded as Ozpin looked.

"Are you sure of this Regis if the Dark King and Star Scourge Truly did follow Lucis from Eos then I fear that Ifrit had as well." Ozpin said as he knew the darker powers that brought wishes for Lucis destruction here would not stand idle while they begin their plot.

"We will simply have to hold onto fate." Regis said knowing that right now Raven would protect the Lucian Ring till it came time for her to give it to another.

"I pray that you are right old friend." Ozpin said knowing that the battle with Grimm will soon gain higher stakes then before when involving the Star Scourge and the Accursed one of Eos.

(Scene Break Beacon Transports)

On an airship going to beacon as Ruby stood there with a smile on her face… nerves one at that, as a blonde hair girl hugs her as she said, "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby complained as she was being hugged by Yang which made her very nervous to be here.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang called as she jumped around a bit.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby said as she was modest all she did was the right thing. Plus she was sad that Noctis wasn't offered a chance to attend Beacon.

"What do you mean?! It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said trying to get her sister to stop moping around.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees,' ok?! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said as Yang sighed.

"What's with you aren't you excited?!" Yang asked as her sister was going to Beacon she should be more happy.

"Of course I'm excited I just... I got moved ahead 2 years. And it was because of something both me and Noctis did but only I got the reward which means he still has one more year of combat Training before being able to apply for Beacon." Ruby said sadly as Yang looked wide eyed at something behind Ruby. "What?" Ruby asked as Noctis who had snuck up behind Ruby did a shrug with his arms while turning his head side to side as a bit of a joke as Yang pointed behind Ruby.

"NOCT!" Yang called happily as Ruby looked and was happy to see that Noctis was here.

"Noctis!" Ruby called as she hugged her friend as Yang smiled at him.

"What thought you guys could ditch me so easily?" Noctis asked as he looked at Ruby who let go of him.

"You little stinker!" Yang called as she grabbed Noctis in a head lock.

"Hey cut it out!" Noctis called as he got out of the head lock.

"How and when?!" Ruby asked as Noctis.

"Why did you think I was in Vale to begin with?" Noctis asked as Ruby was now happy.

"No way you, got accepted early also!?" Ruby called as Yang put her hands around the two's shoulders.

"Alright the good old three amigos is back together again." Yang said as Noctis chuckled.

"Actually it's no longer the three Amigos." Noctis said as Ignis was sitting on a bench next to the doors reading a book while Prompto was taking photo shots with Gladious sitting looking out the window with is arms crossed.

"No way, you made friends I have got to meet them." Yang said as she smiled a big toothy grin. "Maybe you can get Ruby to make some more friends also." Yang said as Ruby glared.

"Yang!" Ruby called as the news story soon took precedence with Cyril on the air.

"The Kingdom of Lucis, formed nearly a decade ago, has finally been accepted into the Vytal Treaty as one of the official Kingdoms. From this it means the Vytal Festival will be held in Lucis capital city of Insomnia as part of the new cycle for the Festival this year. The decision to join the Treaty was met with widespread praise throughout Remnant. King Regis had this to say after signing in Lucis to the Vytal Treaty."

Everyone in the bullhead had turned their attention to the screen, wondering what the King would say. The man that appeared in front of a roaring crowd of humans and Faunus had a smile on his face as he began to speak.

"People of Lucis, of Remnant, it is my pleasure to announce that we of Lucis have joined together with the other Kingdoms with the Vytal Treaty. With this we have become a part of Remnant, as a people and a society. Those of you who have lived through our time at Eos remember well the time before we were alone. Of how we became a light in the ever-growing despair that gripped our old home. To this I Say rejoice! We have gained friends, both in our new people with the Faunus and the other humans of Remnant! Though there are still the harsh realities of life we of Lucis will aid our fellows in the fight. May the light of the Crystal ever shine over Lucis and Remnant!" at the end of his short speech the crowd cheered with approval once again as the King lifted his sword.

Noctis looked to his friends as they all had the same idea as once Umbra arrives Noctis is sending his dad a letter for a request. After all it would give his team and whatever team Ruby and Yang are on time to be friends. The news story then switched as on the screen was Roman Torchwicks mug shot as Noctis recognized the guy as he came closes to catching him. "In recent news last night's robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." Cyril said as Lisa soon reappeared on screen.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." Lisa said as the image of the protest appeared before being changed with the White Fangs Symbol. "The once Peaceful Organization has lost much support from the Faunus in recent years when Lucis was founded and had openly welcomed Faunus into their boarders and were treated as equals and which further cemented when White Fang had attacked and assassinated know Faunus leader within Lucis's Kingsglaive and Crownsguards as well as several Faunus Political Leaders. This once Peaceful Organization has now-" The new story was cut short before the Huntress from before appeared.

"Hello and Welcome to Beacon!" The Huntress greeted as Prompto and Yang looked at her from different parts of the cabin.

"Who's that?" both Yang and Prompto asked as on Prompto's ends Ignis simply turned his head as he found Prompto's antics amusing at times.

Gladious patted his friend on the back hard as he looked to Prompto. "Prompto you need to lay off the cartoons and actually watch the news, or read a newspaper, Hell even pick up book." Gladius said as Prompto gasped is shock.

"NO NEVER!" Prompto called as those normally bored him to tears.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." Yang said as Prompto looked.

"So that's her name, see Gladious you don't need the news or books to learn everything." Prompto said as Gladious simply pushed his friend a bit as Prompto was a lost cause to reading unless it's on a menu, comic book, or if you tie him up to do assigned reading... which they may have to do a lot here.

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this Prestigious Academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and with the newest Kingdom of Lucis with their Glaives, our world is now much brighter than it was before and now as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said before her hologram vanished.

Everyone ran to the windows as they were amazed at what they saw as those who trained in Signal could see their old Academy from here as Prompto saw this from his end. Prompto took out his camera and went to Noctis and Ruby as the two stood next to each other. "Say cheese you two!" He called as Ruby and Noctis looked to which Noctis smiled as Ruby also did this since this guy was probably making memories of Beacon.

"Ruby meet my friend Prompto." Noctis said as Prompto smiled.

"Yeap me and Noct here go way back so any friends of Noctis are good buds of mine." Prompto said with a smile. "Anyway me, and the guys will meet up with you at the opening ceremony we're going to do some exploring once we land or if you're lucky we'll bump into each other during our exploration." Prompto said with a smile as he ran back to his friends as Yang smiled.

"Well that's like up to three new friends right there Ruby." Yang said as Ruby looked outside the window.

"Yeah but you can see Signal from up here." Ruby said as she saw it and smiled sadly a bit saying goodbye to her stomping grounds. "I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said as Noctis put his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Don't worry Beacon will be our home." Noctis said as he smiled to Ruby.

(With Ignis)

Ignis saw how the young Knight like Initiate was getting air sickness as he sighed and pulled out a potion and walked over to him and stopped him from running. "Here my friend drink this, it should subside the nausea till we land and depart at our destination." Ignis said as the blond hair youth nodded.

"T-thanks." He said trying to keep his stomach down. The young man opened the bottle and drank its contents already feelings it effects working.

(Scene Break upon landing)

The blonde knight got out first as he rush out before stopping a few feet from the air ship and take a breather, as the potion he took did settle his nausea, he could settle his uneasiness.

Other students walk out and taken in the sites as Yang and Ruby look up at Beacon which is like a giant castle as Ruby can only say, "Wow."

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said out loud as Noctis came up saying, "Yea, but I think Insomnia still tops anything for sites."

Before Yang could say anything someone walked by with their weapon, as soon enough Ruby get so excited and turn into a floating chibi as she said, "Oh my gosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff, and she's got a fire sword!"

As ruby floated away and follows the person with the fire sword, Yang pulls her sister by the hood back bringing her back to normal as Ruby said "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said to her sister as Ruby seem almost shock like it was blasphemy to what Yang said as she said, "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

Noctis wonder if ruby does have a loss nut or bolt somewhere, as he knew ruby obsession but didn't know it goes that far, as Yang spoken up to her sister saying, "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Noctis step away as ruby transforming her weapon into its scythe mode and started hugging it as she said, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Noctis didn't know how to take that, an insult as she considers a weapon to be better than people or maybe friend in general, or just another ruby weird thing.

Yang playfully pulls her Ruby's hood down over her face as she said "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby pull off her hood as she said, "But... why would I need other friends if I have you and Noctis?"

Noctis laugh in his throat as it seem Ruby just forgot Prompto when they meet on the airship, with Yang as she started to say, "Well..."

In a Quick moment, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road with Yang as said while rushing away with them as Ruby got caught in it their way and spin, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Yang vanish but then reappear for a moment and said, "Don't you two love bird do anything without protection." Noctis was about to help Ruby but when he hear that he turn back and said, "We not going to- she's gone."

Ruby got dizzy-eyes as she said, "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing, and what does she mean by protection?"

Ruby fell over backwards as Noctis was still distracted by Yang comment as he hears a sudden crash of stuff and someone yelling, "What are you doing?!"

Ruby got up and was shocked she knocked over a crabby looking girl in white's luggage. "Uh, sorry." Ruby apologized as she looked at her screw up.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?" The Fire asked as Noctis stepped in.

"Knock it off she said she was sorry." Noctis said as the rich looking girl was getting on his nerves. "But that's out this doesn't concern you." Weiss said glancing to one piece of luggage, a trunk, in particular that wasn't closed at all save for its lid as Noctis noticed the air holes in it.

Ruby tried to help as she gave a box to the white wearing rich girl. "Give me that! This is dust mined and purified from a Schnee Quarry." The girl said as now Noctis knew where she came from.

Last he heard the Schnee's weren't very welcomed in Lucis due to their mistreatment of the Faunus and certain Schnee products weren't allowed in Lucis especially products that uses solely Faunus Labor. And a lot of Schnee's weren't very welcomed in Lucis save for about two of them. Winter was tolerated there and they show her kindness she returns the favor. The other one from what his father told him was a girl who he met once that was starved of parental attention. If she ever so chooses Regis would have had her welcomed in Lucis with open arms the only thing Noctis really knew about her was that she had a white dog of a similar breed to Umbra.

"Uhhhh." Ruby trailed off trying to keep up as Noctis noticed they were causing a scene as Ignis was in the small crowd.

"What are you brain dead? Fire, water, lightning, energy!" The girl called pulling out a vile of dust from the case shaking it before Ignis finally stepped in and stopped her from shaking the vile.

"Madam I strongly recommend you stop this scene and the shaking of that Dust Vile, otherwise we might experience a small detonation due to the improperly sealed vile." Ignis said as the tone he used regal and nobility Weiss ended up blushing before noticing the small cloud of dust seeing he was correct. "Ms. Rose please take five paces back until the dust cloud clears if it moves torts your direction take two paces either left or right." Ignis said as he looked to Ruby who nodded.

"Thanks Ignis right in the nick of time." Noctis said as Ignis adjusted his glasses.

"It was my pleasure highness." Ignis said as the girl heard that as her raised finger at being ignored lowered as she realized something.

'Highness as in your highness as in royalty, which points to... Lucis.' Weiss thought as she looked to the 16 year old as she realized it. "You're Prince Noctis from Lucis!" The Schnee girl called out pointing to Noctis.

"Yeah don't go screaming it out rather avoid that till after initiation." Noctis said as he looked to the two.

"But aren't you two a little young to be attending Beacon? I mean this isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters so I don't see how one of your royal lineage would want to attend." Weiss asked as Noctis looked.

"Wanted to see the rest of Remnant and Stand tall so here I am." Noctis said as he looked to the girl as she heard that. The girl soon saw her trunk move for a bit as she quickly ran over to it and put pressure on it to keep what's inside it in.

"Though I don't see why it concerns you." Noctis said as that run to her trunk seemed suspicious to him as she was now doing that guilty leaning like she's trying to hide something there.

That surprised the girl as she looked at Noctis in shock. "Do you not have any idea who I am?!" The girl demanded as Ruby glared.

"Madam please calm yourself we have never actually met you or heard of you or much Schnee related things outside of tails from the Faunus in the Kingsglaive." Ignis said as his tone showed he didn't hold the Schnee's in very good light.

"Yeah what's your problem Princess?" Ruby called as she rejoined the group after the Dust cleared from the air.

"It's heiress, actually." The two boys and girls turn to the person who said that as they saw a girl wearing a mostly black outfit with white patch around, weapon on her back, and a bow on her head.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world, as its currently being rivaled by Lucis with its Elemancy and alternative and cheaper fuel source that puts worker safety as top priority" the girl said as she knew her stuff since it was a well-known fact that the miners in Lucis and those who use Elemancy would rather cut off their own arms and legs then ask others to do a dangerous task they themselves aren't willing to do, as she lay her eyes on the group but also curious when she hear the name Noctis and prince in the same lines, as she lay her eyes on Noctis himself and wonder what he was like in public.

Weiss smile as she said, "Finally! Some recognition!" with Weiss now know there are people who knows about her as she smile with pride to that, but it would soon be gone as that same girl said, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss was shock as she took a step away from the trunk as she said, "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!"

Weiss gather her things and storm off angry as Ignis push up his glasses as he eyes the girl with the bow as he saw it twitch, and the way she said to Weiss, he knew what she was but keep quite

Ruby felt kind of bad about all this as she said to Weiss, "I promise I'll make this up to you!"

A hand patted her shoulder as she turn to see Noctis as he said, "Its fine ruby, not everyone going to have their best moment." "I guess, but it's I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's...?" Ruby started to say but saw the girl walking off.

Ignis came up to ruby and said, "Don't take it the wrong way Miss Rose, everyone has their own agenda."

Ruby just falls as things does always be going her way of things as she said, "Welcome to Beacon..."

Noctis sighed as he lean down and offer Ruby a hand and said, "Come on ruby, it's just the first day, things will get better."

Ruby looked up at her childhood friend as she could only nod a bit and said, "I hope so." Ruby took his hand and stood back up, as soon enough someone walked up to them as Ignis turn to see it was the same blonde knight who was sick on the air ship as he said, "Good afternoon, may we help you?"

Everyone turn to the guy and said, "Ah… sort of, maybe, but I would like to say, thank you what you gave me, I help me a lot."

"It was my pleasure," Ignis said as he did like to help things, and for him and everyone else on that airship, no one wanted to smell vomit.

"I'm Jaune by the way," Jaune said as he held up a hand to him as the Kingsglaive took it and said, "Ignis."

Noctis and Ruby walk up to him and they introduce themselves as they said, "Noctis." "Ruby," Ruby introduce herself last as she soon shake Jaune hand and got a look at him as she said, "Are you the guy that almost throw up?"

(Time skip)

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said as he walk with the group, with Noctis and Ignis let the guy tag along with them as it seem the guy didn't know a thing about them, which is kind of odd but that seem to be alright.

"Out apologies when we had first witness your motion sickness many of felt the nickname *Cough* Vomit boy *Cough* was well earned." Ignis said as Noctis chuckled.

"Hey don't worry Prompto had the same problem once before the difference is he eventually got over it when we had him do the one thing he loved doing so much, Chocobo riding and racing." Noctis said as Jaune looked.

"You got to ride Chocobo's man you guys are so lucky." Jaune said as Noctis simply shrugged to that.

"Yeah sorry it's just Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind when you were running around." Ruby said as Jaune looked while Noctis then growled as he looked at his boot and saw he stepped on something before going to a place to sit.

"Oh yeah well what if I called you Rosy Red Cheeks because of how you blush with Noctis around?" Jaune asked as Ruby was wide eyed as she pushed him to a bush hard. "Ok I deserved that one." Jaune admitted as Ignis helped him up.

"You were just fortunate that Noctis was otherwise preoccupied." Ignis said as Jaune looked to see Noctis was grumbling as he was scarping gum off his boot.

"Wow talk about lucky." Jaune said as Ruby had similar silent thoughts. "Well the name is Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and the ladies love it." Jaune said as Noctis caught up with everyone after getting the Gum off.

"Yeah sounds like your mom wanted another daughter." Noctis said as Jaune sounded very close to Joan which was a ladies name mind you.

"Oh be quiet!" Jaune called as Ignis chuckled.

"I must confess even I would assume that perhaps you could help sneak into a club by crossdressing." Ignis joked as unaware to him something happened.

(Meanwhile on Gaia with Cloud Strife)

Cloud was working on his motorcycle before he sneezed as he wiped his nose when Tifa saw this. "You ok Cloud?" Tifa asked as she looked to Cloud.

"Yeah I just have the strangest feeling that... someone out there might end up in a situation I was in so long ago." Cloud said as he remembered having to deal what was not his most proud moment ever. He won't go into detail but if he ever had to deal with Don Corneo as infiltration and not a delivery boy mission and pay be damned that fat asshole is dead and they'll never find the body either.

(Back on Remnant with the Group)

Jaune sneezed as he wiped his own nose as he Noctis looked. "You ok?" Noctis asked as he looked to Jaune.

"Yeah I just had the oddest feeling... someone just predicted my future with near 100% accuracy somehow." Jaune said as Ignis was even confused on that.

"So... I got this thing." Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose allowing it to transform to its scythe form as she smiled at Jaune's reaction of surprise.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked as he pointed to the weapon.

"It's also a customizable high impact velocity sniper Rifle." Ruby boasted as Jaune was confused.

"A what?" He asked as Noctis spoke.

"It's also a gun." Noctis said causing Ruby to smile and cock the barrel as Jaune now understood.

"So what are you guys packing?" Jaune asked as Noctis and Ignis smirked.

Soon Ignis summoned his daggers as he held them in a reverse grip as they were clearly designed in Lucis while an assortment of weapons appeared around Noctis but instead he opted to his go to signature weapon. "Meet the Engine Blade itself now known as Versus XIII (A nod my friends a nod)." Noctis said as Ruby squealed.

"You finally named your sword!" She called out happy Noctis finally gave his weapon a name besides the Engine Blade.

"Yeap Ruby here was able to make blue prints for its completed self while Cid was able to incorporate Dust into its design, long story short this here bad boy is one of the first few weapons from Lucis made compatible with Dust. See this glowing spot right here?" Noctis asked pointed to the spot behind the handle to which Jaune nodded. "This can be interchanged with different types of Dust as well as a few things here and there right now it's just Energy Dust for now, versatile and usually my go to Dust type." Noctis said as Jaune looked to him.

"But you guys can summon your weapons out of nowhere?!" Jaune called as Ignis chuckled.

"It's a power gifted to the Royal Family in Lucis so of course a prince could also utilize it." Ignis said as surprising Jaune.

"Wait you're a prince?" Jaune asked looking to Noctis as that was surprising. "You don't exactly um look the part." Jaune said trying not to be rude to the guy who is literally going to lead an entire Kingdom one day.

"What you expected me to intimidate you in under five minutes or be a total brat like Ms. White before." Noctis asked as a certain Schnee Heiress sneezed as she was moving her luggage in with the others.

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked as Noctis and Ignis called of their weapons.

"Oh uh I got this sword." Jaune said drawing his sword Crocia Mors from its sheath as Ruby was impressed at the classic look of this weapon. "Yeah, I've got this shield too." Jaune said as he took out the sheath allowing it to enter its shield form.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as Jaune being the klutz he is began trying to keep his shield in hand as it hopped around and began turning from its sheath and shield form repeatedly just as it fell which Jaune then picked it up.

"Well... the shield gets smaller... So... when I get tired of carrying it... I can just put it away." Jaune said as Noctis saw this.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same, just saying kind of murder on the hip." Noctis said as it would probably do better on the back.

"Yeah it does." Jaune said as Noctis laughed a bit

"Then perhaps you should meet Gladious he could assist you with getting your physical strength better so you can carry more ideal weapons." Ignis said as he knew those weapons must be heirlooms.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go overboard with designing my and Noctis weapons." Ruby said as Noctis laughed at that.

"You're telling me you kept contacting me about Versus XIII's designs and workings." Noctis said remembering how tired Umbra looked during the whole construction of the Engine Blade now known as Versus XIII and how grateful he was that the ordeal was over. He had never seen the dog drink so much water in one delivery before building Noctis' weapon.

"Wait? You made those?" Jaune asked as Ruby nodded.

"All Students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked as Ignis then spoke.

"His sword must be a Family Heirloom I suppose it has seen many battles am I correct?" Ignis asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah my great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said as Ignis nodded.

"Then your family must have put a lot of faith in you to entrust you with such a historical yet important weapon to your family." Ignis said as that cheered Jaune up.

"Yeah not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah. The classics." Jaune said as Ruby had to ask.

"So why did you help me out back there in the courtyard?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked.

"Eh why not. My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said as Ignis then spoke up.

"That is wise words but at the same time risky due to the fact that not everyone wants to be friends and would sooner use take advantage of others for their own goals." Ignis said as that deflated Jaune a bit. "Well then if we are finished exploring the campus shall we make our way to the Amphitheater?" Ignis asked as Jaune and Ruby were surprised.

"Wait I thought you knew where we were going." Ruby said as Jaune looked shocked.

"I was just following you." Jaune called as he looked to Ruby.

"Follow me then luckily for you I had studied the map of Beacon and the Academy's history on the way here." Ignis said as Noctis nodded.

"Alright then lead the way GPS Navigator Iggy." Noctis joked as the trio began following him.

(With Weiss with the luggage)

Weiss waited till she was alone with the rest of the luggage as she looked and saw no one was around before she reached for another bag. She then took out a can opener and a can of dog food most hunting and tracker dogs would eat before going to the Trunk with air holes in it and opened it a little before a white K9's face came out of the crack as she saw her companion was ok.

"Sorry about this Pryna you know I couldn't leave you alone with father or Whitely and Winter was too busy to take care of you." Weiss said as she opened the lid allowing Pryna to jump out for a bit and stretch out no doubt to get blood flowing again as the dog then sat down and panted. She looked closely related to Umbra as she looked to Weiss with a happy look on her face. Pryna then jumped onto Weiss and opted to lay on her for a bit as Weiss laughed at her pet.

"Come on now I still need to get your food ready." Weiss said as she looked to her pet who heard food and got off.

Weiss then grabbed the can opener and opened the food as luckily she only allowed the best for Pryna and also done most of her training herself with some help here and there. Once the food was ready Weiss grabbed an empty bowl from her bag and filled it with Water as she then placed both sets of food into the trunk as Pryna then jumped back in to eat. Luckily there was enough room for her to stand and maneuver in like a kennel but Weiss knew that Beacon probably has a now pet rule here most likely so she had to sneak her dog into the School. "Now wait here till after the opening Ceremony and I'll be back to let you out once more." Weiss said as Pryna barked happily before returning to her food. "Good girl." Weiss said before she closed the Kennel once more as she took out her scroll and opened the "Doggie Cam App," which showed Pryna eating her food with a light on her as Weiss was smart enough to fill the trunk with some self-sustaining lights so she could watch her furry friend.

(With Prompto)

Prompto had taken a picture of the view of Beacon Academy as he saw the place was huge. Not as good as Lucis but still pretty damn good. The fox Faunus from Lucis took each picture as he smiled and was amazed at the sights Beacon had to offer. He soon saw Yang pass by as Prompto saw the perfect photo opportunity as he smiled and took the picture at just the right moment. Of course Yang saw this and looked to Prompto after he took the picture as she looked to him.

"Hey what you doing?" Yang asked just making sure Prompto wasn't some pervert or a stalker.

"Oh just taking some pictures though personally I think this one was my best one yet." Prompto said as he showed the picture that he took of Yang as she was impressed. Clearly Prompto was no amateur as the way Yang had walked in the photo with her hair blowing ever so slightly giving it the appearance of fire it made her look like some sort of Dragon Monk of Summer.

"Wow that's impressive man." Yang said as Prompto shrugged.

"Nah I think the lighting could have been better and it was more of those perfect timed photos." Prompto said as Yang put her arm around Prompto's shoulders.

"Well Foxy Photographer better get better with this might be willing to do some photo shoots later." Yang said as she and Prompto laughed at this.

"Yeah just need a photo moment to get ready." Prompto joked as he and Yang laughed at that one.

"Well I can tell you those Photos will go off with a Yang." She joked as the two laughed as it was apparent these two had officially hit it off swimmingly.

(Meanwhile with the Cat Faunus)

The Faunus founded the way to the Amphitheater, taking a way through the school to avoid many students as she could, as she didn't like crowded area, as she pass a pillar where a camera was set at on one side.

As she was pass the view of the camera, she was suddenly pull in quickly and against the wall, as the Faunus girl groin a bit as she hit the wall a bit hard as the person who pull her said, "Sorry about, forgot my own strength, Blake."

The girl eyes widen as she look up at the person and sees Gladious in front of her with his arms cross as she said, "Gladious?"

"Been a while hasn't it Blake," Gladious said as Blake looked to him and said, "How did you know I was here? Why are you here?"

"Easy, answer both at the same time, I am one of prince Noctis's bodyguard/ traveling companion, when you walk up close to him, I spotted you right away," Gladious said as Blake let out a breath and put her hand at head her while she shake it and said, "I should have known."

"Maybe, but let talk about you," Gladious said as Blake jerk a bit as she remember the last time she saw her friend, just before she join the white fang as she seem ashamed by that until Gladious said, "You here at beacon and by yourself, and this is the way to the Amphitheater, with no one up the halls and no one else is follow down… you left it didn't you?"

Blake was a bit hesitated until she gave a nod, as Gladious smile and said, "I'm glad, at least I know you're not working for them."

Blake is surprise by this as she said, "Y-you're not mad?" Gladious had a look on his face as he said, "I wasn't the happiest person, but I know why you join them, even spin most of your life trying to make the Faunus be at peace and equals to Humans willing to fight for it… but I do know deep down you're not a killer, and when the white fang change leaders and now seeing how it does its operations, I figure it was a matter of time you left it."

Blake sighed as it was no secret with the change in leaders the white fang turn dark and many crime started to happen and when they try to attack Lucis kingdom to ruin the peace between humans and Faunus there, but it ended in disaster for them, and it went all downhill for the white fang even getting new recruits were now harder after the attack.

Add the fact some of those attacks were on known Lucis Faunus leaders the White Fang was practically in danger of being nothing but a memory. Blake even heard some of the members as she decided to leave talk about how the Adam had tried to pass those Faunus' deaths off as 'Noble sacrifices to their cause,' as it was at that moment Blake had enough. So when they were hijacking the train Blake left decoupled the carts and left. Sure Adam got a lot of weapons from said cart but it wasn't like he had many followers to use it anymore outside of the loyalists.

"Blake... it's good to have you back." Gladious said as Blake smiled.

"Yeah it's... good to be back." Black said as for her Gladious was one of the first human friends she ever made in Menagerie. Gladious was and his younger sister were on a trip their and Regis so happened to be there. Gladious and Blake hit it off especially how Regis treated the Faunus as equals. Needless to say Menagerie became major supporters to Lucis and its King and Blake had joined the White Fang when it was still peaceful to help spread that proof of coexistence and equality being possible.

"Well then best be heading to the Amphitheater before they start." Gladious said as Blake nodded.

"Got it Gladious." Blake said as the two began to head to the Amphitheater.

"So you're not still into that smut are you?" Gladious asked as Blake glared.

"IT'S ART!" She defended as she had a perfect comeback. "Besides what about you and those Magazines?" Blake asked causing Gladious to be shocked.

"Hey they are a good read for some of its advertisements before I go to sleep!" Gladious countered as he had been known to fall asleep on a sofa or couch with such magazine on his face.

AS the two were walking they then began laughing as they both found this funny as these were two friends from childhood reuniting and catching up after so many years apart. It was too bad they didn't have Umbra to courier messages between them. They hadn't laughed like that in a while as the two made jabs at each other's reading material and laughed about it right after as this was two friends who perhaps one day may develop into something more.

(Later at the Amphitheater)

Noctis, Ruby, Ignis, and Jaune walked into the Amphitheater as they were impressed with so many promising huntsman and huntresses here. That was when the two Lucis and one reaper saw a familiar heads of blond and one with Fox ears who also saw them. "Noctis Ruby over here!" Yang called as she looked to them.

"We saved you guys a seat you too Iggy!" Prompto called as Noctis smirked.

"Well looks like Prompto has met Yang officially." Noctis said as he smiled at this.

"Appears so. Pardon us Mr. Arc we must meet up with our friends." Ignis said before Ruby smiled.

"See you after the Ceremony." Ruby said as Jaune tried to stop her.

"Hey wait." He called but the three were already gone.

Jaune then sighed as he was now stuck. He could already tell Noctis and Iggy are probably going to be like Beacons prince's or something and judging by Prompto that just might be the case. Rule 1 of first day try and get into a sort of popular Crowd a day if that doesn't work just any reliable crowd that will have you. (My brother figures advice to me when he was a senior in high school... it didn't work)

"Great. Where am I supposed to find another group of cool guys and a nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked to no one in particular as he walked away to reveal a familiar champion.

"Yo Noct Iggy how was your first days?" Prompto asked as he clearly had a better day.

"Well Prompto just a few minor inconveniences, helping a possible classmate and Ms. Rose here locate the Amphitheater, and a demonstration of our weapons." Ignis said as Prompto smiled.

"Sweet though Photo Booth here is the only main weapon I'll need." Prompto said taking out his camera which then converted into a revolver with the lens becoming a scope as it looked to be a Lucian type of custom made gun.

"Ooooh." Ruby said as she saw Prompto's weapon called Photo Booth.

"So how's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked as Prompto looked around for Gladious.

"You mean since you ditched me and I nearly exploded? Thank goodness Ignis help me with that" Ruby said as Yang look to her little sister as she said, "Yikes she almost had a meltdown I guess?"

"Not really, a poor seal dust vile, with dust in the air and it could be set off by a sneeze," Noctis told Yang as Ignis push up his glasses and said, "Indeed which wouldn't help with the situation."

Yang looked at them as she said, "What happen with you guy then?"

Ruby started fidgeting and saying, "Well after you ditch me, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then Ignis keep me from blowing up, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

Weiss stood behind her as she said loudly, "You!"

Ruby jump into Noctis arms as she said, "Oh, God, it's happening again!" Noctis grunt a bit as Ruby just suddenly jumps into his arms without warning, and blush as he smells Ruby's scent which smell like roses… and chocolate chip cookies for some reason.

"You were lucky that boy noticed the improperly sealed Dust otherwise you might have blown us off the cliff!" Weiss said as Yang look to her sister and said, "Oh, my God, you really did nearly explode.

"Well at least we didn't and we're safe and sound?" Ruby said as Weiss handed her pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies" as ruby asked, "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field," Weiss said as she went faster and faster as if someone hit fast forward on her until she stopped.

No one understand what she said in the middle of that let alone the end as almost everyone said, "Uuhhh."

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked Ruby as she nods and said, "Absolutely?"

Weiss shove the pamphlet to Ruby as she said, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

Noctis let her down as Ruby relies she was in Noctis arms and would not say it out loud but it felt nice for her for that moment as she gives a light blush.

Yang walk up to her sister and said, "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby puts the pamphlet away and said to her, "Yeah! Great idea, sis!"

Ruby looked to where Weiss walked to and follow for a bit as Noctis look to his friend as he said, "let go and make sure things doesn't explode, like nearly last time."

"Of course your highness," Ignis said as he follow Noctis over with Yang following as well making sure things are keep in hand.

Ruby walked up to Weiss as she holding out her hand as she clears her throat as she says, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss look to her and then she started to say seemingly enthusiastic way as she said, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, elegant, dark, and handsome wearing glasses."

Noctis and Prompto heard this as did Yang as the three were ready to start laughing as the way Weiss said it had the scent of her liking Ignis as she may have a crush on him. Ignis made it a point to let her know he was still here as he cleared his throat catching her attention.

Weiss was now blushing beat red as her eyes were wide as Prompto and Noctis looked to Ignis. "Well Ignis looks like you have an admirer." Noctis said as Weiss ended up running off to the far end of the lime to hide as her face was now all red like roses.

"Man I knew Iggy was a lady killer." Prompto called as Ignis simply and calmly adjusted his glasses as his eyes were currently closed no doubt trying to process what just happened.

"What just happened?" Gladious voice was heard surprising the group as they yelped and saw Gladious next to them

"When did you get here? Better question where were, you?" Prompto asked as Gladious looked.

"Just catching up with an old friend." Gladious said as he looked to Prompto.

"Oh." Prompto said as Noctis smirked.

"Looks like you didn't get lost then." Noctis joked as Gladious glared.

"One time and you still never let me hear the end of it!" Gladious said as Ignis looked.

"I believe we should quiet down now so the Ceremony may begin." Ignis said as he looked to his friends both old and new who all agreed.

A microphone was just turn on, taped, and someone clear their throats as everyone turn their attention to the stage are where Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch stood, with Ozpin at the mic as he was about to do a speech as he started to say, "I'll... keep this brief."

Soon enough as everyone face the stage, as the two sister and four guys looked and listen as Ozpin said to everyone, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, and for the few others to find themselves of where they stand. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, and others discipline."

Students started whisper among themselves as they wonder what Ozpin is meaning as it seem to be almost in riddles as he went on saying, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far or keep you standing for so long. It is up to you to take the first step, and that first step begins with you."

Ozpin look to Noctis group as it seems somewhat of what he said is meant for him. Ozpin left the mic and Glynda took over as she announce, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Yang looked to the group and share a thought as she said, "He seemed kind of... off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby said as well as did the other guys thought the same thing, but for Noctis his thought were of Ozpin to what he said, and at that one moment looking at him giving a hint or something like that to him, but what it was he had no idea.

"Quiet peculiar." Ignis said before Jaune appeared

"Ignis please set me up with a cute girl." Jaune asked as Ignis sighed at this.

"Perhaps another time." Ignis said as he flew Jaune need a major backbone.

(Later that Night Ball Room)

Noctis walked over to Gladious and Ignis as they watched Prompto working on something in the rafters. "So anyone knows what shenanigan Prompto has cooked up?" Noctis said as Gladius looked to their Faunus friend

"Nope." Gladious said popping the p as the two watched Prompto grab some fruit and pillows.

"Do we know he's up to something stupid and funny that might become this huge thing and spiral out of control?" Noctis asked as Ignis looked.

"Most likely." Ignis said not taking his eyes off of Prompto as he adjusted his glasses.

"Should we be ready for this shenanigan?" Noctis asked as he looked to Noctis.

"Yes." Both Gladious and Ignis said as Noctis look just as Prompto was done and three an apple again a random student as said apple shattered upon impact. The student looked around only for Prompto to hide as his friend sighed just as Prompto threw a pillow which hit another student.

"Well this is going to be big." Noctis said as he then headed over to Ruby and Yang to wait for the chaos the start.

(With Ruby and Yang)

Ruby was writing her letters to her friends back at Signal as soon Yang was heard. "It's like a big Slumber party!" Yang called jumping down next to Ruby.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said as Noctis walked in.

"Yeah I still have nightmares from when we fell asleep in my room as kids." Noctis said as long story short he learned what a father who has a daddy's little girl and two daughters would be like when said daughter is with a boy.

"I know I do." Yang said as she purred at the strong boys walking around before Jaune walked by in onesies as Noctis was surprised.

"He does know those are kid cloths right?" Noctis asked as soon a banana peel landed in front of Jaune causing him to slip as he was then hit by a pillow courtesy of Prompto and hit the floor.

Yang had cringed at first but laughed at Prompto's good aim. "What's that?" Yang asked her younger half-sister.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going," Ruby said as she does got friends with her at beacon, but leaving a lot of them behind at Signal and didn't want to leave out of touch with them.

Yang smile as she said, "That so cuuuute!" Then suddenly she got hit by a pillow thrown from Ruby as she said to her sister, "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here other than Noctis!"

"Don't know if I should be insulted or glad to be included," Noctis said as he move his head a bit to dodge a pillow throw at him as it hit someone behind him as they said, "Hey, who throw that!"

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! Then there Ignis, and Gladious, as well…" Yang said as she draw out the name of the one buy who took the photo of her, as someone else got hit by a by some underwear sling shot at them as they yelled and ran around like a chicken with its head cut off before a pillow was throw at the back of their heads.

Yang snaps her finger as she said, "Prompto! As well who could forgot prince charming? There you go! Plus 4 friend a boyfriend! That's a give four hundred percent increase pulse one love of your life!"

Ruby and Noctis blush at that as they both yelled, "Don't joke about stuff like that!"

Yang just laugh at them as she always love to tease Ruby, but with Noctis here all the more fun for her, plus Noctis' own friend are somewhat of a blast themselves, even Prompto.

Noctis turn away and he rub his own head, trying to straighten himself out, and then he notice a glow of a light as he look what making he as he sees Blake with a candle near her and a book in her hands as he said, "Hey is that one girl from before."

Ruby and Yang looked over and saw Blake took as Yang look to the two as she asked them, "Do you two know her?"

"Nope," Noctis answer her with ruby speaking up after saying, "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang had a thought and it could be a good way to get Ruby another friend, at least a friend who's a girl as it was just mostly boys, and that one girl who ruby enemy… in a way, but anyways Yang gran her arms and said, "Well, now's your chance. Let's go Noctis."

"Wait what are, you doing?!" Ruby asked as she and Noctis were dragged torts the cat girl.

But barely two steps in Noctis saw a pillow flying at them before he reacted. "Duck!" He called as he pushed Ruby and Yang down as the pillow sailed over them and hit a large student was enjoying his tunes with a small snack as he got up and glared at the person over the trio as the guy looked confused before said large person grabbed his own pillow and "returned fire."

The guy was also hit as Noctis looked surprised. "It's started." Noctis said as Yang got up and was hit with oddly enough a pillowed filled with grapes as she gained a glare in her eyes as Prompto hid in his little birds nest.

"That's it!" Yang called as she grabbed to pillows and used them as boxing gloves which she launched like they were Ember Celica as the first person she thought had fired at her.

"This cannot end well." Ignis said as Gladious looked.

"Any suggestions?" Gladious asked as the chaos soon started as everyone was throwing pillows at each other as Prompto had the perfect spot to throw his without getting hit save a for a very good throw which hit Prompto as the Fox Faunus nearly lost balance.

"I suggest, we..." Ignis began before he and Gladious ducked just in time as Jaune flew by and hit the window. Ignis sighed as this was like the Chocobo Moogle Carnival incident all over again. "When in Rome do as the Romans do." Ignis said as he grabbed a set of pillows of his own.

"That I can get in on." Gladious said as he grabbed a large amount of it.

"Very well we will need a form of protection from this onslaught so I suggest we start building a fort now." Ignis said as Gladious nodded.

"Got it." Gladious called as he began gathering pillows to construct said fort.

Ruby rolled out of the way as she grabbed a pillow and pointed at the threats. "JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT, JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL; IT WILL BE FEATHERY LIKE CHOCOBO!" Ruby called out as Noctis and Yang cheered as Noctis was holding a struggle bat which was like a pillow sword from his youth. (Think the one in Kingdom Hearts 2) Yang had two pillows on her arms like boxing gloves once more as she was ready for the battle of Beacon Ball Room.

Blake meanwhile was just reading her book as she wasn't getting hit by any pillows as Prompto called from above. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Prompto called as he threw his pillows with perfect aim and accuracy as right now it was everyman for himself or Sengoku style battles.

Gladious and Ignis from behind their fort Lucis (Name still pending) had set up a sort of catapult system as they placed large amounts of pillows on one side as Ignis looked over the walls. "Fire." Ignis ordered as Gladious with his sword slammed down on the catapult launching the pillows as many of them hit a few students while some of them missed as Ruby and Noctis jumped away from one white Yang rolled away.

"Yang cover!" Ruby called as Yang got it.

"You got it Ruby!" Yang called before providing them cover as Ruby turned to Noctis. "Notice Warp Throw!" Ruby called as Noctis smirked.

"Wait ahead of you." Noctis called before throwing his childhood weapon to the upper wall as he then warped there as he then threw a Pillow at

Prompto. Unfortunately it mist as Prompto laughed.

"You missed Noct let me try!" Prompto called as he threw his own pillow as he shot the pillow at Noctis before he was forced to return to the ground.

Jaune meanwhile was getting up from his hurl to the Window as he held his head in pain as he saw the chaos happening before him with feathers flying everywhere. "Wow this is intense." Jaune said thinking it would probably be better to hide somewhere till it all blows over but that was before he took a pillow to the face knocking his head into the wall as the force from both knocked him out cold. Soon a misfired pillow hit the head of another like Blake trying to avoid the chaos as he near him a orang haired girl with cat theme PJ's saw this as she was now angry.

"NO ONE HITS MY REN WITH A PILLOW BUT ME!" She roared as that was when the climax of this Pillow fight had begun.

She looked to Noctis as he saw this and smiled nervously. "Uh... hello." He said before she grabbed her cat pillow and hit Noctis over the head with it sending him flying as he hit the window up top and fell to his sleeping bag in some pain but knocked out. She then saw Yang and Ruby before she went after Yang as Ruby had semblance herself away as this girl had another pillow and with it uppercut Yang to the roof and through the ceiling creating a hole as she laughed.

She then set her sights on the last bastion of those trying to win as she had already dealt with a large number of the foes before going after it. She busted down the pillow wall and saw Gladious before dealing him the same fate as Yang as Gladious yelled out while flying into the air. Ignis simply sighed and took off his glasses to prevent any harm to them before spreading his arms. "I know when I'm defeated just go ahead and do it." Ignis said as the girl smirked and hit Ignis sending him flying to the wall as he hit it and fell to blissful sleep but as he flew a Glyph appeared and stopped him as Weiss had caught Ignis just in time as she had partook in this pillow fight as Ruby then sent a pillow at the orange haired girl using a speed momentum. But the girl missed as the conqueror of Fort Lucis Pillow saw this and threw a large pile of pillows at Ruby knocking her out as well as she had landed next to Noctis as she was currently on top.

Weiss on the other hand was hit with the pillow instead as she fell down next to Ignis as the scene they were in was photo worthy. The orange haired girl laughed as she had won this day forgetting about one more fighter in particular. "THIS CASTLE IS NOW MINE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" She called out laughing at her victory before a well-aimed shot from Prompto abruptly ended her reign as she was hit in just the right spot knocking her out.

"You may be the queen but I'm the real king here!" Prompto called out with a grin before he heard yelling and the ceiling soon broke as Yang returned to Remnant hitting Prompto along the way as Prompto was disoriented but still awake. "I'm ok." He called as it seems Karma wasn't done with Prompto since he had called himself a King when the prince was here. Soon the ceiling broke again accompanied by Gladious screaming as he hit Prompto over the head with an 'Accidental," hit for causing this mess as Prompto was soon out cold as he fell knocked out on his hammock.

It wasn't till later that Glynda walked it to make sure the students were asleep that she growled in frustration before she used her own Semblance to reverse the affects and clean up the mess. "How did my ex handle situations like this I'll never know?" Glynda growled as she stormed off as her ex-husband was probably off somewhere in Lucis or another Kingdom as part of the Crownsguard after their falling out and resulting Divorce.

Blake lowered her book as she looked around to the chaos that was caused a she took off to ear buds that was playing "From Shadows," very loud as she looked around. "Did I miss something?" Blake asked as she looked at the chaos as it was repaired with the only evidence of this Pillow fight was the groan of pain from Jaune. Blake then shrugged before she grabbed her candles and blew them out as the area went dark no doubt time for sleep.

(Meanwhile in an undisclosed location)

A young woman was pasting back and forth as the news story she had watched had basically set her plans backwards by quite a bit. She looked to the news story as it replayed detailing Lucis joining the Treaty of Vytal and would now be hosting the Vytal Festival and its Tournament this year. This woman's plans to claim the Maiden power was designed with the Tournament being held in VALE since the other half of the Maiden Power was here. She had intended to also use the White Fang with its still crippled numbers but if the Festival was in Lucis mainly Insomnia this would push her plans back and would require her to have to rework them. If she wanted to divide the Kingdoms, get the Maiden Power, and most of all get the Relic then she would need to have all three of those in Lucis instead. The best this woman could get was at most two out of the three as she growled.

Though her main problem was trying to end Ozpin's life. How could she do that if he was all the way in Vale while she herself would be in Lucis? It was a problem she had to figure out soon before students from Haven start arriving in Insomnia for the Vytal Tournament. This would get very frustrating as she needed to rework her entire plan to try and be in two places at once.

"I need to contact them hopefully Salem and Ardyn are together." The woman said as she knew Salem was much more merciful to failure at this level when Ardyn was nearby. It's pretty ironic though, Lucis appears and becomes a major game changer but with Lucis appearance they receive a new ally themselves. She needed that power but now Ardyn and Salem had agreed on a common goal, the Crystal and the Throne of Lucis after all a King will need a Queen.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter II

Remnants 5th Kingdom

ESKK: Hey guess what everyone new chapter and let me just say this will take more of the FFXV Soundtrack. Now then please enjoy and remember leave a review on your way out.

(Start Chapter 2)

The entire ballroom began to wake up as Gladiolus got up holding his head in pain as he looked around trying to make heads and tails what happened last night. Then it came back to him and the source of last night's events were... Prompto. It's like the cant bring the guy many places without him causing something like this but he would admit to himself that it was fun. Which reminds him where is, that Fox, Faunus Photographer anyway?

Prompto meanwhile soon yawned tired as he got up but failed to remember he was on a hammock before he fell from the beams and to the ground below as he cried out and landed. "Ow." Prompto cried out as Gladiolus looked.

"Oh there he is." Gladiolus said as he looked to the Fox Faunus Gun Slinger Photographer. Prompto got up and saw both Ignis and Noctis with Weiss and Ruby together as he grinned at this as they made it to easy.

"Gladiolus are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Prompto asked as Gladiolus looked.

"Depends is it blackmail that we also get Yang involved in as well?" Gladiolus asked as Prompto nodded with a grin. "Take the pictures before they wake up." Gladiolus said as that was ok good to go symbol for Prompto. Prompto then took out Photobooth and took the pictures of their two friends and the two ladies in their arms as this was gold.

"Alright then Gladiolus you're on Noctis Morning duty no doubt Ignis is still out of it from last night's party." Prompto said as Gladiolus nodded as it was early morning for them.

"Got it." Gladiolus said as he had to wake up both Noctis the guy who hates mornings, and Ignis the early bird of their group of friends.

(Later as everyone one was getting up)

With everyone getting ready, as Ren, the one who got hit by a pillow during the pillow fight that made the crazy girl join in, put his weapon in his sleeves as he talk to his friend.

With everyone did the same, grabbing their weapon and arming themselves, with Ruby and Yang getting by ruby's locker as she get her weapon as Yang asked, "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking," Ruby said as she strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily about it as Yang looked at her sister and wonder who is she in love with the most Noctis or her weapon… or weapons in general."

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together, maybe with Noctis if you're lucky," Yang said as she gave a smile to her.

Ruby can only blush at that, as she quickly shake it off and said, "You sound like Dad, and will you stop that!"

Ruby puts away her weapon into the locker as she said, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? Secondly: Why are you bring Noctis into this? He maybe going to be with his friends. And thirdly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

Yang sighed a bit and asked, "But what about when we form teams?" "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby said it nervously.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggestive as play with her hair a bit as Ruby walked up to her sister and said, "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang panic a bit as she said, "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

Ruby suddenly freak out when she hear Yang say that as she said, "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune said as he walked by the sisters, as the scene goes to Noctis and his Ignis as for some reason Gladiolus and Prompto weren't with them as last they saw hanging out and talking silently like they were planning something, and just waited for them to join them.

"So the initiation is a partnering stage before a team can be form, gather the relic and paired with another partnering to form a whole team, from what I gather, "Ignis said to Noctis to get the idea of what's going to happen.

"Ok so we just gather two of the same relics and we are on the same team." Noctis said as Ignis nodded.

"Precisely highness." Ignis said as soon the saw the red head green eyes Spartan like girl from initiation appear.

"Hello sorry if I'm intruding." The young woman said as she went to grab her gear from her locker to prepare for the day which was just as Weiss appeared once more.

"So, Pyrrha, Noctis, Ignis have you three given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked as she seemed to blush big time around Ignis. "I mean I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such strong well known individuals such as you two." Weiss said referring to Noctis and Pyrrha.

"GOLD DIGGER!" Prompto was heard from the distance as Weiss glared where it came from.

"Personally I'd just like to be on a team with Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus we just work the best together out of any other combination of teams." Noctis said as seeing as a team would comprise of four members so he and his friends were the best combo for a team in his opinion.

Weiss of course ended up deflated as she had met at least one of Noctis's friends the Faunus boy who she noticed seemed to be laughing at her every now and again when that large young man with the tattoos would pass by. Weiss quickly regained herself before looking to Pyrrha as she had to get Pyrrha on her team at least. "And what about you Pyrrha?" Weiss asked as Pyrrha looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said as Weiss looked hopeful.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss said as Noctis may have to agree with Prompto on his comment.

"Well that sounds Grand." Pyrrha said as Noctis thought that was probably a bad move on Pyrrha's part.

"Great." Weiss said as Weiss inner thoughts had thunder clouds and evil look upon her mental face.

"This will be perfect! The smartest Girl in Class and the smartest boy in class combined with one of the four strongest guys in class who is a prince and the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now: We'll be popular we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! I'll be Ignis's Girlfriend and he'll be my boyfriend! Nothing can come between any of us now!" Weiss thought as she may by some very small part be a Yandere.

Ignis and Noctis saw the look Weiss was making before they opted for a specific tactic. "Tactical Retreat?" Ignis asked as Noctis looked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Noctis said before the two left before Weiss left her mental fantasy.

Jaune walk up behind her leaning on a locker and says to Weiss, "Hey there beautiful."

Weiss was knocked out of her thoughts as she hear Jaune as she turn around and said, "What? Who are you?"

"Jaune arc is my name, nice you meet you," Jaune said as Pyrrha look to him as she stood in front of him for a moment as she said, "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

Jaune looked at the redhead girl before he push her aside "Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss I heard you name was, couldn't help but see you lonely and I hope to be your knight in shining armor?" Giving a tooth smile that shined.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss said as she put a hand over her eyes for a moment as Jaune step a bit close to her as he said, "Don't worry! No need to be shy! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Pyrrha took the moment as she started to say, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-

"You don't say?" Jaune said as he moved from Weiss to Pyrrha as he started to say, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss is getting pretty annoyed by the blonde hair moron before her as she got between Pyrrha and him as she said, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaune gave a smile to her thinking she's into him a bit, in his dream mostly, but he said to her, "Not in the slightest, snow angel."

Weiss raise a hand to Pyrrha and started to say, "This is Pyrrha." "Hello again," Pyrrha said as she wave her hand to Jaune.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss said to Jaune as she gave a smile to that with pride knowing she is one of the best, but with Jaune he had a confused look on his face and said, "Never heard of it."

Weiss give a scoffs as she said, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Jaune blink to that as he said, "The what?"

That was the last straw for Weiss as she started waving her arms around as she yelled at Jaune to get it through his thick head as she said, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

Jaune gasped all of the sudden as he pointed out to Pyrrha and said, "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Throw Jaune eyes the design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it, as he remember seeing that one, with Pyrrha moving around on in front of cover the cereal box as she said, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

The image of the cereal box came crumbling down behind Pyrrha as Weiss step in front of her again as she said, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune dropped his head down after hearing how much of a celebrity she was as he said, "I guess not... Sorry..."

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" she said after she saw how depress he was, and she thought he is a nice guy and wanted to cheer him up by saying that while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune immediately brightening up as he wave his hand to her and then put them together as he said, "D'oh, stop it."

"Yes, seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said stepping up to them hatting how close Jaune is standing close to Pyrrha and how she reacting to him and seen she is enjoying herself for the moment.

Jaune took a step to Weiss as he said while pointing his thumb at her, "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

Gotten too close to Weiss as she said out loud, "All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Suddenly Pyrrha launch her spear at Jaune pass his head and at his hood pit him to the locker as Pyrrha walk up and said, "I'm sorry." She really is and hoped she didn't hurt him.

That was when the intercom was heard as on it was Glynda Goodwitch. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda said as Weiss and Pyrrha passed her.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrah said as she took her javelin like weapon back causing Jaune to sigh.

"Like wise." He said as he was on the floor. "Maybe I should have joined the Kingsglaive's they have someone who's literally called 'The Hero,' on their team." Jaune mumbled to himself sadly.

Prompto and Gladiolus heard this and smiled as Prompto took out his scroll. "It's ready?" Gladiolus asked as Prompto smirked.

"Yeap." He said before send appeared on his scroll.

"This should be good." Gladiolus said as Prompto clicked send.

(With Yang)

Yang scroll buzzed as she looked at its screen as she began to laugh as on it was Ruby using Noctis chest like a pillow as Noctis was still out cold after the Pillow Fight. "What's up Yang?" Ruby asked as Yang smirked.

"Oh nothing just something Prompto sent." Yang said as that should have been a sign for Ruby.

"Oh ok." Ruby said as she smiled.

(With Prompto and Gladiolus)

"Hey lady killer need some help?" Prompto asked helping Jaune up.

"I don't understand. My dad said all woman look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked as Gladiolus looked.

"Maybe it was flirting with a girl who has her eyes on another guy and calling her snow Angel probably wasn't your best choices." Gladiolus said as Prompto got Jaune on his feet.

"Don't worry Jaune you'll fine Mrs. Right someday." Prompto said helping Jaune out.

(Later at the cliffs)

Ozpin and Glynda stood before the potential students as they were each ready to launch. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said before Glynda spoke.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put to rest your confusion." Glynda said before she began explaining the rules. "Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda said as Ruby looked worried.

"What?" She said making a scared noise.

"Well this should be interesting." Noctis said as Gladiolus had his arms crossed.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." Ozpin explaining the rules as Ruby made a scared look before Noctis put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it will be ok just let the pieces fall where they need to be." Noctis said as that cheered up Ruby a bit.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said as Ruby and Noctis were wide eyed.

"WHAT!?" They called as Prompto was worried.

"Told you!" The orange haired girl from the Pillow Fight was heard.

"That's not good." Prompto said as Gladiolus was worried.

"Best to stay hidden until we reunite." Ignis said as he began coming up with a strategy.

"After you partnered up make your way to the, the Northern Forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way, or you will die." Ozpin said as Jaune and Prompto made a nervous laugh, Jaune more them Prompto though. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find and abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin said finishing the explanation and lay out of the rules. "Are there any questions?" Ozpin finally asked as Jaune had a few.

"Yeah, Um, sir-" Jaune began as he was ignored.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone got ready.

"Um I got a question." Jaune said nervously as it was soon that everyone began to get launched starting with Noctis follow up by Weiss.

"So this landing Strategy thing uh w-what is it your like dropping us off or something." Jaune said as everyone was getting launched one by one.

"No you will be falling." Ozpin said as then a Mohawk guy got launched followed by Gladiolus as he gave a smile when he got lunch up in the air.

"Oh I uh see." Jaune said as Prompto was launched next followed by Ignis after he push up his glasses. "Oh um did you hand out parachutes for us or something?" Jaune asked next who was lunch launched is the crazy orange hair girl.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said as guy in buffed up armor was launched next.

"Uh yeah." Jaune said as Yang looked to Ruby as Yang winked before she put on her sun glasses and was sent flying as she yelled in joy. Ruby was next as she was sent flying to the forest as Jaune was the last one there. "So what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyy?!" He yelled as he was sent flying off the cliff.

Ozpin turn and watch the student go flying as he took a sip of his coffee as well give a smile.

(In the forest)

A bird was flying over the forest as it gently glided over the forest before it was killed and a red blur passed where it used to be. "Birdy no!" Ruby cry in sadness as she came flying in.

Ruby fired her weapon in rifle mode before she had Crescent Rose change into scythe mode to stop her fall before going forward by latching onto a tree branch after she slowed down enough and leap off onto the ground.

Weiss summoned her Glyphs as she leap onto one, so on and so forth as she came down.

Ren came in as he brought forth his weapon and latch onto a tree and spun around to help slow his fall and then leap off and hid his weapon back in his sleeves again.

Yang gave a cry of joy as she flew in the air, as she use her weapon and blast herself further ahead while dodging trees, and soon enough when she saw a safe landing area, going throw a tree to slow herself a bit before jumping onto a tree trunk and jump to another before rolling to the ground and got back up in a run as she said, "Nailed it."

Pyrrha came in with her shield out and break throw many tree that were in her way but soon landed safely on a tree branch with her spear turn into a rifle and look down a scope she had on it and looked around for anything, until she hears scream, as she turn to see Jaune falling and it seem without a landing strategy.

Quickly change her weapon back into a spear and throw it in Jaune direction as it latch onto his hood once again, Jaune gave a call out saying, "Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said as she sees Jaune head into a tree.

(With Noctis)

Noctis was free falling as he saw a spot and send a dagger at a tree allowing him to warp there as Noctis grabbed it once he landed. "Ok that's handles my strategy." Noctis said as he then jumped down to the forest floor.

Once Noctis was at ground level he began making his way to North End of the Forest to reunite with his friends. "Ok gotta find either Ruby or the guys yeah no problem." Noctis said as he ran which begged to question where the others were.

(With Ignis)

Ignis said through the air being calm as he soon came in for a landing. Ignis had already figured his landing strategy and thus summoned a dagger with a robe attached and threw it to a tree where it stabbed in. Once Ignis had a firm grip on the rope he used the robe to swing and landed atop the branch. Ignis then jumped down and began dusting himself off as he then fixed his coat a bit.

"Now then to rendezvous with the others and form the Team." Ignis said as he began making his way to the forest. "Though if my research is correct I should expect some Lucian monsters who were able to migrate to the rest of Remnant among the Grimm." Ignis said as he traveled the path north.

(With Gladiolus)

Gladiolus was sailing through the air as he fell before he summoned his claymore and sliced down on a tree cutting it in half as he used the tree to slow his descent and land safely on the ground. "Piece of cake." Gladiolus said as he called off his weapon. "Hopefully Prompto doesn't get himself hurt." Gladiolus said as he wondered where Prompto was. That was until Prompto was heard above him for a moment sailing through the air as Gladiolus looked up. "That idiot." Gladiolus said before he began to give chase before said idiot got himself into trouble.

(With Prompto)

Prompto was having a blast as he summoned two powerful guns and did what Yang did as he was having a blast. Prompto soon saw a safe spot to land before switching his aim as he used the guns to slow his fall before he then did a bit of a dash and grabbed a branch before spinning on it and rolled on the ground landing safely as he then ran as he smirked. "Perfect score nailed it!" Prompto called as he began running to the ruins.

(With Ruby)

Ruby landed as she then took off in a sprint as she had to find one of two of her go to teammates. 'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Noctis. Gotta find Yang gotta find Noctis. Gotta find-" Ruby began mentally as she then called out to them. "Yang! Noctis!" Ruby called looking for them. 'Oh this is bad this is really bad. What I'd I can't find them? What if someone finds them first?" Ruby said trying to think of other possible partners.

'There's always Jaune, he's nice he's funny but I don't think very good in a fight.' Ruby thought picturing a cartoonist Jaune being mulled by Beowolves after picturing his positives. 'Oh! What about black wearing girl? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.' Ruby thought as she pictured the girl she met yesterday and her faults and advantages. 'Ugh! Okay... who else do I know in this school?' She wondered before she remembered.

Wait Ignis so soave and cunning and best part an awesome cook from what Noctis said. But them again he does seem up tight and boring at time, but he's good with words and likes books.' Ruby thought picturing Ignis and his advantages. 'Oh what about Prompto, he's fun, funny, and an awesome shot. But he might end up teaming up with Yang on teasing at me and Noctis.' Ruby thought as she looked for her friend. 'Wait there's also Gladiolus he seems good and strong plus he gives off that over protective older brother vibe... ok who else is there?' Ruby thought as she already had an over protective sister and father on her neck. 'Ok theirs Yang, Noctis, Jaune, Blake, Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and...' Ruby mentally trailed off before she stopped herself as in front of her was Weiss Schnee who turned to Ruby as they made eye contact.

As ruby give a smile to Weiss, as she looked at Ruby for a moment as she shows no emotion, but deep down she is disappointed now she stuck with Ruby, as she turn away and walk along, as ruby Said, "Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates..." said that last part a little sadden.

Weiss just walk through bushes as she hear a voice over in the direction as she came to a small open area and look up finding who was making sound and she found someone who she think is worse than ruby, as she sees Jaune stuck In a tree with Pyrrha weapon stuck in his hood still keeping him up in the tree.

AS Jaune saw her and wave down to her giving a nerves smile as this wasn't something he thought could happen, then Weiss turn away and Jaune groin in disappointment.

Weiss went back to Ruby as she walk pass but grab her hood as she said, "By no means does this make us friends." For her all she can do is take what she got, but for Ruby is happy for this as she said, "You came back!"

Over by Jaune still stuck in a tree as he struggled as he said, "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

From down below as foot step is hear and a voice called out saying, "Jaune?" As the blonde hair knight look down to Pyrrha as she is without a partner it seem and she said, "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune cross his arms as he said, "Very funny." As Jaune stay like that for a moment but he turn to her with a smile.

(Ruby and Weiss)

Weiss rush along as Ruby follow behind her as she said, "What's the hurry?" "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow!" Weiss answer her as Ruby stop for a moment when she hear that letting Weiss go up ahead up a bit as she went on saying, "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-

Suddenly Ruby appears next to her with a cute look on her face like she was acting like a pet of some sort like a cat or a dog as Weiss freak out and said, "What the...?"

Ruby put her hand on her hips as she give a smile and pointed thumb to herself as she said, "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did?" Weiss began but Ruby continued.

"Weiss, just because I don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss!" Ruby said as she put her arm around Weiss's shoulder. "And after it's all over, you're gonna be like..." Ruby began but soon Ignis came out of the bushes catching their attention.

"Pardon me I do hope I'm not intruding on anything." Ignis said as he looked to the two as Weiss smiled.

"Ignis!" Weiss said as Ruby pushed her to talk to Noctis friend.

"Hey Iggy have you seen Noct anywhere?" Ruby asked as Ignis looked.

"I have not located him as of yet as currently I am in the task of locating him before Prompto does and gets him into some sort of trouble." Ignis said as the way he spoke made Weiss convince that Ignis was brought up in high class society... wait now that she thought about it, how did Ruby know Noctis on a personal level? "Though seems you two have formed your team thus I cannot provide too much assistance though I will confess that your combination is both odd, and a good formation." Ignis said as Weiss was surprised.

"Wait what?" Weiss asked as Ignis looked.

"Simply put it Ruby's speed plus Weiss's Semblance would make you a good combo as from what I gather the Schnee's had a time dilution Glyph which would allow Ms. Rose a speed boost." Ignis said as Weiss was surprised by that. "Though your Glyph once given time and practice would be an excellent offense as good as a support fighter as well." Ignis said praising Weiss in a small way as Weiss blushed at that.

Ruby looked between them as she knew one thing. "When Yang and Prompto get their hands on this they won't ever hear the end of it." Ruby said as she looked between the two.

"Now Ms. Rose I do hope you do not mind me taking command but I feel it's prudent we scout the area I fear we are not alone here." Ignis said as Ruby nodded.

"Got it!" Ruby said with a salute before using her semblance to check out the area.

"Hopefully Noct hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble." Ignis said Weiss looked to Ignis before speaking.

"Um Ignis perhaps we can trade partners I mean Noctis could have Ruby and." Weiss began but Ignis cut her off.

"Sorry I fear I must decline simply put I feel you and Ms. Rose would form a better combination of a team with Ms. Xiao Long. My other reasoning is that I have fought alongside Prince Noctis for many years thus I find that I would work more efficiently with him, Prompto, and Gladio." Ignis said as Weiss saw the reasoning there.

Soon rustling leavers were heard as Ignis summoned his daggers as he saw the glowing red eyes in the bushes. "It appears we are not alone." Ignis said as Weiss drew Myrtenaster.

Soon Beowolfs came out as they roared as Ignis had his daggers drawn at the ready as he was ready for a fight. Soon the Beowolf was about to attack before a Sword stabbed into it revealing it to be Versus XIII which meant one thing, Noctis was here. Soon Noctis appeared at his sword and took it as he looked at the two. "Hey." Noctis said as Ignis smirked.

"Seems you've found me highness." Ignis said as Noctis smirked.

"Yeah I did Iggy." Noctis said as the Beowolfs looked to them.

"I had sent Ms. Rose to scout around it and it appears I may have made an error in judgment." Ignis said as Noctis smirked.

"Well you got back up now." Noctis said as the three took a battle stance. "So I say let's show them what we got." Noctis said which Ignis nodded.

(With Prompto)

"Hello!" Prompto called as he was alone walking through the forest. "Hello-hello!" Prompto called again as he looked around. "Gladio big guy you out there?" Prompto asked as he looked around. "Iggy, Noct what any of you there?" Prompto called as he soon heard some bushes rustle. "Hey guys that you or someone else?" Prompto asked as he went to investigate. "Noctis if you and Ruby decided to do it in the bushes I give you two and A for experimenting and an A for nailing her man as your first time." Prompto said as he moved the bushes. "Congratulations you two and giving your V-chips!" Prompto said with a smile which then turned to one of slight surprised as he looked up. "You are not Noctis or Ruby." Prompto said before he jumped away just in time to avoid an attack from a Midgardsormr as Prompto was wide eyed now that he got a good look at it.

"Oh crap." Prompto said as he just got the Lucis equivalent to a King Taijitu. Prompto summoned his weapons and began firing at it as he really wished one of his friends was nearby.

The Midgardsormr hiss in pain by the shots damage Prompto is doing to it, as it leap at the Kingsglaive as he dodge it by rolling out of the way before rapid fire upon it like a cowboy would do.

Midgardsormr slithers out around the trees as Prompto got some hits and misses, and soon enough he reload as he started running while break open his gun as the ammo casing flung out, Prompto throw a speed loader in the air, while still running.

The new ammo round drops out of the speed loader and fell directly into the gun smoothly before Prompto close it up and started firing again.

The Midgardsormr waited for its moment, as it slithers pass a tree, as Prompto follow it, a moment later it did not come out on the other side, as Prompto was confused for a moment, as he keep his weapon pointed out to the area where the Midgardsormr vanish at.

As prompt walk around seeing no trace of the Beast, something weird for him, as his sense of smell is saying the creature is still here, and then soon enough his fox ear twitch, as he pick up the sound of movement, he didn't know where it was coming from as he waited, and waited.

As he took a step in, chasing the view angle below looking up, the Midgardsormr was above him, as it gives a hiss, Prompto froze for a moment before he quickly turn around as the Midgardsormr came at him, with no time to dodge it, he thought going to meet his maker, until a huge sword came in and slash it away, as it hiss in pain.

Prompto is surprise as he look to see who save him as he saw Gladiolus saving his ass as he, smack the Beast away with his strength.

The Beast smash through a tree, with Gladiolus landed down as Prompto look to his friend and said in cheer, "You have no idea how glad I am so see you."

"let's not celebrate yet, its coming back," Gladiolus said as the Beast got back up and with a scar on its being down, piss off at the Kingsglaive that just join the fight.

Midgardsormr hiss at Gladiolus down as he held his sword out and said, "Come get me you piece of crap Beast."

Midgardsormr roar out at that as it almost seem it knew it was being insulted and went at the big guy first, as Gladiolus held his sword to block it, the Beast slam into his weapon pushing his far back skidding the ground, but it also keep going not stopping for anything, as Gladiolus held his own for the moment as he growls out in anger, his entire being glowed, an earthy color as he put his right foot back and stop the Beast movement on him.

Gladiolus grit his teeth as he held back the giant snake creature, he soon give a battle cry and throw back the Midgardsormr. Flew back into a tree again and stun it for a moment, as Gladiolus stomp his foot down again, the earth around his rose up as rock spikes before he charged at the creature as he yell out holding his claymore behind him as he was giving it his best shot.

Prompto came from a tree as he used the scope on his revolved to take aim activating his semblance Critical Shot which he soon saw the beast's weak point. "Got you now." Prompto said before he fired hitting the eyes and the sacks on its head as the Monster roared in pain as Prompto looked to Gladiolus. "Gladio finish it!" Prompto called as Gladiolus got that.

Gladiolus jumped upward using his Semblance to raise some earth flinging him upward before he came back down with his Claymore and in turn cut the Midgardsormr in half. Once the monster was slayed Prompto jumped down and he had one thing to say... which was him signing the Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare. This of course caused Gladiolus to laugh as the two then knuckled bumped each other as they looked.

"Ok so time to grab the relics." Prompto said as Gladiolus looked.

"Yeah I know so let's go." Gladiolus said as Prompto nodded.

"Ok North is that way!" The both called out pointing at opposite directions. "No it's that way!" They both called out as Gladiolus sighed.

"Alright we don't have time to argue so I brought a Compass for such an occasion." Gladiolus said as he took out said Compass which showed they were both wrong.

"Well let's go NORTH!" Prompto called out as they began heading to the direction of the Ruins in a run as Gladiolus looked.

"Hey wait up!" Gladiolus called as he gave chase to his Faunus friend to the ruins.

(With Yang)

"Helloooooo?!" Yang called as she was walking through the forest with swamp sounds being heard in the background unaware something moving in the forest. "Is anyone out there? Helloooooo!?" Yang called as she was looking for a partner. "I'm getting bored here." Yang said as she stopped to see if anyone would answer. That was when she heard the bushes rustling as she looked to that direction. "Is someone there?" Yang asked as she looked to the bushes before heading over to the bushes. "Ruby is that you?" Yang asked before hearing beast snarling. Yang looked and saw that it was in fact not Ruby at all. "Nope." Yang said popping the p sound as she saw the Grimm before her.

Yang then jumped out of the way to avoid being clawed by an Ursa as the Ursa jumped out to attack. Yang activated Ember Celica as soon another Ursa came out from behind opting Yang to jump and avoid the attack. The Ursa to the right roared as it then charged at Yang who then proceeded to punch the Ursa sending it back with a shot gun punch just before its cohort attacked as Yang then sent an uppercut punch which was followed up by a kick sending the Ursa back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a Girl in a red hood would you?" Yang asked as she looked to the two Ursa while mocking them. The Ursa roared before charging as Yang smirked to this. "You could just say no!" Yang called as the Ursa then charged at Yang who dodged their attacks with ease before she back flipped away while avoiding said attack. Yang laughed at them as these things were one of the more common Grimm who were physically stronger so they were easy-peasy for her.

Yang laughs at the Ursa as she said, "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." Her words trail off as a single blonde hair fall in front of her, from her head.

Yang closes her violet eyes for a moment as she said, "You… You!"

Yang open her eyes as now they were bright red as she yells, "Monsters!" Fire exploded around her before she launch herself at the two Ursa, as at this moment, you do not want to be in their shoes.

Yang punch the crap out of one Ursa before she sent it back, and then she fire her behind her, propelling her forward at high speed and came upon the same Ursa before she unleashed all of her fury upon the Ursa that dare touch her hair and cut a single piece off as she blow it out making it hit into many tree and killing it soon after.

The other Ursa came up from behind her as she hear it coming up, she turn to it as she face the Grimm and said, "What! You want some, too?!"

The Ursa was soon about to attack her, but from behind with the sound of a sword slash, the Ursa stop in its tracks, and then drop down dead, as standing behind it holding a black rope on their weapon, the girl that Yang seen the other night, but never got an intro because of the epic pillow war.

Blake pull out her weapon as she tug on the rope as it flew into her hand in a gun mode, as she gave a smile while holding it as Yang said, "I could've taken him."

Blake put away her weapon and said, "Maybe… maybe not, but I didn't really had a choice, most people in this area are already paired up and you were the nearest one without a partner."

Yang thought for a moment and just shrug it off and just accepted as she said, "Alright then, thanks anyways, Names Yang."

"Blake," Blake said to the blonde brawl fighter as she soon said, "We better get moving, I scouted up in the trees and spotted a temple in that direction so we better move." Blake pointed in the north direction.

Yang only nods as she said, "You got it, I'll follow you." Blake nods as she turn and walk off with Yang following behind as Yang said, "Nice bow by the way." "Hm." Blake reply was.

(Noctis, Ignis, Weiss, and Ruby)

The three hunters were fighting together back to back, as a sword was thrown at one and Noctis came warping in and cutting it down and fighting back the others.

Ignis push up his glasses while he held his daggers in hand, as he duck under a Grimm swipe, he cut it at its arm it attack with before cut open its side and end it with a spin and a back stab before he pull out and charged at a another.

Weiss face a Beowolves as she took her fighting stands as she thought, "Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward- not that forward!- slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..."

Weiss held up her rapier weapon as the cylinder in it spin on a dust as she said, "Now!"

Ruby appeared between Weiss and the Beowolves and cut it down, stealing Weiss kill as she cut it down saying, "Gotcha." as she is in the way of an on-going attack as Weiss panic and trip herself, as Weiss stab the ground off on the side with a steam of fire came out and kill some Grimm on the side.

Ruby saw this and in turn the Beowolf attacked as Ignis saw the whole thing. "Hey, watch it." Ruby said as she had been knocked torts Weiss.

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could have killed you!" Weiss countered as Ruby looked away.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby mumbled as the fire began to spread.

"A tactical retreat would be highly prudent at the moment." Ignis said as he threw a dagger at a Beowolf before stabbing another in the neck.

"What but we have this!" Ruby called as Weiss looked.

"No he's right we're out numbered and in the middle of a fire!" Weiss called as she respected Ignis tactical mind.

"We will need a distraction." Ignis finished as Noctis had just the thing.

"I got it!" Noctis called before he was about to throw a Spell Curative but Ignis looked and nodded to which Noctis acted. Noctis threw the Curative to the Grimm as once it went off it created a level 1 Fire Spell which was their distraction as it made a bigger fire. "Go, go!" Noctis called as the four retreated to the woods.

As they ran the Grimm knew they had to run as well or risk being burnt to a crisp as they howled and ran away.

In the woods they four stopped as they took a breather as Ruby was surprised that they ran away. "What was that?! That should have been easy!" Ruby called out shocked that they ran from a fight.

"Yes you are correct but the odds weren't favorable for us. We would have been burnt nearly to ashes before we had a chance to escape after we won add the fact they had numbers a tactical retreat was more ideal." Ignis said as Ruby looked.

"But we could have gotten out in time!" Ruby countered as Weiss then spoke up.

"No we wouldn't if you hadn't attacked out of turn, exercised the slightest bit of caution in the placement of your attack maybe I would have ended up burning down the forest." Weiss said to which Ignis was getting frustrated.

"Well I'm sorry you need my help to fight. I'm just fine fighting on my own!" Ruby yelled as Noctis saw Ignis face contorting in frustration causing him to step back in case Ignis blows his top.

"Well congratulations on being the youngest child to sneak into Beacon." Weiss countered as Ignis had enough.

"Quiet both of you your both too blame for this!" Ignis called out shocking both.

"Uh oh." Noctis said as when Ignis yelled outside of battle a lecture would follow.

"What how dare, how am I sharing the blame?" Weiss asked as Ignis looked to Weiss.

"She had rescued you a Beowolf was about to strike you from behind when you were preparing your stance and attack!" Ignis countered as he remembered it.

(Short flashback)

Weiss was preparing said attack as a Beowolf in her blind spot was ready to attack watching her movement. When Weiss attacked so did the Beowolf and when Ruby attacked the Beowolf got burned.

(End Flashback)

"In battle you will not have the opportunity to prepare and attack, you either attack stance or no stance or you step aside." Ignis lectured as Ruby snickered at Weiss getting roasted.

"As for you Miss Rose you're just as much to blame, you should have announced your strike in some way or form, doing so would allow Weiss time to adjust and strike in combination to you!" Ignis countered as the two girls looked down as they glance at each other knowing the both screwed up. "You two are going to be teammates for the next four years thus you need to learn to work together otherwise you'll be a danger to your team on the field, to innocent lives, and most of all yourselves." Ignis sternly said as he began to control his breathing and anger.

"Now let's go we still have to retrieve those relics." Ignis said as he stormed off.

"Sorry about him but you two have to admit that he's right." Noctis said as he went to catch up to Ignis.

Weiss and Ruby took a moment to think on their action, for Weiss as she thought it over it was true as she took her time to prepare herself for battle, but also given the beowolves to attack her.

Ruby is thinking over the battle, as she was using her semblance to take out many Beowolves around but didn't pay attention to her surrounding of other people, and didn't even give a head up or a notice to say she there to help, she didn't think, she just acted and cause trouble.

"He's right… I took too long to get into my stands and lost track of around me," Weiss said taking her blame, as ruby follow up saying, "And I didn't give anyone a heads up of what I was doing."

Up ahead Ignis and Noctis stop and look back at the girl as they were talking it over a bit as Noctis started to say, "Well at least they are taking the reasonability of their actions, but was blowing up like that necessary?"

Ignis let out a sigh and said, "Maybe not, but sometimes people hear the loudest voice there is to pay attention to, for them to learn from it or not, that up to them all the same."

Soon enough the girls were walking up to them as Ignis look to them and said, "Sense we're all done with our moment, let us move on and retrieve a relic."

Ignis and Weiss walked up as Noctis stay behind with almost seem to be taking her talk even walking, as Noctis look to her and said, "You alright?"

Ruby stop for a moment, sighed, and shake her head saying, "Not really."

Noctis walk to her and put a hand on her back patted a bit and said, "It's going to be alright Ruby, not everyone can come out perfect or great, sometimes 'Good enough' is enough to talk away with and being alive too."

Ruby didn't say much as she still look a little down still as Noctis took a moment to think as he said, "What make you feel good?"

"Hmm?" Ruby said as Noctis said again, "What make you feel good? Make you feel better about yourself, happy about yourself?"

Ruby took a moment to think as she said, "Baking cookies, some weapon fixing or making… ah…" Trailing off her words as she try to think of something that make her feel happy.

"How about light training?" Noctis said as Ruby look to him and wonder what he meant by that as Noctis went on saying, "Sometimes when I feel upset about stuff? I just pick up my fishing rod and try to catch some fish to cook up."

"So you fish to make you feel better?" ruby asked confuse a bit as shrugs and said, "Maybe now fishing every time, but something like that, but with me after I catch a big one I feel better… why not give it a try right now like cut down a tree or something?"

Noctis step back for Ruby to try something as she give it some thought and nods, as she pull out Crescent Rose and have it in scythe mode and begin her movement, as Ruby swing her scythe around, Noctis watch her closely as she slash the air, spin her weapon around and soon Ruby finish up with cutting through a tree, bringing it down.

Ruby took a breath as Noctis walk up and said, "Feel better?"

Ruby nods a bit then give a small smile and said, "Yea… a bit better." "Good, now let catch up with Ignis and Weiss, no doubt they are not stopping any time soon." Noctis said as he began to walk off, Ruby put away her weapon, and follow soon after.

When the duo left the area, black feathers began to fall down, even a huge one fell as it show Ruby had cut down a Nevermore nest.

(Jaune and Pyrrha)

As the pairing walk down a path as soon enough gun fire is hear in the distant as Jaune said, "Did you hear that?"

Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy," Pyrrha said as now she gotten a bit worry as thing were picking up, as the more they went into the forest, the more Grimm they running into.

Pyrrha push a tree branch off to the side with Jaune following, and without paying attention to ether of them as Pyrrha let go, Jaune turn his head and saw the branch coming at him with no time to block or dodge it, its hit him hard as he fell down yep in pain a bit as Pyrrha turn around quickly as she heard that and said, "Jaune! I'm sorry!"

Jaune gave a small laugh as he held his hand on his face for a moment before letting off seeing little blood and said, "It's, okay. Just a scratch!"

Pyrrha walked up to him as Jaune got up on his own as Pyrrha asked, "Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?"

"You're Aura."

"Gesundheit."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune a little weirdly as she said, "Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

Jaune piffs it, and then waves it off, while not looking at her as he said, "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha gave a soft smile and said, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh... yeah."

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals," Pyrrha told Jaune as she held her arms out like she blocking an attack of some sort.

"What about monsters?"

Pyrrha shake her head as she said, "No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

Pyrrha give a sigh as she was about to saying until a deep voice is heard as they say, "It's not why we fight, and it's knowing the reason to fight."

The pairing partners turn and see Gladiolus walking out to them passing some bushes with Prompto following behind spinning his gun on a finger as he looked around making sure they won't get attack.

"Sorry, I didn't know there were others nearby," Pyrrha said as Prompto spoken up saying, "Same here, until I hear someone yelping like a little girl." Jaune drop his head to that.

Gladiolus elbow Prompto wanted him to take things seriously Pyrrha nods and said, "Well it's nice to see other faces, and you are right about that as its not why but knowing."

Turning back to Jaune as he still had his head down a bit and started to say, "We have to understand dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both."

Jaune look up at her as Pyrrha started to explain as she held up her hands as she said, "By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

"So it's like a force field!?"

"Force field are purely energy produce, what she saying is like a shield made from your own soul to protect you or the people around you," Gladiolus said as Jaune understands as Jaune asked, "So how can I use that?"

Pyrrha walk up to him and said, "Let me help with that, just close your eyes and concentrate."

Jaune nodded as he did so as Pyrrha walk up to him and sync her aura as she begin to help unlock Jaune aura as she says, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death."

Pyrrha place her hand on Jaune chest as she touch his soul as she said, "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Once the deed was done Pyrrha let go as she began to catch her breath as that was very draining. "Pyrrha?" Jaune called as he saw how winded Pyrrha was.

It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you is now your own." Pyrrha said as she smiled to Jaune and got back up. Pyrrha smiled as the cut on Jaune's face healed up as that was surprising. "You have a lot of it." Pyrrha said as she saw the cut was all healed in an instant.

Jaune smiled before he saw himself as he was glowing. "Wow." Jaune said as he Prompto decided to speak up.

"Kissy, kissy someone's in love!" Prompto called opting Gladio to push Prompto away as Pyrrha was blushing.

"Idiot." Gladiolus said as he walked to the two. "Ok then let's start heading north ruins should be that way anyway." Gladiolus said as the two other initiates agreed to that.

(With Ruby, Noctis, Weiss, and Ignis)

Ignis was being their guides as Weiss wanted to be the guide but Noctis word and Ruby's agreement with Noctis outvoted her. The way Ignis had spoken to her wasn't like how her own father would lecture her. Ignis saw a mistake and had acted accordingly to what he felt was needed. Ignis was stern and to the point her father saw responded to every mistake with the same force. Hell when she wanted to study in Beacon well let's just saw her scar on her face had to come from somewhere. Noctis and Ruby were a bit behind them chatting as Weiss heard Noctis mention his favorite past time which was fishing and riding Chocobos which Weiss had always wanted to do but Atlas wasn't Chocobo friendly for long periods of time and her father wouldn't order her one from Lucis especially after his last visit there. There's a reason why Lucis don't have a Schnee made CCT Tower over there.

Weiss had heard that Lucis was able to sign the Vytal treaty once they made a CCT Tower of their own using their own resources as well as the shared resources between them, Vale, and Menagerie as it was the only Tower not built by Atlas. Weiss had only been to Lucis once which was actually how she met Pryna who was probably still in the trunk with air holes waiting for Weiss' return. That little snow ball always knew how to cheer up Weiss especially when Whitely and her father were involved.

'If you're going to try and make me obey father Whitely then be ready for Pryna to bite you'" Weiss thought as she often debated on awakening Pryna's own Aura at times. Well since she was in a Huntsman academy maybe she should do it since Pryna was always such a smart dog.

"A lien for your thoughts Ms. Schnee." Ignis began as Weiss looked.

"Pardon?" Weiss asked as Ignis looked.

"I have noticed that you seem to have a need to make yourself seem perfect or try to be perfect, I shall confess that mindset does concern me at times for I have seen what such a mindset has done to people even those your own age." Ignis said as Weiss looked. "If it's something you wish to discuss I'm more then honored to listen." Ignis said as Weiss looked at him for a moment before blushing.

"It's... um..." Weiss stuttered as she looked away. "It's complicated." Weiss said as Ignis saw the signs.

Weiss was clearly starved of parental affection and seems the damage was very much there. "If I may ask how did you get that scar Ms. Schnee?" Ignis asked as Weiss looked.

"Oh this... I got it when I had decided I wanted to be a Huntress." Weiss said as that was intriguing.

"Oh were you attacked?" Ignis asked as Weiss looked to Ignis.

"No I wasn't not exactly. See when I told my father of this he didn't agree with me I kept telling him I wanted to be a Huntress while he kept trying to convince me to stay in Atlas and take a desk job in the SDC. It all lead up to a test from my father, he had me take on a suit of armor possessed by a Grimm and well long story short I defeated it but not without getting a scar from the battle." Weiss said as that surprised Ignis.

"Weiss... is that considered legal in Atlas a father sending a Grimm against his daughter as a test where she may have died before he could act?" Ignis asked as that caught Weiss's attention. Now that she thought about it where did, her father get such a Grimm like that, in fact she noticed that some of the servants would look to her with sadness when she passed by like she was some sort of victim.

Weiss's silence was all the answers Ignis needed as he knew something wasn't right. He may have only been a child when he had caught sight of Jaques Schnee and seen his picture on the net and every time he saw him Ignis felt that the man was lower than even trash and a monster that could rival a Grimm in cruelty. 'I should begin investigating this after the initiation if this is what I fear it is then either Jaques has been bribing the Atlas Council or Jaques knows how to hide his tracks and is a corrupt individual.' Ignis thought as if he was right then Weiss was unknowingly a victim of Child neglect and possible child abuse. Both of which by Atlas' laws would see the SDC Head in Prison for a long time.

"Weiss I shall say this now perfection is impossible to attain, because with perfection we cannot thing as individuals and further more in a case of perfection there will always be someone stronger and more cunning out there who will destroy that sense of perfection. I am telling you this now in hopes that you may take this to heart for those who strive for perfection constantly will be doomed to death and insanity." Ignis said as he led the group.

"Wait how do you know?" Weiss asked as Ignis looked.

"I had seen and almost experienced it once in my life time, but after that I had learned all too well that we are merely human and we are prone to mistakes but as humans we learn from those mistakes and become stronger for it. Much like a path we may stumble and lose our way but in time we find it once more and when we do." Ignis said as he moved a few bushes to reveal the ruins. "Our path is made clear and our destination is not as far as we once believed." Ignis said as Weiss was surprised at this as she smiled at Ignis trying very hard to hide a deep blush of hers.

"Alright Iggy," Noctis said to him with Ruby standing beside him as she gave a smile knowing they are just halfway done, as once they get a relic and get back to beacon the team can form and Ruby hope she is on a team with Noctis, or Yang, which ever first.

Walking out to the ruin and then a voice called out to saying, "Ruby!" Ruby turn and saw her sister Yang coming down the hill with the girl from last night she still doesn't know her name.

"Yang!" Ruby called as she wave to her sister as they came up as Yang said, "It's great to see you got here sis, you too Noctis, and nice seeing you Iggy."

Ignis push up his glasses as he said, "Call me Ignis, only my closes friends can use that."

"Why do they even call you that at all, it's seem ridiculous," Weiss said as Ignis give a small laugh as he said, "It maybe but I don't really mind it, and it show the kind of bond me and my friends share, of brother in arms sort of thing."

Noctis nod to his friend as he said, "It's, how things roll with us as well, and… hello again." Looking to Blake as he said to her as Blake look to him as she said, "I believe this is the first time saying hello."

"True, but if you stay long enough before it could have been, I'm Noctis," Noctis said as he held out a hand to as she look to him and said, "I know, your prince Noctis of Lucis, I caught it the other day. My name's Blake." She shakes his hand once before letting off.

"I'm Ruby, Yang's sister," Ruby introduce herself as Blake nods as Ignis give a nice nod now knowing everyone has been introduce to each other now as he said, "Now that we have been intro duce, let us grab a relic, shall we?"

"Right, let look over them," Noctis said as he and everyone walk over to the temple and pick out a relic, as they reach them they saw chess pieces.

(Jaune, Pyrrha, Prompto, and Gladiolus)

A the two paired up partners look at a cave with cave drawing on the side of it as Jaune said, "Is this it?"

"It could be," Pyrrha said as Jaune shrugs as he about to walk in, but for Gladiolus and Prompto saw the warning in the cave drawing as Prompto said, "I wouldn't go in their if I was you."

Jaune turn to him as he said, "Why, it can't be that bad to quickly check out." As Jaune seem somewhat persistent so do so, as Prompto held out his hands and said, "Whatever, but I've warn you."

Pyrrha know what they were trying to do, as they think the save could be dangerous as she was about to say something, But Jaune was already walking in as she grab a few things off the ground to make a torch and said, "Hold Jaune."

As the two went in the two Kingsglaives stood outside as Gladiolus said, "You think they are going to find trouble in there?"

"Well if my instinct is to go by, as well the drawings, it's a good chance, but the question is, what it could be… My lien is on Death Stalker," Prompto said to him as he did wanted to know but didn't want to check it himself.

"I'll take that bet, it has to be a deadeye," Gladiolus said as he look to the cave and waited as Prompto look to his friend and said, "You're on. 20 lien?" "30, I want to make my money worth something," Gladiolus said to him.

"You're on." Prompto said as he sat down knowing this was a bet he would win. After all cave warning plus his own senses as a Faunus ensured he would win this bet.

(With Jaune and Pyrrha)

Jaune who had made a torch was taking the lead as Pyrrha followed close behind. "I not sure this is it..." Pyrrha said as she followed causing Jaune to sigh.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch." He began as she gestured to, said torch. "Could you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet?" Jaune asked before he tripped with a yelp and dropped the Torch into a puddle as the puddle put out the fire. "Ow." Jaune whined as he got back up in the now pitch black cave.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked as she felt something off as she looked around.

"Soul crushing Regret?" Jaune asked but that wasn't what Pyrrha was talking about.

"No, it's... warm." Pyrrha said as something wasn't right as there may be something in there with them.

(At the Ruins)

The group were looking over the Chess piece as Ignis noticed that there were two of each pieces from both colors, Two White Knights, Two Black Rooks, and Two white and black Bishops. Though there was an oddity as there was a white and Black Queen and a White and Black King. "Hmm it appears this is the method in which teams are put together." Ignis said as everyone looked to him.

"Can you explain I'm kind of lost?" Ruby said as Ignis looked.

"The pieces are here in pairs thus from that reason those with matching pairs form one team of four." Ignis said as Ruby looked as she could now be on the same team as either Noctis or Yang.

"Oh I get it." Ruby said as all she had to do was grab the same piece as Yang or Noct and they'll be a team.

"Highness I believe we should grab the two King Pieces save the other one for Gladiolus and Prompto in the event they had formed one team as I have informed Ms. Schnee before a team with us four in it would allow us to work at our best on the field." Ignis said as Noctis understood.

"Got it." Noctis said as Weiss looked.

"Wait isn't that cheating, I mean isn't it supposed to be at random?" Weiss asked as Ignis simply made a small smile and put his right index finger to his lips making a shushing gesture.

When Yang heard this she smiled as in her mind one thing was present. 'A king should have a queen.' She thought before grabbing a Queen piece. "Hey Blake how about a Black Queen?" Yang called holding said piece.

"Sure." Blake said as Yang took said piece.

"Well... QUEEN!" Ruby called as she grabbed the White Queen Piece as now they had their team.

(With Jaune and Pyrrha)

Jaune and Pyrrha continued walking down the dark cave as they soon saw the darkness was letting up as it made way for light. They soon found a large glowing yellow object as Jaune had a smile on his face. "That's the relic!" Jaune called as he saw it but Pyrrha knew better because it was far too big. Jaune reached for it as it looked suspended in the air as when he made a swipe for it the 'relic,' moved as Jaune missed as Pyrrha knew this wasn't a good sign. "Hey. Bad Relic!" Jaune said as he made another swipe at it and missed. Jaune then jumped to it and grabbed it as he smiled. "Gotcha!" He said as he was being lifted up.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said as she saw this.

Jaune was soon faced to face with the glowing red face of a Death Stalker as he was soon wide eyed.

(With Prompto and Gladiolus)

The two soon heard a very girly scream as they looked at the cave and at each other as they were confused. "Ok either Pyrrha isn't as brave or a major champion as people thought or..." Prompto began as Gladiolus finished.

"Or that was Jaune." Gladiolus said as the two opted to stay to finish their bet.

(At the Ruin)

The six heard the scream as Yang looked to find its source. "Some girls' in trouble." Yang said as Noctis looked to Ruby who looked back.

"You don't think the instructors will really let someone die do you?" Ruby asked as Noctis looked.

"I really hope not." Noctis said as that would be bad.

"Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked as Blake looked up and saw something flying above as she also heard the faint sound of something stomping around, something big.

(With Prompto and Gladiolus)

The girly screams were getting louder as the two waited as from the cave Pyrrha ran out with weapon drawn. "Ok Prompto get ready to pay up." Gladiolus said as Prompto smirked.

Soon the cave burst apart as from it a Death Stalker came out with Jaune hanging on its pincer screaming like a little girl. "What was that Gladio about paying up?" Prompto asked as he had his hand out waiting for his wad.

"Dammit." Gladiolus said as he took out the Lien and put it in Prompto's waiting hands.

"Thank you very much." Prompto said as Pyrrha looked.

"Can you guys focus?!" Pyrrha called as the two quickly remembered where they were.

"WHY? PYRRHA! PYRRHA!" Jaune called between screams as he was hanging onto the Death Stalkers tail. "This is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune cried out before screaming some more. "Do something!" Jaune called as Prompto had Photobooth out in its revolver form.

"Get the thing to hold still I'll shoot him down!" Prompto called as he switched his ammunition to a piercing type as he aimed for the stingers joint.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Pyrrha began as the Death Stalker tried to shake Jaune off before flinging Jaune off the Pincer.

"...go." Pyrrha said as Jaune flew through the air.

Prompto and Pyrrha smiled nervously as Gladiolus was ready to fight. "Run!" Prompto called as he and Pyrrha ran away as Gladiolus looked.

"Wait what?!" He called as he was now alone. The Grimm hissed and roared as Gladiolus as he growled. "Wait for me!" Gladiolus called as he chased after the two.

(With the Group at the Ruins)

"Well whoever is it, I'm sure they can get through it, but right now we need to locate Gladiolus and Prompto, as there is a chance they may have paired up," Noctis said as Ignis nods as he said, "Perhaps but we should still think of other possibility they may have paired up with others students or not at all, and the those are less worst possibility."

"What could be worse than those?" Weiss asked as Ignis sighed and said, "Dead, died in a belly of a beast or being 6 feet under, as you have to remember what Ozpin said at the start, as there still a chance people can die out here."

Weiss is shock by this as it sound ridiculous, but not wrong ether as the Grimm's are real, and the road to this place was dangerous.

"Then let get moving and help our friends!" Ruby said determined to do what is right as everyone agrees and about to set out until a loud scream is heard as everyone look and saw a blonde figure came flying by and then-

"CRASH!"

Into a tree as Noctis cringe a bit Ignis just push up his glasses, with the girl gave a, 'WTF' look as Blake said, "Did that guy flew into a tree?"

"Ahh," everyone started to say and then a sound of an Ursa is heard as everyone got their weapons ready as they turn and see an Ursa coming out with a loud roar, but then a strike of lighting happen behind it with the sound of a "YEEEE-HAAAAW!"

The Ursa fell down dead with the orange hair crazy girl roll off before getting up saying, "Awwww... It's broken."

Ren came running up trying to catch his breath as he said to the girl, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again."

When he look to his friend, she was gone and looked around for her, as with the group they follow the orange hair girl with their eyes as she was already at the chess pieces relic stands as Nora look at them and looked to the Rook.

She took it as a pink background with her symbol on it as she started sing and dance a bit, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

Nora stop singing and dancing with the chess piece on her head before it fell off and into her hand as she look to Ren and said, "Coming Ren!"

Nora rush over to her friend as Blake said, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" "I/ahh…" Everyone started to say but didn't know what to say and then a loud screech as 3 people came running in with a death stalker on their asses.

"I told you so Gladiolus I told you so!" Prompto called as he held onto his wad of Lien for dear life.

"Less talking more running!" Gladiolus called as he ran with Prompto and Pyrrha.

The three avoided and attacks from Grimm as they ran torts Jaune. "Jaune!" Pyrrha called as she chased after Jaune.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called as he was stuck in the tree. "Prompto Gladiolus!" Jaune called as he wanted to get down.

Noctis and Ignis saw this as they were surprised at this. "Prompto, Gladio?" Noctis asked as he saw this.

"NORA!" Nora called as she appeared in the middle of the group surprising everyone.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on their tails?" Blake asked as Yang looked ready to blow.

And at that moment Mt. Yang Xiao Long erupted... again. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang roared as her eyes were glowing red.

"Hopefully the Nevermore up there is willing to listen." Blake said as she pointed to said Nevermore flying around the area. Two seconds passed as Ren caught up to Nora as soon a roar was heard as it wasn't the Nevermore in the sky nor was it the Death Stalker as the group looked to the wood line and saw none other than a creature from Lucis and that beast was a Behemoth.

"Oh crap!" Prompto called as Noctis and Ignis saw this.

"Well you got your two seconds and then some Yang." Noctis said as soon Gladiolus, Pyrrha, and Prompto all came flying torts them as Prompto landed first with Gladiolus landing on Prompto's back causing Prompto to yelp in pain as finishing the pile of Deathstalker throws was Pyrrha as Prompto screamed in pain.

"A behemoth why now?" Gladiolus asked as he knew Lucis creatures had migrated to other parts of Remnant but a Behemoth of all things that was just asking for trouble.

"My back." Prompto cried out as soon Jaune landed on the ground after getting out of the tree as he got up.

"Ow." Jaune moaned as he went to catch up to the others.

"Great the Gangs all here! Now we can die together." Yang said as Ignis then spoke.

"We have retrieved what we came for so it is in our best interest to retreat to live and fight another day." Ignis said as these three were some of the toughest creatures in Remnant.

"Let's go!" Noctis said as he, his friend, Ruby and Yang with their partners and everyone started to run as the two ground beast follow, the nevermore was circling them as feather started to come down, everyone ether dodge it or move to get out of the way as Prompto said, "Why the heck is that thing coming after us for?"

"Hard to say, if it's hungry, angry, or relocating and we were in its territory," Gladiolus said as Noctis said, "Should it be going after the other two things then if it's territory?"

"Maybe, but that nevermore seem to be focus, and when its hungry it would go after a random victim, so in other words its angry and its aiming for one of us," Ignis said as Weiss said, "Then at who though?"

Noctis looked to everyone and see what the nevermore is going after as the next wave of feather came at them, Noctis and Ruby were the one to dodge it the most, as Noctis stop for a bit he notice a black feather on Ruby and he remember the tree she cut down, with most Nevermore lay nest in trees high up.

If ruby did accidently did cut it down then… its going after Ruby, as Noctis shouted to her, "Ruby, is coming after you!"

Ruby stop for a moment and look back at Noctis, which was a mistake as soon as she didn't the nevermore shot more feather down and at Ruby which now confirm it was her.

"Ruby!" Yang yell as Ruby is alive but now she stuck in feathers as they piercer her hood, as everyone else try to help, but the behemoth pounce down in the middle of the gang making them spread out and way.

The death stalker came at Ruby as Yang call out to her saying, "Ruby get out of there!"

Ruby struggle, as the Death stalker was upon her, there was no way for anyone of the group to get to her in time, as the Death Stalker raise its stinger and strike down, a Noctis came in warped over to her and block the stinger with his sword as it came down to a battle of strength, Noctis reach deep inside and use his aura to help and force back the Death stalker by a burst of energy. The same thing would be seen in a trailer of FFXV called Stand together)

Ruby saw what happen as her eyes widen and said, "Whoa." She knew Noctis was powerful and strong, but this show it well, as Noctis turn to her as he said, "You alright Ruby?"

Ruby looked to him for a moment before nodded, as Noctis smile and slash the feathers away getting her unstuck as Ruby Stood up and Yang was close enough to rush over and hug her sister before let off as she said to Ruby, "I'm so happy you're okay!"

The nevermore cried out as it was coming around for another pass, and then Prompto call out to them saying, "Hey guys, if it's not too much trouble but… a little help here!" he got out of the way of the Behemoth attack.

"We need to fall back we got what we came for no need for anymore unneeded fighting!" Noctis called as everyone agreed to that.

"Let's go!" Ruby called as everyone ran for it.

The mass of 12 ran torts the ruins bridge area as Yang smiled at Ruby and Noctis who stood upon a rock. Noctis actually in a certain light did look like a king in the making as Ruby stood next to him with the two leading the charge. "What is it?" Blake asked as she looked to Yang.

"Nothing." Yang said as she and Blake then ran ahead to catch up to their allies.

As they entered the ruin bridge area the Behemoth and Deathstalker were right on their tails as the Nevermore provided its Fellow creature of Grimm and temporary ally aerial support of sorts as it flew on ahead. As they ran the Nevermore had gained a major lead on them as Noctis cursed their luck.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST Omnis Lacrima Boss Battle Version

Everyone with weapons drawn took cover as the Nevermore was now blocking their path as Noctis looked to Ignis. "Ignis any ideas?!" Noctis called as Ignis looked as right now they can't turn back because the Behemoth and Deathstalker was after them and they cants move forward due to the Nevermore. Plus if they don't deal with these creatures then chances are they will chase them all the way to Beacon which means this was no longer and unneeded fight.

"We need to split into three teams of four and these three teams will deal with the three beasts at their own judgment. Mr. Arc, Ms. Nikos, Ren, and Nora you four shall battle the death stalker Mr. Arc you shall take lead of this team." Ignis said as Jaune nodded nervously.

"Got it." Jaune said as unknown to Ignis he was basically forming the team's right here and now.

"Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Belladonna, and Ms. Xiao Long you four shall handle the Nevermore with Ms. Rose leading your charge." Ignis said as that surprised Weiss. But Weiss only nodded as she trusted Ignis' judgment as they had yet to lead any of them astray.

"You got it Iggy!" Ruby said as she was ready.

"The rest of us shall deal with the Behemoth doing this shall allow us maximum effectiveness and shall handle any assist with the fights of others once we finish with our own." Ignis said as everyone understood that.

"Alright Prompto get a good shooting position Gladio your taking the frontal assault." Noctis said as the two nodded.

"If we survive this Ignis you are going to cook the biggest victory meal you have ever made." Gladiolus said as Ignis smirked.

"Now need to fret I have already made plans for that meal Gladio." Ignis said meaning he knew they would all win simply because he had faith in them.

Soon the Death Stalker and Behemoth burst through the wood line as the Behemoth roared as clearly it was angry about trespassers. "Ok everyone you all know what to do split up!" Noctis called as the three teams split up and began their fight with their designated opponents.

"Really hope this is worth it in the end!" Prompto called out as he went to find a sniping position to attract the Behemoths attention.

"Hey at least you're not taking it head on!" Gladiolus called as he and Noctis were the bait at the moment.

"Eyes forward everyone!" Ignis said as the Behemoth came at them as it swipe at the three melee fighters, but they have dodge it with Prompto open fire upon it.

3 shot hit its side as it roar out to that, as soon enough Noctis came out as he warp at it and started slashing with his engine sword, Follow by Gladiolus swinging his claymore over his shoulder at the beast causing some damage as well.

Ignis try to come up with a quick plan to help as he pull out a small roll of something and un roll it as inside were dust powder of different element, few are the same some different, but he grab the fire and wind dust two each, and if he can use them right they could cause massive damage to the Behemoth.

"Hold it off for just a moment while I prepared something," Ignis said as he going to making something that goes bang as Noctis dodge a tail whip from the beast as he said, "Don't let us hanging then."

Ignis worked as fast as he could as he grab some leaves on the ground and pour the dust onto them and started to get to work.

Gladiolus block an attack with his claymore and feeling his power growing but he didn't know if it would be enough, as he yelled to Prompto as he said, "Hey Prompto, get working on finding a weak spot!"

"Got it!" Prompto said as he, change his gun to camera mode and started to seek weak points as he started to try target them as the Behemoth keep moving around.

Prompto grunted at this as he yell out, "Can't get a clear shot!"

Noctis jumps back a bit and said, "Then let's slow it down." Noctis raise his hand as frost started to show as Noctis cast the spell Blizzard at the Behemoth as ice form at its lets as it show slowing down a little, Noctis change up his spell as his hand now showing some lightning dancing around as he cast it and hit the Behemoth again this time cry out paralyze by that as Prompto got a clear shot with his camera.

Prompto smile as he look to his camera and use his semblance to target the Behemoth weak spot as it show on camera as he took the shot to mark them.

"Oh! Hi there… Opening!" Prompto said as he then change his camera back into his gun which he then fired as he found the weak spot.

Prompto then began firing at the weak points causing a double critical as thanks to Prompto's semblance he can get the double damage bonus of sorts. Noctis threw a warp dagger at a pillar as he was just above the Behemoth. Noctis then came down on it as he stabbed into its back causing it to roar in pain before Gladiolus slashed at it causing it some major damage sending it back.

The duo each made sure to hit the weak points Prompto had begun hitting as Noctis was showing how strong her could be as he slashed at the Behemoth with his weapons. As Noctis fought he made sure he didn't take too much damage as he warped all over to keep the Behemoth guessing. Gladiolus was their heavy hitter as he swung his claymore down on the opponent while Prompto shot at it with his guns.

Of course the Behemoth roared and knocked back Gladiolus as the claymore wielder was hurled back to a wall where he made a crater. "Gladiolus!" Noctis called from a high spot as Gladiolus looked.

"Don't worry I'm ok!" Gladiolus called as he looked to Noctis. "Just keep hitting it." Gladiolus called as Noctis looked to Prompto.

"Prompto send a Fire Spell I'm shooting a Blizzard at it!" Noctis called as Gladiolus saw what he was doing.

"This should be good!" Gladiolus called as Prompto switched out with a Mortar. Once it was loaded with the Fire Spell Prompto took aim.

"Ready when you are Noct!" Prompto called as Noctis then pulled out a Blizzard Spell.

"Here it comes!" Noctis called as he pulled out the Blizzard Spell in his round grenade like container threw the Blizzard Spell at the enemy causing damaged as the area around it and on the Behemoths body began to freeze.

"My turn!" Prompto called as he fired the Fire Spell causing the Behemoth to roar in pain as it was hit and burned causing the ice on it to melt creating a sort of fog.

"Here it comes!" Gladiolus called as he threw the Thunder Spell at the Behemoth with the skill of a professional Baseball Pitcher and shocking the Behemoth heavily as the water covering its body conducted electricity causing it major damage.

"Alright!" Noctis called but the Behemoth roared out in fury as it still wasn't down yet. "Ignis give me some good news!" Noctis called as he warped away to avoid an attack from the Behemoth who was now very pissed off.

Ignis was pouring mix dust from the leaves used as a funnel into the small bottles he had keep the dust in before as he said, "Just about there, just keep him occupied for just few more seconds."

Noctis groin at this as he looked to the behemoth as he called out, "Gladiolus!"

When Gladiolus heard Noctis call his name he knew he was going for a link attack like they practice but it time to put it to use, as he Raise his sword onto his shoulder as he jump in the air and slash down as he said, "This one just for you!"

Noctis follow up as he warped in and slash at the Behemoth as it roar in pain as Noctis yell out, "Prompto!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Prompto said as he unleashed a barrage of rounds upon the Behemoth as it roar out again, now it's showing they were doing a lot of damage to the behemoth but they still need to kill it.

Ignis put the cork back on the last bottle as it glow a light red color, as he other things on the ground, he soon pick them up, soon enough reach into his inner pocket and pull out some thread and said, "Never leave home without it."

Quickly using the thread and wrap it around the 4 bottles, then over them cross wise so they will stay in place, as he bit the threat off, he stood up quickly as he look to the behemoth as he roar out, Ignis said, "Open wide and taste my spicy mix."

He throw it into the mouth of the beast as the behemoth took it as he quickly said to the others, "Everyone hit inside its mouth with fire!"

Everyone nods as soon enough as everyone held out their hands with a fire spell including Ignis as they quickly throw the spell at its mouth and soon enough-

"BOOM!"

An explosion came from within its mouth with flames and black smoke puff out, giving a death cry before its drop down dead, with the inside of its mouth still smoking.

Everyone waited a moment to see if it's really dead or playing dead… nothing happen, with Prompto cheering saying, "Heck yea, we kick its butt!"

"Killed it dead," Noctis said with a cheap one liner with Gladiolus following it up, "It better stay dead."

Ignis walk up and said, "I think this was a complete success."

Noctis put away his sword as it wrap out of his hand as he said, "Lets' go find the others."

The gang nod and soon headed out to see how the other two team worked out with their problem.

(Meanwhile during the same time of the battle)

With the two team took off into a different ruin area that almost seem to be a part of a castle, with the nevermore flying high above, the two team took cover behind pillars and stay out of site for the moment with the nevermore landed on a tower look down, Yang look back and saw something coming as she said, "Well, that's great!"

The death Stalker ran through everything that got in its way as Jaune said, "Ah, man, run!"

The nevermore spotted them as it took off and flew at them as Ren saw this, he said to Nora, "Nora, distract it!"

Nora obliges as she ran out taking her weapon off her back as she had it in a grenade launcher mode and started firing at the nevermore with the grenades themselves were pink with hearts on them and they exploded in pink smoke.

Everyone began running to the bridge as Nora soon noticed the Death Stalker coming in behind her as luckily Ren and Blake came in blocking it off. Weiss soon jumped in and grabbed Nora before jumping away. "Weren't we supposed to be dealing with our opponents separately?!" Weiss called as Ruby called from ahead.

"We just need to keep them separate!" Ruby called as she knew what she was doing.

The group soon got to the bridge as Pyrrha saw the Deathstalker coming at them as she stopped and turned her sword into its rifle form. "Go, go!" Pyrrha called as she began firing at the Deathstalker to keep it occupied while Blake and Ren caught up.

Once everyone was on the bridge the Deathstalker stopped as it was unable to cross the bridge be it out of fear or size it did not matter. The Nevermore was soon flying in as Ruby still remembered that she was the one who cut down its nest. The Nevermore soon hit the bridge wrecking it as Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, and Yang were on one side away from the Deathstalker while Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake were on the other side closer to the Deathstalker who made swipes at them.

"Man we gotta get over there, they need help!" Jaune called as Nora smiled.

"Let's do this!" Nora called as Jaune was unsure.

"Yeah, but uh... I can't make that jump." Jaune said wishing he had that Warp thing Noctis had.

Nora smiled before bashing Jaune back with her Grenade Launcher as it transformed into her mighty War Hammer. Once it was done transforming Nora charged forward and once she got in the air she spun behind her and hit the already ruined broken bridge which sent Jaune hurdling to the other side as he spewed out objections.

Nora was soon standing on her hammer as she put her hand to her eyes like she was seeing how far she needed to go before she pulled the trigger sending herself flying torts the Deathstalker. "WHEE!" Nora called out as she flew at the Deathstalker. "AH SMASH!" Nora called out smashing the Deathstalker in the head. The Deathstalker tried to sting Nora with its stinger as Nora of course slid back avoiding it. But when she did this she had hit Black and knocked her off the edge as Blake was falling. Black then converted her sword into its hand gun form and threw it to a spot where it stabbed into. Blake then swung around as the Nevermore was coming in close.

Blake responded by using her sword and slashing at it with both sword and sheath as she had already pulled her sword back. She was soon on the Nevermores back as she ran down and slashed at it with her heavy blade like sheath. The four girls were soon at a high vantage point as Blake saw the being was quiet powerful. "It's tougher than it looks!" Blake called as she looked to Yang.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang called out as she was ready to take on the Nevermore and bring it down.

Ruby change her weapon in scythe mode with her hand on the trigger, Yang reloads, Blade had her weapon in gun form, and Weiss spin the cylinder for a new dust and soon enough they fire all they got at it, a the nevermore doesn't seem to be much effected and a lot of misses, it was upon them as it flew through a ruin building and brought it down with the four girl on it.

All they ran for it and jump from bolder to bolder, blast their way up, clime up a pillar like a ninja, and dash up with a little help of a semblance.

Yang got up and ran to somewhere, with Weiss looked at the nevermore as she said, "None of this is working."

Ruby looked over as she saw Blake coming up, then the sound of gun fire is heard as they look to Yang as she fire round after round at the nevermore as Ruby hatch a plan as she said, "I have a plan! Cover me!"

Ruby rush off as she blasts away as Weiss raises her weapon and join the fight with Blake and Yang.

(The other team)

As Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren stuck on what was left of a bridge being attack by the Death stalker that was on normal land as it attack the bridge the team is on.

As the bridge was about to a no bridge, Jaune said to the group, "We gotta move!"

All of them rush towards to the Death Stalker as the thing swing down its claw at Pyrrha, she block it with her shield, and slash it away with her weapon in sword mode as it the death stalker pull back, it use its other claw to attack at Jaune as he bloc it with is shield, Pyrrha came in and knock it off of him.

Ren came in firing his weapon, and dodge a stinger as side step and grab hold of it as Ren fire at the joint where the stinger connect to the tail.

Nora came up with her grenade launcher and fire it at the Death Stalker, with Jaune and Pyrrha pull back as the grenade hit against its claws, Pyrrha also did her part as she change her weapon into a spear again and launch it at the death Stalker as it went into its eye causing it pain.

With that it's freak out swinging its tail around with Ren still on it, as he got thrown off, Nora look to him and said, "Ren!"

Ren hit into a ruin build, very hard and fell down maybe knocked out, Jaune got up and saw the deathstalker stinger was about to fall off thank to Ren doing.

Jaune came up with a quick plan as he said, "Pyrrha!" pointing to the stinger as she said, "Done!"

Throw her shield like a Frisbee and cut where the join is weak at, as the stringer fell down on top of the Death Stalker's head, Pyrrha shield return to her, as Jaune soon turn to Nora and said, "Nora hit him!"

"Heads up!" Nora said as she went up to finish the job as she jump onto Pyrrha's shield with her grenade lunch pointed downwards while in hammer mode, Nora fire and shot into the air.

Nora was sitting on her hammer with a big smile on her face before she came down and changed positions to a standing position which allowed her to start spinning in the air once she fired her weapon as she soon smashed down on the Deathstalker's pincer and stabbed the pincer into it. The result was Pyrrha and Jaune being launched over the Deathstalker as Nora saw this and fired her weapon again as she was launched to Jaune and Pyrrha as said Scorpion Grimm fell to its doom. Jaune landing got messed up as Nora landed on her bum while Pyrrha stuck her own landing and finally Ren ran in sore and exhausted before Ren fell down possible out cold or catching his breath.

Soon Noctis and his group ran over as they had defeated the Behemoth and saw the Nevermore circling torts Ruby and her group.

(With RWBY)

Yang was firing Ember Celica at the Nevermore as it flew over the ruins before she was able to hit its face. The Nevermore roared as that did hurt it quite a bit which opted the Nevermore to fly at Yang as if it was going to eat Yang. Yang of course jumped up and into its mouth before using her left arm to hold said mouth open and began firing into the mouth. "I! Hope! Your! Hung-ry!" Yang roared as she fired each shot with each word she spoke. Yang turned around and was wide eyed before jumping out of the Nevermores mouth and landed on the ground where said Grimm crashed into the wall.

The Nevermore roared as Yang looked to Ruby and the others and saw their plan was ready and smiled at what was to come. Yang soon saw Weiss charging forward as Yang ran passed her to the others to help get the plan ready as Weiss reached her target with a jump before she stabbed and froze the area causing the Nevermore's tail to be stuck to the ruins. Weiss soon summoned another Glyph before making her way to the others as they prepared Ruby's reckless plan.

Blake got her sword into its gun form and threw it over to Yang who caught it and stabbed it into a pillar deep as now was Ruby's part. Ruby then with Crescent Rose launched herself at the rope as it was now more like a slingshot with Ruby standing on Crescent Rose as Weiss then used her gravity Glyph to pull Ruby closer as Ruby was ready.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said as she held the Glyph.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked as she didn't take her focus off the Nevermore and where she would cut.

"Humph. Can I?" Weiss asked sarcastically as she knew she could.

This gave ruby a confused look as she looked to Weiss. "...Can-" She began but Weiss cut her off.

"Of course I can!" Weiss countered as they were ready.

The Glyph soon turned red and once it did it launched Ruby torts the Nevermore with Crescent Rose letting a shot out for increased speed as soon as once Ruby was upon the Grimm Crescent Rose was hooked around its neck. Ruby then landed on the wall where Weiss then created a path of Glyphs for Ruby to run on before Ruby in turn ran up the wall while firing shots from Crescent Rose. Ruby roared as the Nevermore was creating a path of destruction as its body was being dragged on the wall and once Ruby reached the top the Nevermore lost its head before Ruby landed on the cliff edge.

*End OST

(With the others)

"Wow." Noctis said as Prompto elbowed him.

"There she is Noctis your wife to be." Prompto teased as Noctis simply responded by pushing Prompto to the ground as Ignis was looking through his bag of ingredients for a bit before he knew what he could use them for.

"That's it!" Ignis called out as he snapped his fingers.

"What's up Iggy?" Gladiolus asked as he looked to Ignis.

"I've come up with a new recipe for our small acceptance party tonight." Ignis said as Noctis chuckled forgetting about Prompto's teasing.

"I can't wait to try it." Noctis said as he knew anything Ignis cooks is a basic masterpiece.

"Will there be pancakes?" Nora asked as she really wanted some pancakes.

Noctis simply looked to Ruby as her cape released a flurry of Red Rose pedals as Noctis admired how Ruby looked.

(Later at the Team Naming Ceremony)

The new Team CRDL walked off the stage Gladiolus made sure to keep a close eye on them knowing they just screamed bullies right there. Soon it was their turn as Ignis had luckily prepared ingredients prior to the ceremony as once it was over it would be time to cook and then eat.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum, and Gladiolus Amicitia." Ozpin began as they climbed onto the stage to meet them. "The four of you had claimed the Black and White King Pieces. From this day forward, you four will work together as Team NIGP (Night Peer)." Ozpin said as their names and pictures appeared on screen forming into their team. "Lead by Noctis." Ozpin said as people clapped for them as Noctis looked a bit surprised as he had thought Ignis would be the leader with his tactics. Noctis wasn't the only one surprised as Weiss was sure Ignis would have been made leader considering his own ability to keep calm and his own tactics that Noctis relies upon.

"Way to go Noctis!" Prompto called as he put a hand around his best friends shoulder.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin continued as the four came on stge. "The Four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team JNPR." Ozpin said as Nora responded by hugging Ren. "Led by... Jaune Arc." Ozpin said as people applauded as that surprised Jaune.

"Huh!? L-led by...?" Jaune stuttered as Ozpin smiled.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin praised as he looked to the four.

Pyrrha of course punched Jaune's shoulder knocking him down as people laughed at this as it was kind of funny as she smiled a bit. "And finally Black Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said as the screen showed the team with their pictures as it formed into said Team format. "The four of you retrieved the Black and White Queen Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as that was surprising for Ruby and most of all Weiss as that was three people tonight who got a leadership role who probably shouldn't have gotten it. Noctis she could understand Jaune maybe but this just didn't make sense plus that look Ignis had gave her in the forest... it was like he had questions he needed to research first.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang called as she hugged her sister as Ozpin looked between Noctis and Ruby discretely as the look in his eyes showed pity for them... for he had learned alongside Regis the cruel fate that awaits them, the one for Noctis he was unable to truly escape from, and the one for Ruby who now shoulders part of Noctis's burden though unknowingly which he knew would one day be made known.

"Ok this is a group photo worthy moment." Prompto said taking out his camera. "Hey Professor Ozpin mind taking the picture?" Prompto asked as Ozpin smiled and agreed as everyone got to position for the picture.

(Scene Break that evening)

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST Relax and Reflect (Camp Theme)

Team NIGP, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR were invited to their little cook out as of now the three teams were gathered together around a small cooking spot with lights around for their little part (With Glynda's approval) as the Students were enjoying their little feast. "So is Ignis cooking really that good?" Ruby asked as she and Weiss looked to Noctis.

"One of the best but don't take my word for it just wait and behold." Noctis said as Weiss was wondering what was so great about Ignis' cooking that seems to have all of Team NIGP at the edge of their seats.

"Come on Iggy hurry it up I think our guests are getting rabid." Prompto said as he then turned to Gladiolus. "Help me out here big guy." Prompto said only to see he was preoccupied with Blake who was laughing a little as the two were reading a book which surprisingly wasn't smut this time around.

"Come on Foxy Photographer don't rush the chef!" Yang said as she dragged Prompto away.

Weiss saw Ignis was alone as she then approached him for a bit. "Hey Ignis." Weiss said as Ignis looked from his task at hand.

"Yes Weiss." Ignis said as he looked to Weiss.

"I was wondering are you content with Noctis being leader of Team NIGP?" Weiss asked as she looked to Ignis.

"Quite frankly I fully approve, you may not have known Noctis for as long as I have but if anything he is most deserving of his rank as he may not be key on tactics but he can rally the team with boosted moral and furthermore he has his moments when he sees which skill is best for a situation when it calls for it." Ignis said as Ignis was prime example of that. "Weiss do not fret it hasn't even been the first day yet I suggest you relax and wait to see how Ruby will do in the leadership role, if she makes a mistake that's why you and the rest of her team are here, to help guide her. After all she is two years your junior." Ignis said as he looked to Noctis and Ruby talking and laughing as the three Teams laughed and enjoyed the relaxation as for them this was a time to Relax and Reflect.

"Hey guys I got the pictures for the day!" Prompto called as he held his camera.

"Do view this with full stomachs." Ignis said as he had returned to the food and it was all ready. "Alright!" Noctis called as he went to the food ready to eat as did everyone else as they grabbed the plate.

Once food was served Weiss took the first bite as when she did her eyes were widened as this as she had stars in her eyes. "Incredible you need to consider becoming a Gourmet Chef Ignis!" Weiss called as she dug into her food as Yang and Blake weren't too far behind.

"This is incredible!" Yang called as she never tasted food like this before. Her dad's food was nothing compared to this master piece.

"It's delicious." Blake said as she ate the food as Ruby and Noctis ate together as Noctis smiled at Ruby's reaction.

"I think I'll get spoiled on this." Ruby said as if Ignis can cook this good she can already imagine that Ignis may be able to bake the legendary ultimate Chocolate Chip Cookie the one her mother always told her stories about.

"Ren..." Nora began as Ren looked. "First chance we get, we're making Iggy bake Pancakes." Nora said plainly as she was clearly spoiled on Ignis's cooking.

"Agreed." Ren said surprising many as Pyrrha and Jaune had to admit Team NIGP were the luckiest team of all as they got what could be Remnants Greatest Chef.

For everyone it was like their taste buds exploded into battle as the battle quickly ended in the food and the taste buds victory which was as a form of peace which ended with a party. No one could describe the food and its taste like this as for them it was the pinnacle of cooking. "I am please you all enjoyed it." Ignis said as Prompto laughed.

"Ok then time for the pictures of the day." Prompto said as he took out Photobooth and activated its third form which was a projector that showed the images. Like for example Jaune when he was screaming stuck on the Deathstalker's tail before showing him thrown and the three who were with him running. It also showed the pictures of RWBY's arrival as clearly Prompto should be a photographer as no doubt these pictures were the kind that gives even the professionals a run for their money and make them green with envy.

All in all this would be a celebration well spent as no doubt their uniforms and their luggage was brought to their dorm rooms. But like all celebrations it had to end eventually thus everyone before the nights end returned to their dorms.

*End OST

(With Team RWBY)

After dinner, the celebrating, and getting pictures taken it was time to turn in for the night, as team ruby brought in their luggage with them with Ruby, Yang, and Blake has suitcases and one or two carrying bags, for Weiss, as it seem she brought a whole wardrobe with luggage stack on luggage, and Weiss was carrying one herself.

"Tonight was fun," Ruby said with a smile as she set herself down by a bed, as Yang doing the same as she said, "And the food was good too, Ignis know how to cook a mean dinner."

"It was enjoyable," Blake said as she put her stuff down, as she happy to see an old friend of hers and getting back hanging out together like before.

Weiss set her stuff in the corner as she started to say, "It was nice, the dinner, the people, the music." Weiss has her mind on Ignis and seem like music was playing for them.

Team RBY would agree but for one part as when she said Music as Ruby said, "Music?"

"I don't remember hearing any," Blake said as she should know with sensitive ears of hers, she keeping hidden under her bow.

Weiss snap out of it and try to fix herself as she said, "I-I meant I wish there were music." All 3 of them thought for a moment and give small shrugs and went off to unload some stuff to prepare for the night.

Weiss was doing the same as she went too heard and took the top one off and then suddenly the trunk she brought in started to shake for a moment as everyone heard that.

"What was that?" Ruby asked as Weiss perked up and said, "What's what?"

The trunk shakes again and this time everyone turn their attention to Weiss's trunk with the air holes as Weiss got over to it putting her hand on it as Yang look to it and said, "What's in the trunk?"

Weiss gave a smile and said, "Nothing." A whine was soon heard as Blake open her eyes a bit to that as Ruby gasp and said, "You brought a pet with you?"

Weiss was about to say something but the trunk shakes again as the dog inside has been cooped up for too long and wanted out as she started whining again.

With Weiss as she heard it, she sighed in frustration and said, "Okay, fine, I guess you'll know anyways I guess."

Weiss unlock her trunk and soon open it as Pryna pop out and after a moment the team reaction was mix as Ruby took a breath and, 'Eep!', Yang was speechless, and Blake freak out as she jump in the air like a cat would.

Ruby came to the dog in a blink of an eye, and started petting the dog as she said, "Oh she so cute, and white! Oh she so fluffy."

Yang joins in petting and said, "She, kind of looks like Umbra in a way." Blake was on her bed with a fort make of her books as she said, "Please keep her away from my stuff."

Pryna lick the sisters as she is loving the attention given from them as they laugh a bit to that as Ruby said, "S-stop, I'm ticklish."

Weiss got in between the sisters and her dog as she said, "Okay that enough of that."

Ruby back up a bit as she said, "What's her name?" She leaning in a bit and scratch the dog chin as Weiss grab Ruby hand to get her to stop, and push it away and said, "This is Pryna, and she is my dog. I brought her here with me so she would be not lonely at home."

Weiss petted her dog and said, "Who's a good doggy?"

Pryna barked happily as she was glad to finally be out of the trunk. She luckily did her business this morning and before the ceremony as of now she was just hungry as she scratched her ear. "Ok girl time to eat." Weiss said as she grabbed the good food she loves and once her food and water was set Pryna barked happily and began eating.

"Well then we should all get ready for bed we'll have so much fun with Pryna tomorrow." Ruby said with a smile as she just loved dogs.

"Yeah though I've been considering awakening her Aura for some time now. We'll I guess I still have time to decide." Weiss said as she yawned. "Well I suppose rest would be prudent." Weiss said as everyone agreed and began getting ready for bed.

(With Noctis)

Noctis put the letter in Umbra's mouth as the dog knew who the message was for. "Make sure this gets to dad alright." Noctis said as everyone was prepared for bed.

Umbra understood and began walking away. Sure Noctis could have used his scroll but he would rather be sleeping as that letter was a request so his father could pull a few strings. He won't go into detail but team RWBY will be seeing a lot of Lucis once the head over for the Vytal Festival.

"Well time to sleep knowing Iggy he'll be waking everyone up here to get ready and if he's sneaky enough have our neighbors be early for class tomorrow." Noctis said as he went to bed not looking forward to mornings... morning are evil.

(Scene Break Dark Unknown Location)

A young woman with milk white skin with a slight tan was looking at herself in the mirror and needless to say she was impressed. She had almost forgotten what her original form had looked like as the only change that stayed was her red eyes which now held a power equal to the Silver Eyes.

"I must confess Ardyn when I allowed you into my inner circle I did not expect this." The woman said as her black dress and white hair also remained.

"Well Salem it's only suitable for the future Queen of Lucis." Ardyn said as Salem smiled. Ardyn still held his outfit that he wore when he was in a position of power in Nefilheim on Eos which was basically his day to day cloths.

"Yes you are correct, the Star Scourge and the Grimm United, it seems wiping out humanity would be a waist." Salem said as she looked at her hands to make sure the magic was real and low and behold it was. "Ozpin was content with transferring his soul to a host but now who needs to do that." Salem said as Ardyn took one of Salem's hands.

"Yes the Throne that was denied me. Its King would need a Queen to rule by his side as equals." Ardyn said before kissing said hand.

"Yes but if you are correct we still must locate the current Oracle, the one called Lunafreya only has that power connected to the Crystal but the power itself was entrusted to another." Salem said as she looked out the window where the Grimm roamed freely as they seem to be having a glaring contest with their new neighbors born from the Star Scourge, the Daemons.

"But the Grimm and Daemons seem to be at odds a lot." Ardyn said looking down up the two side.

"Then perhaps we should make our little union official, the physical form of the Star Scourge and the physical form of the Grimm they call this a match made in Hell." Salem said as Ardyn smiled.

It was only fair a union between them would not only ensure loyalty but also boost morale and would also opt the two species of monsters to get along or die plus as a personal favorite of Ardyn see Tyrion break down in tears. That was when a knock on the door was heard as Salem looked. "Enter." Salem said as speak of the Devil there's the being right now.

"Hello your Grace." Tyrion said before Salem cleared her throat causing Tyrion to go wide eyed as he saw Ardyn there. "And your highness." Tyrion fixed himself as Salem looked to Tyrion.

"What is it Tyrion?" Salem asked as Tyrion was surprised his different his grace looked.

"Watts was right the Ring of Lucii isn't in Lucis anymore in fact no one knows where it is now, tried torturing one to tell and he didn't know." Tyrion said as Salem scowled causing Tyrion to freeze up.

"Seems Regis and Ozpin have thought ahead, perhaps we should pay Vale a short visit, after all it appears there might be a Chosen Queen to challenge is alongside the Chosen King." Ardyn said as Salem smiled.

"Perhaps you're right, with both our powers I can escape this place for a short time, it would be all the time I would need." Salem said as Ardyn nodded. "But first Tyrion inform Watts to send out some invitations to a celebration." Salem said as Ardyn smiled and sat on a couch.

"For what?" Tyrion asked as he didn't like that sound.

"For, my and Ardyn Lucis Caelum's wedding.' Salem said as Tyrion was wide eyed. "Now leave us." Salem said as Tyrion stumbled out the door wide eyed at what he heard as tears began to form. Tyrion never liked Ardyn after all and to think he and her grace would soon complete their union was shocking.

"Now then I suppose we best prepare a ceremonial outfit." Salem said as Ardyn stood up.

"Then I'll go retrieve a tux of mine." Ardyn said as he did have to look his best.

All in all an unholy union is about to be made whole and with it only darkness shall follow in its wake.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and remember I'll be with you guys next time so until then leave a review and like always ja ne.


	3. Chapter III

Remnants 5th Kingdom

ESKK: Hey everyone new chapter and even though it's a filler and has a good chance of being short I'm still happy to give this to you all… as long as it reaches my 5,000 word mark. Anyway please enjoy this because I am currently out of witty remarks… except for this, those who I have yet to offend or insult wait your turn I will get to you in a bit, that is all.

(Start Chapter 3)

Early in the morning with the sun barely rising over the horizon, as the light shine upon Beacon and all of its glory, as well shining in the dorms of first year students.

Inside of team NIGP as everyone is resting convertibly, with Noctis is shoring with his arms on the side of his bed, dreaming about being king, riding on a chocobo through the forest area and great plains and behind him holding tightly a girl with her face cover up by a red hood.

Meaning while walking to the center of the room, someone wearing their school uniform, held up an air horn as he blow it as the person said, "Rise and shine everyone."

Noctis open his eyes, Prompto fell out of his bed, and Gladiolus got up with a groin, as Ignis was wide awake and blowing away on the air horn for a moment to the other to wake up then he stop and said, "Up-up-up, today is the first day of classes and we do not want to be late, now would we?"

"Can you take it easy on the air horn next time then? My ears are ringing" Prompto said as he rub his ears slightly.

"We still got a few hours till class start at 9," Gladiolus said as Noctis just raise up from his bed with dark circles around his eyes his eyes not really focus.

"Yes, that may be but that don't mean we're going to spend the next hour sleeping, its morning the sun its up so that means it time to get waking up," Ignis said as he put down the air horn and picking up a case of some sort and said, "And having a good breakfast to start the day."

"Pancake!"

Everyone got freak out at that as the voice of Nora is heard clearly and right at their door too.

.

.

.

"Let's just go," Noctis said as Prompto said, "Hey you think we can invite the others to join us?"

(Later)

3 team gather together as team RWBY and JNPR sitting at the table with team NGP in a dining area that is within the dorms, with Ignis in a private kitchen cooking up a well balance breakfast for most of everyone, and a plate of pancake for Nora, do due the threat of his legs being broken.

Ignis soon carry in three trays, one in each hand and one balancing on his arm as he set them down on the table in front the teams as he said, "A plate of pancake for Nora."

Passing the plate too her as she took it and had stars in her eye due to the style Ignis put the pancakes in, and then pass a plate to everyone else as he said, "And apple risotto."

"Hu?" almost everyone said but team NGP as they was handed a plate with mush rise with strips of bacon on top and pieces of apple in it.

"Apple Risotto a common breakfast Dish made far east. Hopefully it's as good as it looks but so far Ignis track record I shouldn't expect less." Weiss said as Blake looked at Weiss. "What I read a cooking book one time." Weiss said as that explained it.

Ruby took a bite as she soon had stars in her eyes as Yang also followed. "Noctis I know Iggy is a Kingsglaive but... you have to loan his skills out." Yang said as she was practically spoiled on Ignis cooking. "Hell I don't even mind waking up early just for Iggy's food." Yang said as Prompto smiled.

"Welcome to our world Yang, we've been expecting you." Prompto said with his joke as he laughed at that one.

"Yeah plus we had time to decorate our room this morning thanks to Ignis wake up call." Ruby said as Weiss yawned a bit.

"Though was the air horn needed I mean are dorms are next door to each other, I wouldn't be surprised if you had woke the entire building up." Weiss said as she ate her food.

"Imagine our surprise with Nora at our front door asking for pancakes." Gladiolus said as Noctis looked.

"Which reminds me, what do you think of them Nora?" Noctis asked as he turned to Nora only to find a broken plate by bite mark as Nora had eaten all the pancakes.

"Noctis... you better make sure Ignis makes me pancakes every morning or I'm breaking both your legs. I can never go back to normal pancakes again, Ignis makes the Pancakes of Eden!" Nora called as she had ate her plate dry of any pancakes.

"Good luck Ignis Nora will probably hunt you down to make her pancakes." Ren said as he knew Ignis was an excellent cook.

"I feel sorry for you guys now." Jaune said as he ate his food.

"Well we should get ready to head to our class we have about five minutes to get there." Ignis said as everyone had finished eating as their plates was cleared of Ignis Food.

"Wait what?!" Weiss called as everyone was wide eyed and began grabbing their supplies as they then made a run to their class.

Noctis looked at the clock and saw they had 15 minutes to get to class right now as Noctis gave Ignis a look. "Um Iggy it would take them about maybe 5 minutes to get to class if they run why did you lie to them?" Noctis asked as Ignis simply did a playful smirk as he adjusted his glasses.

"It should give them time to be situated and have their materials ready for the class, plus also provide them some bonding time." Ignis said as Noctis looked.

"You planned this from the start didn't you?" Noctis asked as Ignis looked.

"Oh dear well my cooked scheme has been discovered." Ignis joked as the guys laughed at that.

"Well we better catch up to them if we want to catch their reaction to being early to class." Gladiolus said as Prompto nodded.

"You got it big guy." Prompto said as he got up and the team began making their way to their first class.

(On the way to class)

Team RWBY and JNPR were running to their class as Ozpin and Glynda saw them passing by as Ozpin had his coffee while Glynda was surprised that they were running like they were late when they were in fact early. Of course Glynda was tired herself as after initiations her Ex had sent over their daughter to live with her for a time since not only was it her turn in their agreed joint custody but also Cor would be out on a bit of a mission for the time being so she was given some extra time with their daughter. Though if they could agree on the joint custody and Cor trusted Glynda with their daughter when Cor would be away for a long period of time it beg to wonder why they had a divorce in the first place.

Glynda at one point was called Glynda Leonis but things didn't work out and the two just separated. Of course their daughter was the outcome of their brief marriage and luckily she had taken it with strength as Glynda sometimes swore she was more like Cor sometimes. That reminded her where was she at the moment. "Noticed Lyra is missing?" Ozpin asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Don't patronize me." Glynda snapped as she then sighed to herself having a hunch where the 8 year old going on 9 was hiding. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to make sure she isn't terrorizing the students." Glynda said as she was still feeling the effects of the year Lyra had discovered her Semblance and the Semblance she had, Glynda swore that it was like she was given a Semblance perfect for her mischief. Hell last year the students had called her Loki Goddess of Mischief because of her semblance. Glynda was actually afraid she might even surpass Ozpin with her pranks.

"Ah the young always full of wonder." Ozpin said as he soon saw Team NIGP walk by as they headed to class.

(Later at Ports Classroom)

With Team NIGP walking in the class room, both team looked to the, mostly at Ignis as Ruby started out, "You tricked us!"

"Yea, that not fair," Jaune said as he look to the guy that help him out now feeling a bit betrayed by him as he push up his glasses and said, "I'm sorry about that, my watch must be off, but look on the bright side, you're all here and right on time too." Ignis Looking at his watch.

Everyone looked at him as Yang said, "You still joking with us, aren't you?"

Ignis gave a smile and said, "Just."

Weiss shake her head and said, "All is well, we are on time for class, so I suppose I'll forgive you for this one time."

Ignis gave a nod to her as she seem to understand as soon enough the bell is ringing and student were coming in the classroom as Noctis said, "Let's get to our seats."

They agree and try to find seating for them as good thing there were four open ones next to team RWBY.

(Little later)

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm and the many beast and wild life of Lucis have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" a teacher named Port started to tell a story to the class that seems to be half asleep.

Even Team NIGP having problem, as Noctis taking a nap until he woke up alongside Ruby by Port bad joke, Gladiolus trying to make sense of what the man is saying and if he trying to teach them or bored them, Prompto had a headphone in one of his eyes and turn the volume down way low as his ears can pick up on the music easy and not hear Port boring story, Ignis was take down a few notice trying to do something resourceful.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port gives Yang a wink and clicking, which she groans uncomfortably at.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Peter said and then one student gave a cheer ether be was half sleep or didn't pay attention what's going on.

Port soon started to tell a story when he was a young boy that soon is hearing like, "Blah-blah-blah", everyone started to do their own thing with Ruby started to draw up a picture, as Noctis looked over to what it was, he gave a chuckled.

Ruby was doodling on her paper as Weiss saw this while Noctis was giving a few ideas to her. Weiss stopped with her notes and looked to Ruby for a minute as the two laughed a bit as Weiss was getting annoyed. Soon the two showed the picture as Yang and Prompto laughed while Gladiolus rolled his eyes with Ignis chuckling while adjusting his glasses. Weiss glared at the two as she saw Ruby was being immature but she had expected more from Noctis considering the young man was the heir to Lucis and would one day sit on the throne. He should be acting his rank then acting like a child.

Port of course cleared his throat shutting the 7 up as they looked to him. He then continued his story as even Ignis was tempted to dose off as the temptation was practically calling to him. It was soon that Ports story came to an end as Weiss seemed quite displeased. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable." Port said as Ruby was balancing a book on a paper as Noctis was doing the paper football came. "A true Huntsman must be Dependable." Port continued as Ruby and Noctis were snoozing as Weiss anger was reaching its boiling point as Ignis saw this.

"This does not bode well." Ignis said as he might need to intervene soon.

"A true Huntsman must be Strategic, well educated, and wise." Port finished as Ruby was picking her nose while Noctis and Prompto were playing paper football as Weiss had seen it all and was now pissed off. "So, who amongst you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked as soon Weiss's hand shot up.

"I do sir!" Weiss called out as she had something to prove here.

"Should we stop her?" Gladiolus asked as Ignis looked.

"No their something I need to se." Ignis said as he knew Weiss's reaction to Ruby's childishness and Noctis wayward attitude clearly must have brought out something in Weiss that no doubt may be connected to her father and family.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." Port said as he looked to the large cage with the Grimm inside it.

"Hey Gladio want to make another bet on the Grimm in that cage?" Prompto asked as Gladio glared.

"No I learned more the enough that when it comes to guessing a creature you're always going to win that bet with your Faunus senses." Gladio said as Ignis chuckled.

"Seems you won't get any more free money from Gladio anymore." Ignis said as Prompto laughed at his trick being discovered.

(Later once Weiss was changed into her Combat outfit)

Weiss had her weapon at the ready as she faced the cage while her team watched. "GO WEISS!" Yang cheered as Blake had a flag in her hand with RWBY name on it.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered as she looked to Weiss.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered as Weiss then gave Ruby a glare.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss called as that shut Ruby up a bit.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby apologized as she toned it down.

"Alright. Let the match, begin!" Port called out as he cut through the lock releasing a Boarbatusk from its cage at it immediately charged at Weiss who side stepped and slashed at the Grimm but the armor protected it as it stopped and turned to Weiss. "Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Port asked as he saw this.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby called hoping Weiss would be ok.

Ignis saw the Grimm and could already see the means to defeat it as it hard armor around its body but not on its bell no doubt to allow its legs to move with ease. Weiss then charged forward in a stab motion with her rapier as Ignis saw this as Noctis look. "Hey Specs anything?" Noctis asked as Ignis looked.

"It appears she's acting rashly like she has something to prove, if I have to guess she wasn't very happy with the results of the leadership last night if I am to go off on what she asked me last night." Ignis said as Prompto looked.

"Should we be worried?" Prompto asked as he looked to Ignis and Noctis.

"Not as of yet for now we should wait and observe till the end of class if she snaps at Ruby I shall intervene." Ignis said as Gladiolus nodded.

"Ok it's on you Specs." Gladiolus said as they watched the battle still in uniform for Beacon but Gladiolus had the added bonus of having the edges being torn up a bit by his own hands. Hey he paid for the uniform for the tuition might as well get his money's worth.

Weiss then charged forward once more as did the Grimm as looked like it got smarter as when her weapon clashed the Grimm caught it in between its tusks as Weiss was shocked at this. Bold, new Approach. I like it." Peter said as Noctis face palmed himself.

"Ok boring overweight teacher is making this worse, great." Noctis said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on Weiss, show it whose boss!" Ruby called as Ignis decided to intervene.

"Ms. Schnee aim for its stomach its weakest there!" Ignis called as Weiss saw the two as it was that distraction that was all that was needed to let the Grimm knock Weiss's weapon out of her hand.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked as Weiss looked up and saw the Grimm charging at her to which she dodged out of the way and just in time too as the Grimm hit a desk knocking itself to its side as Weiss went for her weapon.

"Ms. Schnee brute force won't win this battle you must outsmart it and force it to expose its belly!" Ignis called as Weiss saw Ignis plan as she went after her rapier.

"Yeah what, Iggy said!" Ruby called as Weiss grabbed her weapon and had enough.

"Would you shut up and stop telling me what to do Ruby!" Weiss yelled as she would never accept Ruby as her leader which made Ruby get this hurt/kicked puppy look on her face.

The Boarbatusk then jumped into the air and began spinning around like a wheel before charging at Weiss as Ignis decided to stay silent for this after Weiss' little outburst. Weiss then summoned a Glyph to act as a shield before the Grimm hit it knocking it to its back as Weiss went for a second Glyph and then once it turned black it then turned blue launching Weiss torts the Grimm as Weiss stabbed it in the chest as it was soon that the Grimm was lifeless as it fell limp.

"Bravo, Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training." Peter said as Weiss was catching her breath as the Grimm was turning into black smoke as Weiss then fixed herself as the class came to an end. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay Vigilant. Class Dismissed." Peter said as class ended for the day.

Jaune saw this and saw Weiss was really pissed off as he had to ask. "Sheesh what's with her?" Jaune asked as he saw Weiss leave the room

Ruby was about to give chase but Ignis stopped her. "I shall speak with her Ms. Rose at best she trusts me more." Ignis said before he stood up and followed after Weiss.

"You ok Ruby?" Noctis asked as he looked to Ruby who seemed upset.

(With Weiss down the hall)

Weiss was walking down the hall giving off the aura of someone whose had it with things not going their way as when she walked Ignis caught up to her as Ignis looked to her. "Ms. Schnee." Ignis called as Weiss glared.

"What?" Weiss snapped not realizing she just snapped at Ignis. "Oh Ignis I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Weiss said as Ignis looked.

"Understandable due to your foul mood but perhaps you may be interested in telling me the reason for this." Ignis asked as Weiss looked.

"It's not me Ignis, Its Ruby!" Weiss called out as Ignis looked to her. "She's supposed to be a leader but all she has been so far is a nuisance and a child. She's done nothing to earn her position and now that I think about it neither did Noctis, he's supposed to be a prince and instead he's acting childish and lazy. Back in the forest Ruby acted like a child and only continued to do so and don't get me started on Noctis he's supposed to act in a manner that didn't put Lucis into question, he's childish and hasn't done anything to be a leader like you have Ignis!" Weiss ranted as she began to calm down.

"Ms. Schnee if I may where is all this coming from really, I had seen your talk with Ruby about working together and how you believed in acting like a team." Ignis said as Weiss sighed.

"If it was a team lead by you or Noctis maybe but with Ruby I rather drop out then be in a team lead by her." Weiss said as Ignis saw where it was coming from now. "Ignis you have to admit we both studied and trained and quite frankly I believe we both deserve better." Weiss said as Ignis saw it now. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said as Ignis looked to her.

"Are you quiet done yet Ms. Schnee?" Ignis asked catching Weiss off guard. "If so then I have a counter argument. For starters Noctis and Ruby's childishness as you called it, you must remember that Noctis is a year younger than most of us and Ruby is two years younger than most of us first years with Noctis being the exception as she is a year younger then him. Now as we take this into fact you can't expect them to grow up overnight that takes time and patience." Ignis began as Weiss was surprised. "Yes I understand that Noctis may seem like he isn't best suited to be the role of leader but I believe in him because he has lead me and my cohorts on many hunts because there are times that my strategies fail and Noctis shows his metal by thinking as he goes." Ignis said as Weiss was surprised by this.

"Noctis hasn't lead us astray as of yet and I for one and proud to be on a team lead by him, further more I have heard how Noctis puts his faith in Ruby and she hasn't let him down yet I believe both of them are deserving of their rank and you should be proud to be Ruby's second in command as your name does come second in the team name." Ignis said as Weiss looked down sadly.

"Yeah but it still means I'm second best." Weiss said as Ignis adjusted his glassed and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Weiss whatever you grew up as or with you must not let it shroud you at all, if you need someone to talk to I shall be willing to listen as with your team. Weiss this is your life and you path you walk it with your head held eye and stand tall." Ignis said as Weiss couldn't help but smile. "You know what I see though Ms. Schnee?" Ignis asked as he looked to a reflective surface in the hall to which Weiss also looked to.

"I see a caged bird looking for a way out of her cage so she may spread her wings and soar high regardless of the outcome and perhaps become an angel while she is at it." Ignis said as Weiss couldn't help but blush as she saw Weiss put his arms around her shoulders as both were unaware of a certain photographer snapping silent pictures of the two. "Weiss this is your life to live, you are not some doll sitting in her house for people to toy around with you are simply Weiss Schnee." Ignis said as Weiss was blushing beet red right now.

"Ignis." Weiss began but Ignis stopped her.

"Feel free to call me Iggy if you wish or Specs whichever you feel comfortable with." Ignis said as Weiss smiled a bit.

"Iggy, thank you I really needed that." Weiss said as she hadn't had anyone talk to her like that since her family's butler. "Iggy I may be open to talking about some of my problems, perhaps over dinner." Weiss said as she has basically asked Ignis out on a date.

"Perhaps I shall take you up on that offer soon Ms. Schnee." Ignis said as Weiss smiled and began walking away as she now had a date with Ignis as Prompto had ran off to tell the others in the dorm room and the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR.

(Meanwhile with Ruby and Noctis)

As the duo walk down the halls as they walk about a Ruby look down as Ruby said, "I don't understand, what I did to make her upset? Did I do something wrong?"

Noctis stop as he put a hand on Ruby shoulder making her stop as well as she turn to him as he said, "It's not you Ruby, and you didn't make a mistake. I know what kind of person Weiss is or has come from. It's not what you did, it's what she wants or expects, to be the team leader or for you to act more… military or noble-ish."

Ruby looked at him and said, "Should… I really act more like that then?" Noctis shakes his head and said, "No, you should not change to be a person someone expect you to be when you're not. You can only be you, and no one can change that."

"Yes but… What about Weiss as she-

"She would have to get used to things, as she may have things given to her on a silver platter, and if it wasn't for my father who wanted me to earn something, I may could have be like her, which thank goodness I'm not, but anyhow… things take time for people to get used to what has happen, and maybe one day you two can be on more friendly term than just team mates," Noctis explain to Ruby things take time to help settle, Ruby did hope she and Weiss can be bestie's.

"Well look who it is," Someone voice came up as Ruby and Noctis ahead and see Cardin Winchester, and his team walking up to them as Cardin said, "The prince himself and with the little girl too."

Noctis stood there and said to them, "Is there something you four need?"

Weiss and Ignis came around the corner as Ignis saw what was going on as he held a hand up in front of Weiss to stop her for the moment as she look at him about to Question, until he give the 'Shh' sign, to be silent for the moment and then pointed out to Ruby and Noctis with Team CRDL in front of them.

"Well for starters you are probably the richest person in the school other than the Schnee slut." Cardin began as Weiss was puffing up her cheeks no doubt angry at being called a harlot.

"Is this another one of those cliché bullying thing where you try and harass me to get my money and make me a victim?" Noctis asked as these guys had no idea who they were dealing with.

"Yeah!" Cardin yelled as Noctis looked.

"Oh." Noctis said as Ruby saw where this was going.

"Now then little Prince." Cardin began only to be sent flying off his feet to the floor as Noctis had gave Cardin an uppercut knocking him off said feet.

"Oh sorry was that too early?" Noctis taunted as he may have thrown then first punch but Noctis was approached by Cardin in a threatening manner so he could still play it off as self-defense.

"Why you." Cardin growled as he was ready to kick ass as his team clearly wasn't letting their boss getting uppercut lying down.

"How about you four walk away and we can all go home happy." Noctis said as he didn't need this turning into an incident any time soon.

"Oh we will be happy, but you won't," Cardin said as he crack his as his other teammates got ready to beat the prince of Lucis as Ruby was about to step in and help him until he held out a hand to stop her as he said, "I hope to avoid this… but you if you wish to fight me, not the best place to do so."

Noctis reach into his pocket as Weiss look and see that Noctis pulls out a… eraser as she thought, 'Why did he pull that out of his pockets, why not summon one of his weapon and deal with these delinquent?'

Cardin chuckled and said, "We'll see. Get him!"

As his three teammates charged at Noctis, he throw the eraser at one of them as it came close to hitting them, at that moment, Noctis warp as his hand grab hold of the eraser and punch the guy in the middle with the Mohawk knocking him back as the other two stop before they look at their comrade being taken out like that, they both ran at either side of Noctis before he throw the eraser back as he wrap away at the right time with the other two crash into each other.

Noctis stood right back next to Ruby, as the hooded girl watch in 'Aw' at this as she saw Noctis two guys and make the other two take out each other as Cardin is surprise and angry at this as he said, "What wrong with you guys? It's just one guy!"

Weiss was wide eye at this as Ignis said, "Noctis have been one to think on his feet first, attacking first to catch them off guard, even when holding back.

Carlin look to his teammates before Noctis said, "Can you think of anything better than straight up attack me?"

"Shut up! You just hit and running! We're are born and raised in Vale were we fight straight out. you just came from that crap of a kingdom that just recently join with the rest of the world that join because they were cowards just like you," Cardin said as Noctis wasn't going to let the punk get to him as he knew his birth kingdom was more than anything else, but Cowardly.

"You take that back, Noctis isn't a coward. As the only ones I see who is, are the ones that saying it," Ruby said surprising Weiss at this, as she knew herself she wouldn't say something like that out loud as Ignis started to say, "Another thing that makes a person qualifies to be a leader, not only to speak out for themselves but for others as well taking it to heart."

Weiss look at Ignis for a moment before looking to her team leader as she wonder what else she got that she, herself doesn't.

Cardin blew hot air from his nose and said, "You little brat. When I get my hands on you, I will make you my little bit-

'Pow!'

Noctis throw the eraser in the middle of his saying, before wrapping over and punch the punks in the face again and send him back as he said, "This is between you and me. If you bring anyone else into this matter, I will personally hurt you more than that."

Weiss feels… inspired in a way by that, as Noctis would make things stay between him and anyone else even going further to threaten that person to get his point across, as Cardin stood up now more mad than before as he said, "Who give a crap! Your dead meat Princess, and your little hooded bitch too."

Soon enough Team CRDL were back on their feet as they surround Noctis, and a little more ready than before, as they seem they were about to attack until a red blur ran pass them with the site of rose petals leaving behind them as Ruby using her semblance to distract them for a moment as she trips them up and making them fall down before standing next to Noctis as she said, "Why do you guys have to be so mean."

Noctis chuckled a bit as did Ignis, and Weiss sighed as she wonder what is she going to do with her team leader as Cardin didn't say a word but just gotten up once again and about to attack as Noctis ready for anything, he saw something before he put away his eraser and stick up his free hand and signal to Cardin as he wave his hand to him like saying, 'Bring it.'

Cardin yell out as he rush to Noctis and raise a fist to him until a voice call out saying, "What is going on here."

Everyone looked and saw Ozpin there as everyone straighten up. "Sorry an altercation happened here, team CRDL tried to attack me and I had to defend myself." Noctis said as Cardin glared.

"That's not true these two attacked us for no reason, right?" Cardin countered as his team was more bruised then Noctis and Ruby.

"That's not true! You insulted Noctis home and tried to bear him up I saw it!" Ruby called as this might cause an argument.

"It's true!" Came a voice as Ruby looked and saw Weiss and Ignis there as Ignis held a scroll. "Team CRDL attacked our leaders here and would have caused a brawl if you had not shown up Professor," Weiss said as Ignis nodded.

"Yes Noctis and Ruby had acted out of self-defense." Ignis said as Ozpin looked.

"Very well Team CRDL leave this area and report to Glynda for the next month for detention." Ozpin said as he looked upon them with a Stern look. "She will be expecting you and as an added bonus I believe the dorms require a bit of cleaning I hear the cafeteria had served a bit of a gassy type of food." Ozpin said as CRDL was wide eyed before running off. Ozpin then smiled as he looked to Ignis and Weiss. "Thank you for speaking up for your leaders you two, you truly are good teammates." Ozpin said before the two nodded and Ozpin left.

"Now then since that is out of the way I suppose everyone wishes to partake in my cooking correct?" Ignis asked as he clapped his hand together as Weiss and Ruby smiled and nodded vigorously as Ignis cooking is to die for.

"Yeah better deal with our next class though since it's something you could use Weiss mainly involving tonics and crafting potions." Noctis said as he knew who the teacher was, one Crowe Altuis a Kingsglaive from Lucis.

Noctis wasn't sure what Ignis had said to the Schnee heiress, but the look of thinking was unmistakable on her face. He caught Ignis's eye that seemed to say 'it's taken care of'. Nodding his head in understanding everyone turned their attention to the newest Professor of beacon. Ruby had an odd sort of déjà vu as she looked at Beacon's academy newest professor. That was answered when Jaune awkwardly blurted out that she looked like Miss Goodwitch's long lost sister. Unbeknownst to the hunters and huntresses in training the Glaive turned teacher had heard all the muttering and, with a smirk befitting a teammate of one Nyx Ulric, started to address the assembled students.

"Greetings prospective hunters and huntresses of Beacon. Welcome to Alchemy." As she cast her gaze over the class she smiled at their undivided attention. "Now there are several things I want to say before we get into questions."

With the undivided attention on her she started. "Firstly, this is the newest addition to Beacon's curriculum. In this class, you will be learning how to make curatives for various situations, such as potions for injuries and ethers for aura repletion. Further into the term you will be learning different combinations for other restoratives, such as antidotes and higher level potions."

"Secondly I will not tolerate any misbehaving. Of. Any. Sort." Her words were punctuated by the slight frost that covered the room, effectively silencing the student body for her to continue. "I do not care if you have problems with each other, human or Faunus or whatever. You mess up and there will be punishments doled out to all involved parties. I was not known as the mistress of the Glaives for nothing after all."

After the fear of death-ahem punishments was thoroughly entrenched into them Crowe started again. "Finally is my, likeness to Miss Goodwitch. We are not related to each other by any means. We are colleagues. With a very good fashion sense." At this she got chuckles, dispelling the tense atmosphere that she had knowingly created. Sitting on the edge of her desk she spied the top of her desk to show the class their first assignment of the year. A simple reading and essay. The main purpose of this first class was to answer questions, as she had done with the previous classes.

"Now then the purpose of this class is to answer the, no doubt, numerous questions you may have." At this a couple of hands came up, though Crowe's trained senses indicated that some were hesitating before they asked. Pointing at the red, cloaked girl in the first two the question filled Crowe with all sorts of nostalgia.

"Are you part of Nyx Ulric's team?"

Crowe chuckled at the enthusiastic girl. "Yes I am. Though we have separated for the time being. Often he been working with" at this Crowe narrowed her eyes as she recognized some traits that the girl shared with her off and on again lover. "Qrow Branwen."

"Oh that's my uncle!"

"Is he now?" While Ruby did not hear the anger that one statement held Yang and a few others began to sweat from the pressure of the former glaives killing intent. "Would you give him a message from me?"

"Sure!"

"Then please tell him that he needs to contact the other crow. Moving on!" Crowe motions for another question While Ruby and Yang share a confused look. "Yes Miss…Nikos is it?"

"Will we be using any of the stuff we make?"

"Good question." Crowe continued as she started to pace the room. "At the start no. Any field trips or missions that you undertake you will be supplied with standard field kits. After one person on the team has shown sufficient mastery over any curative I will allow you to make your own for the entire team. In fact," As she turned her attention back to the entire class she regarded them before continuing. "How many of you have actually used a curative before?"

The four Lucians raised their hands immediately, followed by Ren, Nora, and Blake. Other students also raised their hands but the message was clear enough. "Alright. Miss Nikos might I have you help with a demonstration?"

Nodding at the request Pyrrha moved down to the center of the classroom. Crowe turned back to the rest of the student body as Pyrrha stood in the center. "Now for this demonstration I will show you the restorative properties of ethers. Can anyone tell me what ethers actually restore?"

Out of those that raised their hands Crowe pointed out Blake, who stood to deliver her answer. "Ethers are the most common form of aura restoration."

"Excellent. Now Miss Nikos can you pull your aura up please?" As Pyrrha was calling upon her aura Crowe had pulled out a monitor for everyone else to see. "From this we can see the aura levels of Miss Nikos. They are commonly used for combat class and the Vytal Tournament. Now miss Nikos I'm going to hit you with a simple fireball to deplete some of your aura. Are you ready?"

At the red-haired gladiators nod Crowe summoned a baseball sized ball of flame and flicked it at her. As the ball of flame hit a small percentage of aura fell off from the meter on the monitor. "Good now here is an ether. Now this is the important part of the demonstration. Almost all curatives will be in the form of breakable shells. The curative in question will flow into the person from the shattered container. Basically, make a fist to shatter the container and receive the curative." As Pyrrha nodded at the instruction she easily shattered the small vial of either. The monitor showed her aura filling back to full in sight of everyone.

The reactions for the most part were as she expected. Most were even more curios, while some were actually whispering about other effects and such. Smiling at the effect the little demonstration had she thanked Pyrrha and continued answering question until the end of class.

(Scene Break that Evening)

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST Relax and Reflect

It has now become a tradition for the three rookie Teams of Beacon to have either a cookout or a well cooked meal curtesy of Ignis, supplies and such were handled by the Teams while Ignis and Weiss prepare a list and meals. It was discovered though that Weiss can't cook to save her life, she can bake to near perfection but in exchange she lacked other cooking skills.

Everyone had the table in the dorms private kitchen set up as right now they were just talking as Gladiolus was talking with Jaune. "Hey Jaune you have a minute?" Gladiolus called as Jaune looked.

"Oh sure." Jaune said as the two went a bit in private.

"So I saw your practice spar today and we'll I'll be honest it has a lot of room for improvement." Gladiolus said as Jaune looked nervous and guilty. "Specs even assumed you might have snuck into Beacon but if I had to guess if it's true that means what you lack in skill you more than make up for with brains." Gladiolus said as Jaune saw the praise.

"Oh Uh thanks Gladio." Jaune said as Gladiolus looked.

"Yeah well if you want me and Specs could help you train hell even Pyrrha can help because if you think the Grimm and Huntsman here were tough wait till you see the Kingsglaive in the Tournament in Lucis they'll eat you up." Gladiolus said as Jaune was guilty now.

"You guys think I need help?" Jaune asked as Gladiolus looked.

"Well you want to be the hero right?" Gladiolus asked as Jaune nodded. "Then yes see theirs a Glaive in Lucis called Nyx he's codenamed The Hero and let me tell you something most fighters started worse then you, but you have an edge with that brain of yours. So if you want to be the hero then let people help because even the greatest of heroes have a great team backing them up." Gladiolus said as Jaune was surprised.

"I didn't think of it like that." Jaune said as Gladiolus smirked.

"So we meet up tomorrow then for training then?" Gladiolus asked as Jaune nodded.

"Y-yes thanks." Jaune said before the two left to rejoin the dinner.

Nora was telling a story on grabbing a pack of Ursa pelt while riding on the back of a Pink and Green Chocobo which Ren corrected as Prompto laughed while Ignis cooked the meal.

All in all this night was for them was among many to cone one for them to relax and reflect which was helped by Prompto's photos of the day and the ones that made Yang, Prompto, and Gladio tease Ignis, Weiss, Noctis, and Ruby to no end.

(Scene Break later that night)

After everything was handled and cleaned up Weiss walked into the dorm and found Ruby studying as she walked over to her and found her sleeping on her books while Yang and Blake were sound asleep.

Pryna was on Weiss's bed as Weiss smiled at her dog before she then walked over to Ruby. Weiss cleared her throat while shaking Ruby opting her to wake up in shock as she looked to Weiss.

"Weiss! I-I was studying after dinner and then I fell asleep, I'm sorry." Ruby apologized as Weiss looked to her teammate before Weiss covered her mouth and shushed her before looking to a Beacon Coffee Mug.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked as Ruby was confused.

"Uh, I-I don't," Ruby began but Weiss cut her off.

"Answer the question." Weiss said sternly as Ruby yelped.

"Cream and five sugars!" Ruby called out as Weiss then sighed.

Weiss sighed before speaking. "Don't move." She said before going down before the sound of moving and shuffling was heard before Weiss returned with a mug of coffee. "Here." Weiss said before passing the mug to Ruby.

"Um, Thanks Weiss." Ruby said as Weiss looked to Ruby before smiling.

"Ruby, I think you and Noctis have what it takes to be great leaders and for Noctis to be a King. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have." Weiss said making Ruby smile as she assumed Iggy talked to her. "Good luck studying you and Noctis will need it." Weiss said before heading to her bed at the bottom bunk. Weiss then returned real quick as she saw an answer and note was wrong. "That's wrong by the way maybe tomorrow you and Noctis should accompany me and Iggy to study so you two can get caught up as we will be up bright and early tomorrow." Weiss said as she then went back to her bunk causing Ruby to gasp at that first part.

(With Noctis in NIGP dorm room)

Noctis woke up suddenly as he shot up as his early morning bird senses were tingling. "Someone will try to wake me up early... crap." Noctis said as he needed his emergency ear muffs stat.

(RWBY Dorm Room)

"Hey Ruby." Weiss began as she was at the bathroom door.

"Uh huh?" Ruby asked as she looked to Weiss at the door.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss said before she went to shower while Ruby went back to studying.

(Meanwhile is Insomnia)

Regis looked worriedly at the night sky as to think the Star Scourge was on its way here which points to Ifrit and the Dark King being here in this world. This was terrible he knew but now the Prophesy has changed Noctis fate is no longer his own but also that of the Chosen Queen, the Queen of Queens to the Chosen King who is the King of Kings as both must deliver this world into Providence or say says Bahamut and Lunafreya.

Luna had already selected a new Oracle thus once Nyx had delivered the Phoenix Down to Ozpin to use on Amber he and Qrow set out to find this new Oracle. He or she should be identified with the ability to wield the Royal Arms known as the Trident of the Oracle. They had to be fast though if the Dark Queen and Dark King found the Fall Maiden before them then they will probably hunt down this new Oracle to no end. Of course he needs to factor in the 6 decibels of the Chosen Queen as judging by the Prophesy they may be able to utilize the Royal Power and its ability to summon the Astral Beings.

For now they needed to wait for Qrow and Nyx to find the new Oracle and bring him or her to Insomnia. Otherwise they may be in for a major disaster.

(TBC)

ESKK: Now then as I had mentioned there is a new Oracle now and as for who he or she is… well that's up for debate but I will tell you that they are NOT Ruby or any members of team RWBY or JNPR. Now then as I was saying I have dropped a few possible hints as to who the new Oracle may be but it is still up in the air as to who will be the new Oracle who is now a target of Salem though at this point it could be anyone in Remnant or Lucis even Oscar for all we know. Now then please leave a review before you leave and as always ja ne.


	4. Chapter IV

Remnants 5th Kingdom

ESKK: Ok first I would like to apologize for the long wait everyone. This chapter took me and Mr. Unknow longer then intended but we were able to get it out. Now as most of you have noticed this fanfic now has its own cover that wasn't copied and paste. Well that's because with the help of xXRWBYFan2017Xx for it as she has a lot of amazing arts of RWBY and FFXV fusions so if you want to check her out find her penname and ask for a link to DeviantArt. Now then let's finish Volume 1 the Prologue Volume and start delving into the real story.

(Start Chapter 4)

It has been a good first semester thus far from a field trip to Forever Falls all the way to Jaune's major improvement in combat classes. Though he was still lacking in the knowledge part since he did have to write a boom report on certain pages while Gladiolus made sure Cardin washed the dorms... again as well as apply a new paint to them. Yeah it wasn't a fun day for him at all.

As of now though Team RWBY and NIGP were in Vale as they were heading to the Docks as Noctis yawned a bit. "Why did we have to get up so early you two?" Noctis asked as Ignis looked.

"Well if we wish to board our boat for our voyage to Lucis we need to get a good time." Ignis said as Weiss spoke.

"Yeah plus with the fact Noctis here was able to convince his father for our teams to be allowed to drive to Insomnia from the port under the agreement we keep up with our studies we need a good time slot for our voyage " Weiss said as Ruby looked.

"But why bring us along when we can be packing the things we'll need?" Ruby said as the revelation of their road trip after Forever Falls had Ruby jumping off the wall for that as well as Pryna.

"Simple in case we find any students who didn't get the memo, we can greet them and explain to them they took the wrong boat." Weiss said as Ignis chuckled.

"No need to hide the truth Ms. Schnee we all know you wish to study any competition we may find." Ignis said as he chuckled.

As they walked though they soon arrived at the docks to see a middle aged man of Lucian descent and a young woman if a similar age there as they walked up to them. The woman though Ruby didn't know why but there was something strange about her and her blood red Crimson eyes. In fact just looking at them made her own eyes sting a bit to which Ruby responded by rubbing them with her hand.

"Well it appears me and my fiancé are out of luck." The man said with a voice showing he was clearly from Lucis as his garb spoke of his origin home.

"What seems to be the problem?" Weiss asked as Noctis looked at the man as something about him rubbed him the wrong way much like how the woman did for Ruby.

"We came here under the assumption the Vytal Festival would be held here." The woman began as she looked to the lack of major preparation for said festival. "Me and my fiancé here were hoping to watch tournament before heading to Lucis to have our wedding and my husband can be quiet the impatient traveler." The woman said I a kind yet regal tone as the man took off his hat to fan himself which the scarf he was wearing shouldn't really help.

He put the mask back on as he walked away a bit with his fiancé. "My lovely fiancé is correct." He said walking past the two teams with his fiancé by his side as Ruby swore for a minute she saw two phantoms walk with the woman, one Luke a Grimm version of a witch while another was the woman herself bit with pale white skin carrying these black views in them. As the two passed the man sighed. "I suppose we should inform our planner and the guests to move torts Lucis on our expense though." The man said as the woman nodded.

"Yes I had always wanted to see Lucis and the crown city Insomnia but I suppose it would be for the best." The woman said as she smiled to them mainly torts Noctis and Ruby. "Well I do hope you two young love birds have an easier time when your wedding day eventually arrives." The woman said as her and her fiancé seemed to be holding something.

Gladiolus and Blake on the other hand didn't trust these two something about them made them on edge with their hairs standing up. "What's your stories?" Gladiolus said as he still needed to protect Noctis and almost no one knows about Ruby especially not like that.

"Oh just a couple who got turned around." The man said before they turned to them and threw two coins over torts Noctis and Ruby before Gladiolus and Blake caught them.

"What are these some kind of souvenirs?" Blake asked as she didn't trust these two.

"They make those?" Prompto asked as he looked.

Let me see!" Yang called as she looked.

"Consider it your allowances." The woman said as Gladiolus glares.

"And who's allowing us?" Gladiolus asked as the man smirked.

"A man and woman of no consequence." The man said as he spread his arms before this violet haired man and his white haired fiancé left to their own devices.

Ruby ended up releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She felt strange when that woman was around, just being near her made her both scared like Vale cornered animal and angry like she was some mortal nemesis merged into one.

"I hope they can have their wedding it's stuff like this that pushes back their special day." Weiss said as she honestly hoped those two have their wedding.

"Yeah." Noctis said as something about that man made him uneasy for some reason.

"Well then best we start retrieving those listing then we can plan our journey to Insomnia." Ignis said as everyone agreed before they got any further on the docks Ruby noticed something nearby.

"Wow look at that." Ruby said as she pointed to something as everyone looked and saw a wrecked Dust Shop as this was quiet surprising especially with the yellow tape of the Vale Police Force on it.

As the two teams approached they saw the Police taking notes as Noctis and Ruby looked at this. "What happened here?" Noctis asked as he looked to the scene.

"Robbery. Second Dust Shop to be hit this week." The man said before he began to walk away. "This place is turning into a jungle." The man said as his partner looked.

"Maybe we should call in some Kingsglaives they can solve this at the source." Another said as the first laughed a bit.

"Yeah call them away when they and the Crownsguard have to make sure Lucis first Vytal Festival hosting doesn't get ruined." The guy said as a lot of Glaives and Crownseguards have been called back to Lucis to help prepare. Though it's usually the ones who have the time to make the trip for the festival as many of them have taken teaching roles in the Combat Schools and Huntsman and Huntress Academies.

"That's terrible, I mean the robbery." Yang said as Prompto looked around.

"Man this really sucks." Prompto said as he looked upon the damage.

"They left all the money again." The Police man said as Ruby and Noctis looked.

"Wait what?" Noctis asked as Ruby heard this.

"Yeah, just don't make a lick o'sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The detective said as he looked to his friend.

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?" The 2nd Detective asked as he looked to his friend.

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?" The 1st Detective asked as the 2nd looked.

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The 2nd one said as they all heard this.

"Great." Noctis said as he rubbed his eyes in frustration.

The White Fang thanks to Lucis appearance in Remnant had been very low on numbers as of late as told from ex Members who had chosen to leave when Lucis had provided them a safe haven to have the equality they desired. The only ones left are the loyalists who want to wipe out humanity and with it Lucis since their current leadership claims Regis a human just wanted to exploit the Faunus and since they had assassinated a few Faunus leaders in Lucis it now only had ensure the White Fang was never welcomed in Lucis but they were all but banished from Menagerie ensuring the loyalists not only lacked a home but also lacked any means for a permanent base of operations.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said showing her dislike for Faunus and the White Fang.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked as Gladiolus looked as did the rest of Team NIGP.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said as Ignis and Gladiolus were about to step in.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths or at least the ones who left. There a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said as she noticed at times the news have omitted when the White Fang's numbers have decreased.

"I have to take Blake's side on this one Weiss, the White Fang are now on the brink of being nothing more than a nuisance recently since their entire foundation revolved around equality Lucis and the cities and towns in it have provided what they have long strived for and due to their close friendship with Menagerie and Vale, Vale is on its way to being the next Kingdom to place into effect equal rights between humans and Faunus." Gladiolus said as Weiss was shocked.

"I must conquer with my cohorts here Ms. Schnee as we had our fair share with the White Fang in Lucis who had snuck in and they are just loyalists who have lost a great amount of power and the fear they instilled had all but vanished." Ignis said as Weiss was surprised Ignis was taking their side. "Before you retort Ms. Schnee I must remind you that the White Fang have targeted Faunus Leaders in Lucis which was the key factor in the Organizations spiral downward when they lost recruits and Lucis placed the names of all Faunus who had died by the Fangs hands to show what the White Fang had become. These Faunus leaders in Lucis had families and were proud supporters of equality and Lucis that they had even had families with human spouses." Ignis said as he looked to Weiss.

"Basically I think you should be a bit more open minded Weiss I mean look at Prompto here." Noctis said pointing to the Fox Faunus.

"Hello!" He called as Noctis looked.

"Prompto hasn't committed single crime since he lived in Lucis almost his entire life. So those Faunus leaders who had died by the White Fang had left widows and widowers as well as children who had lost a mother or a father." Noctis said as Weiss then looked to Noctis.

"And why are YOU of all people defending them, last I checked the White Fang have all but made Lucis their top target as well as your father." Weiss countered as Noctis glared.

"Yeah but the Kingsglaives have Faunus in their ranks and so does the Crownsguards as of late, heck I remember this one Faunus in my life growing up who was practically like a mother to me. So if you really think all Faunus are bad then how can one Faunus in the Crownsguard show genuine concern and motherly affection to me a human prince if it wasn't part of her job?" Noctis said as he remembered that one Faunus in Particular. She had come from Menagerie and she had sailed through the ranks of the Crownsguard and once the Marshal steps down there has been wagers she would take his place.

"Oh yeah I remember her I think we met her when me and Yang were kids when we visited Lucis." Ruby said as Yang nodded.

"Yeah she was like a Super Mom for you Noctis." Yang agreed as Weiss was now backed to a corner.

"And how do you honestly know she isn't trying to take advantage of your trust Noctis just to get to your father." Weiss countered as Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis were wide eyed as was Ruby and Yang as Blake just saw that Weiss had officially stepped on the proverbial land mine.

"Ms. Schnee that was very much uncalled for!" Ignis scolded being stern as Noctis was silent about this.

"Weiss even I know that was a low blow even for you." Yang said as Blake looked very offended by that as Noctis didn't have any memories of his mother and a Faunus who had joined the Crownsguard had filled that void for Noctis in his youth so for Weiss to say that Blake figured Noctis was about ready to explode on her.

"If that were the case... she would have let me die all those years ago." Noctis finally said as his eyes were shadowed by his hair before he turned around. "I need to be alone for a bit see you guys." Noctis said as he walked away as everyone knew Noct needed his space right now as Weiss heard what Noctis said as she didn't know that Faunus woman went as far as to risk her own life for Noctis as she knew any other White Fang Agent would have allowed Noctis to die to make a direct jab at Regis.

"Wait Noctis!" Ruby called but Noctis was already gone as Ruby looked down sadly.

"That was over the line Weiss." Prompto asked as Weiss was shocked that the woman went that far for Noctis even if she didn't know what it was.

"I... I didn't know she risked her own life for his." Weiss said as it was no wonder Noctis and Regis were supporters of the Faunus as well as Lucis they saw the good Faunus could do since now that the Faunus had Lucis to call home as well as Menagerie their people was flourishing as according to Lucis Faunus birth rates have been on a rise since Lucis appeared in Remnant as some of those Faunus were actually born and thus far raised in Lucis.

"Look how about we all calm down before we end up at each other's throats." Yang said as she saw Weiss felt guilty a bit.

"That would be prudent at this time." Ignis said before turning to Weiss. "And I believe we should all keep our opinion on Faunus to ourselves for the time being lest we make things worse." Ignis said as that was a good idea until a commotion was heard nearby at the docks.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" Came a voice of a Sailor as everyone looked at the site as this was about to get a bit of a problem.

The group looked and saw a Monkey Faunus running across the boat as they all sighed at this as Ignis looked. "Hmm catching this young man will be quiet simple if done correctly we just need to time it just right." Ignis said as Prompto and Gladio smirked.

"What's the plan specs?" Gladio asked as Ignis looked.

"For starters Gladio you'll handle catching him just be ready to grab him and on my signal grab him." Ignis said as this would be a simple maneuver they had performed many times before.

"Alright Iggy straight and simple plan that is only focus on timing and snagging." Prompto said as Ignis nodded.

"Now then be ready." Ignis said as the Faunus caused the commotion. "There is no doubt in my mind that this Faunus right now had boarded the wrong boat or was misinformed as the Vytal Tournament will be in Insomnia." Ignis said as everyone got ready.

(With the Monkey Faunus)

The Faunus looked to the group as his tail moved around while he smirked at them. "Thanks for the ride guys!" The Monkey Faunus called with a snicker before jumping off.

Once the Faunus landed the crew glared at him as they saw him run. "You no-good stow-away!" The Sailor called as they looked at the Monkey Faunus who was now hanging upside down by his tail.

"Hey! A No-good Stow-away would have been caught! I'm a great Stow-away!" He called as he peeled a banana and started eating said fruit before a rock was thrown at him and missed as said rock landed into the water.

"Hey. Get down from there this instant!" The Cop ordered before said detective got a banana peel thrown at him causing him to growl as the Faunus did a mischievous laugh and jumped away and ran down the docks.

As he ran he soon began passing the two teams before Ignis nodded and with that just as the Faunus was about to pass Gladio the Large man lifted his arm out and caused the Faunus to hit said arm flipping him downward and knocking him to the ground as that hurt and just before the detectives arrived Ignis spoke up. "Our apologies gentlemen this young man is a Huntsman in Training and it appears he did not receive the memo of the Vytal Festival being moved to Insomnia in Lucis and will not be held in Vale this year as part of the new cycle." Ignis said as the young man heard that and got up as he looked shocked.

"Oh uh..." The Detective asked as Ignis spoke up. "Do not worry I am part of the royal advisory in Lucis for Prince Noctis who has gone exploring the city for a bit so if anything happens from here on out caused by this young man I shall take full responsibility." Ignis said as the Detectives looked and they saw the badge Ignis had proving his position in the Royal Advisory before the nodded and then left.

"Wow man thanks." the Faunus said as Ignis chuckled.

"It is not of any trouble I assure you though I do must advice you against any possible illegal activities in the future, now then I suppose you may need some transport to Lucis later to regroup with your team so we shall take you to Beacon and explain this to our headmaster." Ignis said as the guy nodded.

"Yeah thanks." He said as everyone got off easy here.

(With Noctis)

Noctis was walking by himself not really paying attention to where he was going as he didn't get many chance to explore Vale as he wondered how much of it was different from Lucis and Insomnia besides size. As Noctis walked he don't pay attention where he was going as coming from the side alley exploring was an orange haired girl with green eyes as Noctis ended up bumping into her as his head hit hers as it felt like he hit metal as he yelped in pain a bit and held his forehead. "Ow." Noctis said as he held his head.

"Oh I'm sorry are you ok?" The girl asked as she looked to Noctis worriedly before she realized who he was. "Wait I know you, your Prince Noctis!" She called out getting a bit too close to Nocits as he yelped in surprise and fell down on his rear. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The girl said as they were lucky no one heard her exclamation of Noctis name and title.

"It's ok just don't go crying out my name like that." Noctis said as he held his head and got up.

"My apologies but are you ok?" She asked as she helped Noctis back on his feet.

"Yeah I'm good." Noctis said as he dusted himself off. "Anyway since you know my name might as well learn yours." Noctis said as he looked to the girl.

"Oh I'm Penny Polendina it's nice to meet you Noctis Lucis Caelum." Penny said as she introduced herself. "Are you here for the Vytal Tournament also?" Penny asked as Noctis looked.

"No I'm enrolled in Beacon and the Tournament was moved to Lucis and right now last I heard the whole Kingdom is celebrating over their first time hosting the Tournament so right now with the lack of decorations to welcome other students it's because the students are probably heading to Lucis." Noctis said as Penny nodded.

"Oh... I was told it would be in Vale this year but now that I look around it seems I got the wrong instructions." Penny said as Noctis shrugged.

"Well I guess I helped, if you need to I can take you to Beacon to call your team at the CCT tell them you got lost and have them send you a new directions." Noctis said as he had to help the girl out.

"Well I'll be ok on my own all I have to do is contact father or Mr. Ironwood and have them, come pick me up." Penny said as Noctis looked confused.

'Ironwood why does that name sound familiar?' Noctis wondered as he swore he heard that name before. "Well let me get you to Beacon then you're a foreign Huntsman and by the looks of it seems your one of the many students who are trying to adjust to the new cycle and they really should have a system set up to point misdirected students to the right kingdom. Besides anything to help a friend right." Noctis said as Penny looked surprised at that.

"Well let's go." Noctis said as he began leading Penny to the School before she appeared in front of him surprising the young Prince.

"What did you call me?" Penny said as Noctis said, "Ah…?"

He had no idea what's going if he insulted the girl on accident or she misted heard as she lean in closer as she said, "You called me "friend". Am I really your friend?"

"Ahh… Yea sure," Noctis said as he didn't know any other way to say it and didn't want to disrespect people for any reason even one that seem mentally challenge, and then suddenly Penny seem very happy as she gave that look and put her kneel close and her hands as well as she said while throw up her arms in the air and said, "Sen-sational."

Noctis is confused at this point as it seem it's like he is the first friend Penny ever made as she went on saying, "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Noctis face palm himself as he said, "That what you do with another girl, Penny."

Penny froze in place for a moment and then put her arms to her side and said, "My apology. I was told that what people do with friends."

"Whoever told you must meant more female friends than males friends," Noctis told her as while he rub the bridge of his nose Penny eyes widen a bit like she was processing what Noctis say before going back to normal, as Noctis didn't notice that at all as he look remove his hand from his face.

"So what do you do when a male friend then?" Penny ask curiously with a happy tone as Noctis thought of a few things that a girl and boy does when they are just friends as he said, "Well… I guess watch T.V, play video game, Gang out and talk about life or any other things."

Penny nods and said, "Then we should do those then."

Noctis wave his hands a bit and said, "Yea- maybe, but not right now. Let just get to beacon and we can sort out your problem of traveling."

"Right then, let head go to beacon then," Penny said as she walk down a random ally as Noctis saw this as it was the wrong direction as he said, "Wait hold on Penny, that the wrong way!"

"Sorry." Penny said before she began following Noctis as Noctis rubbed his eyes.

(Scene Break that evening Dorm Rooms)

Noctis had dropped off Penny with Ozpin and Glynda who promised to make sure Penny's team from Atlas is made aware that she is here in Vale due to a mistake. It would still be some time before everyone can properly adjust to this new cycle so until then they had to take in students and sent them to Lucis to regroup with their teams. As Noctis arrived at the dorm rooms he saw Gladio come out as they can hear yelling from Team RWBY's dorm room as with him was Ignis as Noctis looked.

"Uh do I want to know what's happening?" Noctis asked as Gladio and Ignis looked.

"Well when we got Sun here and told him what was happening he decided to crash with the other lost students in the guest dorms. After he was gone Weiss and Black began a verbal war on each other and Weiss is seriously disliking the Faunus." Gladiolus said as Noctis looked.

"So what's the story Iggy?" Noctis asked as Ignis looked.

"By the sound of things, her father may be abusive and neglectful in some ways as the abusive parts may have stemmed from the White Fang." Ignis said as they were ease dropping.

"You two do know we'll get into trouble with them for ease dropping right?" Noctis asked as Ignis looked.

"I understand your point highness but if what Ms. Schnee states is true then I believe we may need to bring it up with General Ironwood and the Atlas Council and have Jacques Schnee removed from his position and undergo a major investigation." Ignis said as Noctis said.

"I think I can talk with Ozpin and dad about this but we're going to need some major evidence to put the bastard away." Noctis said as Ignis nodded.

"Yes I shall confess that Dust and Elemancy are similar in many ways but the main problem is that the Schnee's have a global monopoly of the stuff one word from them and the whole world goes dark." Ignis said as Noctis understood this. "Normally I wouldn't concern my sell with Monopolies like this as thanks to Lucis if the Schnee pull back on Dust Lucis can provide Remnant with its power and energy needs to combat the Grimm." Ignis said as Gladiolus nodded.

"Yeah but if worse comes to worse I'll talk with Blake and Specs here will handle Weiss." Gladiolus said as Noctis nodded.

"Good idea Gladio." Noctis said as soon Blake was heard very loudly.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake was heard from the dorm as Prompto was heard next door falling off his bed in shock as no doubt he was caught off guard.

"Guys clear the door." Gladio said as Ignis and Noctis got the warning and went back to their dorm and just in time too as Blake ran out of her room with an Aura enhanced speed.

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby called as she chased after Blake.

"I saw what happened!" Gladiolus called as he looked. "I'll handle this I know her best." Gladio said before he ran after Blake knowing exactly where she would run too.

"Ms. Schnee is there a problem?" Ignis asked as Weiss looked as he sighed.

"Ignis I..." Weiss began as Ignis sighed.

"Come along I believe we should talk for a bit." Ignis said as he was keeping his cool but he knew Weiss's upbringing wasn't the best as Regis said when you meet someone starved of parental attention you tend to sympathies with them.

"Um... ok." Weiss said as she felt she was in trouble now.

(With Blake)

Blake ran as she was making her way to the main courtyard of Beacon as when she arrived she saw the Grimm Statue there as she began to tear up and remove her ribbon as under it was her cat ears. "Well haven't seen those in a while." Came Gladiolus as Blake looked and was shocked to see him there. "Hey Blake." Gladiolus said as he walked over to Blake. "You ok?" He asked as Blake looked.

"Depends on your definition of ok." Blake said as Gladiolus looked.

"You know I get it, when the White Fang was founded you dad lead it but Adam turned them against him with his ideals. Lucis was a safe haven for Faunus with them being treated as equals there." Gladiolus said as Blake looked.

"Adam didn't like Regis, him and my dad were best friends and I once heard him talk about making Lucis a Faunus only Kingdom." Blake said as she looked.

"Yeah you told me that when you first started to question the White Fang and I told the right people and luckily we were able to find White Fang cells in Lucis before they really got big." Gladiolus said as Blake looked.

"Adam raged for almost a month about the leak and had started targeting Faunus leaders in Lucis... Gladiolus I... I saw Adam do something horrible a Faunus and his human wife... he called the man a traitor to his kind and... He nearly did something unforgivable, two lives would have been lost that day if the Glaives and Hunters didn't show up in time." Blake said as she could never forget that shock and the woman involved.

"Yeah the Faunus leaders in Lucis heard this as did Menagerie and had basically exiled all the White Fang from there areas." Gladiolus said as Blake looked.

"Maybe... I should have been in the Crownsguard or the Kingsglaives maybe I could have done better good there." Blake said as Gladio smiled.

"Yeah Blake but... then we wouldn't be here today now would we." Gladiolus said as Blake smiled at this. "Look Blake what you did was the bravest thing anyone could have done the White Fang was falling apart and they haven't gotten any influx of recruits since they targeted Faunus leaders. When you told Lucis and the Hunters what was happening you saved more lives than you think." Gladiolus said as he smiled at Blake.

"In a way you're an unsung hero." Gladiolus said as he smiled at Blake.

"Wow that's awesome." Came a new voice as Gladio looked.

"Sun shouldn't you be asleep." Gladio asked as he looked to the Monkey Faunus who was standing there.

(With Ignis and Weiss)

"Look Ignis I know what you're going to say and I just can't trust the Faunus like that ok!" Weiss yelled as Ignis looked.

"No I was going to say something different, now you saw Blake run right what does that tell you?" Ignis asked as Weiss looked.

"That she's guilty?" Weiss asked as Ignis looked.

"Normally yes but those framed do." Ignis said as Weiss was lost. "Imagine this your accused of a major crime like for example you murdered you father but you didn't do it even when the evidence points to you. Now imagine they are going to arrest you for a crime you did not commit what would you do in such a situation?" Ignis asked as Weiss looked.

"That's stupid I would run and prove my innocents obviously." Weiss said as she quickly realized where Ignis was going with this. "Wait you saying Blake is innocent?" Weiss asked as the pieces began fitting together.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't but she does wish to fix mistakes of the past. Remnants news especially Atlas covers up certain things about the Faunus. Specifically involving the Faunus killed by the White Fang for dating or marrying a human for example." Ignis said a Weiss was shocked. "If you did your research you would find that about over 80 percent had condemned their actions after Lucis had showed up and even more disagree with them but they had begun condemning them too. If Faunus don't agree with the White Fang and they have lost a major amount of support and are close to being a skeleton crew of a small group of nuisances then that would in turn cause the humans to look evil as they blame every Faunus for what few did, though I shall not deny the Faunus have bad eggs among them but so does the humans." Ignis said as Weiss saw Ignis was leading up to something.

"I get what you mean and I'll hear Blake's part of the story... but why are you bringing all this up?" Weiss asked as Ignis looked.

"Ms. Schnee please be calm and do not be alarmed but I believe growing up you may have been a victim of a form of child neglect and child abuse." Ignis said as that shocked Weiss to no end.

"WHAT?!" Weiss called in shock at the fact Ignis would even insinuate that as Weiss sent him a glare.

"Ms. Schnee be calm, the evidence is in fact in your upbringing and on your face." Ignis said as he pointed to his own face to signal her scar. "Now the way you did this, from the looks of it your father has all but been controlling you like a puppet and when you began cutting your strings well he used the Grimm Suit of Armor to try and traumatize you and forever put you under his thumb. He tried to put Winter under his foot but she was stronger so he went for a far different approach with you." Ignis said as Weiss was seeing where Ignis was getting his proof.

"The fact your estates servants at times looked to you with pity and even disliked him is more than enough evidence right there." Ignis said as Weiss saw this as she unconsciously rubbed her scar as she hated to admit it but Ignis was right. All her life... the fact he always tried to make her get rid of Pryna especially when her dog had growled at him and Whitely no matter how much she trained her it all pointed to this. Pryna knew what was happening as she found herself at a bench and sat down.

"I know this may be a lot to take in Ms. Schnee but..." Ignis began but Weiss cut him off.

"Tell me..." Weiss began as Ignis looked. "Tell me how I can put him behind bars." Weiss said as she needed to make sure her father, no that man didn't deserve that title, that greedy manipulative bastard is put so far in prison his only reprieve will be the ass rapes he'll get from his fellow inmates. Weiss was pissed... no she was beyond pissed, rage anger it all boiled in her at the fact she was basically betrayed by her own father and the fact her life was just being his doll in a cage. Unknowingly a new Glyph appeared behind her as Ignis saw this.

"Ms. Schnee if I may we will need to contact Winter Schnee to help with this investigation of ours she has the connections we need to find the proof." Ignis said as he saw the glyph which Weiss failed to notice.

"I can't believe it, he tried to destroy who I was just to keep me caged." Weiss growled as she couldn't believe her own blood would do this to her. Now she knew why her mother and... that man, had argued so many times if anything her mother should be the SDC CEO it was her birth right after all. "If I ever see him again proper form and elegance be damned I'll shove a sword so far up his ass that it will come out of his mouth and cut him in half." Weiss said before a large sword slammed down next to her as she looked. "Yes a sword that large." She said as Ignis looked shocked as Weiss then quickly realized what happened.

Weiss looked and to her shock saw the upper part of the suit of armor she faced before well uh floating there as she was shocked. "Did I just?" Weiss asked as Ignis looked.

"It seemed when you finally realized what happened you began unlocking your Summoning Glyph, your own anger caused it to appear but we are lucky as it has a target but the target isn't here which means it's on standby." Ignis said as Weiss pulled her weapon out and focused on that rage. She focused it and with it the enemies who had pushed her past her limits and soon the suits legs came out. But when it did Weiss collapsed as Ignis caught her and the Suit looked down on her. "Ms. Schnee congratulations you have made a huge step torts mastering your summoning Glyph." Ignis said as Weiss looked and nodded.

"I'll need a lot of practice." Weiss said as she felt drained from that as the Armor soon vanished.

(Scene Break Vale after the Weekend)

Teams NIP and RWY were in Vale as they were looking for their friends as Ignis had gone over there schedule. "Well good news fellows I was able to charter us a vessel to Lucis tomorrow late morning which is good since we have already packed are luggage for the journey." Ignis said as Umbra and Pryna walked with the two teams.

"Yeah but we can't leave without Blake or Gladio and honestly I'm worried about them." Ruby said as Noctis looked.

"Don't worry Ruby Gladio should be with her, she's in good hands." Noctis said as Weiss was still reeling from the discovery and realization two days ago.

"Yeah the big guy can bench Bumblebee and the Kings Regalia if he wanted to." Prompto said as they walked with Yang who laughed.

"Sounds like he thinks he's stronger than me, Foxy photographer Prompto." Yang laughed as Ignis chuckled.

"I wouldn't be surprise if he was." Ignis said as Yang laughed.

"Yeah Specs put your money where your mouth is." Yang said as Noctis looked.

"Thought right now we need to focus on finding them then we can get the full story." Noctis said RWBY nodded.

"Yeah!" Ruby called as they continued their search.

(Blake, Gladiolus, and Sun)

As the two Faunus and Crownsguard sitting down at a Café place as a waitress came around and given them their drinks as Gladiolus is having a cup of coffee as well, while Blake and Sun were having a cup of tea.

"This one is on me, so enjoy," Gladiolus said as he drink of coffee and sun said, "Good then, I ran out of lien."

Blake sighed to this as she wonder why this guy join them in the first place… oh yea, he was curious.

All of them took a sip of their drink and stay silent for the moment as Gladiolus look to Blake and said, "Blake, you know you don't have to keep it pint up, you can tell your story if you want, no one will judge you."

Blake look to her friend at that and thought for a moment and then she began to say, "Fine I will tell it."

"Finally she speaks!" Sun said as he was getting tired of waiting for Blake to say something, even Gladiolus was the one to getting to her to talk as Sun went on saying, "Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks, and while this just playing it cool."

Blake gave Sun a look as Gladiolus took a sip of his coffee as Sun said, "Yea those looks."

"Sun... Gladio are you two well familiar with the white fang?" Blake said to them as Gladio said, "Only what I read in reports when they came to Lucis."

"Of course there isn't a Faunus on the planet who didn't know about them, stupid creeps who uses force to get what they want before they got nearly taken down." Sun said as before taking a sip of his tea.

"A bunch of idiots if you ask me since Lucis is giving the Faunus equality before they even knew what a Faunus was." Sun said as smiled. "My cousin is actually dating a Lucis girl in Lucis won't be surprise if she gets knocked up and give birth to another one of those kids born of Lucis and Faunus Parents." Sun said as Gladio sputtered on his drink as he had a mental image of his own sister Iris as he remembered how she said she was hanging out with someone.

"Sun... we need to have a talk later." Gladiolus said as if the cousin Sun was talking about and the girl was his sister then Gladiolus was going to meet this boy personally.

"Anyway... I was...once a member of the White Fang." Blake said that caused Sun to sputter on his drink and cough as Gladiolus looked as he wasn't really surprised.

"Wait a minute, 'you,' were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asked as he looked to Blake.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it." Blake said as she had her eyes closed. "It was at least until they did something I should have stopped and I caused there major leak ruining any chances of them attacking Lucis and all but exiling them from Menagerie." Blake said as she knew she was the catalyst for the White Fangs Downfall. "But before the White Fang began falling apart it was different a lot different." Blake said as she could remember it like the back of her hand.

(Flash back)

As a darken area with smoke, flames, and weapon that litter the ground.

"Back then, things were different."

Scene slowly changes to 6 being, 3 on the right were humans the 3 on the left were Faunus, as the ones in the middle were shaking each other hands showing peace between them.

"In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus."

Scene changes again as a Faunus were being hated by a group of people that was throwing, hitting, and cursing him and his kind.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate."

AS the scene came to where two of the Faunus brethren came and try to stop the violent as the one still on the ground was cowering in fear.

"Humanity still thought of us as a lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people."

The image change to where a group of Faunus was protesting for equal rights as in front was a younger version of Blake, scuff up but held strong, holding a sign as well.

"And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually though we were making a difference... but I was just a youthful optimist..."

"But then Lucis appeared and the Faunus wasn't really trusting of them at first, until there King Regis and some of his closest friends and Glaives came to Menagerie and I was there to see it all."

The screen showed young Blake watching her father and Noctis own Father Regis talking and smiling as even though they just met they were instantly friends.

"I can never forget the way he treated the Faunus and even called my ears a unique part of me that as a King he would always respect the Faunus and swore on his own crown and title that the people of Lucis would welcome the Faunus with open arms."

The screen showed a younger Regis talking to Blake as he put his hand atop her head as he smiled kindly at her.

"Next thing we know Faunus travel to Lucis and are getting jobs and being treated as equals and even being given what we all desired equality. The People of Lucis didn't look to the Faunus with disgust or hatred but with curiosity and wonder. In four years' time we had gotten influx of children born in Lucis of both human and Faunus couples and even Lucis born Faunus." Blake said as for the Faunus this was in fact the Golden Age that many believe they would never see in their life time.

As the scene change to a flag poll of the sigh of the White fang of a blue back ground with a white tigers face… until it was brought down and a new one rose to a more horrifying one as the tiger face itself red as blood, and claw mark through it as the flag itself look to be stain in spatter blood.

"Then everything changed, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with new ways of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks."

Scene came to Faunus holding signs, changes to them holding weapons, destroying stores, and hijacking trains and stealing their goods of dust and money.

"We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo, from companies that used Faunus labor."

Scene changes once more to three Faunus standing in a dark room that you only see their outlines… and their wicked smiles.

Thought it only got worse, the White Fang began targeting Lucis and any Faunus who openly supported them even Faunus Leaders, I found out they were going to silently invade key towns and kill of anyone who disagreed and 'half breeds,' as they called those kids. I didn't want this to happen so I got as much of the information as I could and sent it to the Kingsglaives, they cut it at the bud and when this happened the White Fangs downfall began."

The screen showed Kingsglaives such as Nyx and Crow as well as Huntsman like Qrow, Glynda, Tai-Yang, and Winter as they pushed the White Fang out of Lucis and helped many both human and Lucis as the Evil White Fang symbol began to burn as it was being burned by Faunus who supported Lucis as each of them had a Glaive symbol on them.

"I stayed for a time though and I saw that I singlehandedly began the White Fangs Downfall and the worst part I had destroyed the very organization my people started for peace when it became corrupt and from it a good happened, the Faunus and Lucis humans have never been more united and Menagerie has become the closest ally and greatest supporter of Lucis."

The story ended with the humans of Lucis and the Faunus of Menagerie shaking hands as Regis and the Chieftain proclaimed that Menagerie will always support Lucis.

(Flashback over)

Blake put her cup down as she looked upon her reflection knowing she basically doomed the White Fang but the fact was she knew its leader well enough to know that he was stubborn and won't let this go. She knew Adam will do everything in his power to ensure the White Fang survived and the recruits join even if he has to force them to join himself.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in there violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." Blake said as Gladiolus heard this. "So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow." Blake said gesturing to the bow on heard head which moved with her cat ears.

"Blake you're not a criminal I know that for a fact. The very fact that you exposed the White Fangs plans and destroyed it when it became corrupt is proof of that." Gladiolus said as he tried to be there for Blake.

"But... Blake have you told any of your friends yet?" Sun asked as that was an important piece of information they should know.

"She will and I'll be there to help her when she's ready." Gladiolus said as he promised this much. "Besides, my team will vouch for her and so will a good chunk of her team so regardless she has friends in high places." Gladiolus said as he looked to Sun.

"I hope your right." Sun said as he was worried for Blake as well. Blake herself though couldn't help but smile at her friends trust in her.

(Scene Break with Teams NIP and RWY)

As both teams were out together looking around for their missing teammate and get them to come back early from their path of life as they would be leaving any day now for Lucis.

"Blake! Gladio! Where are you guys!?" Ruby called out as Noctis sighed as calling for two people in a huge city and hope they would hear them… is like a million to once of a chance.

"Can't we try their scrolls or something?" Prompto asked as he was tired of walking around and not taken pictures as looking for the two missing teammate of both team ruins the mood for it.

Ignis push his up a bit and said, "We have already tried, with Miss Belladonna turn off her scroll, while Gladiolus is not answering, to my guess he put it on silent mode."

"We better come up with a plan to find them, and sooner the better," Noctis said as the two guys nodded to that idea.

Ruby and Yang were the only ones yell out at the moment with Weiss following behind as she didn't want to do an embarrassing thing her teammate and leader is doing as Ruby stop for a moment and said, "Weiss you're not helping."

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? Filing a missing person report to the police," Weiss said as Ruby cross her arms and gave her a look as did Yang as Weiss look at them and said, "What? It's an idea." "Yea and it's a bad one," Ruby said as she went on ahead with Yang follow.

Ignis came up to and get her to follow as he said, "A missing person report can only do so much."

"For anyone, if they wanted to be found, you think they would have called us by now," Prompto said as he clean his camera a bit.

"Which is best were the ones out looking for them," Noctis said as he didn't notice someone following close behind him as it was Penny as she said, "I think it's a perfect weather we're having."

"What the heck!" Prompto said as he was surprise by this as did everyone else, even Noctis as he turn and see Penny there as he said, "Penny, what are you doing here, and why are you following us?"

"Hey Noctis what are you up to?" Penny asked waving to them.

"Wait you know this girl?" Prompto asked as Noctis rubbed his eyes.

"I met her on Friday she got separated from her team like Sun did and I took her to Beacon." Noctis said as he then sighed. "But she is a good friend if not quirky like Ruby but more coordinated." Noctis said as Ruby looked to Noctis. "Though the quirkiness is one of Ruby's positive attributes." Noctis said as that brought a smile to Ruby's face.

"Well any friend of Noctis is a friend of mine then." Ruby said as Ignis and Prompto agreed.

"Anyway we are searching for two of our missing compatriots their names are Blake Belladonna and Gladiolus." Ignis said as Penny looked.

"I think I saw her at Beacon when I first arrive it's the Faunus girl in black right?" Penny asked as Prompto was confused.

"Wait but how did you know that?" Prompto asked as he looked confused.

"Uh the cat ears." Penny said pointing at her head where the cat ears would be.

"What Cat Ears? She wears a... bow..." Yang said as everyone quickly realized what this meant.

Ignis face palmed himself for not seeing it sooner. Prompto sulked as a rain cloud appeared above him as tumble weed blew by. These two should have known from the get go and they didn't even realize it until it until now. "I feel like a fool." Ignis said as Weiss patted his back to comfort him.

"You're telling me." Prompto said as he didn't even realize it.

"The tuna should have been a major give away." Noctis said to Ruby who nodded.

"She does like it a real lot." Ruby whispered as Noctis nodded as well.

"So where are they?" Penny asked as she looked to her new friends.

"We don't know." Ruby began as she looked to Penny.

"They've been missing since Friday." Noctis said as soon Penny ran up to both of them and grabbed both in a hug as she gasp.

"That's terrible! Well don't worry Ruby and Noctis, my friends! I won't rest until we find your teammates." Penny said as Noctis smiled awkwardly with Ruby.

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're okay. Really. Right guys?" Ruby asked as she looked to where there friends were with Noctis and saw that Ignis, Weiss, Prompto, and Yang were gone.

"Traitors." Noctis said as the tumbleweed from before came back.

"It sure is windy today." Penny said as she had let the two go.

(Meanwhile with Blake, Gladiolus, and Sun)

Sun, Gladio, and Blake were walking down the street as Sun had his hands behind his back. "So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked as he walked with the two.

"Well if you want my suggestion I say we try and figure out if the White Fang really is behind this. Sure there numbers are basically in a crippling level but it shouldn't stop them from stupidly trying to repair their numbers." Gladiolus said as Blake looked.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before and they are in no position to even use it since they are on the verge of collapse." Blake said as she thought about it.

"What if they did?" Sun asked as Gladiolus looked.

"Yeah that's what we're trying to figure out." Gladiolus said as he looked to Sun.

"No, I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there... Right?" Sun asked as Gladiolus looked.

"That's actually a good idea, not specs smart mind you but still smart." Gladiolus said as he looked to Sun.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake said as she had to hurry less she misses RWBY and NIGP journey to Lucis.

"Well, while I was on the ship (Gladio: Which was the wrong one to stow away in!), I heard some guys talk about offloading a 'huge,' shipment of Dust coming from Atlas." Sun said as Gladiolus looked.

"How huge we talking?" Gladiolus asked as he looked to Sun.

"Huge.' Big Schnee Company Freighter." Sun said as Blake looked.

"You're sure?" Blake asked as Sun looked worried.

(With Yang, Weiss, Prompto, and Ignis)

The four were leaving another shop as Ignis did a small bow to the owner. "Thank you for your time I apologize for troubling you." Ignis said as they left.

Yang then sighed as she looked outside. "This is hopeless." Yang said as Ignis looked.

"How hard is it to find a Blake in Vale?" Ignis asked trying for a pun but no one acknowledged it.

"Hey Weiss you ok?" Yang asked as she looked to Weiss.

"I don't know." Weiss admitted as she looked. "I'm worried for Blake but something had come up that I don't even want to even consider its possibility." Weiss said as she looked. "It's just I'm afraid of what Blake will say when we find her, and I'm more afraid of finding out of new information if it proves to be true." Weiss said as the fact she may be a victim of neglect and abuse made her honestly scared of what she would learn and what would come after.

"We cannot always know what the future has in store for us but we must walk torts it with our heads held high." Ignis said as Weiss smiled a little. "Now chin up fellows we should focus on locating our missing compatriots before something dreadful befalls them." Ignis said as Prompto nodded.

"You got it Iggy." Ignis said as they began their search a new.

(With Ruby, Noctis, and Penny)

"So Blake is bout of your friends?" Penny asked as Noctis and Ruby sighed before Noctis answered.

"Yes Penny." Noctis said as they walked.

"But you two are mad at her?" Penny asked as she looked to her friends.

"Yes! W-well, we're not, Weiss is." Ruby said as she tried to help Noctis explain this.

"Is 'she,' friends with Blake?" Penny asked as Noctis looked.

"Well it's kind of up in the air at the moment so I'm personally not sure." Noctis said as he walked with his two friends.

"But, why?" Penny asked as Ruby sighed in a bit of annoyance.

"Well you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ruby said as Penny looked shocked and gasped.

"Is she a man?" Penny asked in a whisper as Noctis was wide eyed.

"No! Look we right not don't know who or what she is so we need to find her and ask her in person." Noctis said as Ruby looked.

"Yeah she didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby said as Noctis thanked Ruby for helping him there.

"I don't have many friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said as she looked to Ruby and Noctis as Ruby looked a bit upset at it.

"Me too." Ruby said before she and Noctis continued their search.

(Scene Break that Night Vale's Docks)

Gladiolus and Blake watched the events before them transpire as Gladiolus was the tallest young man of his class. Though as he watched something bugged him as they Schnee Logoed containers were offloaded and just left there. He knew the SDC had resources so they should have had heavy guard detail surrounding the containers so either Jacque Schnee was a complete idiot or this is possibly an inside job.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he arrived next to the two as Gladiolus looked.

"No they just offloaded the crates and now they're just lying there." Gladiolus said as Sun and Blake saw the worried tone in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked as she looked to Gladiolus.

"Something isn't right here. The SDC would never leave there Dust and such lying about like this especially when they know the White Fang likes to attack and steal from them." Gladiolus said as he saw this transpire.

"So what we got an inside job then?" Sun asked as Blake looked.

"I hope not." Blake said as it could literally be anyone high up in the SDC doing this.

"Ok well I stole you guys some food." Sun said handing an apple to Blake and Gladiolus.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked as Sun looked.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked before Gladio smacked him upside the head causing him to yelp.

"Ok sorry to soon." Sun said as soon the wind blew hard as a Bulwark flew in as Gladiolus saw this as did Blake with all three looking to see it landing.

"Shit I'm calling in the others." Gladiolus said as he took out his scroll and began sending the message to the others.

"Wait what?" Blake asked as Gladiolus looked.

"We can't take them all on by ourselves so it's best if we get some back up." Gladiolus said as Sun looked.

"Yeah back up good idea." Sun said as Blake sighed while the Bulwark landed.

"But there's no guarantee it's the white fang." Blake said as once it landed the doors opened revealing Faunus in matching uniforms carrying guns as on their back was a familiar mark.

"You were saying?" Gladiolus asked as Blake looked surprised.

"Oh no." Blake said as she saw them exit the Bulwark.

"You really didn't think they were behind this, did you?" Sun asked as he saw their numbers were large but still small no doubt after the White Fang entered is civil war like time as they grabbed the cabals to get the containers.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said as she saw this as Gladiolus sent the message to their friends.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Came a familiar voice as Roman exited the Bulwark surprising Blake.

(At the Docks)

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try and pick up the pace." Roman said as he looked to the White Fang who went to carry out the order as this wasn't right at all.

(With the trio)

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake said as she began getting up but Gladiolus stopped her.

"Blake let's keep them busy for a while till the others arrived." Gladiolus said as he hit the send button.

Blake looked and smiled at him before Gladiolus got up. "Alright let's go." Blake said drawing her sword out.

"Hey! What are you two doing!?" Sun called trying to stop them but it was too late as the two jumped down.

(With Penny, Noctis, and Ruby)

Noctis and Ruby felt there Scrolls vibrate as they looked and saw it was from Gladiolus. "They're at the docks." Noctis said as Ruby smiled as it was late.

"Alright let's go, Noct!" Ruby called as the two made a run for it to the Docks.

"Wait for me!" Penny called as she chased after her friends.

(With Ignis, Prompto, Weiss, and Yang)

The four heard there scrolls go off and saw it was from Gladiolus and saw he was with Blake which meant they have a lead. "Alright Gladio!" Prompto cheered as Ignis nodded.

"We best make haste we do not wish to keep our friends waiting." Ignis said as Weiss and Yang nodded.

"Alright time to go kick some ass!" Yang called as Weiss followed.

"Wait for me!" Weiss called as they began running to the docks.

(Meanwhile back at the Docks)

Blake peaking around some creates watching Roman yelling at the White Fang members while Gladiolus is high up on a container hidden in shadows, kneeling down with his weapon ready if things gets too hairy.

"No you idiot, this isn't the leash!" Roman said before he relies, Blake came up behind him and put her sword to his neck, with a sharp spike held at his skin if she apply more pressure, she could making him bleed a bit, as he started to say, "What the? Oh for the love of."

The lookout members of the white Fang held up their gun at Blake as she said, "Nobody move!" But the members remain steady and ready to take the first shot when they see it to save Romans no matter of how much of a racist asshole he is to them.

"Wow. Take it easy there little lady," Roman said as Blake wasn't, as she became focus on the white Fang members, she reach up with her free and to her bow, removing it as she said, "Brothers of the white Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

Blake is demanding, as the white fang heard her lower their weapons for now as Roman started saying, "Ok didn't you get the memo?"

Blake glare at the criminal asshole as she said in a demanding voice, "What are you talking about?

"The white Fang and I are going in on a joint Business together," Roman said to her with a smug look on his face as he knew Blake wasn't going to kill him yet without answer, if she ever could that is.

Blake didn't like where it was going as she try to put the pressure on him as she held her sword more at an angle as if she ever cut his neck, it would bleed out fast as she demanded, "Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to you little operation."

Soon after than the sound of jet engine roar as above, two more aircraft's came around with Roman smiling as he said, "I wouldn't call it a little operation."

Gladiolus look up at those airships, curse his luck as he didn't know more would be on their way, as he thought with the White Fang number cut down to a hands full of hidden Cells across the kingdoms, they wouldn't dare coming together to form crime this big, and not alone ether as he can tell those ships are brand spanking new, as who's ever supporting them has big pockets, and he doubt Roman has that kind of money.

Before he and Blake relies what Roman cane was, the end part pop open, and fire a shot at the ground forcing Blake to let go of him, as he made a break for it to a safer distant, as he still had a job to do.

Roman kept firing at Blake who was jumping out of the way trying to avoid it even using her semblance but before Sun could jump in Roman's cane was shot out of his hand as Sun looked and saw Prompto as with him was Weiss who made a Shield Glyph which surprised Blake. "Ok Blake we can talk about what the heck is going on later!" Weiss called as Blake smiled and nodded seeing Weiss and Prompto were here helping.

"Hey is this party an open invitation!" Came Yang's voice as she jumped in and did the famous super hero landing but with her semblance and strength causing the ground to make a shockwave as Prompto clapped.

"WOOOOO Super Hero Landing!" Prompto cheered as he had his gun out.

"I suppose some back up is required." Ignis was heard as he arrived and saw the White Fang here. "It appears Blake was seeking evidence here." Ignis said as if he had to guess a large portion of the White Fang Loyalists had gathered here.

"Great where are these kids coming from?!" Roman wondered before a banana peel landed on his hat but as he removed it he saw Sun jump in and kick Roman in the face causing Roman to hit the ground torts his cane but soon Gladiolus Claymore weapon landed between Roman and his cane as Gladio glared.

"Leave her alone!" Sun and Gladio said at the same time as the two looked at each other surprised.

"Great any more uninvited guests?!" Roman called out trying to make sure he doesn't get jumped again. Soon a familiar Sword Versus XIII landed in front of him as Roman recognized it. "Uh oh." Roman said before Noctis Ported to that spot and gave Roman a nice helping of a knuckle sandwich with extra ketchup as Roman was holing a bloody nose now.

"Me and our two friends count?" Noctis taunted as Roman glared as the Prince of Lucis was here as the White Fang was now both worried and a bit arrogant thinking if they can grab Noctis they can use him for ransom.

Soon Ruby's Crescent Rose was going off as she was firing it upon Roman and the White Fang as Ruby waved at them. "Excellent sniping position Ms. Rose!" Ignis said as he kicked away a White Fang before he jumped between two of their weapons.

"Maybe I should expand my gun range then." Prompto said as he then shot a dust round making sure to keep it from hurting anyone.

(With Ruby and Penny)

"Ruby? Are these people yours and Noctis friends?" Penny asked as Ruby was distracted.

"Penny stay back." Ruby warned as Penny looked.

(Roman)

Roman after finally grabbing his can saw Ruby and glared before he fired as the girl had a lot of friends helping her apparently as she may have connections to Royalty through Noctis.

(With Noctis)

Nocits heard the fire and saw Ruby was in trouble as he stood next to Weiss. "Ruby!" Nocits called before he sent a sword to Ruby and ported to her. Weiss of course saw this and quickly focused as it was now or never since her accidental summon before. She needed to shield Ruby and soon to Weiss's shock the suit of armor from before appeared and blocked the shot as Noctis tried to be a human shield for Ruby.

(With Noctis)

Noctis covered Ruby as he closed his eyes but Ruby was wide eyed when the shot was blocked as Noctis then opened his eyes expecting to be hurt or something. "Noct is that a friend of yours?" Ruby asked as Noctis looked as he saw the tall pure white/blue suit of armor protecting them.

"Nope." Noctis said as Ruby was shocked.

"They tried to hurt you guys." Penny said as she saw the White Fang weren't nice as she walked torts them.

"Penny stop!" Noctis called as Penny looked.

"Don't worry I'm combat ready." Penny said as soon her pack opened to reveal many swords connected by strings.

Weiss smiled at her summon as she did it on purpose this time as she was glad Ignis helped her. "Here." Ignis said as he took out a vile and crushed it revealing it as a, either which Weiss saw recharged her Aura. "You'll need that if we wish to succeed." Ignis said as Prompto cheered.

"Awesome what do we call this thing? Oh heavy knuckle! No wait Iron Golem!" Prompto called but soon Ignis interrupted them.

"I believe Odin would work perfectly for our knight here." Ignis said as the armor then grabbed Ruby and Noctis and helped them down before vanishing.

"Sounds great Specs!" Gladio called as he slammed his claymore down upon a White Fang knocking him down.

As Penny fought Noctis saw her power was odd as it was like some offshoot or knock off of his royal power minus the weapon grabbing as Noctis needed to ask her about it later. Soon Gatling were heard as Ruby and Noctis saw this.

"Take cover!" Noctis called as everyone saw this and quickly ran to cover as Penny blocked the bullets with her swords. Penny then reeled herself back after stabbing two of her swords to a warehouse side and landed as Noctis saw it was kind of like his Warp Strike. Soon Penny maneuvered her swords to be in front of her where they then took a more gun like form and spun around with a green beam charging.

Penny then fired as the beam then split in three slicing two of the Bulwarks in half basically grounding the White Fang here. "Wow." Ruby said as she saw this.

"How does she do that?" Noctis asked as he swore it was like the Royal Power but using science instead of Magic.

Penny smiled at her work before she felt extreme pain in her head as she felt like something was tearing into it from the inside as she cried out. "Penny!" Ruby called as she and Noctis ran to Penny to check on her.

"Ruby, Noctis run! Something, something is coming!" Penny cried out as she felt the pain go through her mind as soon the last Bulwark was destroyed by some sort of ball made of flames which blew it up and killed those inside.

"Impossible." Ignis said as he saw a dark portal of sorts appear as it was like slime as some large creature began to climb out of it. Ruby saw this as she had no words to describe it as this was like an Iron Monster of sorts as Prompto couldn't believe it himself.

"Sun take Penny to safety NO!" Noctis called as Sun nodded.

"Got it!" He called before picking up Penny and running away.

"Is that what I think it is?" HE asked as Ignis was visibly shocked.

"I'm seeing it but I cannot comprehend how it is here." Ignis said as this creature shouldn't even be here in fact he assumed that they were left behind in Eos.

"Well its standing right before us a god damned Daemon!" Gladiolus said as he looked at it.

"Wait that's a Daemon?!" Weiss asked as she stepped back in fear as Yang was visibly shaking with Blake looking nervous.

"GAUH!" Ruby cried out as she felt her eyes were stinging almost burning as she looked at the creature with her eyes now glowing.

"Ruby!" Yang and Noctis called as they saw Ruby was in pain.

"Oh boy." Roman said as he could not believe these things were real. Roman then ran to the last remaining Bulwark as he saw there was no cargo in it but better they run and live and die for a lost cause. The Bulwark took off as the Daemon roared out no doubt making a lot of effort to get here.

The Daemon then looked at Ruby and Noctis and when it spotted them its eyes formed into a glare at them. Penny of course cried out in pain once more as her mind was being assaulted by this creatures dark thoughts. "Chosen... King. King of Kings, Chosen Queen. Queen of Queens must not... deliver this world... to providence!" Penny cried out in pain as her mind was being assaulted by this creatures thoughts forcing Penny to say what that.

"Ms. Schnee!" Ignis called as Weiss nodded and then summoned the Suit of Armor that Ignis has dubbed Odin as the armor then clashed sword with the Daemon.

"Ok we got a name for that thing?" Yang asked as she looked at the two knights fighting.

"It's called an Iron Giant and let's just say it's a brutal fighter." Gladio said as he and Blake grabbed Noctis and Ruby who then grabbed Penny to get her to safety as whatever this thing was doing to her it was causing her great pain.

Weiss growled as she had Odin clash swords with this foe as Odin blocked an attack only for the Iron Giant to hit Odin in the torso and knock it down. Odin was soon being pushed and pummeled as Weiss tried her best to keep this summoning going but she was using too much Aura to keep it here. Soon the Iron Giant Roared and broke Odin into two causing Weiss to yelp and fall as soon the Iron Giant glared at Weiss.

 **'WarRIOr of tHE LIGHT!'** It thought with pure demonic rage in its mind as it then swung its weapon down upon Weiss intent on ending a problem before it buds. But soon Noctis warped before Weiss causing blue sparks to come from Versus XIII as it lit Noctis face in a blue glow as he looked to Weiss.

"You ok Weiss?" Noctis asked as Weiss nodded.

"Yeah." Weiss said as she got up as Prompto used another either to recharge Weiss.

Soon the rest of Team NIGP came in as they each got ready for a fight as soon the rest of Ream RWBY Joined in. Soon the Iron Giant was knocked away as it fell down hard clearly hurt as it glared at the four.

'King OF KINGS! Queen of QUEENS! WarRRIORS of the LIGHT!" It thought in a raspy demonic voice as clearly it did not like them. But then it noticed three of the Warriors were still missing which gave it the thought of breaking them before they truly come together.

"Stand together everyone!" Noctis called as Ruby agreed to that one.

"Got it!" Everyone agreed as they were facing a powerful foe long thought banished from Lucis.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST: Daemon Battle Theme 1

Noctis started by warping to its chest area and began slashing at it with his Versus XIII before Ruby joined in and ran up its body and used Crescent Rose to hit it. Once Noctis and Ruby landed Ruby had to rub her eyes from the pain they were feeling as she didn't know what was going on with them. Weiss used a Glyph and created Ice Spikes and in turn sent them to the Iron Giant who got hit by them before it roared in rage.

"Hey Prompto aim for its eyes!" Gladio called as Prompto nodded.

"Got it big guy!" Prompto called as he went to a good spot and fired straight at the Daemon's eyes causing it to growl and then roared as its eye was hit.

Ignis ran in and with his duel daggers began slashing through the Iron Giant before Yang ran in jumped over Ignis and straight at the Iron Giants face. "I! HOPE! YOUR! HUN! GRY!" Yang roared it punching its face before the Iron Giant grabbed her and threw her to the side as she yelled.

"Weiss catch Yang!" Ruby called as Weiss nodded and created a Time Dilution Glyph which she used to slow down Yang's fall and then used the gravity Glyph to stop her fall before she jumped down.

"Nice catch Ice Queen." Yang called with a thumbs up. The Iron Giant then slashed at Black who had a double take her place for the attack. Blake then used her Gambol Shroud to try and restrain the Daemon's legs but it then spun her off before she could enact the plan.

Soon the Iron Giant roared as it raised it arm up creating a ball of dark red energy. "Fellows gather around Weiss. Ms. Schnee created a Gravity Glyph hurry!" Ignis called as everyone quickly gathered around Weiss. Weiss created a dome of ice around them and then while inside it she created a gravity Glyph which she then looked out and saw the Daemon created an actual black hole which would have sucked them in if not for Ignis quick thinking.

Soon the Daemon gave up on that attack before it then roared and smashed the ice dome just as the two teams escaped it as it then began to swing wildly clearly not pleased that they won't die. The group avoided the attack with ease as the large sword was heavy for it to swing as Ruby then ran around the Daemon using her semblance creating a tornado of sorts with rose pedals before Noctis ran into the twister's eye and stabbed at the Daemon. The Daemon though wasn't defeated as easily as it then slammed down its blade but Noctis switched to a claymore weapon and blocked the attack with ease Noctis then pushed the word away and began clashing swords with the large foe before pushing it back and knocking its sword out of its hand.

"I got it!" Yang called as she then grabbed the sword in her arms as it was heavy even for her. "Ok then let's see how you like your own medicine!" Yang called out before she swung slow but powerful slashes at the Daemon as this pushed back the Iron Giant. The Daemon roared before it slammed a powered up thunder fist to the ground causing Yang to be shot back dropping the Daemons weapon as they all gathered.

"We need to finish this thing off fast! We can't let it get into Vale!" Noctis called as Weiss looked.

"Well I'm open to suggestions!" Weiss called as they needed a plan fast.

"Hey you remember Professor Crowe's class about the unpredictable effects when one mixes the wrong ingredients for Spell Crafting with Dust it's not compatible with?" Blake asked as Weiss looked.

"Of course I do... wait a minute." Weiss said as she knew where this was going.

"That may be our best option right now we'd sooner waste all our Aura then defeat this Daemon." Ignis said as Weiss understood desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"Well this should be fun." Yang said as Noctis looked.

"Weiss, Iggy we'll give you two time to craft that unpredictable bomb we'll keep it busy!" Ruby called as Noctis got ready.

"Everyone you know the game plan keep it busy till Weiss and Iggy are ready!" Noctis called as they then all charged forward and began

Prompto was with Blake as they provide cover fire with their weapons as Blake would at times get up close and personal with the Daemon. Gladio charged at the Daemon but was soon knocked down by it but when he saw Noctis charge and hit it he quickly saw Noctis get hurt and got pissed. Gladio then punched the ground he was laying on and used the force to get up as he then jumped up from the Daemon's sword and slammed his weapon down upon the ground creating a shockwave that Yang had to make a tweet sound.

"Am I actually like that when I'm pissed?" Yang asked shocked to see this.

"You have no idea." Ruby said as she stood next to Yang. Ruby then charged in and began using her scythe bladed parts in combo's as she climbed up the Iron Giant and then slammed her scythe onto its head using her weapons gun function to increase the power creating a crack in its cranium. Ruby got behind it but the Daemon attempted to swipe behind it to get Ruby but Blake ran in and pushed Ruby down to avoid it as they were lucky she did that.

"Careful Ruby." Blake said as she saw Ruby almost get cleaved in two.

Yang then smiled as she then jumped up and slammed her fists with their shotgun blasts at the Iron Giants face as Gladio had an idea. "Yang catch!" Gladiolus called as he then threw his claymore to Yang as it spun torts her. Yang smiled and jumped up and caught it before she slammed the weapon onto the Iron Giant knocking it down hard.

"Thanks for loaning it Gladio." Yang said passing back Gladiolus weapon.

"No problem." Gladio said taking his sword back.

"Everyone step back we have the concoction ready!" Ignis called as Weiss then spoke.

"We only get one shot at this so we need to make it count!" Weiss called as everyone nodded.

"Everyone fall back!" Noctis called as he and his team then got away.

"Run for it!" Ruby called as they all ran to take cover.

"Here goes nothing!" Weiss called as she and Ignis then threw their creation that was rumbling and bubbling even sparking as when it hit the Iron Giant it didn't even have time to think as it was soon blew up in a fury of thunder, fire, and even ice as well as the elements coming from the Dust components. Everyone had taken cover as when the destructive force hit the Daemon was no more as it destroyed the Daemon and almost everything around it while creating a billow of smoke obscuring there site.

*End OST

Did, did we get it?" Prompto asked as he got up.

"Yes I do believe we have slayed the beast." Ignis said as he got up as he covered Weiss.

"Thank goodness." Weiss said as she got up and stretched before she walked over to Blake and Noctis. "Blake, Noctis..." Weiss began as they needed to get this out now. "I'm sorry for what I said to you about the Faunus and the White Fang and that Faunus woman." Weiss apologized as she looked to the two. "What I said then was uncalled for and below the belt." Weiss said as she saw Sun had went to grab help no doubt was protecting Penny. "So if you guys can forgive me and Blake to promise me if she ever has any more problems to come to her team and her friends." Weiss said as Blake smiled and hugged Weiss.

"Thanks Weiss." Blake thanked as they all got out of this alive somehow.

"Alright Team RWBY and Team NIGP are back together again!" Ruby cheered as soon the authorities arrived.

"Hey guys what did I miss when tall iron showed up?" Sun asked as he came to report Penny was ok now.

"Oh just an explosion." Prompto said as Gladio then walked up to Sun.

"Now Sun I need to talk to you, about your cousin dating my sister." Gladiolus said as Sun was wide eyed.

'Uh oh.' Sun thought as he knew his cousin was a dead man walking now. "Anyway these guys who I assumed were paramedics came by and told me Penny will be ok so they took her to get ready to get to Lucis." Sun said as everyone could agree to that much but Ruby was worried especially with how Penny reacted just before the Daemon appeared.

"What's a Daemon doing all the way in Remnant of all places?" Ignis wondered as he heard the tales how thanks to the Lunafreya's and the Crystal they were able to transport Lucis to Remnant escaping the Star Scourge.

(With Penny)

Penny was going through a diagnostic as she explained what happened before the Daemon appeared as the data was being sent to her father Dr. Polendina who may have the answer she seeks. Why did her body react so violently to that Daemon... and why is it when she looked at Ruby, Noctis, and their friends she feels an unwanted sense of rage and fear before them, what was happening to her?

(With Ozpin)

Ozpin saw the entire live feed as with him was Regis in a shared view as they were both visibly shocked at what they saw. The Daemons were on Remnant, it seems the Star Scourge won't give up on Lucis' destruction no matter what. As they saw this Ozpin soon got a message from Qrow and Nyx.

Qrow: The Queen has Pawns and the King is lead.

It was cryptic Ozpin knew that much but knowing Qrow it stands to reason they found their supposed Dark Kings identity if only barely.

Nyx: The New Oracle is In Beacon being raised by a very 'Good Witch.'

Ozpin already knew who Nyx was talking about as he knew one thing. "Glynda is not going to like this." Ozpin said knowing Cor's ex-wife might have to reunite with her ex-husband to protect the new Oracle. Glynda and her daughter may have to make the trip to Lucis as well knowing the barrier and the crystal will no doubt be able to protect her for a time but the question was how long they had before the Dark King and Dark Queen make their move.

(With Cinder Fall)

"How very disappointing Roman." Came Cinder's voice as she walked in. "I was expecting more from you." Cinder said as Roman was not in the mood to deal with this and neither was Cinder when she found Lucis hosting the Vytal Festival was now official.

"Hey you were the one who suggested working with those stupid mutts in the White Fang. Plus you never told me a giant Iron Grimm will crawl out of the Ground and some fire ball would blow things up and ruin the heist!" Roman yelled as Cinder was taken back by this as he just described Ardyn's Daemons.

"I see so I guess disappointment wasn't needed when you were dealt with things outside your control." Cinder said as she then sighed. "Fine then well there has been a change of plans we're going to Lucis apparently my associates want something from there and let's just say the play needs to be rewritten a bit." Cinder said as Roman sighed.

"Well White Fang aren't welcomed in Lucis or Menagerie so we don't exactly have a hired goon squad to help us out." Roman said as soon a new voice was heard.

"Leave that to me." Came the voice as they looked and saw none other than Ardyn as Cinder was surprised to see Ardyn here.

"Who the heck is he?!" Roman asked as Cinder looked.

"One of my associates." Cinder said as Ardyn smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Roman Torchwick, Ardyn Izunia head of the Magiteck project in Atlas, advisor to Jacques Schnee and the Atlas Council, and most of all a close friend to a Dr. Polendina." Ardyn said as he did a respectful bow as his voice was so regal in made Roman wonder if this guy was from Lucis's crown city at the citadel.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey hope you all enjoy this chapter as we now enter the part we have all been waiting for yet has eluded us in many RWBY FFXV Fanfics… the road trip. Now then hope you all enjoy this and remember to leave a review as you leave and like always ja ne.


	5. Chapter V

Remnants 5th Kingdom

ESKK: Hey I got the new chapter ready for you all and, me and Mr. Unknow worked our asses off on it so please enjoy this bad boy because I sure as hell did.

(Start Chapter 5 10 years later)

 _ **A tale of the Chosen King and the Chosen Queen Saviors of the Stars**_

Noctis in the Kings Garb 10 years older as standing next to him was Ruby in her own royal garb as she too was 10 years older. They glared at their foe at the Crown City blocking there path to the citadel as it was large human like burning devil as Noctis and Ruby then charged forward as there teams plus team JNR charged head in all of which were wearing Kingsglaive uniforms.

This Devil they all faced in an attempt to beat it was known as Ifrit the Infernian as well as the Betrayer of the Astral beings. Team NIGP, RWBY, and JNR had all aged 10 whole years which meant 10 years to grow up and stronger. As they each went after Ifrit the Astral God released a burst of flames which set Noctis and Ruby's sloths on fire as they quickly began to stop drop and roll maneuver.

"Noct Ruby! Hang in there buddy!" Prompto said as he ran to Noct and began putting the fire out.

"I got you!" was heard as he ran over to Ruby and began to put the fire out on her as Yang fired at Ifrit with her prosthetic arm at full burst.

"Stay down you two we'll keep him busy." Prompto said as he and Jaune soon re-entered the fray.

"Noct over here!" Ignis called as with him was Weiss.

"Hurry, Ruby before Ifrit goes off again!" Weiss called as the two struggled a bit to get to their friend. Soon Gladiolus and Yang came behind Noctis and Yang before pushing them to Ignis and Weiss as they began to pile on the two.

"Incoming!" Nora called as she and Ren covered their friends as Jaune had his shield out to keep the fire away. Ifrit then burst out his flames the three teams protected the only two people able to put an end to all of this.

Once the flames died they got up as Ignis and Weiss gave their respected leaders a Hi-Potion to heal them as they charged forward to fight Ifrit.

(Start real story Vale Docks)

Team RWBY and NIGP were all suited up as Tai had come in to see her girls off as with them was a Corgi and Pryna as Pryna was in a kennel as the dog glowed showed her aura was active. "I can't believe it my girls are going off to another Kingdom for the Vytal Tournament." Tai said with manly tears in his eyes.

"Hey don't worry dad it's also a road trip for us so we get to enjoy all of Lucis." Yang said as they guys loaded the bags up.

"Well you all be sure to bring Zwei along with you." Tai said as Blake looked scared and shocked.

"Please don't." Blake said as she already had to deal with Pryna who was the good one in her opinion since the dog hardly bothers anyone unless she needs to go out, eat or just a little loving.

"Oh don't be a scaredy cat Blakie." Prompto joked as everyone even Ignis groaned at that while Yang and Tai laughed.

"Ok but Noct and Prompt." Tai began as he glared at the two with a serious expression. "I don't want any touching and most of all when you guys set up any camps males and ladies get separate tents." Tai warned as he glared. "If I arrive at Lucis and find one of the knocked up I don't care who you're both dead men." Tai threatened as Prompto got nervous there as Noctis didn't show it but Tai scared him a bit.

"No problems sir nothing will happen sir." Prompto said as he looked at Tai scared.

"Stop scaring him dad besides who's a better boy for Ruby then a prince!" Yang called as Ruby then blushed deep red at that comment.

"Yang!" Ruby called as she did not need that on her mind.

"We best board the vessel before it departs without us." Ignis said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Alright come on Zwei!" Ruby called as when Blake heard this she was immediately on Gladiolus head as the guys laughed at their friend for that. Zwei ran up the ramp as he caught up with Pryna and by the looks of it the two they were getting along swimmingly.

"Alright be careful you two." Tai said as Yang smiled.

"No problem dad won't be our first trip to Lucis." Yang said as the two teams entered the ship.

(Meanwhile with Cinder and her group)

"Ok we're here now what?" Roman asked Cinder and her two friends after they were able to smuggle Roman into Lucis.

"For now we acquire a temporary based of operations as we make our way to Insomnia, Ardyn claims he has a contact waiting for us at this place" Cinder said pulling out the paper.

"Great." Roman said as he hoped this would be worth it in the long run especially after they were able to smuggle the dust the stole as well.

"Emerald, Mercury keep your noses clean here we are in unknown grounds so it's best to be on our guard." Cinder said as Emerald nodded.

"So how many people can you pickpocket before your caught Emerald?" Mercury said as he heard people in Lucis are said to be immune to illusions.

"Don't tempt me." Emerald said as they can't afford to see if said rumor was true or not.

(Scene Break a week later Lucis Docks)

The boat after a week long journey had finally arrived at Lucis as they learned a few things, one never eat food together, and two never start a boat wide food fight because as of now they can never show their faces on that ship again. As Team RWBY and Team NIGP disembarked from the boat they were amazed at the Lucian city they docked at which was called Tidal Blue.

"Well here we are Lucis... now we just need to find our ride to Insomnia and start our road trip!" Yang called as she held a large portion of the bags with Gladiolus.

"Well from my dad's message he said the Kingsglaive would drop off a car for us to use so wheels shouldn't be a problem." Noctis said as he and Ruby held their own bags.

"Yeah but it looks like all of Lucis is preparing for the Vytal Festival." Weiss said as she noticed people getting ready for the festival as Lucis was hosting it for the first time.

"Well best we move on if I'm correct then the nearby Kingsglaive garrison should be a short walk from here." Ignis said as Prompto laughed.

"Well first we need to get the dogs first." Gladio said as Noctis had to agree there.

"Well then lead the way Iggy!" Prompto called as the Fox Faunus was just excited to head on home to Insomnia.

(Later at the Garrison)

After picking up the dogs Zwei and Pryna and a short 30 minute walk with Ruby practically bouncing around everywhere they soon arrived at the Glaives Garrison and after a short ID verification the Glaives brought in the car. Noctis at first thought it was the Regalia but noticed a few key differences which all summed up to one thing it looked like a combination between a van and the Regalia done right as it still had the convertible roof but it could also toe hence why it had a small trailer on the back no doubt for their luggage.

"I present the Regalia Type-II your father had this commissioned recently so it's pretty new at the moment so not everything will be 100% but it should provide for your transportation needs, your highness." The Glaives who drove it up said as Yang smiled.

"Well then I'll-" Yang began before Ignis cut her off.

"I'll be driving." He said heading over to the driver seat taking the keys. "My apologies Yang but I've seen and heard from your sister how you drive the Bumblebee I can't exactly trust you with the car." Ignis said as Yang pouted.

"Shot gun seat!" Weiss called as she ran to the shot gun seat as Gladiolus and Yang loaded the trailer with their luggage.

"Cool then the rest of us can party in the back seat." Prompto called as he got in the back seat. Once everyone was in the Regalia Type-II Ignis hit the ignition and began driving off.

"This is going to be awesome nothing can possibly go wrong!" Ruby called as she got in her seat all happy and ready for a road trip.

(Later on the Road)

"I take back everything I said!" Ruby said as she and the others were on the side of the open road with the car breaking down.

Gladiolus tried his hand at hitch-hiking but no dice. At least 3 cars have already past them. "Didn't you say the people of Lucis were very open minded Ignis?" Weiss asked as Ignis looked.

"We can only go so far on the kindness of strangers." Ignis said as Weiss was holding the map since their Scrolls had no signal.

"Well I think we can forget about hitching our way there." Gladiolus said as Noctis was sitting behind the Regalia while Prompto was sprawled on the ground.

"Well looks like we're pushing her to the nearest outpost." Yang said as Blake sighed.

"I've already pushed myself to the brink of death." Prompto said as the heat was murder on them.

"Come on you four get up this car isn't going to move itself." Gladiolus said causing Ruby, Noctis, and Prompto to get up.

"So much for an exciting start of our road trip." Blake said while reading a book before closing said book and getting up.

"I thought the Car was supposed to move us." Ruby said as she and Noctis were on the left side ready to push while Prompto and Blake took the right with Yang and Gladiolus pushing from behind.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Noctis said as Gladiolus looked.

"Can it, ready steady... PUSH!" Gladiolus called as they began pushing the car which was on neutral.

A series of grunts and complaints followed before the car and trailer moved...slowly. Nearby wildlife was moving faster than them.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST: Stand by Me by Florence and the Machines

"Un...believable..." Noctis grunted.

"Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, eh Prince Noctis!?" Yang joked.

"Save some breath for pushing." Ignis said as he rested in the driver's seat.

"Though we all let ourselves, get carried away." Weiss said as she read the map to see where the closest outpost was.

"Look these things happen." Prompto said as he pushed the car.

"Like the Food Fight on the boat?" Blake asked as that was one boat they could never show their faces at again.

"Let's just hope this isn't something sort of omen!" Gladiolus called as Yang snickered.

"Yeah at least we kick this trip off with a Yang!" Yang called as everyone groaned except for Prompto who laughed.

"Gladio Yang do us a favor." Noctis began as Gladiolus looked as did Yang.

"What?" Gladiolus asked as Ruby finished.

"Push this by yourselves." Ruby said as that was shocking.

"Please tell me you guys are joking!" Yang said knowing she may be strong but this car was heavier then it looked.

"You won't even notice if we just let go." Prompto said as Gladiolus glared.

"Prompto don't even think about it." Gladiolus said as Yang looked to Ruby.

"Same to you Ruby!" Yang called as this was a struggle for them.

"Save your strength people we'll need it to reach the Outpost." Weiss said as Noctis looked.

"Come on Ignis time to switch." Noctis called as Ruby jumped in.

"Yeah same here Weiss!" Ruby called as they needed to catch their breath.

"You can literally lift it with your semblance!" Noctis pointed out.

"And stress myself out?" Yang asked as she knew she could do it.

"We're already stressed!" Ruby called as this was not a good start to a road trip.

"My hands are killing me." Prompto complained as Gladiolus looked at him unamused.

"Rather I kill you with mine!?" Gladiolus called as Prompto knew he was on a mine field.

"Easy there tough guy." Prompto called as the two teams pushed the car. "Hey Iggy how's the Signal?" Prompto asked as Ignis looked.

"Still busy hence why Weiss has the map." Ignis said as Prompto sighed before realizing something.

"Wait hold the phone... is it just me or was it supposed to be way closer?" Prompto asked as he looked to Weiss.

"I assure your Prompto the map is correct." Weiss said as Prompto wasn't convinced nor was Yang.

"Literally next door." Yang complained.

"Yeah...on a map of the entire world."

"Remnant is a big old place." Noctis said as Ignis chuckled.

"Yes one filled with mysteries and wonders." Ignis said as Prompto moaned in annoyance.

"Tell that to my legs." Prompto said as everyone pushed the car to its destination.

"You all even pushing." Gladiolus asked as Yang glared.

"Hard as I can." Prompto said as he pushed with Blake.

"Everything I got." Noctis said as Ruby quipped in.

"Yeah why do we need to push something so big?" Ruby asked as she pushed with them.

"It is difficult." Blake said as Pryna and Zwei looked at her from the window making her queasy.

"Hey ask my fist." Yang said before she punched Gladio causing him to yelp in pain.

*End OST

(Scene Break Hammer Head Vytal)

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST Hammerhead theme

The group finally arrived at one of the Hammerheads around Lucis as they were all catching their breaths while Ruby was using her hood as mobile shade which she kept held up with Crescent Rose, Versus XIII, Mystranger, and Gambol Shroud. As they all waited for the mechanic to show up Weiss was in the shade made by Ruby with Blake and Ruby as she was applying some much needed sun block as the Atlas born Huntress would rather not burn up on this little road trip.

The guys were hanging by the car waiting for the mechanic, as when they gotten a signal on their scrolls, they call in ahead and hope to get the car repair soon as possible when they show up, but they took very long to see get to the Outpost.

Soon enough as a short blonde hair girl with a bit of grease on her face, wearing short shorts showing a bit of under booty, with a tool belt, tall cowgirl boots, an open yellow jacket that showing off a red bar she has on and as well showing off her asset, and a red hat on her head.

When Prompto hear those foot step coming up and turn his head to see who walking to them, his eyes almost pop and stood up quickly as the girl walk up and said, "Hey there, y'all kept a girl waitin'."

When team RWBY hear the girl come up, reaction are show fast as Weiss looked at the girl and saw her state of wear and said, "What is she wearing, it's like giving the impression of… prostitute."

Blake looked at the girl and said, "Doesn't seem that bad, consider where she is working at." Also Blake is sort of regretting of wearing dark clothing in the middle of a hot desert, she had to take off most of her top wears, and open a few buttons so she didn't get sick, as also like a cat she can't stand the heat too long or else she would get sick and that would not help anyone, she had to keep her mind off being sick… and the dogs that were looking at her as she help push the car up the outpost.

When Ruby was looking at her as she came up checking out the car as had a thought and said out loud, "She almost dress up like Yang sometimes when it gets hot in the summer at home. Right Yang? Yang?"

Ruby turn to her sister as she wasn't answering her and she saw her sister giving a stink eye look at the girl, as the girl have a similar color theme as her, even the blonde hair color closely matches, as sure she showing off her breast more than Yang and she has short-shorts while Yang wears a black shorts with a skirt around it, but that not what ticking her off.

Yang was also looking at Prompto who is also checking out the girl as well, having that smile on his face and similar look in his eyes when he first saw Yang.

Back to the girl and team NIGP, the girl look around at the visible guys around as she asked, "So which one's prince?"

Noctis stood up and walk around to where the girl was at as she said, "Aha!"

The girl walk to him as she said, "Hello, Your Highness. Welcome back to Lucis. I read the news you went to that Beacon place in the Vale kingdom."

"Yeah learned a few new things, and took on some White Fang loyalists." Noctis said as he looked and saw some Faunus helping with car repairs on another vehicle while another was getting the Regalia type-II equipment ready for repairs.

"Prince Noctis Huntsman of Remnant makes the trip to this coastal outpost from Hammerhead worth it." The lady said as she smiled at the group.

"Apologies for taking so long." Ignis said as the girl looked and saw the four huntresses there.

"You best save your apologies for Paw-paw." The lady said as she gave the car a look over.

"So that makes you?" Blake began as she was curios.

"Cindy, Cids grease monkey granddaughter." Cindy said before noticing the Huntresses. "So who are them ladies?" She asked as everyone looked to the girls.

"Oh these are some friend we made in Vale." Noctis began as Ruby ran up to her in a flurry of rose pedals smiling.

"I'm Ruby Rose and that's my partner Weiss and the silent girl there is Blake and she's partner to my older half-sister Yang." Ruby said as Cindy smiled at how adorable Ruby was.

"Aaah ain't ya just the sweetest little thang. I can just roll you up and eat y'all up." Cindy said gushing at Ruby before a new voice was heard.

"Roll 'er in while I'm still young!" Came an old voice as everyone looked and saw an old timer.

"I guess that's 'Paw-paw,' huh?" Yang joked to see an old timer with a red leather jacket, a blue t-shirt, a red ball cap, and blue jeans walk in with fingerless gloves on as he looked over the Regalia Type-II.

"Yeah I am. And Prince didn't yer daddy tell ya? She's a custom made classic only one of her kind." Cid said as the bearded old man looked at the car. "Yer daddy had this girl made for team STRQ a while back when he made friends with Qrow and Ozpin after Blondie there was born." Cid said as that was surprising before he looked at Noctis and Ruby. "Prince Noctis and Ruby Rose." Cid said as he looked at the two.

"Yeah." Noctis said as Cid looked at the Regalia.

"Well looks like she's been waiting for a while and now it's like they kicked the snot out of STRQ." Cid said as he looked at the car.

"Uh can you back up to how you knew our parents." Yang said as Weiss quickly shushed Yang.

"You got yer ma's eyes there Ruby and let me tell y'all you two got a long way to go and those slack jaws gettin you nowhere fast." Cid said as he assessed the damage. "She's gonna take a while. Y'all get her in and run along." Cid said before he went to the workshop to fix the car.

Cindy saw this and sighed as in a way this car was meant for Team STRQ and their friends ironic there kids got it instead. "Y'all heard him! Let's get movin.' Right this way." Cindy called as the two teams started getting the car to the work shop and detached the trailer with their luggage as Pryna and Zwei got out to do their business.

Once the car was in the work shop and the trailer secured in a safe location the two teams gathered. "Ok now we play the waiting game." Weiss said as Prompto sighed.

"Never liked that game." Prompt said as they started taking there leave.

"Same here." Yang said as she knew she was a better grease monkey then Cindy.

"Never really been good at it either Prompto." Noctis said as a joke as Ruby agreed.

"You neither Yang." Ruby said as Yang glared as everyone laughed.

"Hey don't Yang my puns." Yang joked killing everyone's joy.

"Thanks for ruining it Yang." Weiss complained before Zwei and Pryna returned as they ran around a bit clearly getting along as Blake tried to avoid the two dogs.

The two teams together as Noctis started to say, "So, what should we do now that we're going to be here for a while?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to go really far out anywhere, I will say relax and find a place they sell cold drinks," Weiss said as she not the biggest fan of the desert area as Blake nods as she could go for a cold water… and maybe a tuna salad sandwich and said, "I'll join you."

"Then we'll join you ladies later then, as now for me I need to find a store of sort as we seem to be running low on supplies for some reason when I checked on inventory." Ignis said as Gladiolus spoken up saying, "I come with. I need some potions or maybe eithers we low on those."

"You think you can look for repair kits as well, I forgot to bring mine" Ruby asked them as they nodded and soon enough those four and Pryna with her owner left to do their things and hope they can fine what they are looking for, while Zwei staying by Ruby on his rear end and with its tongue sticking out.

Yang thought for a moment and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to sit around doing nothing. How about we explore a bit?"

Ruby look to her sister as she said, "How can we, we don't have a local map in case we get lost. Remember what happen when we first came here in Insomnia? We got separated from dad and uncle crow, and we couldn't remember where the hotel we were staying at?"

Noctis gave a small laugh and said, "I think I remember that. You two wonder into the palace on accident and you were crying in the middle of the halls."

"I was not crying, I had dust in my eyes," Ruby said as Prompto and Yang laugh at that thought, as the older sister whisper to the fox Faunus, "She was so cute when she was crying, and then mister prince charming came along and help her and you should have seen her reaction when she meet him."

Cindy walk over to them and said, "Hey couldn't help but over hear y'all guys. Y'all ain't never been out this way before, have ya? Go on, have a look around. Also you take this, this'll make sure y'all don't get lost."

Cindy handed them a map around as Noctis took it and said, "Thanks."

Cindy nod as she titled her hat down and soon walk off away, as Prompto watch her go, watching the hot grease monkey granddaughter sway her hip side to side, as he was focus on her rear end, he didn't see Yang reaching out to him, grab his fox ear, and yank on it as he said, "Ow-ow-ow!"

"No eyeing." Yang warned as Prompt o laughed nervously.

"You buried yourself there Prompto." Noctis joked as Prompto was soon let go as everyone began to explore a bit. They soon arrived at a camping supply shop as Prompto looked around. "Hey they got Ebony here! Ignis and Blake are going to flip." Prompto said as Yang checked it out as both knew that was the two favorite brand of coffee.

Soon Weiss, Blake, and Pryna returned as Weiss was in shock while Blake was snickering into her mouth. "What happened to you?" Gladio asked as Weiss looked.

"First question... what is Gil?" Weiss began as Ignis spoke up.

"It is the currency used in Lucis any particular reason why you ask?" Ignis asked as Weiss eyes twitched.

"Because I just learned that Lien is completely worthless in Lucis." Weiss said as Blake snickered.

"Plus she did make a scene and if it wasn't for me she would have been recognized as a Schnee." Blake said as Weiss glared.

"Don't patronize me." Weiss argued as Prompto looked shocked.

"So our money is no good here?" Prompto asked seeing as he had a wallet full of Lien and not Gill.

"Bet you Ignis came prepared." Noctis said as Ignis then sighed.

"Unfortunately we are severely lacking in funds save for Room and Board which is now going into car repairs." Of his said as Yang looked.

"So we're stuck here?!" Yang called as Gladiou spoke up.

"Less we come up with the money we're flat broke." Gladiolus said as that wasn't good.

"I suggest we confer with Cindy to discuss a sort of payment plan." Ignis said as this was bad.

"Well this royally sucks." Yang said making everyone groan at her pun.

"Broken down and flat broke." Prompto said as Weiss felt hollow seeing as she was never broke before especially in Lucis who aren't exactly on good terms with the SDC.

"Adding insult to injury." Ignis said as this was a bad state they were in.

"Old man's in for both after charging us that much." Gladiolus said as this was a bad situation they were in.

"Yeah let's pay him a visit." Noctis said as Yang agreed.

"I'll give Ruby a heads up on our current money problem." Yang said as she had to let Ruby know of this.

When the group got back to Cindy Ruby had Crescent Rose out with a chicken on the end of it as Zwei tried to jump for it as Pryna arrived with Weiss and enjoyed the view. "She ain't gon' be ready for a while. Y'all need somethin?" Cindy asked as she looked to the group.

"What we're broke!?" Ruby called as Noctis sighed.

"Hate to ask but could we borrow some cash?" Noctis said as he and Cindy sweat drop at Ruby's outburst.

"Oh now I get it. This is what paw-paw meant when he said he was gonna teach them kids a lessons." Cindy said as everyone was shocked at this as it sounded like Cid saw this coming. "Told me he oughta have y'all take care of some ornery varmints that've been causin' a ruckes round here." Cindy said as Ruby then ran in.

"Wait like a Huntsman or Hundreds mission!?" Ruby asked appearing in a flurry of rose pedals.

"That's right I'd be happy to pay y'all for your services if your up to the challenge how bout it?" Cindy asked as Ruby was all smiles.

"Hellz yeah!" Ruby called out as the road trip just got better as she just accepted a mission it they won't be shadowing a Huntsman or Hundreds.

"All according to Cid's plan. I say we play along and teach him not to underestimate any of us." Ignis said as Weiss nodded.

"Yes he messed with the wrong teams today." Weiss said as she was ready to hunt.

"Alright but don't go running around after dark people say they saw Grimm and Daemons run around but I think it may be old Dead Eye running around." Cindy said as there hasn't been much Grimm in Lucia since the kingdom appeared and the Daemons haven't shown hide or hair of being here. "Here this should be enough to get y'all a place to stay but just between us don't tell paw-paw." Cindy said as she handed them all some Gill to use.

"Well looks like you're a pauper prince now huh?" Weiss joked as Yang smirked as Weiss just left herself wide open.

"Doesn't that make you a pauper heiress also?" Noctis countered as Yang and Prompto burst out laughing.

"Anyway we have the information on these alleged pests on our scrolls it appears there are three sets of them in three different areas. I'd suggest we split up and located these annoyances." Ignis said as everyone checked out there scrolls and saw the marked areas on the scrolls maps.

"Ok that's helpful." Weiss said as Noctis looked.

"So what's the plan Iggy?" Noctis asked as Ignis looked.

"It would be for the best to split up into two teams to handle two different pest control problems then we'll meet up at the third area and go for the kill. Divide and conquer as it were." Ignis explained as Weiss looked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Weiss said as Pryna stood next to Weiss.

"Ok then lets starts hunting." Noctis said as Ruby cheered.

"Alright! Weiss, Yang, Blade, Iggy, Gladio, and Prompto of set out on their first official huntsman and huntresses with their fearless leaders Ruby and Noctis. Banzai!" Ruby called as her team formed up on her.

"BANZAI!" They called as Weiss used her glyphs to push them with Team NIGP.

"Oh what the hell." Noctis began as his team smirked.

"Banzai!" The guys called with the girls as they then leaned to the side a bit for that.

The two teams then left the area as they began making their way to the designated location where the Creatures were located as RWBY went to the one farther ahead. NIGP arrived at the closest ones as they caught sight of the target. "Looks like we found our first targets. Ready Noct?" Ignis asked as Noctis smirked.

"Yeah I am." Noctis said as Ignis nodded.

"Hopefully the ladies are handling there chosen target area well." Ignis said as Noctis then warped strike torts the enemy as the battle soon began for the group.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST Stand your Ground

Noctis began his attack with the Engine Sword as Prompto used his Photobooth in its guns mode and began firing at the scorpion like creatures with as Ignis assisted with his twin daggers. Noctis of course switched to a spear weapon and jumped up from a rock where he then skewered a giant scorpion with said it before he switched to his claymore and slammed it down upon another.

Prompto open fire on the giant scorpions damaging them somewhat with Gladiolus coming in with is claymore and cut one of the scorpion's pincers off fast as he could before it could strike, as the fox Faunus unload his rounds into that same one killing it dead before he stop and said, "Can it get anymore dead?"

Ignis dodge the scorpion stinger, as he cut at it with his dagger with ease, the stinger soon fell off as the scorpion scream in pain before Ignis throw one of his dagger into one of its eyes and kick at it killing it.

Noctis came up to attack another one, but came at him fast as he dodge it just in time as he got to feet, he throw his sword at the scorpion as he warp in and slash at it quickly change weapon to his claymore and finish it off fast.

Ignis fix his glasses really quick as he said, "Excellent work. On we go and meet up with team RWBY, hopefully they did their part."

(Team RWBY During the same time as them)

A stream of rose petals flew across the desert grounds as Ruby took her position on a high rock and open fire on the scorpion grouping them together better as she call out, "Lemon snow cone!"

Weiss and Yang came together as Weiss summon a glyph and Yang fire rounds throw it, as a spread shot came all over the giant scorpions as when the shot hit them, ice grow around them making parts of them getting stuck in place like their stingers, tails, or legs.

Ruby jump down and call out the next attack combo, "Black Rose!"

Black toss Ruby her weapon as she held onto the ribbon part of it as Ruby grab her weapon, Ruby has her weapon in scythe mode as she ran while fire a round behind her accelerate her movement fast with her semblance, as Ruby quickly change her scythe into a war scythe to get a good degree cut as she cut through two of them, killing them with ease.

Ruby let go a go Blake's weapon and skid on the ground using her scythe to slow herself as the other scorpion broke out of the ice they were in and attack the group.

Ruby smiled as these punks were easy plus no forest to burn down in order to take them down. Ruby swung crescent rose around using the gun part to increase her swinging speed. As Ruby cut one in two Yang graves a Scorpion by the tail and swung it upward before she gave it an uppercut as it fell down sending it upward again. Yang then punched it down cracking its shell and causing it to splatter clearly dead.

Weiss used her rapier and stabbed forward as she froze a few of the Scorpions in place as she then stabbed one in the face. "Hey Weiss-cream you can summon a full grown Nevermore right?" Yang asked as she grabbed two scorpions by their tails and slammed them together.

"Yeah I have been improving after all." Weiss said as she slashed through some more Scorpions.

"Well since we're calling your Knight Odin why not name that Nevermore Valefor." Yang called as she jumped up and sent shotgun blasts at the Scorpions.

"Yang you can't expect me to name all of my summoning's!" Weiss countered as she used her Glyphs to freeze multiple Scorpions.

"Oh come on Weiss it's a cool name!" Ruby butted in sending Sniper Shots at the Scorpions. "Besides it'll help us in the long run if we want to surprise an opponent." Ruby called as Blake looked.

"She's not wrong!" Blake called using her Semblance to avoid a Scorpion attack.

"Ok then lets finish this RWBY ROSE!" Ruby called as they went for the climax. Weiss summoned a glyph which Ruby then had Crescent Rose in its gun form as both she and Yang fired into it destroying multiple enemies at once between them before Yang grabbed the Ribbon on Blake's Gambol Shroud and swung her torts then last few Scorpions killing many of them at once using both blades of her weapon.

*end OST

Yang then smiled and started humming a song as it sounded like a Victory Fanfare as Blake chuckled. "To early Yang we still got one more group to deal with." Blake said as Yang shrugged.

"Let's go Team RWBY we still got one more set of baddies to deal with!" Ruby called as she raised her hand upward with a cheer.

"Alright!" Yang called out punching her fists together.

"Fine." Weiss said as the team then headed out to meet up with their friends.

(Later at the last group of Scorpions)

Team NIGP arrived around the same time as Team RWBY as they saw the group from a hidden part. "There aware there being hunted." Blake said quietly as Ignis agreed.

"Yes best to strike them by blind siding them." Ignis said as Noctis and Ruby smirked knowing it was right up there ally

"We got it." Noctis said as soon Ruby vanished in a flurry of Rose Pedals just before Noctis warped behind a Scorpion where Versus XIII landed and strikes it from behind just as Ruby did the same with her Semblance as now it was on once more.

After the duo's attack the scorpion scatter around in multiple area the field as the team break off as well with different partners as well.

Ignis and Weiss, Prompto and Yang, Gladiolus and Blake, and lastly with the already pair duo Noctis and Ruby.

(Ignis and Weiss)

Ignis and Weiss stood in the middle of the few scorpions they went after and they got surrounded fast as Ignis said, "I don't have a recipe for scorpion but I think I can think one of fast."

Weiss look to her love interest and said, "You not really going too-

"Of Course not, it just in the end of a fight I would say it for fun," Ignis said as he summon forth a dagger as he grab Weiss by her arm and swing her around as a scorpion came up at her and about to sting her, but Ignis got just in time before he cut off the stringer as it scream out before Weiss stab it in its head as Ignis said, "It's also about having good timing to say it, but now that I think about it, scorpion are not the perfect things to cook."

"Why is that?" Weiss asked as Ignis pointed to her weapon and said, "Scorpion shish kebab, are not a good meal to eat."

Weiss pull out fast as Ignis took her again moving out of the way of another scorpion that came up beside them as Weiss said, "I think I prefer more of something else as well."

Another scorpion came from behind Ignis and the 2nd one behind Weiss as they both side step to the left and went forward with their weapons.

Ignis summon forth his other dagger and using his skill to move around the scorpion before cutting its tail off and stab it down in the middle of its body.

Weiss using her dancing like skills and her glyphs, as she dash and spin around with her rapier weapon, slashing at the scorpion and cut one side of its legs off before stabbing at the side of its body.

The scorpions died as they twitch for a moment before lying motionless as the two held their weapon out as Ignis said, "I know a few other good recipes for other things if you wanted to try them."

Weiss turn to him and said, "Such a gentleman, of course I would love too."

Ignis put away his dagger and said, "Let check up on the others shall we?" Push his glasses up before headed off with Weiss following him.

(Gladiolus and Blake)

Gladiolus roared out as he slammed his Claymore onto a Scorpion and with a second swing killed it as Blake then landed on Gladiolus weapon and using the momentum swung Blake at a Scorpion a bit away. The monster saw it and in turn Blake used her Semblance and avoided the attack before she cut it in two before shifting her sword to its gun form and threw it torts Gladiolus. Gladio then began to swing Blake to the side before he let the weapon go as Blake then used her weapon like a sickle and send Gambol Shroud straight at a monster stabbing into it before pulling herself torts it.

Once that was done Blake then grabbed her sword in gun form and did a spin fire as she fired at multiple Scorpions at once. "Why does that remind me of something?" Gladiolus asked as Blake blushed as she realized that whole moment was an erotic scene from Ninjas of Love except in the book the samurai and Kounichi were, naked after making some hot steamy music.

"Shut up Gladio how about the fact Sun's cousin is dating Iris." Blake jabbed as Gladiolus gasped.

"Gauh don't make me think of that!" Gladiolus called out covering his ears.

Blake smirked as she fired at a Scorpion before cutting ones tail off before stabbing her sheath into one. She then sheathed her weapon before pulling the bladed sheath out.

"Too late." Blake jabbed as Gladiolus then swung his weapon at more of them. "But compared to a Death Stalker these guys are kid leagues." Blake said as Gladiolus smirked.

"Imagine finding a whole nest now that stings." Gladiolus said as Blake smiled a bit to that joke even if it was a bad one.

Soon the two saw Yang and Prompto run by as Yang was sending shot gun blasts from Ember Celica while Prompto fired at the Scorpions.

(With Yang and Prompto)

"Ryeahh!" Yang roared out as she used Ember Celica to launch herself upward and slam her fists into the back of one causing it to splatter before she grabbed its tail and used it's corpse as a bat while hitting the Monsters.

"One, and two, and there's three." Prompto called as he was firing a revolver. "Next is four, then five, and now six!" Prompto called out now put of ammo before he switched to an assault rifle and began firing controlled short bursts at the Scorpions.

"Hey heads up!" Yang called as she send her dead bat at Prompto who ducked allowing Prompto the chance to fire at the Scorpions who was hit.

"Hey Yang you ok you seem ticked." Prompto asked as he looked to Yang.

"Never better!" Yang snapped as her eyes were red.

"Come on Yang what's your problem?" Prompto called as she glared at the Fox Rain is.

"Nothing I don't have a problem its Cindy who has the problem!" Yang yelled as she punched a Scorpion as Prompto switched to Photobooth and fired at the creatures.

"Really!? You're jealous?!" Prompto called as Ruby winced from her spot.

"He should not have said that." Ruby said as Prompto shivered.

"WHO THE FUCK IS JEALOUS!" She roared causing an explosion as Prompto began running as they deal with their group to which Yang grabbed the corpse and began chasing Prompto who was screaming bloody murder as he tried to avoid a royal beat down.

"I'm sorry!" Prompto repeated like a scared broken record as he ran like he just pissed off Titan which is never a good sign since Titan at times was considered a Gentle Giant.

"We need to finish up before the last of them escape," Noctis said as seeing if Prompto get beaten half to death to be fun or not, they have their priority as Ruby nodded, as the last scorpion try to make a run for it, Noctis and Ruby went at them in a blink of an eye.

A ruby appeared in front of them with her semblance, and Noctis came from behind in a warp. Ruby had her weapon in sniper mode, and unloaded many rounds into them, with Noctis slashing and warping around the scorpions cutting different parts off as they drop like flies and lay dead as the duo gotten the last one.

After a breathing moment from the duo, they walk up to each other as Ruby said, "That was great we should try making up names for our attack combos sometimes."

"Let's not get ahead with that, this was just a job to do and we were just teaming up for it this time," Noctis said as Ruby had a pout face and said, "Why not, it could be fun?"

Noctis sighed and then he said, "Not many formed teams, team up with each other for things other than maybe for hunting jobs and we not really going to do this often. We can't even really use any formation teams attack in the tournament sense it just single teams, and we would be most likely facing each other if it ever get to that point."

Ruby thought for a moment when had a sad face on her as she said, "Alright… I just thought it could be cool."

Noctis look at ruby for the moment and he hated when she put on a sad face, so he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Maybe another time around after the tournament."

Ruby look up to Noctis and with a small smile as she said to him, "That would be… alright I guess."

Noctis smile as well as they stood there in the moment until came running by, screaming.

"AhhhhHHH-! Hu?" Prompto said as he stop for a moment to see Noctis and ruby standing by each other with smile on their faces and Noctis have a hand on her shoulder as he wanted to take a quick photo of that, until Yang came up and smack him with the dead scorpion, as Yang stop in her movement and said, "Hu? Why did you stop?"

Yang turn her head and saw the two as she went, "Aw." her eyes turn back to normal and her hair went back to her normal yellow shade.

"I think I hear wedding bells. Or that could be the concussion." Prompto said as he was knocked down by said smack as he began getting up. "Nope definitely wedding bells." Prompto said as Yang gushed.

"SO CUTE!" Yang gushed as Noctis and Ruby heard the two before they began to blush and step aside with Noctis scratching the back of his head with Ruby poking her fingers together.

"Well I guess that's mission complete." Gladiolus said as he walked over to the others with Blake.

"Hopefully this will aid in acquiring the funds." Ignis said as Weiss really wanted to get back into her comfort zone.

"Yeah this heat is killing me though." Weiss complained as being from Atlas she wasn't used to the hot heat of this part of Lucis.

Soon the sound of Noctis Scroll was heard as Noctis answered it in confusion. "Who could this be?" Noctis asked as he hoped it wasn't Tai as Zwei ran around the group having been hiding somewhere. "Hello?" Noctis asked and was met with Cindy's voice.

"Hey, it's Cindy. How goes the hunting?" Cindy asked over the phone as Ruby saw who it was.

"Actually, we just finished." Noctis said as Cindy saw that was good news.

"That's great, 'cause I got one more hunt for y'all. Only this time it's for a person. Fella named Dave went off and the people around here haven't heard from him since. Reckon he staked out a spot in an old shack nearby." Cindy said as Blake and Ruby looked and saw the mentioned Shack as Noctis looked around for it.

"Old Shack?" Noctis asked as he looked around only for Ruby to grab his sleeve and point to said shack as Noctis saw it. "Oh got it we'll take a look." Noctis said as he then hung up and put his Scroll away.

"So what did Cindy Say?" Weiss asked as Noctis looked to her as they group began to follow him to the shack.

"Needs us to find some 'Dave,' guy." Noctis said as Gladiolus looked.

"He went missing?" Gladiolus asked as Ruby looked.

"No not missing more like barricaded inside that old shack." Ruby said as she was right next to Noctis as he was on the phone with Cindy.

"Ah a Huntsman's job is never done." Yang said as she threw the dead scorpion with the others as Blake smiled.

"Let's hurry the scent of those Scorpions corpses is killing me and will probably attract predators." Blake said as the Prompto had already cared out some useful stuff for later from them.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the large shack as Ruby and Noctis lead the charge and found the place was empty save for a table with a paper on it.

Ignis saw a Food spot and took a short moment to gather up some ingredients for later use as it would be useful in the long run. "Well we're here but no Dave." Yang said as Noctis looked at the table.

"Hey what's this?" Ruby called as she looked at said papers as she and Noctis picked it up.

 **Mutant Duelhorn Sighting (Bold)**

 **Codename: Bloodhorn**

 **Characteristics: Red Tusks, extremely violent**

 **Outstanding on Sabertusks in the area.**

"Hey guys we might be able to earn some more money with these bounties." Ruby called only to hear growling like an animal as Zwei and Pryna began to growl.

"Noct Ruby!" Ignis called as soon to their shock as pack of dog like creatures called Sabertusks ran in as Gladiolus used his Claymore to keep one off as Weiss used her Glyphs to keep them out away while Blake used her Semblance to avoid them and Yang punched one sending it flying out.

"Get out of here!" Prompto called as he fired at one which pounced Noctis and Ruby saw one about to pounce her. But before she could grab Crescent Rose Blake fired her gun at it before Prompto fired both of them killing the monsters.

"You ok?" Ignis asked as Ruby was shocked.

"Not yet those things are pack animals!" Ruby said pulling out Crescent Rose.

"She's right here they come!" Ignis called as they soon began to run into the Shack.

"I'm going all out!" Noctis called as he began using Versus XIII and slashed at the approaching Monsters as Ruby swung her Scythe but to her shock her Scythe got caught on a wooden beam causing her to spin around but quickly used it to kick the Monsters in the face.

"Guys this area is too small for us to fight in we need more room!" Ruby called as Ignis looked.

"She's right everyone vacate the shack now!" Ignis called as the two teams ran out of the shack with the pack animals chasing after them.

"Dogs these things are like dogs." Blake cursed as Yang smirked.

"Yeah but these ones you can kill and not get in trouble for it!" Yang called as Blake then smirked as she was waiting for this day.

The two teams then began the fight as they noticed it was a small pack probably a sort of scout group but seeing as it was a small group they dealt with this pack of Sabertusks accordingly as with a few shotgun blasts from Yang the Sabertusks were dealt with accordingly. "Didn't know what hit them." Prompto said with a grin on her face at their victory.

"None the worse for wear though." Weiss said as she was happy they made it out of the ambush.

"Bring on the next one!" Yang called as she punched her fists together.

Soon Gladiolus saw another shack as did Blake as Gladiolus voiced it. "Hey what about the shack over there." Gladiolus said pointing out the smaller shack across the road of dirt.

"Oh..." Ruby said as she didn't realize it was over there.

"I think there's a man there also." Blake said as she and Prompto were both surprised their senses missed that.

As they ran over to it they saw another pack of Sabertusks there as Weiss cursed their luck knowing they had to take care of them before getting to Dave. "Wait not yet I have a plan!" Ignis called as he already formulated a plan.

"Ok shoot." Ruby said as Ignis looked.

"We'll need to make short work of these foes so Noct see that windmill there?" Ignis asked as he pointed the Windmill out. "Warp there, Weiss use your Time Dilution Dust to increase Ms. Roses' Semblance and natural speed then Ms. Rose you will use that speed and silently take down as many of those Sabertusks as you can while Noctis provides a surprise attack on these creatures. Once they are caught off guard then we'll go in for the kill." Ignis explained as everyone got the plan.

"Ok no problem." Noctis said as Weiss saw this.

"Seems easy enough." Weiss said as everyone knew the plan now.

"Ok then let's go!" Ruby called as she smiled and got Crescent Rose ready.

Noctis then sent a warp sword to the Windmill just as Weiss began the Time Dilution as in turn Ruby's speed was increased. Once Noctis was in position Ruby moved as when she did and used her Semblance to their shock Ruby knocked all of them down with a gust of wind as she used Crescent Rose to hit as many of the Sabertusks as she could.

Soon as the Sabertusks saw their numbers fall to some force of wind Noctis came in and strike stabbing on in the back before the two Leaders began to fight the Monsters. "Ok move now!" Ignis called out as the rest of team NIGP And RWBY charged in head first and began fighting their way through the Sabertusks as it wasn't very long till they were thoroughly dealt with.

"We all good?" Gladiolus asked as Prompto smiled.

"Better than good." Prompto said as Yang smiled.

"Wow specs your plan really went off as smoothly as a Yang." Yang joked as everyone groaned with Prompto laughing and Ignis rubbing his eyes no doubt finding the joke quiet dreadful.

Once the problem was dealt with they soon heard the door of the shack open as from it Dave was heard. "Hey, who's out there?" The man said as he walked out.

"Well look whose here the man of our quest." Yang joked as Gladiolus pushed Yang a bit for that one.

"Dave right? Been looking for you." Gladiolus said as he looked to Dave.

"Didn't mean to cause y'all any trouble. Been stuck here on account of a sprained ankle. Somethin' funny 'bout them varmints. I gave 'em hell, but couldn't finish the job. Still one mean mutt about." Dave said holding his leg which no doubt had the sprained ankle. "Y'all don't look like hunters from 'round here, but whaddaya say? Put that puppy to rest for me?" Dave asked as Noctis thought about it as he looked to the teams knowing they could use the Gil for their trip.

"Sure, we'll do it. Well for the right price." Noctis said as he knew Huntsman and Huntresses normally get hired to hunt down certain beasts.

Dave of course understood since this was supposed to be his job but since he couldn't finish it, it seemed fair the guys helping him got the reward for it. "Y'all got guts, that's for sure. Let me tell ya where I last saw him." Dave said as Ignis began to download the data from Dave's scroll of their new quarries location.

The group then began making their way to the Dualhorns location and normally Ignis would have had them rest up and gather their strength considering the Monster in question is quiet formidable. But since they have two teams for the price of one it shouldn't be much of a problem for them.

"The Hunters are out in full force today." Gladiolus said as that sound made Blake worried a bit.

"Well of course Lucis is hosting the Vytal Festival for the first time in this new cycle so it's only fair the Hunters are doing their best to help the foreign visitors and guests have an excellent stay during the festivities and the Tournament itself." Ignis said as Weiss looked.

"Yes and though I am representing Vale in the tournament I will do my absolute best to put a good image for the good people of Atlas that we aren't like the Neiflhiem Empire on Eos." Weiss said as she remembered hearing the others talk about said empire.

"Yeah kind of hard after the, oh so great introduction Atlas had with Lucis when Atlas came to meet with my dad with mechs." Noctis said as Weiss wanted to counter but she had nothing to show for it.

"Ok you got me there not one of our best meet and greets." Weiss said as Ignis smirked.

"Well hopefully the Vytal Festival will fix that mistake a bit." Ignis said as they walked.

The two teams soon arrived at an old pipe area in a mountain spot and heard roars of pain as they looked and saw the Duelhorn with red Horns. "Over there! That's it right?" Prompto asked as Blake was surprised.

"That's a Duelhorn?" Blake asked as she had never seen one before.

"Yes but not your run-of-the-mill breed. We'd best make quick work of it." Ignis said as they began heading torts it. But once they got within a certain range Blake and Gladiolus saw this Duelhorn wasn't normal.

"Wait guys hold it!" Blake called as she drew forth Gambol Shroud while Gladiolus summoned his Claymore.

"What scared kitty cat?" Prompto asked as Gladiolus knew this Monster was not normal.

"You oughta be too. Thing's vicious." Gladiolus said as he and Blake took a battle stance with Ignis and Weiss covering Noctis and Ruby.

"You sure, big guy? Looks tame to me." Yang joked as she got ready for a one hit KO.

"Look out!" Ignis called as the Bloodhorn then charged at them as Prompto freaked out as it charged at them to which Gladiolus then used his Claymore to slash it away while Black aided with that and fired at it as it fell to the side.

"Yeah show him whose boss!" Prompto called as Ruby smiled.

"Nice one!" Ruby cheered as Ignis got into the middle of it.

"It's not over yet!" Ignis called as Weiss summoned some Glyphs while Prompto freaked out.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST Mobhunt Battle theme

The group scattered as the two teams knew this thing was most likely ticked off. Now if this was a Grimm infested area they would have been worried but now they can focus their worries on this sole creature since Grimm were the weakest in Lucis. "Ignis!" Noctis called as Ignis nodded and began throwing his daggers at certain location.

"Hi there opening!" Prompto called as he shot those areas as the Bloodhorn roared in pain as Ruby saw it.

"Guys theirs a weak point!" Ruby called as the Bloodhorn then roared and charged straight at Yang.

"I got it!" Yang called out before she delivered a clean punch straight to its head as the beast ran straight at her as it was knocked back.

"Nice try using your head!" Yang taunted as the Bloodhorn roared in fury before charging at it.

"Here I come!" Ruby called as she charged with her semblance active as she swung her scythe around using the gun function and in turn successfully cut one of its horns off as the Bloodhorn roared in fury.

"Nice one Ruby!" Noctis called as Ruby smiled.

"Ruby look out!" Blake called as the Bloodhorn then rammed Ruby sending her flying as her Aura took a big blow from that as Noctis looked.

"I got her!" Noctis called as Weiss looked and saw Noctis even with his warp sword wouldn't make it.

"No I got her!" Weiss called as she then used her Summoning Glyph and summoned a Nevermore to catch Ruby.

"Alright Valefor!" Yang cheered as Weiss glared.

"I told you I'm not going to give all of my summoning's a name!" Weiss called as Ignis chuckled.

"Hmm while I do agree with you giving certain summoning's a name will be useful in the long run since it would keep your enemies guessing on what Grimm you will utilize." Ignis said as Weiss saw the strategy in that as Valefor returned to the ground and dropped off Ruby before vanishing.

"Well I won't deny the strategic value in these names." Weiss confessed as Ruby smiled.

"Alright then he armor is Odin and the Nevermore is Valefor." Ruby cheered as giving summoning's a name was really fun.

Blake was hitting the Bloodhorn with fast attacks as she used her semblance to avoid the attack as Noctis did the same and avoided the same attacks the same way but with the Royal Power as he left a blue after image to take the blow as Ruby smiled. "Ok let's go Checkmate!" Ruby called as Weiss jumped in and the two began their combo attack which was using Weiss's time dilution Glyph to give Blake a speed boost as Blake began hitting the Bloodhorn from different areas. "Now Ladybug!" Ruby called as she and Blake then began using speed to attack the Bloodhorn from different angles.

"Gladio!" Noctis called as Gladiolus nodded.

"Got it!" Gladiolus called as he slammed his sword into the ground sending himself flying before he slammed the Claymore onto the Bloodhorn.

"Prompto!" Noctis called as Prompto switched to a Sniper Rifle and once he had taken aim shot the Bloodhorns eye blinding it.

"Ok everyone give it Hell!" Noctis called as the two teams then began to finish the job as it wasn't long till the Bloodhorn was down for the count as Noctis used his Claymore to cut off its other horn as now the two sides matched as Ruby then sliced straight through the Monster killing it.

*End OST

"Alright we got the bastard!" Yang cheered as Noctis smiled.

"You got my back Iggy?" Noctis asked as Ignis nodded.

"Always but I could go for an Ebony about now." Ignis confessed as some coffee would do them some good right about now.

Soon Noctis Scroll went off as Noctis took the phone and answered as Noctis answered. "Ring, ring." Ruby teased as Noctis spoke into it.

"Hello?" Noctis answered as he spoke into it.

"Hey! Dave just called an' said he's safe. Thanks for findin' him." Cindy said as Noctis nodded. "Nice work, y'all. Anyway the old girl won't be ready till tomorrow morning so I suggest y'all set up camp at a haven till tomorrow, by tomorrow morning the old girl will be good as new Team STRQ's gift from Regis really needed the tune up." Cindy said as everyone agreed on that.

"Ok." Noctis said as he then hung up. "Guys car won't be ready till tomorrow morning so we should get a camp set up at a Haven." Noctis said as Yang nodded.

"Yang and I will get the camping gear from the garage the rest of you should find a place to set up." Gladiolus said as everyone agreed at that one.

Soon Ruby's Scroll rang with a familiar Ringtone as it sounded more like a victory Fanfare (Final Fantasy Victory theme) as Ruby picked it up and saw it was from her dad. "Hey dad what's up?" Ruby greeted as she felt she forgot something.

"What's up? You and Yang said you would call me when you arrived at Lucis I was waiting by the phone all night for that call!" Tai scolded as Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry dad I forgot and the car broke down so we had to get it fixed and also you never told me King Regis gave you and Mom a car." Ruby countered as Tai balked on his end.

"Um I can I mean look just tell me you're ok." Tai said as Ruby smiled.

"Don't worry I'm fine hopefully we can bring the Regalia Type-II back home after the Vytal Festival." Ruby said as Tai chuckled a bit.

"Yeah me too." He said as that would be one hell of a trip down memory lane before Ruby hung up.

(Scene Break Haven)

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST: Relax and Reflect

The crew was setting up Camp as Prompto and Blake came back with bags of food they got at the outpost while Yang and Gladiolus were pitching the tents. Ruby and Noctis came in carrying the chairs while Prompto took pictures of the camp while nearby Weiss and Ignis were getting the cooking gear ready with Weiss intent on learning how to cook for herself and who better then Iron Chef Iggy to teach her.

Ignis was meanwhile thinking on what to cook as he then snapped his fingers coming up with the idea for their meal as he then began cooking. It wasn't long till night came that the two teams were eating while Prompto pulled out the photos he took. "Ok guys time for the pictures of the day!" Prompto called as he pulled out said photos and everyone began going through them as like always Prompto's photos were top notch.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah got this chapter completed man what a day. Anyway it's been busy for a while and right now I need to focus on picking which missions to use for this part and so far I already got a few confirmed thus far. Anyway hope to see you all next chapter and until then please be sure to leave a review and as always ja ne.


	6. Chapter VI

Remnants 5th Kingdom

ESKK: Finally a new chapter thank god now all of you enjoy this shit.

(Start Chapter 6)

An Atlas warship was landing at the sky docks of Lucis as many ships from Atlas flew by. Some would thing Atlas is transporting troops for war but in fact Atlas's academies is joint with the military sense being the strongest military power in the world it was no wonder they were transporting troops as well and seeing as Lucis and Atlas weren't on the best of terms some people in Lucis got a bit worried. Especially after the second visit involving a Certain Schnee CEO who was about ready to pay a King's Ransom for the Elemancy plus a CCT Tower which ended up being built by the hands of Vale, Lucis, and Menagerie seeing as Lucis and Regis literally didn't want Schnee products on his soils especially those made from Faunus Labor.

In Regis office Ozpin had arrived earlier then James as with him was Glynda as standing alongside Regis were Nyx and Cor Leonnis. Of course Glynda was a bit peeved that James once again decided to bring his fleet along seeing as Lucis and Atlas weren't on many good terms especially when Shiva was discovered to be in Atlas seeing as Atlas was like Shiva's old home back on Eos.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work with him wherever he travels." Glynda said as she was not pleased especially since not only was her Ex-husband here but so was their daughter and the fact she was possibly going to be exposed to James and his shows of bravado adding the fact that said daughter was reading some of Regis' large collection of books many of which involving the Oracle.

"I normally would protest with letting James into this inner circle but I will trust your judgment Ozpin." Regis said as Cor sighed.

"Though he didn't have to bring a fleet with him." Cor said as he looked to said eye sore in the sky.

"Yeah hopefully our enemy is stuck on a wild goose chase in Vale thinking Autumn is still there." Nyx said as luckily he was able to find the Phoenix Feather... after he had to pry it from the fire covered feathered bastard and let's just say he and Qrow got real wasted after that fight seeing as they both needed it.

"Yes and it is fortunate that Amber is making a splendid recovery after her ordeal." Cor said as he didn't give Glynda a major glance seeing as he was being professional about this.

"Well as for James we must remember that running an academy and the military makes him a busy man. But yes those are a bit of an eye sore" Ozpin said as everyone agreed on this. Soon a Female Faunus Crownsguard entered as she was quiet a beauty even for her age as she was a black wolf Faunus as she walked in and was accompanied by Umbra who was holding a book on his person.

"Your Highness, General Ironwood is here to see you." The Faunus Crownsguard said as she looked to the man who had captured her heart.

"Let him in Ebony." Regis said as they all knew they needed to be professional about this. "Also Ebony can you take care of Stella for a bit as we entertain our guest." Regus said as he knew Glynda was going to no doubt be quiet peeved when James walks in.

"As you wish your highness." Ebony said before she walked over to Stella as she smiled.

"Hi Wolfie." Stella said showing a childish innocents to her as she was commenting on Ebony's ears as the girl had her others hair and look but her father's eyes.

"Hi Stella would you like to go play somewhere?" Ebony asked as Stella nodded and the two left the room.

Soon James walked in after being allowed in as he greeted the group. "Ozpin, Regus." The man greeted as Ozpin straightened out.

"Hello general." Ozpin greeted as Ironwood walked to them.

"Welcome to Lucis James I do hope your time here will be better than last time." Regus said knowing James was one to rather play it safe than sorry which had gotten him into his fair share of problems though not enough to show him it wouldn't always work.

"Please drop the formalities." Ironwood said as he shook Ozpins hand. "It's been too long." Ironwood greeted before he shook Regis hand as he then turned to Glynda. "And Glynda it has certainly been to long sense we last spoke." Ironwood greeted as Glynda glared a bit.

"Oh James." She greeted before leaning to Ozpin. "I'll be outside." She said before leaving.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood said as he saw this.

"No she has not." Cor said as he was married to her before the divorce he was just glad Stella was staying strong through it.

"So what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin said as he walked to his desk and poured some coffee. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin said as he handed the cup to Ironwood while Regus took his own cup.

"Well after our bad meeting the first visit to Lucis I didn't get the chance to really enjoy it." James began as he poor a little extra to his drink to help him handle it. "Plus with Lucis hosting the Vytal Festival for the first time I wanted to see it for myself though I fear Lionheart couldn't make it." James said as he drank his drink while Ozpin grabbed some coffee. "Plus it could give us some time to catch up and really see what Lucis has to offer." James said as Nyx snickered a bit.

"Says the guy who can't ride a Chocobo." Nyx joked as James looked.

"Those oversized birds are demons I'm telling you." James argued as he tried riding one and let's say Chocobos don't like him and leave it at that.

"Well I can appreciate quality time between friends. However the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin said as he poured himself some coffee.

"Well Concern is what brought me here." Ironwood began as Ozpin looked while Regus already knew.

"Well I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Regus began but Ironwood then spoke up.

"Ozpin, Regus all of us know why I brought those men." Ironwood said as Ozpin drank his coffee.

Ozpin then sighed knowing very well why Ironwood brought his fleet. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this is just going to give off the wrong impression." Regus said as Ironwood looked but Regus knew they were in a very tricky situation and they needed to act accordingly though something about James Androids really unnerved Regus to no end especially the mysterious scientist heading this project of James.

"Plus those androids of yours seriously remind me way too much of those Magitech troops from Nefilheim." Nyx said as Cor nodded.

"I will have to agree with Nyx on this one." Cor said as he was cold and aloof with his professionalism.

"Nyx if what you and Qrow said is true then." James began but Regus countered.

"If what they said is true we need to handle this with careful plays." Regus said as he looked to James. "James I will not deny you had earned your rank in Atlas but we are all dealing with powers we know not you and Ozpin when it comes to Eos and the Starscourge and me with Salem and the Grimm." Regus said as he looked to James. "If the Starscourge is here then we have confirmation that so is Ifrit." Regus said as James knew of the Eos old legends and such and if Salem has truly allied herself with Ifrit then no doubt Salem also knows.

"James it's the Vytal Festival a time to celebrate unity and peace, so I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of Soldiers halfway across the Continent especially since it's the first time Lucis is hosting it." Ozpin said as Ironwood had a retort but Regus knows if things turn bad then most likely the relations between Atlas and Regis will be unsalvageable and most likely spark a war.

"I'm just being cautious." James said as Regus looked.

"So am I and I have already made a few plays like having Stella and Amber brought to Lucis after Nyx we were able to administer the Phoenix Down." Regus began as he sighed. "Stella may not know it yet but both she and Amber are under heavy guard by both Crownsguard and Kingsglaives and I have each of them checked regularly for any signs of possible pay offs." Regus said aware that there are Illusions Semblances and Shape Shifting Semblances out there.

"So James I suggest you try and keep the Atlasian Military on a short leash." Ozpin said as they both knew Salem and Ifrit's chosen were allies now.

"Believe me I am and will." Ironwood said before he began leave the office only to stop to look at Ozpin. "But ask yourselves this: do you honestly believe your children can win a war or be ready to fight them when the time comes?" He asked as Ozpin looked while Ironwood left.

"I'm hope they never have to." Ozpin said as he knew what fate will await Ruby and Noctis when all is said and done as did Regus.

(Scene Break Outpost)

*Insert Final Fantasy XV Hammerhead Outpost Music

"Well we're here." Noctis said as after the group cleaned up camp they had made a beeline for the outpost to get their car back as Pryna and Zwei yawned with Pryna carrying Zwei in her mouth no doubt to keep the Corgi from being left behind. As they got there they saw the Regalia Type-II/Regalia STRQ waiting with Cindy before it.

"Sorry 'bout the wait. Ain't she purdy?" Cindy said as the teams did have to camp out till it was done.

"She's almost too pretty for the road." Gladiolus said as Prompto was happy.

"Yay we won't walk all the way to Insomnia!" Ruby cheered as she saw the car in question.

"She's back! We should all get a picture with her!" Prompto called as he then took out his camera and passed it over to Cindy no doubt so she can take the picture.

Yang and Prompto were mirroring each other presenting the Regalia Type-II while Ignis was near Prompto with crossed arms. Blake was sitting on the hood of the car in question while Gladiolus was leaning on the car with his hand on the hood as well. Weiss was in the passenger seat with a smile on her face as Pryna and Zwei were on either side of her as Weiss made a peace sign with her right hand. Finally Noctis was sitting on the ground so they can get a good view of the car while Ruby had Crescent Rose out as it had the symbols for Teams RWBY and NIGP as well as the team name as she made a big toothy grin with a peace sign of her own.

Once the shutters for the picture was taken as once the picture was taken everyone got up and began to get ready to drive to their first stop.

"All the more reason to ride with care." Cindy said a bit later as she explained that the car could break down or run out of gas so they should be careful as they drive. "Oh and before I forget would y'all mind makin' a little delivery for me?" Cindy asked as Noctis looked.

"What do you all thing?" Noctis asked as Ruby smiled.

"Yeah let's do that delivery a Huntresses work is never done!" Ruby cheered as she smiled to her friends.

"Ooh pick me!" Prompto called as Noctis smiled.

"Well someone is eager." Noctis said as he was referring to Prompto and Ruby.

"Thought you'd say yes, so I already put it in the trunk." Cindy said as she smiled at everyone. "There should be a motel on your way up to Galdin, if y'all wouldn't mind giving that to the owner, that'd be swell." Cindy said as Yang chuckled a bit.

"Grandpa like grandkid." Yang said as that was a statement shared by everyone as fact.

"Well then I'll go grab our stuff and some supplies." Gladiolus said as Blake looked.

"I'll go with you." Blake said trying to milk more time away from Pryna and Zwei.

"Well now that she's all polished up and ready for the road, would you care to take her for a little test drive, Noct?" Ignis offered as Weiss looked before Ruby spoke.

"Then I get to switch seats with Weiss!" Ruby called as Weiss agreed to that.

"I suppose it would be a good deal in the long run." Weiss said as it was her excuse to be with Zwei, Pryna, and Ignis.

"Sure why not." Noctis said as Ignis nodded.

"And I needn't remind you to exercise caution." Ignis warned as the Kingsglaive who is also part of the Royal Advisory had to keep Noctis safe as well as their wheels.

(Later)

Noctis got into the driver's seat and had the roof pulled back as Ruby sat next to him. "Ok you trust him more than me with the car?" Yang asked as Ignis looked from his spot in the back.

"Of course I shall not deny that in a dangerous situation you are an excellent driver but this is our only mode of transportation to Lucis but even then seeing as we will be having a road trip between here and Lucis it pays to have a car to utilize." Ignis explained as he was going over some things on his scroll with Weiss.

"Yeah so Yang only if we are being chased by a stampede of Dualhorns or even Behemoths and only then you can drive." Weiss argued as she looked to Yang.

"What's the forecast?" Noctis asked as Ignis had checked the forecast for today.

"Clear skies with the temperature rising." Ignis said as Ruby smiled.

"Nice!" Ruby smiled as Prompto butted in.

"That only means one thing for us!" Prompto called as he smiled at this.

"Oh I like the way you think foxy." Yang said as Gladiolus and Blake looked.

"BEACH!" Both Yang and Prompto cheered as Noctis drove as luckily the cheer didn't screw him up.

"Though there's no place like Hammerhead." Prompto said as Ignis looked from his spot.

"One would expect no less from purveyors of the crown." Ignis said as Yang then butted in.

"Well I'm handling the next tune up Prompto no ifs ands or buts about it." Yang said as Ignis looked.

"Hopefully the car survives you by the end of it." Ignis said as Weiss couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh come on I can even look after Prompto's car if I wanted to." Yang countered as Gladiolus looked.

"Yeah if he had one." Gladiolus said as Prompto looked to his friend.

"Oh come on man don't say that." Prompto said as Noctis smirked.

"Hey if you want I can lend you the Regalia Type-II after all it was supposed to be my family's car anyway." Ruby said as Prompto was surprised.

"In fact I can even loan you the first Regalia if you want." Noctis said as Prompto looked surprised by this.

Prompto looked conflicted with this before he decided to speak his mind on it. "Thanks for the offer but once we're back in the Crown City I think I'd better score my own wheels." Prompto said as everyone could agree to that.

(Scene Break a little later)

The group stopped at the outpost near Hammer Head as this was the place they needed to drop off the item in question at as Ignis disembarked. "I suppose till we gain our Barings out here I shall take over driving for now." Ignis said as Ruby looked.

"Ohh can you guys teach me how to drive!" Ruby raised her hand as Ignis smirked.

"Of course Ms. Rose but until driving lessons officially begin just watch and learn." Ignis said as he began to head over to the man in the package needed to be delivered to as Weiss shivered.

"Hopefully the reckless driving skills is only on Yang side of the family." Weiss said as they walked a bit.

Soon Zwei and Pryna perked up as they looked and got happy as they jumped out of the car and everyone looked and saw Umbra walking up to them. "UMBRA!" Ruby cheered as she jumped up in joy as Umbra ran around in her mind with Zwei and Pryna as all three dogs were now here.

"Wait another one!?" Blake screeched as she jumped back to the Regalia Type-II and was now on its hood.

"Wait he's holding a book." Weiss said taking noticed.

"It's for me." Noctis said as he walked over to it and saw it was from Ebony the person not the coffee.

"Hello Noctis your father could not write this time matters he was tasked in dealing with but for now I suppose a hello would suffice. If you had missed it somehow Atlas ships flew in earlier with James Ironwood though I fear the people may become a bit unnerved with the fact James in all his 'wisdom,' and I do use the term loosely had decided to bring a fleet with him. It's like that man thinks he always knows what's best. But my main question is to see how you are doing young prince with you returning to Lucis many people wonder if you shall represent Vale for the Vytal Festival or Lucis your home. But regardless of who you represent know that I will always support your decision. Oh my apologies I seemed to have rambled please do take care and let me know how you are doing your father is eagerly awaiting your response Prince Noctis. -Ebony Kage."

Noctis smiled as he wrote his own Reply as Zwei and Pryna tussled around with Umbra or tried to as Umbra was focused on his current task. But Blake and Ruby saw the way the three were about each other was like they were longtime friends as if they haven't see each other in ages. Even Weiss took noticed to this but the three girls chose to let it slide.

"How does he always find you two Noct, Ruby?" Yang asked as she swore Umbra was stalking them or at least had a tracker on them.

"He certainly 'nose,' the way." Ignis attempted at a pun which made Weiss snicker at it as Ignis wasn't even trying for humor.

"Magic." Noctis said as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Magic you say but from Lucis it makes sense." Weiss said as Noctis gave his heads up to Ebony.

"Ebony thanks for writing I arrived in Lucis yesterday so let dad know I'm ok. -Noctis."

With that Noctis passed the notebook back to Umbra as Yang looked. "Ok then people let's take a quick lunch break I'm starving." Yang said as she then pointed to the diner across the street.

"Sure I'm starving." Prompto cheered as Blake carefully moved and got off the car as Umbra was now gone no doubt heading back to the Crown City with the notebook.

(Later in the Diner)

Everyone seem to having a good time, as the two teams chat and talk about things, as Ignis checking the map over really quick as he says, "Well I think the best thing to say we should reach the capital within a couple of days, 3 at best. 4 if we hit a speed bump on the way."

"WE got plenty of time of getting there, Iggy. Let enjoy ourselves and have a laugh. Speaking of, has anyone try the stake, it's really is "Beefy", Prompto said as Yang laugh at that a bit as everyone groin to it as Yang said, "You should try the spicy chicken, it's really "roosting" to the taste, eh?"

Prompto laugh at that as Gladiolus groin by him as he said, "Someone please kill me… or them. I don't care."

The waitress came around and said, "I see everyone is enjoying themselves I hope."

"We are thank you," Weiss said as she keep her cool with the jokes and the small bits of food going around the table as the waitress held her note pas up and said, "Would you dear like anything for desert, or a refill on drinks?"

"Yes please!" Ruby called as Noctis chuckled at this as Ruby ordered desert and refills for everyone.

"Well I'm going to hit the Ping Pong machine call me when food is ready." Noctis said as he went to the Pink Pong Machine to play some games on it.

"Anyway we also need to keep up with our studies hence why the teachers had our work printed out for us to take along on this road trip." Weiss explained as Blake saw everyone was enjoying themselves as she herself was a little conflicted on this whole trip.

"Yeah so we should enjoy it while we can I hear theirs a Chocobo Ranch on the way just a slight detour and following it up is the Choco-Mog Festival!" Prompto called as Yang cheered.

"No work and all play I love this road trip!" Yang called as she would be happy to take part in this.

"Not exactly we will require funds for this little trip so I suggest we should take part in some of the local hunts here that way we may acquire the needed fund our little enjoyment cruise." Ignis said as Yang glared.

"Buzz Kill!" Yang accused as Weiss agreed with Ignis on this one.

"Yes but he is right due to my current um... lack of funds, we need to get Gil somehow less you want to go down a unsavory route." Weiss said as her being without money was like a foreign term for the Schnee heiress and even more so was that her name can't buy her anything in Lucis but Yang looked as she knew what Weiss was implying with the 'unsavory route,' comment.

"Ok kill monsters to get money no problem." Yang said as Ruby agreed.

"Alright more monster hunting!" Ruby cheered as she was happy to do that as they may now be Grimm but a Huntress's duty is to protect the weak and that's what she's going to do.

"Yes of course." Ignis said as that was all in agreement there. Soon their desert soon arrived as they as Noctis finished his game and saw it which he then returned as everyone enjoyed the sweets from this diner here. Once they were all done eating they went to talk to the diner owner and after getting some information about the area and some hunt requests they all went out to start taking care of the hunts to handle.

(Scene Break after a day of hunting)

The group were gathered in the Motel as they all had a board game out as it was Ruby's favorite Game next to Kings Knights of course as this was Remnant the Game Series 2 as with the recent acknowledgement of Lucis as a Kingdom the game made a huge update to add everything Lucis to it which meant a bigger board and the availability of one extra player as since there were 8 of them and only five kingdoms that mean two people would have to solo it.

Ruby and Noctis had Lucis, Weiss and Ignis had Vacuo, Yang and Prompto had Mistral, as Blake had Vale, and Gladiolus had Atlas. Everyone had a card in their hands as Ruby was basically Noctis' chief advisor the same with Ignis for Weiss while Prompto couldn't strategize to save his life. As everyone was looking at their hands ready to play it was currently the Lucis duo's term.

"Is it worth the risk she may have a trap ready?" Noctis asked silently as Ruby smiled.

"Go for it!" Ruby called as the two nodded. "Yang Xiao Long and Prompto Argentum prepare your Kingdom for battle!" Ruby called out as Noctis smirked.

"Bring it on!" Yang cheered as she and Prompto were ready.

"We deploy the Lucian Bahamut Airfleet!" Noctis called as he and Noctis sent out their air fleet as next to the game board was a Scroll with the Remnant the Game Series 2 app which showed that the scroll made a holographic version of the board to make it look a bit more lifelike so as they played it the air fleet appeared as it went after Mistral forces.

"Looks like we get to go right over your Ursai." Ruby began as Noctis continued.

"And attack your walls directly!" Noctis called as the holographic field made the attacking noise as Yang's walls were being attacked by Lucis forces.

"You fiends!" Prompto accused he pointed at them.

"Plus since Lucis has allies in Menagerie who grants the Leviathan Advantage our repair time only lasts for one turn." Ruby said as they were about to win this one for the boys back home.

Yang and Prompto then smirked as even Yang made a light laugh. "Pretty sneaky from Lucis' sovereigns of all people." Prompto began as Yang smiled.

"Yeah it's surprising from my sister who's the Queen here but you both just activated our trap card!" Yang called as Prompto held the card which he took from Yang as they both played it to reveal...

"GIANT NEVERMORE!" They both called as they both played it slamming it onto the table knocking down some pieces as Gladiolus saw how the two teams were going at each other while Ignis and Weiss were to the side talking strategy while those two went at each other.

"If we roll a seven or higher Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang called as Noctis saw they only had a few Astral Summoning Quick Cards left.

"But, if you roll a Six or Lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby called as the scroll had a Nevermore flying about ready to attack when Yang and Prompto rolled.

"That's a chance we're willing to take." Prompto said as it was like they were trying to make Ruby and Noctis use their remaining Astral Summoning Cards as the two they had left were Ramuh and Bahamut while they had lost Shiva to Atlas/Gladiolus and had used Leviathan to help with taking on Vale which weakened their defenses greatly.

The two rolled and behold they got a seven of all things as Ignis seemed to be observing the battle play out as pieces went flying as Blake herself looked deep in thought about something as of late. "Hey Blake you ok?" Gladiolus asked as he looked to Blake.

"Oh... um yeah I am." Blake said as Ruby, Prompto, Noctis, and Yang were sending curses at each other as Yang beat down the armies of Lucis with their own armies from Mistral.

"Well Weiss and Iggy it's your turn." Yang said suddenly as the two looked.

"Very well then may we have a moment to strategize?" Ignis asked as Weiss looked confused.

"I honestly have... absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said as Ignis raised his hand to stop Yang's attempt at cheating. "Well Ms. Schnee you and I control Vacuo which means all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Ignis began as quietly as he then pulled a card from Weiss' hand. "Allow me to show you an example." Ignis said as he then took Sandstorm, Desert Scavenger, and Resourceful Raider from Weiss' hand.

"This should be good." Gladiolus said as he smiled at what Weiss and Ignis will do as Vale's Ice Queen and Frozen King.

"For starters I shall play Resourceful Raider and in turn we shall take the Airfleet from Noct and Ruby's discard pile." Ignis began as Ruby cried as Noctis moaned at this as the two saw they had lost while Ignis added the Lucian Fleet to their hand. "Next we shall use Sandstorm as the added bonus of this power is that Vacuo Warriors have a resistance to natural hazards and with Sandstorm we disable your ground forces allowing us to infiltrate your kingdom Prompt and Ms. Xiao Long." Ignis said as Yang glared as did Prompto.

"We won't forget this declaration of war!" Prompto called as Weiss was confused.

"What does this mean then?" Weiss asked as Ruby then spoke from her spot.

"You two are just three moves away from conquering Remnant." Ruby cried as she saw they were winning.

Soon enough, To Weiss as she see she was a step closer of winning the game as she gain a smile and started to laugh like mad, with thunder in the background. "YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MINE AND IGNIS'S FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDERN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS-!"

As Weiss was going… mad, Yang interrupted her and said, "Trap card!"

"Hu?" Ignis asked as did Weiss as they did not see this coming at all.

Yang moved the pieces on the board around as she knocks down all of Weiss pieces while the Scroll showed the holo view of the battle. "Your armies has been destroyed." Yang said as the armies were in fact destroyed now.

Now Weiss was crying as she said, "I hate this game of emotions we play!"

"Do not fear Weiss it's simply a game but I will assure you victory will be ours." Ignis said comforting Weiss on her lose as it was due to his own blunder of now realizing Yang may have had a trap card at her disposal.

"Alright Blake your up." Yang said as she looked to Blake who looked to them.

"Huh?" She asked as she looked to them. "OH I'm sorry what am I doing?" Blake asked as she was kind of lost here.

"You're playing as Vale trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant." Yang said as Blake didn't seem focused or interested.

"Right..." Blake said before the radio which was playing in the background as it played a news story.

"In recent news The White Fang has been losing a great deal of influence on the Faunus who have begun flocking to Lucis and many attaining new lives as many have joined the Kingsglaive while others have joined the Crownsguard. The White Fang as of late has been quite against this feeling that the people of Lucis wishes to take advantage of the Faunus for their own gains as there has been no proof of such a thing." The news lady said as she played the news. "In recent news though a Faunus in his Majesties court has offered that Lucis create its own Huntsman Academy to train not only Huntsman but future Kingsglaives and Crownsguards as this has been met with wide spread support of Lucis from the Local Hunters and the Kingsglaive as well. Ozpin of Beacon Academy has shown his support in this new endeavor." The newswoman said as Blake couldn't help but smile at this last bit of news.

"Ozpin has offered this statement on his position on this new joint endeavor." The woman said before Ozpin's voice was heard.

"As we approach closer to the Vytal Festival we also come together as one united world from different corners of Remnant welcoming Lucis as another Kingdom, though we all come from different beginnings both humble and otherwise we still come together, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral these four Kingdoms once was four but with Lucis we become five. So I offer my full support to Regis on this new academy in honor of the Vytal Festival Tournament and in hopes that with this new cycle the tournament will be one we shall all never forget." Ozpin said as the newswoman was then heard once more.

"In other news another White Fang cell has been discovered and apprehended in Altissia this week as it appears they were not within the Kingdom for long but it seems that they had acquired some illegal weapons and banned Schnee products from Atlas. Though they claim the weapons and such was easily acquired investigation on the sight of the theft may point to foul play to supply the White Fang with weapons from within the SDC." The story played as Gladiolus then turned the radio off as luckily Weiss heard this as did Ignis as Weiss knew her father may have made a play somehow.

"Well I think I'm done playing, actually." Blake said as she got up and began to head to Team RWBY's Motel room. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Blake said as she went through the door.

"I call Blake's hand!" Prompto called as he took her seat as everyone looked at Prompto as he looked confused. "What?" Prompto asked as he looked confused here.

"Not cool dude." Yang said as after the news report Blake wasn't exactly ok right now.

(Later that Night Team RWBY's Motel Room)

Blake lying in her bed, as days have passed sense the white incident at vale docks, but sense she heard the reports, as it seem the white Fang are still trying to make a comeback even with the numbers they have on their side which isn't great as the words echo in her head from that night.

'Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum!?'

'The White fang and I are going in on a joint business together.'

*sound of fighting against the white fang and later the Daemons

Blake felt helpless, she can't do anything to stop the White Fang or help other Faunus out there struggling with the conflict that just being caught in the cross fire, for all she knew they were Join the White Fang but then she had a flashback to the Daemons attacking. It didn't make sense they were like the Grimm but different and most of all she didn't know what to think of it. The Daemons were only found in Eos so why are they here in Remnant. What made it worse was that she felt something was coming and didn't know to stop it.

As she stuck in her memories trying to think of something, a memory of Headmaster Ozpin were talking.

(Flashback)

Blake was sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster as he carry his cane in with his normal cup of coffee.

"Well, This has certainly been and eventful evening," Ozpin said as he just gotten reports at what happen at the dock, and didn't know to be worry about it or not, but that is not the point of having Blake here in the room.

As Blake look up to her headmaster as he sat down and said, "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery you probably just want to go home and take a nap, but... I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."

"O-of course," Blake recover herself from making a mistake but she could still feel the present within Ozpin's ring.

"Wonderful, as you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam." Ozpin stating a fact coming to his school is no easy task.

"Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of many combat schools around the world... You are one of the few who did not," Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Blake gave a look trying to figure out where Ozpin was going with this as he went on after taking a sip saying, "And you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, can't survive," Blake spoken about the harshness most anything from outside the kingdom would know but the truth was also a lie instantly since her home Menagerie was a very close ally to Lucis and the only other place that can fit the bill of what she described as a village.

"Well you have most certainly Survived, Blake." Ozpin pointed out the one good thing that has happen, maybe something else as well.

"I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life." Ozpin pick up his coffee to his lip before he could sip, he said, "Rich, poor, human…" Taking his sip and then said, "Faunus."

Blake kind of frown at that but it couldn't be helped as the Headmaster set down his mug as he asked, "Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"

Blake kind of snaps at the headmaster, to what she said right away, "You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." Proven many time by Winchester when he was picking on Velvet, if only she could stand up for herself but too afraid it could hurt her race more than anything.

"Are you sure Lucis had taken very large strides into lessoning the divide they openly accepted the Faunus more than Vale seems to let on." Ozpin said as Blake mentally scolded herself for comparing all humans to each other as she met with Regis as a child and the man had shown her no hostility and even welcomed all the questions he had asked.

"With all due respect, those outside of Lucis need to start taking some larger strides..." Blake seem to be demanding, Ozpin to do more than he could and then settle down as she stated, "Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention."

"I want people to see me for who I am... Not what I am," Blake still could let her secret of a Faunus be let out in the open yet, even if her friends, and the members of Team NIGP knew, she still don't want it to be let out.

"And what are you?" Ozpin throw a curve ball at Blake as she blink for a moment and said, "I- I don't understand what you're asking."

"How did you know that the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Ozpin asked, as he may read the report, but he does want to hear Blake side the story.

"I didn't... I just happened to be at the right place at the right time," To what Blake said is true, as she, Sun, and Gladiolus went off of a hunch and rumor, it was at the right place and time.

"You wouldn't have been the first... But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also Huntsman and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it." Ozpin explained as he looked upon Blake as Blake may not realize it but her fate was connected to the Prophesy Bahamut and Lunafreya revealed of the Black Beast Warrior of Light as it described Blake perfectly. "Blake… Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?" Ozpin wanted to know what happen as there are still dark area in the report he read.

To Blake, she didn't know telling her headmaster about the Daemons because if she revealed the Daemons followed Lucis from Eos to Remnant then it may cause a mass panic and destroy what the Faunus had gained in Lucis. It maybe against her better judgment as she said, "I'm sure."

Ozpin look closely into Blake's eyes and saw a lie… but he cannot force people to tell as that would go against everything he does and for reason as well as he said, "Very well."

Reach for his mug and cane as he picks them up and said, "Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna."

Ozpin got out of his chair and to the exit of the room as he said, "If you ever need to talk to me..." Blake narrows her eyes to the headmaster as she did not want to talk anymore as he did get the picture and said, "Please don't hesitate to ask."

Ozpin left the sound of a door opening, as Blake snap out of her memories.

(End of flashback)

Blake blinded as she saw the rest of her Team and Team NIGP enter the motel room of team RWBY as it seems Yang, Ignis, Ruby, and Prompto were in a discussion.

"Dammit it Prompto how did you beat me?" Yang asked as Ignis chuckled.

"Ms. Belladonna didn't participate heavily in the game so she was unaware of the good cards she possessed." Ignis said as they entered the dorm room.

"Hey Black you alright?" Gladiolus asked as he looked to Blake who saw her escape plan was stopped at its source.

"Yeah." Blake lied as then Weiss stepped up to plate on this.

"Blake stop lately you've been quiet antisocial and moody." Weiss said as Yang looked as did Prompto

"Uh have you met Blake?" Prompto asked as Weiss looked.

"Which I get is kind of your "Thing." Weiss said as Blake turned to her. "But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly in unacceptable." Weiss said as she wasn't done. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss said as she wanted answers. "And I for one don't want this road trip to be ruined because one of us has a mood who will ruin it for everyone." Weiss said before she pulled a 160. "So Blake Belladonna! What! Is! Wrong!" Weiss called as she pointed at Blake from above only to show she was balancing on a chair which was only its back two legs.

Weiss then gained a thoughtful look before using speed and putting the chair back where it belonged before returning to the group.

Blake closed her eyes to gain her cool as she looked at the group. "I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said as the trio looked to their teammate.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked concerned for Blake.

"Torchwick, The Daemons, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake called out as Yang put in her two cents.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police, Kingsglaives, and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said as Blake wasn't convinced.

"Ok between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think your all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..." Weiss began as Ruby looked.

"Uh who?" She asked before Weiss continued.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason... We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss said as Ruby had an argument but Ignis beat her to it.

"Ms. Schnee this is something we cannot ignore the White Fang are in fact planning something and I assume fowl play is involved when it comes to the White Fang. We all saw it that night Daemons and they had equipment they shouldn't be able to use with a skeleton crew." Ignis said as Noctis and Prompto agreed there.

"But we're not ready!" Weiss yelled as Blake had an argument.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming. Whether we're ready or not." Blake said as that was all Ruby needed to hear.

"Blake is right." Noctis said as he looked to everyone. "Daemons appeared that night it wasn't a fluke they followed Lucis into Remnant. If they went that far to follow us something is going on and right now the Police and Huntsman aren't equipped to fight the Daemons." Noctis said as Ruby agreed there.

"Ok. All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntsman and huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdoms of Vale and Lucis... say I." Ruby said as she put a hand up.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty" Yang called out with a grin as the last part was directed torts Blake.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"And it could help us with our side project as well." Ignis said as Weiss knew the side project was getting evidence against Jacque.

"I say it'll make this road trip a lot more fun." Gladiolus said as he crossed his arms as well.

"None of you said "aye." Ruby said sadly as she looked away.

"Aye." Noctis said as Ruby smiled at Noctis attempt to cheer her up there.

"Yang check this out." Prompto said showing the images of Ruby and Noctis thus far on the road trip.

"Perfect to show their future kids." Yang whispered as the two laughed mischievously as they had many jabs to give those two.

"Alright then... We're in this together." Blake said as Ruby looked back.

"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby said as Yang smiled.

"Leave the planning to me then." Ignis said as Ruby nodded.

"Got it specs." Ruby said as she smiled at Ignis who was already forming a plan.

"Yeah!" Yang and Prompto called out before Ruby went wide eyed and gasp as if she realized something.

"I forgot to call dad!" Ruby called as Weiss then sighed as Ruby ran back to her stuff to grab her scroll.

"We're doomed." Weiss said as she face palmed herself at Ruby's small blunder there.

(Scene Break the Next Morning on the Road)

Team RWBY had dressed in their hunting gear as they were preparing to hunt down the White Fang in Altissia the City of Water. It was said Altissia is a hot spot for those who follow the Leviathan sect of Eos' religions. "Now thus far we know that Altissia is where the most recent White Fang event had happened within Eos. Though its docks only go to and from Altissia from Galdin and with the Vytal Festival fast approaching we should expect many vacation goers." Ignis said as they drove to Galdin.

"Hey isn't a major party going to happen there also?" Ruby asked from the back seat as Weiss looked.

"Yes a formal dance since Lucis lacks a major Huntsman Academy many of the visitors from the other Kingdoms in turn are meeting up in Galdin for the Formal Dance." Weiss said as Blake looked.

"Why not Insomnia?" Blake asked as Ignis then spoke.

"Believe it or not that was in fact the original plan for this formal occasion but simply put Altissia will be hosting the Chocobo Moogle Carnival so it would make sense to allow those attending this formal dance to do so at Altissia instead." Ignis said as that oddly make sense.

"Oh wait isn't Altissia also nicknamed in some circles in Remnant as the City of Love also." Weiss asked as the guys all blushed at this as following close behind were the girls as City of Love translated to romance with your significant other before Ignis adjusted the radio for a music station before it ended up with some news.

"For our next story recent word from the Crown City of the new Oracle has been discovered. Now for security reasons the Oracles name, face, and Identity will not be shown until later. Though a spokesman for her, Glynda Goodwitch who is also known for being the divorced spouse of Cor Leones the Immortal Shogun of the Crownsguard had come up to speak in her place instead." The newsman said as Ruby saw this.

"Hey listen!" Ruby called as she knew about the Oracle as she is said to be pretty high up for the people of Lucis both a ruler and a healer as many people had come to rely on the Oracle for her healing hands and deciphering what the Astral Beings Bahamut, Leviathan, Titan, Ramuh, and Shiva had said in their ancient and complex language.

"I'm sure words cannot possibly express the joy I'm sure many of you of Lucis are feeling in your hearts at the identification of the new Oracle. And As I'm sure you will all wish for her to be known I'm afraid her identity was decided to be hidden for many reasons as there are those who would wish to take advantage of her." Glynda was heard as Yang was surprised.

"Wow That's Professor Goodwitch!" Yang called as she saw this.

"She and the Marshal used to be a married couple, I wonder who tried to wear the pants in THAT relationship." Prompto joked as they listened.

"Shush!" Weiss scolded as she wanted to listen.

"Though on this joyous occasion with the approach of the Vytal Festival and Lucis hosting said festival some have voiced cause for concern and fear that the new Oracle will be unable to fulfill her new duties. Please rest assured thought, her identity is to remain hidden till such a time she is able to make a true public appearance will not stand in the way of her calling and you will be able to find her in your towns and Villages as you once did in days of old though it will be under heavies of guard and her face will remain hidden." Glynda cautioned as this official statement soon switched back to the newsman.

"The new Oracle will of course set out within the coming days once a proper guard detail is assigned to her to provide aid to those who are afflicted by any sort of affliction. Please be advised that during this time of her public silence alone her duties as oracle will be partially suspended." The newsman said as the story soon ended.

"Wow a new Oracle talk about good times coming." Prompto said as Gladiolus looked.

"But why the public silence and why have Glynda speak for her instead?" Gladiolus said as Ignis looked.

"Camera shyness is not a useable excuse but I have read in some circles that powers like the Oracle would choose a successor at random as long as the successor meets the requirements to succeed then the power is there's. Perhaps the new Oracle is a minor and putting a child in such a spot light would be detrimental to her development into adulthood." Ignis said as Yang looked.

"Who knows we may cross paths with her on the road." Yang said as she smirked at this.

"Hey look its Galdin!" Ruby called as she pointed to the port as they soon arrived there.

"Best to park then." Ignis said as he pulled the Regalia Type-II for a park.

"Don't forget to turn on the Car Security we don't want someone stealing it while we're in Altissia." Noctis said as they parked the car and disembarked and began to make their way to the boat.

"Don't worry I'm not Prompto." Ignis said as Prompto glared.

"Hey!" Prompto called as he found that offensive.

"Well when we get back I do wish to try their massages and sea food." Weiss said as she heard Galdin had the best sea food there is.

"You had me at Sea Food." Blake said as her mouth was almost watering and her eyes were stars for a second.

"Well then ready to set sail?" Ignis asked as they got off.

"Just gotta find my sea legs first." Gladiolus said as Yang smiled a bit.

"Ha Better hurry." Yang said as Ruby smiled.

"Aye." Ruby said making a pirate voice.

The group then began to make their way down the docks as they were focused on getting to Altissia as that was their required first stop on this little road trip as they did finish some of their assigned homework so if they were lucky they'll see a Beacon Teacher there to turn it into. "Welcome to Galdin Quay." The man said welcoming them as they walked into Galdin Quay.

"I'm afraid you're all out of luck." Came a new voice as everyone looked and saw the red haired man and his fiancé again as Weiss was surprised by this as was everyone else.

"Are we?" Noctis asked as the woman then smiled a bit.

"The boats bring you here but there seems to be a problem with them." The woman said as it may mean the couple had hit another road block to their wedding.

"What happened to them?" Yang asked as she looked to the couple.

"Well, they'll not take you forth." The man said as Blake was skeptical about these two.

"Ok and what your stories?" Blake asked repeating the question from Vale.

"As my fiancé had stated before I'm an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship." He said as the couple began to walk pass them.

"One problem after another to our wedding." The woman said as she then looked to her hand. "Victory will not be found in strength." The woman said as that sounded very ominous before the two passed a coin to Noctis and Ruby who then caught it this time around as they looked at it. "Payment for humoring us this time though short as it may be Silver Rose Queen." The woman said as she looked to the group.

"Huh?" Ruby asked as the woman chuckled.

"Sorry my own personal rambling I can assure you." She said as the man smiled.

"We shall bid you ado for now then young King and Queen." He said making it sound like a small joke as if he sees Noctis and Ruby will become a married couple one day making Ruby blush at this accusation as the two took their leave from the group.

After they left, Prompto soon said, "You believe what that guy said about the port being closed?"

"I hope not," Weiss says as Ignis says, "I'm skeptical as well, though, I won't discount the possibility."

"And we have a Plan ready and stuff," Yang said as the two team made a plan to check things out in Altissia, as Blake said, "What should we do?"

"I say we go check it out for ourselves," Gladiolus said to the group as Noctis said to everyone, "Would not hurt to check out thing."

As the two teams walk through Galdin to the dock area as they step onto the wooden platform as they look out to the water and saw it clear with no ship floating about as Prompto said, "Aw, man. Not a ship in sight. What gives?"

Soon they hear a couple talking, saying, "What's all this about the port closing?" "Some kind of holdup in Altissia. Guess we have to stay another night."

The team turn around as they gather for a moment as Noctis as he said, "Well I guess we might be stuck for the moment, but an extra day won't make us late for the festival tournament."

"If you plan on waiting for the boat, then maybe you might," a guy said to them as they turn to see a guy with gray hair sitting on a bench as Noctis walk over and asked, "And how would you know?"

"I have a few friends in high places and other sources as well, as according to my sources, the government body in Altissia, given strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia. Real shame if you were late to the Formal Dance being held in your home country, right prince Noctis? Name's Dino by the way, pleasure," Dino said as he introduce himself as Weiss said, "We didn't ask for an introduction, and how would you know who he is?"

"As I said, I got friends in high places, Miss Schnee is it? People might start trouble when you don't want it if they knew who you are," Dino said as Weiss is surprise by this as the guy knew who she was as well.

As Dino went on saying, "Now the crown prince of Lucis, bounty-hunting in his fancy team car... Surely you didn't think it'd go unnoticed at least not by this reporter? Lucky for you, this reporter has integrity. If you wanna remain incognito, I'll respect your wish... in exchange for favor."

Yang started cracking her knuckles a bit as she says, "If you're trying to black mail us for money, then you got another thing coming, as we're not going to go easy on you."

Dino raise his hands as he said, "whoa-whoa-whoa no need for violence. This Reporter may love dangerous story, but I'm not going to go endanger my life for it. It's not the money I'm after."

Noctis put a hand on Yang's shoulders to make her stand down as he said, "Don't, the last thing we need is trouble from people around, I'll take care of this."

Yang did back down for the moment, but if the guy say something she doesn't like, then she would beat this guy black and blue, and red all over. As Noctis look at Dino as he asked him, "What do you want?"

Dino smile as he lower his hands and said "Hey, I knew you'd come around! Lemme see your map."

Noctis pull out the map he had on him and given it to Dino, as he open it up, and took out a sticker as he place it in the map, marking something before handing it back as he says, "Marked where you need to go on your map. All you gotta do is find me some rough gemstones, like this one."

The guy show a gemstone eh had before putting it away as he went on saying, "Do this, and your ship'll come in. Don't and the papers'll run you outta town. Capisce?"

"Yea, I got it," Noctis said as he look at his map and saw the area the guy mark at as it was down the road if they drive there, as it would most likely take a few moment do to so.

"Wow he's really got your number Noct and yours too Ice Queen." Prompto said as Weiss huffed at Weiss's insult.

"Not like we made much effort to keep it a secret." Blake said as she followed after the group back to the car.

"Even if we have the press always finds a way. We needn't befriend him, but we best not make him our enemy." Ignis said as Weiss looked.

"No kidding." Weiss agreed as they got back to the car to see Zwei and Pryna giving a fish to a stray cat who the inexplicably got a plate of food for.

"What the how they do that?" Gladiolus asked looked to the dogs and cat.

"Meh I stopped questioning it after we got him." Yang said as she shrugged.

"Same with Pryna." Weiss said as that was strange.

"Let's just go." Ruby said as they all returned to the car and in turn drove off to the closest parking spot to the Mineral deposit.

"Should be a short drive though." Weiss said as they all drove with Ignis behind the wheel.

(After an uneventful drive)

The group arrived at the parking spot as Weiss took out the map and began to read it. "Ok the deposit should be this way." Weiss said pointing to a dirt path as they began to look.

"Awesome let's go find us a mineral deposit!" Ruby called following the Summoner/Black Mage/White Mage of the group to the deposit. It wasn't a long walk mind you bug when they arrived the girls helped as they covered their mouths in shock as Prompto was shocked by this.

"Oh em gee." Prompto gasped as Ruby looked.

"We're supposed to get near that thing? It's bigger than a Nevermore." Ruby said as she saw it there.

"Meh I can take it." Yang said as Gladiolus glared at the three.

"Pipe down before you wake it." Gladiolus scolded the talkative members of the group as they shut up.

"Ok let's go for the silent approach." Noctis said as they began to make their way to the deposit ever so quietly.

As the gang went slow, low, and steady around the giant bird creature, as they came to the front of it, Prompto let out a small squeak sound when the feathers moved a bit, as everyone froze in place, as the giant bird creature move it whole body for a moment thinking it maybe waking up.

Yang cover Prompto's mouth just to make him keep quite as he almost let out another squeak sound.

Everyone stood ready with their hand near their weapon or summon them, as they wait and see if the giant bird would wake up or not.

It slump down with its head as everyone took a small breath knowing it's okay now, as they went on passing the wings as to not step on them, reaching the gemstone deposit as Noctis reach for a good size one, using a small knife he has in his pocket to pick at the small bit of stone around it before pulling the gem out, and held it up as he said, "We got it.

The group nodded as they soon headed back to now they got the gem stone they were looking for, as they walk around the giant bird again trying to keep quite as they could.

When they were coming around the front area, Yang suddenly had a tickle in her nose, as she stop and said, "Ah."

Everyone stop in their track when they heard that as they turn and look at Yang as she went, "Ahh."

Everyone got worry as Ruby wave her arms around mouthing, 'NO!'

Yang raise her head as she was about to sneeze as she said, "Ahh A-

Prompto quickly reach out his hand and stick two fingers up Yang nose as her sneeze was stop before she could.

Yang open her eyes as she look to Prompto, as he gave a nervous smile before removing his fingers from her nose as eh held up his two fingers still as Blake said in a low tone, "That's gross."

"Disgusting," Weiss said with Ignis push up his glasses as he said in his calm cool manner, "Unusual but effected."

Noctis and Ruby chuckled a bit at this as Gladiolus said in a low tone to Prompt, "I know people say don't pick your nose, but that doesn't mean you should pick other people's noses.

Prompto give a small quite laugh as he look around his pockets for something as he says, "Real funny. Now where did put that tissue?"

As Prompto dig into his pocket, his camera came out, as it fell down and-

'FLASH!'

The giant bird opens its eyes with its pupils shrink. Everyone heart skip a bit after that as they look to the giant bird as it was starting to wake up,, Noctis quickly said, "Jump over the edge!"

Noctis did so as Ruby took a second to understand what he said as she says, "Oh!"

Ruby jump down after him and soon enough so did everyone else including with prompt last as he had to pick up his camera, as the giant bird soon stood up and spread its wings while giving a great cry, before it took to the skies and fly away.

Everyone has their back against the stone wall of the cliff side they jump down from as they watch the bird fly away with grace with his shadow putting fear into anything that it might come across.

The giant bird vanish as everyone took a breather as everyone look to prompt as he look at his camera and said, "Hu, may have been an accident, but it got a pretty good shot."

The photo show the bird with its eyes still close as it seems to be resting peacefully. Yang soon smack him across the head as he said, "Ow! What was that for?"

Yang didn't say a word as everyone soon walk off with prompt standing there for the moment as he said, "It was an accident guys, I swear."

"That car should be down this way!" Blake called as this little side adventure got in the way of their investigation a bit there.

"Hey wait up!" Prompto called as the picture taken was more of a happy accident there but still Prompto should have waited before going for tissues mucus be damned with the giant bird sleeping there.

(Scene Break that evening Galdin)

"Ok we spent the whole day trying to get to Altissia and from the ferries being unavailable to getting a priceless gem from a giant bird who by all intent and purposes was guarding it and we had nothing to show for it!" Weiss yelled as no doubt she was not amused as they got out of the car to see Dino about getting them a Ferry.

"Yeah not a good start to our investigation." Blake said as Ruby smiled.

"Well then tomorrow I bet you our investigation will officially begin when we get to Altissia." Ruby smiled as they were welcome back into Galdin as they headed to Dino.

"Hey your all back what took you so long?" Dino asked as Yang glared a bit.

"Had to sneak this thing away from a giant bird nesting at the spot you pointed us to." Yang countered as Dino saw what she was talking about when Prompto held the picture of said creature.

"Yikes sorry about that didn't know that thing was camping there." Dino said as that wasn't much comfort there.

"Well Nice work kids. Sorry for giving you such a hard time what with the bird problem. I just had to get my hands on this even if it meant blackmail. You understand don't ya?" Dino asked as Weiss glared.

"It better be a good reason." Weiss said as she didn't want all this trouble to be for nothing.

"It is trust me. Y'see I'm a reporter by day, and an amateur Jeweler by night. This elusive little beauty's gonna become a masterpiece. To make it up to you, I'll share a little scoop. That special coin you got- it commonly commemorates the Oracles Ascension but kicker is those things were only found in Nefilheim and that place is back at Eos. Those two were tossing 'em out to everyone. Seems suspicious to me since they had enough to spare but those things are worth a fortune if they can be proven legit." Dino explained as that was an interesting bit of information.

"I thought these things looked familiar." Gladiolus said as he looked at the coin Noctis and Ruby got today.

"And speaking of freebies, here's one from me. Come back if you want to buy more!" Dino said as Ignis and Weiss saw something was amiss as it was practically impossible to find those coins in Remnant so how did that couple get their hands on such coins.

"I doubt a souvenir like that could make its way into the hands of a pair of ordinary citizens." Ignis said as they still had the other coins from before and if they matched those two are a couple of suspicious people.

"Ah well it's our pocket change now." Prompto said as Yang agreed there.

"Let's learn from history here and book a place next time." Blake said as Gladiolus agreed on that one there.

"As promised, I'm in the process of securing your ferry tickets right now. Told ya, I'm a man of integrity. Should be smooth sailing from here but the problem here is that the ferry's won't be here till tomorrow so might want to grab some rest for the night." Dino said as Ignis then spoke.

"Dino if I may I do wish to inquire if you had heard of any suspicious activity involving the White Fang presence in Altissia, or anything from some unlawful acts by those in Atlas particularly the SDC." Ignis asked as Dino looked.

"Well for the White Fang, if you're asking me to play informant I'll do that. The White Fang being in Altissia so far is confirmed as fact but I've been hearing some things in the rumor mill that Roman Torchwick the guy from Vale is also there. Somehow he got there and already stirred up some trouble." Dino said as Blake saw today wasn't a total loss. "Ya didn't hear it from me but some people say Torchwick will be making an appearance at a White Fang Rally in Altissia problem is White Fang mooks are getting a bit crafty to cover their tracks." Dino explained as he looked to Ignis. "As for the SDC its more along the lines of Atlas as a whole, James Ironwood he has two spots on the Atlas Council when one of those spots was supposed to be held by a Willow Schnee by the sound of things Jacques in Atlas gave old Ironwood that spot out of a sort of bribery or as a good faith type deal to move the SDC into getting major mullah. Though with the Faunus over there getting shitty work conditions the Faunus workers there are already calling quits and going to Lucis for better opportunities." Dino explained as he gave them the run down.

"So would it imply that the current head is in fact using fowl play to get revenue and stalks up since Elemancy is a major competitor for the Dust Remnant relies upon?" Weiss asked as she wanted details on this.

"Well sure seems that way in some circles heard old Jacque was willing to offer Lucis a King's Ransom for access to Elemancy and materials for it. The irony there is that he was offering it to the King of all people and this in turn caused the first Faunus founded company to be formed working closely with Regis that focuses on Elemancy of course their prices are way more reasonable then what Schnee asks so I can see possible Corporate Espionage going on here and there." Dino said as Weiss was surprised by that.

"Wait isn't that the Neko Elemency Company or the NEC?" Yang asked as she heard of those guys. Faunus founded company and the head lady of it was a major supporter for Lucis from Menagerie of all places.

Blake then tensed up there as she was sweating a bit as she forgot that one key bit of information considering the Faunus Head of that company had set up her HQ in Menagerie and had its first branch right here in Lucis with a second Branch being made back in Vale.

"They very same and rumor has it when old Jacque heard about this let's just say he wasn't too pleased if a huge explosion in his Office with the board there was any proof of that fact." Dino said as Weiss was surprised.

"I wondered what all that yelling was about before." Weiss said remembering that happening a few years ago.

"Well then we best be heading off to bed thank you for this information Dino here." Ignis said passing the coin to Dino. "For your troubles." Ignis said as they all headed to rent a room for tonight.

"Hey do you think the massages thing is still open here?" Weiss asked as Blake then spoke up.

"And the sea food still serving." Blake quipped in as everyone chuckled at this.

(Scene Break Lucis Insomnia Citadel)

"Ok so let me get this straight you want me to play guard detail for a little girl from Vale?" Nyx asked as he looked to everyone there which was Qrow, Regis, Ozpin, James, Cor, Glynda, and Ebony.

"Yeah basically." Ebony said as he leaned on the wall nearby as the Faunus Crownsguard looked to her friend.

"Ok why? On second thought don't answer that one I think it involves my alleged lack of a social life." Nyx said as Qrow laughed a bit.

"So you're confirming you and Winter are having relationships in bed." Qrow joked as Nyx glared.

"I'm not confirming anything." Nyx said as Qrow laughed.

"Nyx please try and understand this young girl Glynda's daughter is the Oracle we just need you to keep her safe you can choose anyone to help with guarding her." Regis said as Nyx looked.

"Hey I aint saying no your majesty but that was what I needed to hear." Nyx said as he smirked a bit.

"Looks like your gathering your old team Nyx." Cor said as he looked to Nyx.

"Hell yea I am. I mean Qrow here has Amber covered no problem since we got the Phoenix Down for her. So now we just need to keep the Oracle safe from whatever enemy is out there." Nyx said as he and Qrow did fight a large monster just to get that damn thing.

"Very well then. I shall have them called back in from their current assignments." Regis said as Qrow laughed a bit while drinking from his flask of whiskey.

"Yeah looks like the old gang of the Kingsglaives are coming back together." Qrow said as he remembered how well those guys worked together before. "Just don't let old Luche try and play leader here but knowing him he's probably going to try taking charge." Qrow said as Nyx smirked.

"But you better run Qrow before Lady Crowe gets here from Vale." Nyx joked as Qrow who was drinking did a spit take as it was no secret Crowe and Qrow whipped good.

"Shut up!" Qrow yelled as Ozpin looked.

"Qrow one last thing." Regis began as Qrow looked no doubt being unaware of the fact Regis entrusted the Ring of the Lucii to Raven. "If you ever cross paths with Raven don't turn her away trust me when I say it's most likely important." Regus said as Qrow looked skeptical but knew Raven doesn't pop up for just no reason what so ever.

"Alright your majesty I'll be sure to remember that." Qrow said as this inner circle was starting to get a bit crowded for his tastes right now.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey finally got this out to you all. Now I hope you all enjoyed this and I really hope to see you all next chapter as we delve deeper into the story. Now until next time leave a review and like always Ja ne.


	7. Chapter VII

Remnants 5th Kingdom

ESKK: Wow new chapter already damn me and are on a roll here. Well then please enjoy it and like always leave with a smile.

(Start Chapter 7)

It was morning at Galdin Quay as the two teams were all gathered in the hotel room NIGP stayed at for the night as they were ready to check out also. "Finally I thought the Ferry would never arrive." Blake said as she was all suited up and ready to go as with the others.

"Alright everyone, today is the day. The investigation begins!" Ruby called as she jumped on the bed with Noctis sitting on it after his rude wake up and jumped to the floor.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said as Ruby's happy attitude didn't exactly hide Weiss' sarcasm.

"Yes but her eagerness is an open change to the dreariness of this situation." Ignis said as he chuckled at Ruby's response.

"Right then does everyone remembers their roles?" Ruby asked as she looked to everyone there.

"You, me, Ignis, and Noctis will head to a CCT link up spot in Altissia and check out the Schnee Records for nay dust robberies, or inconsistencies with the stalk we have. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said as Ignis spoke up.

"And if we have any spare time Weiss and I shall look into information of our own side investigation of things." Ignis commented as that was agreeable.

"The White Fang has regular Faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If me, and Prompto can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said as Prompto butted in.

"Yeap and hopefully get a few shots of evidence while we're at it." Prompto called as he butted in. "And lucky for us Dino pointed us to a place where it's rumored that the one today is being held at." Prompto called out as he smiled a toothy grin here.

"I got Dino talking also a bit after we met up with him. He told us about this club that we can get some information from a shady spot in Altissia and the guy there can basically tell us everything we need to know since he apparently knows everything that goes on in Lucis though makes his money as an information broker." Yang said as Gladiolus then butted in.

"We'll head over to this guy and from what Dino told us we need to find a lady a DJ named Selphie who can point us to the right direction to this guy." Gladiolus said as that was their part of the plan.

"Good then we'll meet up tonight near Yang and Gladio to go over what we've found." Noctis said as Ruby then smiled.

"Let's do this!" Ruby called as Zwei and Pryna were ready to go also.

"Right!" They all called as they were ready to go.

(Scene Break Altissia)

The group were walking around Altissia as it was a city that lacked roads less you count the Boat rides as vehicles. Altissia was a city that used the Gondola's for getting around the town hence why the only way there was by boat of Ferry. There were already signs up welcoming the foreign visitors from the other Academy's as the final touches were being placed on the town for the Chocobo Moogle Carnival.

Noctis, Ignis, Ruby, and Weiss were here as they were exploring the beautiful town after they split up from the group after arriving. "Wow this place is incredible it's no wonder they wouldn't build an actual CCT Tower here." Weiss said as she saw the Tower would ruin the beauty the city had.

"I know!" Ruby called as he looked at the city around them.

"Yes Altissia is surely a sight to behold in Lucis." Ignis said as they were following the signs to the CCT Link-Up Center which was a small building that easily blended it to Altissia without ruining the entire city. These Link Up spots were added to many hotels in Major Cities, towns, and villages around Lucis as the actually Tower was in fact closer to Insomnia as it was built by Lucis, Menagerie, Vale, and Vacuo people with Mistral helping with design and Atlas giving the specks to build it properly.

"Yeah reason that so many people have their weddings here is because of its beauty which said weddings helped give it the name City of Love." Noctis said as he walked with the group.

"I would like to see a wedding sometimes and see what it's, like." Ruby said as she never been to one before and Weiss began to say, "I've been to some, for mostly family business."

Weiss tone gotten irritated thinking about what her father does at wedding as well, as she would think he wouldn't go unless it was for business only.

Pushing that to the side as she didn't want to think about it right now as she say, "Great music, slow dancing, and the finest food ever to be served."

Ignis push up his glasses as he said in a low tone, "I would beg to differ."

Ruby roll her eyes at Weiss and says, "Oooh look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich!"

Rick started to snicker as did Noctis to Ruby's joke as Weiss look at her and says, "Don't be a pest!"

"Let's us be calm, I sure she just joking about your person because she is envious of your wealthy life style," Ignis said as he didn't want a fight to break out as Ruby hardly understand what he meant a she turn to Noctis to ask him as he said to her, "Don't look deep in it. We're all just having a good time."

"Quite right your majesty," Ignis said as they keep going as Ruby reach into her pocket to pull out her scroll as she said, "I going to take a few photo shot and send to dad, I'm sure he would love some and see where we are at."

As Ruby pull out her scroll, her hand were of butter fingers as she drop it as came down and bounce across the ground forward, until it stop, then a hand reach down to it and picked it up.

Noctis look to where Ruby drop her scroll and saw a familiar reddish orange hair color as the person who pick up Ruby's scroll was Penny as she held it out and says, "You drop this."

"Penny?" Noctis and Ruby said at the same time as Penny panic for some reason as she saw who scroll she pick up as she says, "Ahh!"

"Where have you been?! WE haven't seen you since the night at the docks," Ruby said to her as Noctis says, "We did get somewhat worry, a few of us felt more than somewhat. Also what are you doing here?"

"S-sorry. I think you're confused (Hiccup)," Penny said as she hiccup a bit as Ruby scroll that was in her hand that toss from hers and into Ruby's as Penny went on saying, "Uh, I've got to go."

Weiss look to Ruby as she says, "What was that about?" "I don't know. But I'm going to find out. You go make your call. I'll meet up with you later!" Ruby said as she went after Penny as Noctis look to Ignis as he said, "Just help Weiss out."

"Understood," Ignis said as he saw Noctis follow after Ruby and Penny as Weiss is confused on what just happen as she asked, "What just happen?"

"I believe they have other business they have to settle right now. Let us make the call and get back to the others soon as we can," Ignis said as he went on with Weiss in arms to find a video phone to use.

Meanwhile Ruby went after penny with Noctis following as Ruby caught up and said to Penny, "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks after what happen at the docks!"

"You passed out and vanish afterwards" Noctis said to her as Penny says, "There seems to be a misunderstanding."

Penny walk pass the two as Ruby said, "What?!"

Ruby walk after her as she said, "Penny… is everything alright?"

Penny keep going as Noctis gotten tired of this as he took out a coin he had in his pocket as he flips it over Penny, and warp before her as she stops and Noctis caught the coin in his hand as he said, "Hold on for a moment, let's talk. All of us."

Ruby came before Penny as she says, "Look, I don't know what's wrong. But you have to listen. Those guys we fought back at vale, we think they're up to something big. Something bad! We need you to tell us what happened to you that night. Please, as a friend."

Friend, the one thing Penny wants to keep as she sighed, and look around her as it seem someone could be watching her, then she walk over to the two and said, "It isn't safe to talk here."

(With Weiss and Ignis)

"Ms. Schnee I do believe it would be wise to involved Winter on this little investigation of our at least the part involving your father." Ignis said as they entered the Link Up station to make the contact as it wasn't as large as the CCT Tower at Vale so they had less room to work with as the primary equipment was used to make and receive calls through the scrolls.

"I know but..." Weiss began as Ignis understood.

"Ms. Schnee you discovered your strength and have gained your summoning ability if Odin and Valefor are anything to go by. Your elder sister would no doubt be proud of you of your accomplishments." Ignis said as he and Weiss were standing in line to be checked over for any illegal stuff and proof of identity.

"I know that Ignis but I mean that whole thing my father and this whole thing he is a part of, I'm honestly scared of what we might find and the truth of my father may be worse than we first imagined." Weiss said as Ignis sighed and adjusted his glasses a bit.

"We will learn nothing if we don't delve deep into the mystery. As far as I see your mother was meant to hold the Council spot not your father who had given it to James Ironwood who is already in charge of the Atlas Military and head of the Academy there. There is a limit to how much power one man can hold and his highness the King knows this and limits his own power as needed." Ignis said as Weiss looked. "Power corrupts but absolute power corrupts absolutely so we must be willing to delve deep and bring this man to justice and let the weight of his crimes finally crush this dynasty he had built around himself." Ignis said as Weiss smiled a bit as they arrived at the front of the line.

"Welcome to the CCT Link-Up Station. How may I help you?" The Automatic voice asked as the two looked to the machine pad next to them.

"Me, and my friend would like to make a call at a communication terminal." Weiss said as the AI understood.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity before being allowed entrance into the Communication room?" The AI asked as Weiss and Ignis then placed their scrolls on the terminal and started it up as they in turn waited for a few moments as the Lucian tech scanned it.

"Perfect Thank you Miss Schnee and Mr. Scentia of the Royal Advisory welcome to the Lucis Cross Continental Transmit Link-Up Center Altissia Branch. Please make your way to Terminal 3 and once there input who you wish to contact." The voice said as the two began heading to Terminal 3 and once there they sat down.

"Hello how where shall this call be directed to?" The AI asked as Weiss knew the relations between Lucis and Atlas was shaky so she had to be careful here.

"I'd like to make a call to Schnee World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss said waiting for alarms to go off and such.

"Certainly but before the call may go through know that a list of contraband items from the SDC are monitored and the request for any of said contraband items will be immediately recorded and reported to the proper authorities." The AI said doing a bit of a disclaimer/warning saying that if Weiss asks for a contraband item from the SDC she's going to jail as the list appeared on her screen before moving to a holo-spot at the desk top.

"Understood and I accept these rules." Weiss said as Ignis nodded.

"Very well I'll patch you through now." The AI said as Weiss smiled a bit.

"Thank you." Weiss said as it was now or never.

The screen activated as an attendant answered. "Thank you for calling the Schnee." The woman began before she recognized Weiss there. "Oh Ms. Schnee Good afternoon would, you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister, Winter might be here as well." The attendant said as Weiss swallowed her resolve.

"Actually I would like to speak with, Winter if she is available in a private line." Weiss said as the attendant was curious about that. "If you can arrange that I'd greatly appreciate it but I was also wondering if you can find some files for me. I've compiled a short list" Weiss said as Ignis watched from outside the secretary's view as Weiss could see him as she saw Ignis was ready to step in when needed. The list was in fact on the Dust sales in Vale and such to find those inconsistencies but also the security detail on the shipments being exported which was nothing major as she can easily pass that off as doing research for when she ascends to the Head of the SDC before she then plugged her scroll in for her request.

"I see. If you don't mind... What may I ask this is for?" She asked as Weiss then smiled a bit.

"Oh just preparing for when I inherit the Schnee fortune after I complete my studies at Beacon." Weiss said as she smiled to the desk girl.

"Hmm makes sense." She said as Ignis had thought of that one knowing Weiss's original excuse was for a school project but seeing as they were in Lucis it would already raise major red flags on them.

"I'll be sure to treat them with care don't you worry." Weiss said as she then looked to the lady. "So while you're getting these files for me can you connect me with Winter on that private line please?" Weiss asked as the woman nodded.

"Certainly won't take long mind you so the files should be in your scroll before your conversation with Winter is over." The woman said as Weiss was soon transferred to Winter's Scroll.

After a few minutes Winter's face soon appeared on the screen. "Weiss now this is uncharacteristic of you may I ask why your calling and had requested a secured private line?" Winter asked as Weiss sighed a bit.

"Winter... we need to talk." Weiss began as the tone she used Winter knew already it was something big.

"I suppose informing me of your wellbeing will have to wait then." Winter said as she looked to Weiss as Ignis was ready to step in if and when Weiss needed him to.

(With Penny)

Penny was in front of a Café waiting for Ruby and Noctis as she looked around hoping she wouldn't get spotted. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Ruby with Rachel there to which Ruby only smiled and Penny returned the smile.

The trio were soon walking as Penny looked to Ruby. "I wish I can help you Ruby. But I don't know anything about those men." Penny said as Ruby looked concerned as did Noctis.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared. And after you passed out when those monster things showed up we thought they may have gotten you." Noctis said trying to keep the Daemons on the down low for now.

"Oh, no nothing like that." Penny said as she found the feeling of fear and hatred torts Ruby and Noctis had vanished after the Daemons appeared.

"Well then where did you go?" Ruby asked as she wanted to know.

"I've never been to another Kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out to far, but, oh you have to understand my father love me very much he just worries a lot." Penny explained as she looked to the duo. "But after that night I don't know what happened it was like my entire body was refusing to listen to me. And when those things appeared I swore I could hear their thoughts inside me." Penny confessed as Noctis looked.

"Wait you could hear them what did they say?" Noctis asked as Penny then took a deep breath as if to calm her nerves no doubt that event still haunted her.

"I couldn't understand it exactly but I did get just enough to know what they were saying. King of Kings, Queen of Queens, and Warriors of Light." Penny repeated what she heard that night as she wanted to keep the negative feelings that filled her that night on the down low also. "I told my father about this and he ended up reiterating to not to venture far with his worrying getting worse in a good way." Penny said as Ruby rolled her eyes to that one a bit.

"Believe me I know the feeling." Ruby said as she looked to Penny.

"But why didn't you let any of us know you were ok?" Noctis asked as he did worry for his friends especially Penny who may have been mentally challenged but can kick ass big time what with the Docks before the Daemons appeared.

"I, was asked, not to talk to you." Penny said as she wasn't done. "Or Weiss... or Blake... or Yang... or Prompto... or Ignis... or Gladio. Anybody for that matter." Penny said as the trio walked through Altissia as it wouldn't be long till they had to board a Gondola.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked as Penny looked.

"No it wasn't my father." Penny said as now that caught Noctis attention there.

That was when a loud speaker was heard. "The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years." A voice said as the trio arrived to see a hologram of General Ironwood making a speech.

(Presentation area)

"And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" He asked as the androids behind him bowed as he people applaud. "But, Atlas in a Kingdom of Innovation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Ironwood said as his hologram walked to the side a bit as the doors of the containers behind the androids began to open to reveal sleeker androids. "Presenting the Atlesian Knight." Ironwood said before he Atlesian Knights knocked down the bowing Androids no doubt to show off. Though they did look very less intimidating there was something very off about them as Penny nearby felt her heart race somehow as she was almost afraid to be near them as the negative feeling from before was starting to resurface but not majorly so. But to those born on Eos noticed that these Atlesian Knights had a resemblance in some way to the Nefilheim Magitech soldiers as some of them were a bit unnerved by them.

People of course applaud them out of necessity and small respect as Atlas still didn't have a good name in Lucis as Ironwood wasn't done. "Smarter, sleeker, and more admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood said as the Atlesian Knights did a military style salute as no doubt the one who made them didn't want them showboating. "These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone. Now the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field, however, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch." James said as something big was about to appear.

(Noctis, Ruby, and Penny)

"Ruby." Penny said getting nervous as Ruby was getting a smile at seeing new weapons.

(Back to the presentation)

"So, our Kingdoms greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, and the minds of Dr. Izunia are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said before his hologram vanished to reveal a large mech armed with deadly weapons as people applaud the same way as before but a bit nervous as this Paladin shared a very large resemblance to that of the Magitech war mechs only slightly more humanoid in certain aspects. "Now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of out Kingdom within the year and in hopes of future good relations between Atlas and Lucis to provide these new androids to Lucis to protect your boarders from the Grimm Threats." Ironwood said as the suit did look intimidating.

(With the trio)

"Woah." Ruby said as Penny looked.

"Ruby. Maybe we should go somewhere else..." Penny said as Noctis said how it the Knights were making Penny very much uneasy and in all honesty if Ruby wasn't a weapon nut he hoped she would feel the same as Noctis didn't like the look of those machines.

Soon some Atlas Soldiers saw them before Penny ended up running as Ruby and Noctis saw this also. "Penny? Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby called out as Noctis saw Penny run.

"Let's go." Noctis said as the Soldiers began to run after them.

The two were running down the streets of Altissia as they didn't have the advantage of Roads and cars to cover their tracks but what they lacked in those they made up for with the water paths if one knew who to properly use them. The Two Soldiers followed as they were intent of catching them. The passed a street and the two Atlas Soldiers crossed as well only for one of them to nearly get hit by a cart being transported filled with the supplies for the upcoming Moogle Chocobo Carnival as they ran like Hell.

They soon saw an area holding a large amount of boxes as Noctis then summoned the Engine sword and Warped there and once Ruby passed him he cut it down causing the boxes to fall blocking the soldier's path. "Come on!" Noctis called as he then warped torts Penny as Ruby ran across the wall and grabbed Penny and Noctis as Ruby looked.

"Get Ready Noct!" Ruby called before Noctis warped them to a good spot before Ruby was ready. "This way." Ruby called before she tried to use her semblance again to get away only for Ruby o struggle for a minute with how heavy Penny seemed to be.

She was able to propel them torts a turn only for Ruby to lose strength and roll into the street across the river as Noctis hit a few trashcans hard but not injury level. But a man was bringing in some supplies and a large amount mind you as some of it was metal as Penny then acted and grabbed the supplies before it could crush Ruby or Noctis as this caused a crater to form around them as Noctis and Ruby were surprised by this.

"Penny..." Ruby said as Noctis was wide eyed with his mouth opened wide in shock.

"Are you ok?" Penny asked the old man transporting the supplies as the old man nodded to that.

People were whispering as they saw what Penny did as Penny in fear then ran off as Ruby saw this and she was worried for her. "Penny come back!" Noctis called as he ran off after Penny with Ruby following close behind them.

(With Ruby, Noctis, and Penny)

Penny was panicking as she looked around for somewhere to hide as she didn't want anything bad to happen. Ruby and Noctis ran torts Penny as the two were clearly worried for the girl. "Penny! Please! What is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?" Ruby asked as she motioned to the street they left at the last part.

"I-I can't. Everything is fine!" Penny said before she hiccupped. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Penny said before she hiccupped again.

"Penny if you can just tell me what's wrong we can help you." Noctis said as Penny was freaking out.

"No, no; no, you wouldn't understand neither of you would." Penny said as she was panicking here.

"Let me try let both of us try. You can trust me and Noctis." Ruby said as Penny walked torts Ruby and Noctis.

"You're both my friends' right? You both promise you're my friends?" Penny asked as Ruby looked.

"I promise." Noctis said as Ruby agreed.

"Me too." Ruby said as she looked to Penny.

"Ruby, Noctis... I'm not a real girl." Penny said as she showed her hands to show under her skin was metal as the skin was fake.

"Oh." Ruby said as she was shocked as was Noctis as this was surprising for both of them.

"But Penny, I-I don't understand." Noctis said as he was trying to make a lick of sense of what was going on and so far came up with blank.

Penny raise her hand as she looks down to them as she said, "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person that capable of generating an aura." Penny said looking at her hands as on the metal were markings clearly not of Remnant but weren't from stopping that large metal crate either. Penny then look down in shame, as she said, "I'm not real."

As the soldiers came down the alleyway to where Penny is at as one of them said, "There she is!"

"Salutations, officers!," Penny said as she acting like everything is okay as Ruby lifted the dumpster lip up carefully with Noctis giving her a bit of a hand, as the first officer asked, "Why were you running? And what happened to that other guy and girl?"

"What other guy and girl? I've been by myself all day (hiccup)." Penny said as she Hiccup at the end, as Noctis notice this as he wonder if every-time she lies she does that, if she does how many people know about this because it could cause problem right now.

Thankfully none of the two seem to notice it or knew much about it as the other guy said, "You shouldn't cause such a scene."

"Are you okay?" The first one asked as Penny lifted her hand to show the scrape skin and metal showing as she says, "Just a scratch."

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this," The first officer said as the 2nd one said, "Please, just come with us."

"Yes sir!" Penny said as she soon walk off with the two officers as Noctis let out a breath and said, "That was close."

"I didn't think so," Ruby said and then she hears a squeak sound of a rat or a mouse as she look down and saw the small creature she went, "Eep!" and feel back whole bringing Noctis down with her and the dumpster lip closed on top of them.

(Yang and Gladiolus)

As the two tank fighters got off the gondola boat, Gladiolus pay the gondolier as he said to the guy, "Thanks for the ride."

The guy nodded and went off to find his next customer who was down the canals. Yang look around as she asked, "So where is this place supposed to be again?"

Gladiolus walk and said, "Just down the way if Dino's information is right."

Yang follow beside the guy as she says, "He better hope so, if it is and as well if the place is as good as he said, then we won't have a problem."

Coming down the streets and came to an area and saw people coming around and walking up to the bouncer as he would ether let people in or tell them to get lost.

"Hey!" Came a new voice as the two looked and saw a young man with blue hair, goggles, a red jacket, and knee pads and armored on him as on his back was some sort of weapon but the evidence said it he was a foreign Huntsman. "You with the blond hair!" He called as he ran up to them.

"Uh yea?" Yang asked as she was ready to fight if need be.

"You wouldn't have happened to meet a Monkey Faunus in Vale would you?" The young man asked as the duo nodded.

"You mean Sun?" Gladiolus asked as he looked to the young man.

"Ah great so did he make it to Altissia?!" He asked stepping away from the water spots no doubt probably hating having to come to Altissia if it wasn't for its nick name the City of Love.

"Not sure you know him?" Gladiolus asked as the young man nodded.

"Yeah I'm his teammate Neptune and well we got separated on the boats when he had the bright idea to stowaway on a random ship kicker is when he did we found out the Vytal Festival was in Lucis so when he called us from Beacon of all places needless to say we had uh mixed reactions." Neptune said as that made sense.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Yang asked as she saw the club seemed to be popular here.

"Well that's easy Sun said he heard some chick named Blake was going to be here needed to talk to her about a problem he got his cousin stuck in with this guy's sister. Gladiolus if I'm not screwing up." Neptune said as Gladiolus went wide eyed.

"Oh I almost forgot about that." Gladiolus said as Neptune was wide eyed by this as he just realized like Sun he dropped the ball on that one.

"Come on man I mean sure protective older brother but Sun's cousin didn't do anything wrong." Neptune tried to help as Yang looked.

"Look don't sweat it ok but you might want to help Sun get his cousin out of dodge since we're kind of on a road trip here." Yang said as Neptune then gulped a bit.

"Anyway let's go we need to find this Selphie girl after all." Gladiolus said as Neptune looked.

"Hey wait up!" Neptune called as he wanted to tag along on this little trip here.

(Inside the Squall Dance Club)

*Insert Junior's Club Music

The trio walked in as apparently foreign Huntsman were getting free admittance as part of the Vytal Festival as they walked in looking for Selphie to meet with the guy who was their contact through her. But the club was really pact as party goers were having a good time dancing to the music as Yang looked and spotted some members of Team CRDL there trying to get some ladies as they looked to see a group of guys trying to get one of their friends to talk to a girl as said girl looked to be a Faunus.

A DJ girl was at the Lead DJ spot as she was having a good time herself as it looked like this was her song as she would scratch the record every now and again as Yang smirked before they made their way to the bar area.

"What can I get you?" The Bartender on duty asked as Gladiolus looked.

"We need to talk to a girl named Selphie an informant named Dino said she knows a guy who can get us some information." Gladiolus said as the Bartender looked surprised as he then looked behind the group to the DJ.

"Well Selphie is up there on the DJ right now if you guys want you could try and wait a bit before talking to her. I'll let her know you guys want to talk to her of course the minute her performance is done." The bartender said as he looked to the group of three.

"Be sure you do don't want to have to bust this place up." Yang said showing her gauntlets Ember Celica a bit as the Bartender got nervous a bit before Gladiolus elbowed her causing her to yelp at that.

"Sorry about her she's kind of quick to anger." Gladiolus said as he made a gesture that says don't cause a repeat of the incident at Junior's club.

"Ok you go it." He said as he was ready to get whatever drink they wanted.

"Wow what a woman." Neptune said as Gladiolus then looked.

"Wouldn't do it man she already has her eyes on someone else." Gladiolus said as Neptune heard that.

"Oh ok." Neptune said before looked to his side and saw a pair of twins who seemed focus on Gladiolus. "Sup." He greeted in a flirting tone as the girls looked to them as they looked like possible Kingsglaives if not foreign huntresses as they began to walk away.

"Whatever." They both said as they began to walk away not interested in the flirt from Mistral.

(With Blake and Prompto)

The two Faunus fighters made their way to a darker area of Altissia as it seem it may have its brightest part, is also has dark parts too.

Blake three scratches on a wall and knew what I meant as those scratches are the same kind to the claw marks of the White Fang flag as she said, "This is it."

Prompto made sure to have some fresh film in his camera and also have a full load of bullets as well around the lens just in case a fight breaks out, as he close it up as he says, "Ready to go."

"Hey you guys," a new voice that came out of nowhere as they turn to see Sun coming up to them as Blake said, "Sun?"

"Hey dude, what are you doing here?" Prompto said as Sun look at them and said, "Heard there's a Faunus rally of some sort here, came to check it out. Maybe party a bit if it's that kind."

"Hate to break it too you, but it's not," Blake said as sun look at them and saw they had their weapons lock, load, and ready as he said, "It's a White Fang Rally then isn't it?"

"Yea, and we been told there going to be a special guest coming here as well. A Little recon and exposing of the bad guys hang out," Prompto said as Sun look at them and says, "Are you sure that's a good idea, would you guy need more help with that kind of thing or something?"

"Well if you want, join us, and if not a good rally, then we might turn it into a party," Prompto said as Blake untie her bow and headed down the area where other Faunus are headed to, as Sun look at this for a moment and said, "Fine, but only as a favor, as I don't want that big guy to come after me because my cousin is dating his sister."

"Deal then, follow along," Prompto said as he follow Blake down the alleyway along with Sun too.

As the now trio follow up down the alleyways, as a Faunus guy in a suit they meet handed them Grimm mask as he said, "I hope you enjoy your time."

They nodded and went on as they reach the rally meeting place is at, as a Faunus couple came up as white Fang member came out and greet them as he said, "New recruits keep to the right."

The guy led to in as the two follow behind, the trio hid behind a wall for a moment as Sun started to say, "I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"I always thought it was to freak people out," Prompto said as he put his mask on as Blake look at the one she has as she says, "The masks are a symbol. Back in the other kingdoms, humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks. That's kinda dark," Sun said to her as Blake nods and said, "So was the guy who started it."

"I'm guessing he not unicorn kind of guy then," Prompto said trying to make a joke out of the whole dark talk about the Grimm masks and the guy who started it.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you," Sun said as he put on the mask as did Blake as soon enough the three of them walk in and join the other who joining the white Fang.

As they walk in, they saw a lot of White Fang members as it seem most of the has gather around to this one place, and only a few hand full of Faunus came in, but there was enough of them as they were spread out and easy for the trio to hide themselves in just in case they get spotted.

A white Fang member who was high on the chain of command walk up on stage as he said to everyone, "Thank you all for coming. For, those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours."

The sound of a can taping the ground as the person walk up and to Dino's information seem to be right on the dot as walk up was no other than Roman Torchwick and for some reason in the back near him was a girl with pink hair on one side of her and two different eye color, but not many people seem to have notice her other than Prompto as he has his camera out and took a few snap shot of her and a few of Roman, along with some white Fang members around before putting his camera away.

As the high ranking white Fang member keep on saying, "I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long."

The white fang member kind of boo him or yell out in anger, as did some of the recruits as Roman started to say, "Thank you, Thank you! Please, hold your applause."

A deer Faunus girl yell out saying, "What's a human doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked, Dearie," Roman making a pun to the deer girl as he went on saying, "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST. Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet: Killed!"

In the crowd Prompto looked to Blake as did Sun as they were both getting bored with his long winded speech. "So is he going anywhere with this or is he planning on boring us out of here." Prompto asked Blake as Sun agreed there as Roman continued his speech/rant on humans.

"Not to mention the fact you and I ALL have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings the dirty rotten humans that run out kingdom. Government, Military, even the schools they're all to blame for most of your lot in life. Sure Faunus have it pretty good up here in Lucis but how long till they start turning on you. See I've been here for a good week or so and by the looks of it Lucis seems to be trying to dilute the Faunus heritage out of you guys ever so subtly." Roman said as Blake was wide eyed at that as Roman was talking about the human/Faunus Hybrids in Lucis as Prompto and Sun both saw that was a low blow for Roman that seemed to be doing its trick.

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with the humans and the half breeds." Roman said as Prompto was getting very ticked off here as was Blake and Sun since those kids had nothing to do with the Faunus idiotic war on humans here. "Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman said as Sun was recording the entire meeting as with Prompto as no doubt they intended to pull another leak on the White Fang to let the Glaives and Huntsman know that the White Fang are at it again. Then Roman snapped his fingers as the tarp behind him fell down to reveal the Atlesian Paladin which Prompto nearly yelped out when he saw how much it looked like a Magitech War Mech as Blake saw this.

"You ok Prompto?" Blake asked as Prompto was surprised to see that thing here even if it had the White Fang symbol painted on it.

"Uh that's a big robot." Sun said as Blake then looked to Sun.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked as Prompto took a picture of said robot without the flash going off as he wasn't going to let the Fang hurt any innocent people.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here." Roman began as he tapped the side of the mech. "Is Atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer and their anonymous contacts, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves." Roman said as he looked to the crowd as the cheers were getting larger. "Now, many of your brothers lost a lot of operations here in Lucis but well we're moving out of Altissia and the operations are going to be moved down to the south east. If you'd rather stay in Altissia then be my guests but if you're close to Tenebrae or heaven forbid Insomnia I'd suggest you run for it. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you at Tenebrae. Any question?" Roman said as Tenebrae was said to be the birth place of the Oracle and the fact she's back in the picture would mean Tenebrae would be a place to go if they want to find a way to remove Lucis best healer out there and their only link to their Astral Gods.

The fact is when the Lunafreya's were rescued by Regis so long ago and the Astral's brought Lucis to Remnant they took Tenebrae with them cutting away Nefilheim's land and providing the future Oracles a link to their past as some would say with the discovery of the new Oracle Tenebrae may once again see a royal family ruling there and with it a 6th Kingdom. The Crownsguard, Kingsglaives, and Hunters have worked hard to protect that place for the Oracles sake and if that falls a lot of moral would go down with them and fear of losing the Oracle as well.

"We should get out of here." Blake said as she looked to Prompto and Sun.

"No kidding." Prompto said as they tried to discreetly sneak away but a White Fang Member then spoke up.

"Will all new, recruits please come forward." The White Fang member said as Sun was surprised.

"Whelp it was nice knowing you guys if this goes south." Sun said as he looked to them.

(Back with Yang, Gladiolus, and Neptune)

"Ok folks that's it for Selphie for not but she'll be back real soon so give her a bit of a breather!" The hype man called as Selphie got off the spot and took her Flash drive which recorded her songs so she can work on improving them while also linking her to certain, 'places,' she had no business being at. The Bartender approached her and talked to her as she nodded and began making their way to the group.

"Yo you guys needed to talk?" She asked as the trio saw the DJ and her of shaped hair and yellow outfit.

"Yeah we heard you can connect us to a guy who knows just about everything going on in Lucis and beyond, a guy named... Leon." Gladiolus said as Selphie looked to the side and saw no one looking.

"Follow me I'll take you to him." Selphie said gesturing the trio to follow.

(Later at Selphie's dressing room)

"Well where is Leon?" Yang asked as they sat down as Selphie sat down and spun her chair a bit.

"You're looking at him." Selphie said as the trio were shocked by this.

"Wait what?! You're Leon?!" Neptune asked as he heard the guy was a dude not a chick.

"Oh Leon was just a cover name I came up with see by day I'm a DJ by night I'm an information broker." Selphie said as she looked to the group. "So how can I help you all?" Selphie asked looking to her customers.

"What can you tell us about the White Fang and Roman's presence here?" Yang asked as Selphie looked.

"Well for starters Roman is a wanted criminal even in Lucis but his crimes here are mostly for smuggling illegal products, extortion, and the basic robbery. The White Fang now that one is a major thing. See the White Fang for all intents and purposes shouldn't even be in Lucis after the big reveal that the Fang was going to make a full take over on Lucis and kill off any humans or half breeds in sight they were all but banished from Menagerie and Lucis. Basically they ended up becoming scavengers in the underworld so if someone is bringing them together and in Lucis of all places it must be big. Unfortunately my sources haven't figured out why as of yet but they did find out they stopped any Dust robbery back in Vale so Vale is safe for now. Though Roman did drop by here a while back wanting to see if he can hire the local thugs around here didn't have any to spare mind you so he left after words." Selphie said as it sounded like Roman didn't hear about Leon the Big Info broker in Lucis so they were safe there.

"Don't really know what happened after that other than a White Fang Rally but since they aren't exactly on the guest lists for parents and many Faunus in Lucis for obvious reasons it shouldn't be a big one but still a big enough rally. Though it they get caught well it's their own damn fault for doing this shit anyway after Lucis arrived here." Selphie said as she relaxed on her chair.

"So you don't exactly know what he's doing?" Yang asked as Selphie then outstretched her hand expecting payment.

"Here." Gladiolus said putting Gill in her hands.

"Much obliged now then you didn't exactly here it from me since my Sources aren't exactly sure on it but they think Roman is just a pawn in a bigger game." Selphie said looking to them. "Not much to go on mind you but my sources knows for a fact Roman would never work with the White Fang unless he has something to gain from it or if he can't afford to lose." Selphie said as she looked to them. "By the look of things it looks like Roman may be getting forced into this by a bigger and stronger party. So removing him won't do anything like with a King Taijitu in Remnant cut off one head the second head calls the shots." Selphie said as that was some major useful information there. "That's all I have sorry if it's not enough but my sources aren't always able to get me full details." Selphie said as she smiled a bit.

"Thanks anyway." Gladiolus said as Selphie then smiled.

"By the way don't tell anyone I'm Leon my sources will hear and no one will find your bodies or if you want mercy I'll run your names through the mud." Selphie said as Yang was about to punch her but Gladiolus stopped her.

"Thanks we'll remember that." Gladiolus said as Selphie smiled.

"Well if you need more information look for my contacts their not hard to miss mind you, their usually at cafes, hotels, or some major public areas but don't expect freebies." Selphie said basically offering her help for a reasonable price of course.

"Noted." Yang said as that calmed her down there.

"C'mon guys." Gladiolus said as the two left the dressing room.

(In the Club)

"We get everything we need?" Neptune asked as he looked to Yang and Gladiolus.

"That and so much more." Gladiolus said as Yang smiled a bit.

"Let's hope the others are having as easy time as we are." Yang said as three left the club to meet up with them.

(Back with the Faunus Group)

The people were cheering as they Prompto, Blake, and Sun saw they were going to get caught. "What are we going to do?" Sun asked as Blake looked.

"I'm thinking." Blake said as Prompto saw a power box.

"I got an idea." Prompto said as Sun looked.

"Yeah and Roman sees us now." Sun said as Prompto smiled.

"Don't worry he can see us for now but he can't see us in the dark." Prompto said pointing to the power box before summoning his gun Photobooth. Hello there opening." Prompto said as he aimed his gun and fired at the power box causing the entire warehouse to go dark.

"Don't let them get away! UGH!" Roman yelled as he was blind and no doubt hit someone in the dark.

"Sun, Prompto the window!" Blake yelled as Prompto saw it.

"Got it!" Prompto called as the chaos was going on in the dark.

"Stop em'!" Roman yelled as soon a machine was powering up.

"Evidence sent!" Prompto called as he and Sun sent the evidence to the local Glaives in Altissia as the Paladin powered up.

(Outside)

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST Veiled in Black

Prompto, Sun, and Blake jumped out the window and began running across the building tops of Altissia as they were making a break for it. "Run for it!" Prompto called as they were all jumping from building to building.

"It's to populated to fight him here we need an open area." Blake called as Prompto had an idea.

"I know a place the Oracles Church at the center of Altissia!" Prompto called as he pointed to the big building far ahead of them as it was the main reason that many lovers had their wedding in Altissia because there it felt like the Oracle and in turn the Astral's were blessing such a union.

"That's all great an all but you guys wouldn't happen to have, oh I don't know, some form of backup?!" Sun asked as they were running away.

"Yeah we do!" Prompto called as Blake looked.

"On it!" Blake called as she took her Scroll ready to call for help.

(With Weiss and Ignis)

As the two walk out of the elevator, they got a call on their scroll as they answer is and hear Blake's voice as she says, "Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-

Blake was interrupted with Sun screaming in the background as Weiss roll her eyes with Ignis push up his glasses as he says, "Let's give them a hand shall we?"

Soon enough the two rush out of the building to help their friends in need.

(Ruby and Noctis)

The unsaid couple held their scroll up as they hears Prompto's voice as he says, "They got a war machine thing, it's big and it's fast."

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Ruby said as she seem excited with Noctis pull on her arm as he says, "Let's go then!"

(Yang, Gladiolus, Neptune)

Yang and Gladiolus held their scrolls as they hear Sun talking as he says, "The Torchwick guy's in it! But not like, it didn't eat him-

"He Piloting it, and he also hot on our tail!" Prompto said interrupting Sun to get the idea they need help.

"I can't tell if it was Prompto fault or not," Gladiolus said out-loud as his scroll pick up on what he said as Prompto voice says, "Hey, I have nothing to do with this!"

"Where are you guys?" Yang said on her scroll and suddenly the trio Faunus came running by as Sun screaming out with a giant mech behind them across the two way down the Canals as Neptune said, "I think that was them."

"Yea, we got it!" Yang said as Gladiolus says, "Let's go after them."

"Wait! How? They are on the other side and down the canals, and… I'm not the best swimmer," Neptune said as he not saying he afraid of water.

Gladiolus at the water and saw a small boat with an engine on it, to his guess, it's an serves boat used to get around the city faster than the gondolas as he ran to it as he says, "We can take this and follow them."

The two tank fighter went to the boat and got on as Neptune look at this as he says, "Great. Just what we need, a small death trap. Maybe I can say that there not enough room and they can leave me-

"Neptune, get on already!" Gladiolus said loudly which scared Neptune a bit as he can only say in a quick motion, "Got it!"

Neptune got on as Gladiolus turn the engine with Yang untied the boat from the dock and soon enough they were off after the mech.

(The trio Faunus)

"And guys last thing meet us as the biggest building in Altissia the one where the Oracle does the whole ascension thing!" Prompto called to the scroll as they ran for it.

"You think they heard it?!" Blake asked as they ran.

"Can only hope!" Prompto called out as they ran with the mech close on their tails.

"Well we're running out of roof and road here!" Sun called as he then pointed to a water path straight to their destination.

"Ok!" Prompto began as he then jumped to the water. "Hopefully Leviathan doesn't get angry!" He called before firing a powerful Ice Bullet at the water before he took out an Ice Curative and threw it into the water creating an ice path for them. "RUN!" Prompto yelled as the trio began running as Roman was close on their tail chasing after them. As he did this the ice path was getting ruined as it seemed they mech had a hover function but no flight abilities as it wrecked the ice path behind it as Yang, Gladiolus, and Neptune came up from behind.

"We've gotta slow it down!" Yang called as the two looked to Neptune.

"Got it!" Neptune called as he put his goggles on and aimed with his gun.

(Roman)

Roman saw the alert of enemies aiming at him on the mechs controls as he pressed a button and activated a weapon.

(Yang, Neptune, and Gladiolus)

The mech opened parts of its body open before Gladiolus stepped to plate since they don't have much fighting room. "I got this!" Gladiolus called as Yang took the steering. Gladiolus with his claymore weapon swung a wide ark infused with his own aura sending a slash straight at the missiles destroying multiple at once as Yang then acted and caught a stray one before sending it at Roman which then hit him in the mech.

Neptune then pulled out his weapon and turned it into a rifle mode and began firing at the mech causing some damage before switching to his weapons naginata form and to everyone who knew his fear's shock he jumped forward no doubt adrenaline stepping in and stabbed into the mech but Roman in turn started making the mech try and shake Neptune off.

(Faunus trio)

Prompto, Sun, and Blake saw Neptune as Sun was wide eyed. "Friend of yours?" Prompto asked as Sun nodded.

"Neptune hang on!" Sun called as Prompto summoned a rifle.

"I got you covered!" Prompto called as he then aimed his weapon at the mech and fired as Sun then activated his semblance as he glow orange for a moment before two aura copy of him were made and they both went at the Paladin to get hard hits on it, but they did little damage to it as well.

Sun took a breath and then took out his weapon as he went to help his friend, Neptune was throw off as his weapon de-attach from it and throw at Sun, and soon both fell off the Water path.

Blake saw them go as Weiss voice came on her scroll saying, "Blake, I'm in position!"

"As am I!" Ignis was heard after as they

(With Gladiolus and Yang)

The two saw Weiss and Ignis riding on a summoned Nevermore as it flew around as Yang cheered at this. "Ah hell yeah Valefor has just landed!" Yang cheered seeing Weiss' summoned as it seems they intend to name every summon Yang pulled out.

(With Ignis and Weiss)

Ignis and Weiss with Pryna jumped off of Valefor allowing it to vanish as they glared at the mech as Ignis saw the resemblance it had to the ones he had read about from Eos made by Nefilheim as he and Weiss got ready as Blake and Prompto passed them. "Wait for it." Ignis said as the two held a curative in hand. "Wait for it." Ignis repeated as soon Roman was upon them. "NOW!" He called as the two then threw the curative of a fire spell mixed with a Gravity Dust as the result knocked Roman and his mech into the large church area as Noctis and Ruby were waiting there for him with Zwei also in a safe place looking ever so dopey.

Soon the rest of Teams NIGP and RWBY joined in as Noctis looked to Ruby as he nodded to her and she nodded back. "Ok everyone Freezer Burn!" Ruby called as Yang and Weiss did so while the others jumped away as Weiss froze the ground and then Yang shot a blast from Ember Celica freezing said ground creating a fog for them to hide in.

The paladin was blind and went into search mode. Everyone keep their distant and speed to confuse the paladin, as Blake ran by, the paladin turn and look to see, but couldn't find her. As everyone looked around Ruby's voice was soon heard once more. "FOXY SNIPER!" Ruby called as soon the mech was being hit by bullets from different directions as it was trying to figure out where it was coming from.

Then Yang ran by and the mech fired but missed as soon the bullets stopped as Noctis was heard next. "Royal Rose: Warp Speed!" Noctis called out as soon Versus XIII came flying at the mech where it stabbed into it and with it Noctis appeared with Ruby close behind roaring at it as Noctis switched weapons as he and Ruby hit the mech before the jumped back.

"Checkmate!" Ruby called as Noctis smirked himself.

"Specs Photo!" Noctis called as soon Weiss, Blake, Ignis, and Prompto ran in as Ignis, Weiss, and Blake began slashing at the mech with Prompto firing at said mech from a distance destroying each of its search lights blinding it even more. The mech was about to step on Blake but Noctis warped in and deflected it before he and Blake jumped back as the teams regrouped.

"Weiss! Odin Time!" Ruby called as Weiss jumped up and Roman's mech then fired at her causing her to be sent flying back as Weiss then sent two glyphs one at Blake and over it her summoning Glyph as when Odin appeared both Blake and Odin got a speed boost with them time dilution glyph just as Roman fired more missiles.

"Odin Attack!" Weiss called as Odin charged forward and with Blake destroyed all the missiles at once with slashes from their weapons blades.

"Lady Bug!" Ruby called while Odin vanished as Noctis ran after Ruby.

"Culinary Prince!" Noctis called as soon Ruby and Blake with Ignis and Noctis began hitting the mechs legs as Ruby smiled at this attack form.

"Black Rose Combo!" Ruby and Noctis both called as the mech aimed at Noctis only for him to throw his sword upward warping to where it ended up as Ruby used her Semblance with Blake aiding Ignis in jumping high.

The four then came back down and sliced off the mechs weapon and arm all before Gladiolus and Yang ran behind the mech and attacked. Yang began punching it as Gladiolus slashed at the mech with his claymore knocking it around as Roman was no doubt having a bad day in there. The Mech then jumped back with Yang on its back as Gladiolus used his claymore's flat side to block but was pushed back as his boots created sparks on the ground before the two hit a pillar creating a crater in it. The mech then produced a mechanical hand as Gladiolus caught Yang but in turn the two were both knocked back hard as they broke through the pillar.

*End OST

"Yang! Gladio!" Blake called as she sounded more concerned for Gladiolus.

"Don't worry Blake with each hit they get stronger and they both use that energy to bounce back even harder." Noctis explained as Gladiolus was getting up with Yang as Gladiolus used his claymore to help him stand back up.

"Yeah it what makes, them both special." Ruby said as Gladiolus knew how to keep a lid on his temper unlike Yang which was what made Gladiolus very deadly in this regard.

*Insert RWBY OST Die

Gladiolus shouldered his claymore as Yang turned her hands into fists as the mech then punched Yang again only for Yang to catch said arm creating a shockwave as Gladiolus only ended up with his hair and clothing being blown by the wind. Yang's hair was glowing as her eyes glowed red but Gladiolus looked to be having pebbles and rocks float around him as he opened his own eyes to reveal that his brown eyes had become forest green.

Gladiolus then roared and cut the arm clean off with his sword as he then ducked allowing Yang to grab them arm and hitting the mech with it shattering said arm into scrap metal. The mech then kicked both of them away hard as they came flying past Ruby, Blake, and Noctis.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby called as Blake then turned her weapon it a sort of boomerang form as she threw it straight at Yang who caught it as Noctis then warped to Gladiolus with Versus XIII and grabbed him before throwing him to Ignis as Ignis saw this.

"Iggy! Power Mind!" Noctis called as Ignis nodded and produced a chain dagger he saved for such an occasion as he then threw it torts Gladiolus as Prompto and Noctis then got to Ignis as they began to help him out with a Link Attack of sorts. "Come on buddy!" Prompto called as he helped Ignis with Noctis aid spin Gladiolus around as Gladio built up momentum as he use his own sword to use the air current to pick up speed.

Yang of course did the same with Blake's aid as Yang was also picking up speed herself as she used Ember Celica as soon Ignis didn't need any more help as Weiss, Ruby, Noctis, and Prompto saw what was going on as they needed more time.

"We need to slow that thing down!" Noctis called as Weiss looked.

"And how do you all propose we are going to do that?!" Ruby asked as Prompto smirked as did Ruby.

"May I say it or should you?" Ruby asked looking to Noctis.

"Both." Noctis said as Prompto looked to be jumping up and down with excitement.

"Royal Ice Flower Fox!" Ruby and Noctis called as Weiss created a glyph while Noctis and Prompto brought out their own fire arm weapons while Ruby had her Crescent Rose in position. Much like with the full Team Attack RWBY Rose Ruby was firing her weapon but with Noctis and Prompto instead of Yang and Black as Noctis inherited Royal Power added a huge bonus to it as the powerful combination of the Schnee Glyph and the Magic provided to the Kings send powerful Ice Attacks which froze huge portions of the mech freezing it in place in a way even Shiva may be prideful for.

"Duck!" Ignis called as soon Yang and Gladiolus were released as Yang went flying at the Mech where she then punched it in the side creating a huge dent as it went flying while Gladiolus came in himself and cut the mech in two separating the head from the legs as Roman was knocked to the ground by this while the rest of the mech fell apart.

"Just had this, cleaned." Roman said as he dusted off his suit only to see Yang and Gladiolus glaring at him. Yang then launched a blast while Gladiolus took the window and used his sword to send it at Roman like a baseball only for the due colored ice cream like girl from the rally to appear and with her hands knocked it away as it deflected and hit the ground not too far away. "Lady's, Gentleman, and Ice Queen (Weiss: Hey!)." Roman said as the two teams regrouped and Roman waved the two teams off. "Always pleasure." Roman said as he saluted/waved as he then turned to Neo. "Neo if you would?" He asked as Neo then winked at Noctis a sultry wink of all people before bowing. Yang roared as everyone had weapons ready and both Gladiolus and Yang charged forward with Noctis warping to hit Roman only for when Yang hit Neo both her and Roman shattered like glass showing the two were decoys.

*End OST

An aircraft engine was heard as the two teams looked and saw Neo and Roman in an airship as they flew off as Yang glared as did Gladiolus. "So I guess he got a new henchman." Yang said as the two teams looked before Weiss spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans..." Weiss began before turning to her team. "Fall Apart?" Weiss said before she giggled but no one was laughing.

"No. Just, no." Yang said as Weiss glared as Gladiolus glared also.

"Really no I don't think I can handle a third set of bad puns Yang and Prompto are already pushing it." Gladiolus said as Prompto glared.

"My puns aren't that bad." Prompto said as they began to walk away as they all still needed to check into the hotel the Dance would take place in.

"What? But you, and Prompto do it like every five minutes!" Weiss said as Yang looked.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said as Prompto then jumped in also.

"So leave it to the professionals." Prompto said as Weiss glared.

"Was this not it?" She asked lifting up her hand to make a point.

"No it just wasn't very good." Yang said as she and Blake walked away.

"Well at lease I'm trying." Weiss said as Ignis had his own quip.

"At least it was better then what you two may concoct." Ignis said as that was funny.

"He's not wrong." Noctis said as Blake chuckled a bit.

"I think we all have you two pegged." Blake said as it seems the teams out number Prompto and Yang on Weiss's pun being funnier then Yang and Prompto's as the dogs rejoined their masters as they walked away.

That was when Ruby noticed two people missing. "Wait, where's son and that other guys?" Ruby asked as she noticed they were missing.

"I haven't seen them since they were knocked off the bridge." Noctis said as he wondered where they were.

(Meanwhile with Sun and Neptune)

At a noddle stand named "A Simple Wok Noodle Stand Lucis," which had the Lucis symbol on its sign also Sun and Neptune were enjoying some, noodles as their weapons were leaning on the chairs next to them. "They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked as they ate.

"Probably." Sun said as they ate at least until Sun realized something. "Wait dude! You conquered your fear of water!" Sun cheered as Neptune then realized what had happened from the club to here and did the only thing he knew to celebrate.

He screamed like a little girl when it occurred to him and then passed out like a bitch. "Well... it was great while it lasted." Sun said as at least he hoped Sun wouldn't use umbrellas while he baths later.

(Scene Break at the Leville with NIGP and RWBY)

The two teams arrived at the Leville Hotel and rung the bell surprising the front desk manager seeing the two teams exhausted just as Ignis cleared his throat. "I believe we have reservations as Beacon Academy Students for Teams NIGP and RWBY." Ignis said as they all needed a rest for the next few days as Saturday was the Chocobo Moogle Carnival and later that night the dance.

"Then we at the Leville welcome the Students of Beacon Academy in Vale." The Manager said as they luckily had their bags with them as it was no doubt to the manager the two teams had a long day today.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all are a new chapter so please enjoy is as we come to the Chocobo Moogle Carnival/Formal Dance Combo and before you all ask no major Hanky Panky will happen but some plot points will be going on like Amber making an appearance as a character and progressing the romance between the two teams. Anyway until next chapter please leave behind a review and like always ja-ne.


	8. Chapter VIII

Remnants 5th Kingdom

ESKK: Hey folks I got some awesome news for you, new chapter and a whole day after publishing the last one. Man I am good! Anyway please enjoy because me and Mr. Unknow worked hard on it… I did most of the work this time since Mr. Unknow is currently not in the best of shape nothing serious or fatal mind you just family exhausting him. Anyway please enjoy this as we had a filler now. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I and Mr. Unknow own nothing in this save for the OC's scattered about so back off you damn lawyers.

(Start Chapter 8)

It has been a few days since the event in Altissia as the preparations for the Chocobo Moogle Carnival was back in business as luckily Glynda Goodwhich was able to send the Students their lesson as with the other Beacon Teachers. But they were all lucky as they got to use the Atlissia Coliseum for their combat class while in Altissia which is where we find our groups gathered recovered and rested from their excursion in Altissia of all places. The teams were watching Pyrrha take on Team CRDL single handedly as she was able to avoid and dodge there attacks with ease. Noctis watched but he soon took notice to the team from Mistral as some of the other teams were attending the class as something about their leader looked oddly familiar to him when she was around of course.

Many of the students got their lessons via mail to the scroll of live chat as to make it easier for everyone. Plus since the Vytal Festival Tournament was being held at Insomnia so they couldn't and wouldn't fall behind in their classes with their teachers sending them the work they needed to get done on their scrolls. It was soon that Pyrrha's fight with CRDL ended as Prompto cheered having taken some good shots with his camera of all things.

(In the Stage)

"Lucky shot." Cardin said before falling over in pain as Glynda was walking up behind him.

"Well done Ms. Nikos you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said as Jaune was happy for her.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha acknowledged the praise as she smiled.

"Alright now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda said as she recorded the score and then looked to the students. "Any Volunteers?" She asked as no one answered. "Ms. Belladonna, you've been oddly docile for the past few classes, why don't you-" Glynda began only to be cut off by someone raising their hand.

"I'll do it." Mercury said as Glynda being the Ex-Wife to Cor Leones and mother to the Current Oracle Stella 'Lyra,' Goodwich Leones she started to get suspicious of Mercury.

"Mercury was it? Very well let's find you an opponent." Glynda said as she began the search.

"Actually I wanna fight... her." He said pointing at Pyrrha.

Now Glynda were very suspicious sense Mercury had just saw her fight and would probably stand no chance against the strongest first year in Beacon. "Me?" Pyrrha asked as she was caught off guard.

"I'm afraid Ms. Nikos has just finished a match I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda said as she knew something was up.

"No its fine." Pyrrha said as she looked to Glynda before looking to Mercury. "I'd be happy to oblige." Pyrrha said as she was happy to accept the challenge from Mercury.

(Later)

As Mercury took to the spar area, he took his fighting stands, as did Pyrrha who ready herself with her shield and weapon in hand. Soon as the Team leaders of RWBY and NIGP watch the spar match, they would soon see what kind of move the new students had. Mercury made the first move, as he ran up shift his footing and send a kick at Pyrrha who block it with her shield, then use her own footing to sweep under Mercury making him fall back.

Recover quickly as Mercury got up and back flipped away from Pyrrha, as Noctis saw Mercury wasn't being truthful much as he see what happens to Mercury as he did a rather slow move, even would say that Jaune maybe could do… maybe, but that not the point as he did on purpose as he made it slow but keep strong but easy to counter.

Soon as both Pyrrha and Mercury were far apart, Pyrrha made the first move this time as she charge in and slash with her weapon, but Mercury counter it as he block it with the weapon on his ankles, and gave a spin to kick Pyrrha at her side but she block it with her shield.

Soon the Mercury send a fury of kicks at Pyrrha, with her block each one with the side of her weapon, or her shield, she was keep up with mercury well as he gotten more serious.

Pyrrha knock Mercury feet away, and then shove him back with her shield, Mercury slow himself as he put his left foot back with sparks showing.

Shaking off the knock back as he said, "Hm!"

Ruby from above was very excited to see the so called new student holding his own against Pyrrha as she said to Emerald, "Hey, your friend's doing pretty good."

Emerald just put on a smile and did, "Uh-ha" roll her eyes to the side before Ignis entered his Two Gill. "He simply gauging her skill, getting close to feel his opponent movement." Ignis said as Emerald was shocked by this.

Emerald was shock with ruby was wide eye to him as she said, "How do you know?"

"Me, and my compatriots had trained under Cor Leones of the Crownsguard and his second in command Ebony Kage when we had lived in Lucis." Ignis explained as Gladiolus nodded.

"Yeah they both told us how to fight someone as does he when he took it slow but keep strength at first, and then throw fast move but not as strong as before. The best way to size up anyone is use your own against your opponent to tell strength and speed, and then skills is next to see what kind style they use, when you do the last part is strategy to know is when to use those skills against them." Gladiolus said as Emerald started to look worried for a bit.

Mercury was now more battle ready as he went it with an hurricane kick and hit Pyrrha shield as she block it with ease as the two keep fighting.

Pyrrha fell back as she kneel down and held her weapon reverse hand as Ignis also said, "But there are also counter move to this, once and opponent does size you up, a change in tactic would be a good idea as well."

As everyone try to figure out what he meant, and look down at one the most skilled huntress in Beacon Academy, as Mercury came at her, did a bicycle kick to the shield, then as he kick to the side, he follow up with another kick to the other side that came fast but Pyrrha saw it coming as she throw her weapon in a spin, and then block it as she use her Semblance and magnetize Mercury weapons. Surprise by it as Mercury let off and then went back to fury of kicking, as Pyrrha caught her weapon in the middle strike, Mercury did a spin kick and kicked the weapon away into the ground.

"It seem he was able to do the same as well, counter with hers moves, but at this moment it's anyone's point." Ignis said as he observed the fight go on here. The eyes were back to the fight as now those who heard Ignis explanation wanted to see if Mercury will do the impossible and beat Pyrrha Niko the Champion in a one on one fight. Mercury of course did a spin kick at Pyrrha only for her to use her semblance again and repel Mercury's leg way as he was caught off guard as he regained his balance as he kneeled down.

Pyrrha then charged at Mercury with her shield raised only for Mercury to jump up and did a duel kick to her shield and fired which propelled him away from Pyrrha. Pyrrha then charged at Mercury as she was ready to win the fight only for Mercury to stand up calmly and turned to Glynda.

"I forfeit." He said as Pyrrha was caught off guard by this as she stopped her attack and looked at Mercury.

"You don't even want to try?" Pyrrha said as Sirius now had a solid suspect for the theft.

"What's the point? You're a world renowned fighter, we're obviously leagues apart." Mercury said as Glynda looked.

"In that case Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match, again." Glynda said as Ignis glanced to Emerald and saw her smirk ever so slightly as now he was suspicious of Emerald. "Next time you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Glynda scolded as Mercury looked relaxed.

"I'll be sure to do that." Mercury said with a wave of his hand.

The bell soon rung as Blake woke up as she had bags under her eyes showing she hasn't been sleeping well. "That is all for today and remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday." Glynda called as Blake saw her team getting up and leaving as the same can be said for Noctis and Team NIGP. "I will not accept any excuses." Glynda iterated as Blake tried to catch up to her team.

As Team RWBY passed Emerald outside the classroom Mercury came out as he smiled. "Learning is so much fun." He said as his voice was dripping with Sarcasm.

(Later outside the Coliseum)

"Now then ladies if you will pardon us we must go shopping for attire for the formal Dance on Saturday and possible souvenirs for the Chocobo Moogle Festival for Prompto's sake." Ignis said as everyone bid each other goodbye.

"Ok we'll see you guys later." Ruby said as they left the Altissia Coliseum to shop for formal wear. But as Ruby waved them good bye her hand slowly lowered as she was actually hoping Noctis would have asked her out at that moment but then slumped down when they were gone as Yang smiled. "Come on Ruby guys are dense on this stuff you need to take the initiative." Yang said as Ruby smiled a bit at this.

"What about you and Prompto?" Weiss asked as Yang was about to counter but had nothing to counter with for that comment.

"Damn." Yang said as Weiss got one over her.

"You what!?" Blake cried out in shock as she looked to her team.

"We want you to go to the Carnival and the dance." Ruby said as she looked to Blake wanting her to slow down a bit.

"That's ridiculous." Blake replied with arms crossed clearly not wanting to listen to reason again, leading to Yang making her voice noticed.

"Blake. We're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said as last night she swore Blake slapped her face telling Yang to stop buzzing around her which may point to Blake seeing Yang as a Bumblebee.

Weiss then spoke up counting with her fingers as was talking. "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss said listening off the reasons Blake should go and relax.

Hearing this caused Blake to snap at Weiss. "You think I care about grades!? People's lives are at stake! Surely Team NIGP would understand it's their home that's in danger!" Blake called as she glared to her team on this.

"We know and we're all still trying to trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang replied trying to calm Blake before she gets stoke or a heart attack.

"Thanks to you, Prompto, and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere out at Tenebrae." Ruby said as they had a lead of all places.

Weiss was quick to speak up as she raised her hand pointing a finger up to the ceiling. "And the Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months before Roman transferred over to Lucis." Weiss added in as that was good news. 'Plus security around the products in general has been lacs as of late like father wants the White Fang to steal it.' Weiss thought to herself as she saw how Security was either lax, comprised of Faunus, or just plain out not eve there.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang quickly added to the end of what Weiss said out loud as she can tell Prompto was still trying to figure out how Roman can smuggle a robot suit of all things but Ignis in Weiss's head already knew and had a hunch that her father had basically let them take it to give himself more money by playing the victim and use the fact the White Fang are doing this to help his own agenda in the long run.

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake replied to Yang causing Ruby to speak up again.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open." Ruby said as she was worried about Blake.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Yang said as she understood what Blake was going through right now.

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said suddenly causing Yang add more to what Weiss just said.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event! Well the Dance at least we already got help from the people working at the place rented out for the dance but we got a few good part of it handled already." Yang said as she smiled to Blake.

Blake just looked at Yang with a face of disbelief at what she just heard her voice matching the reaction on her face. "Excuse me?"

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss replied to Blake's question, with Yang speaking up the second Weiss went quiet.

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night!" Well the last thing Yang said causing Weiss to give Blake a warm smile as she spoke up once more.

"And once it's all over we'll return out search, rested and ready." Weiss said as she could use some rest and relaxation after the other night.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked right after Weiss finished her line causing silence to fill the room till Blake opened her eyes as she voiced her view on what she just heard.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Was all that left her lips as she stood up and walked over to the door and looked over her shoulder saying one last thing before leaving. "I'll be at the library nearby." Blake said as she left no doubt to do more research or contact either Selphie or Dino for more information.

The second after Blake had left Yang let out a defeated sigh followed by her saying only one word.

"Great."

"She can't keep going like this!" Weiss said to everyone in the room as that much was true. Before another word could be said everyone heard three knocks at the door, with Weiss being the one to walk over to the door and open it, leading to everyone hearing the sound of a guitar being played causing everyone in the room to poke their heads out to see Jaune standing there.

"Weeeiiisssss!" Jaune started to sing and winked at Weiss only to have the door slam in front of him right away, leading to another three knocks right away and Jaune's muffled voice being heard.

"Oh come on!" Jaune was heard saying before knocking another three times as Weiss buried her head in her right palm as Jaune spoke again. "Open the door!" Everything went quiet for a few seconds till Jaune's voice was heard once more from behind the door. "I promise not to sign!"

Weiss let out a small sigh, knowing full well she was going to regret it as she opened the door again only for Jaune to start playing the guitar again. "I liiieed!" Jaune sang causing Weiss to face palm, wishing she didn't open the door again as Jaune kept on singing.

"Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!?"

"Are you done?" Weiss asked after a few seconds of silence her arms crossed.

"Yes?" Jaune replied with an unsure voice.

"No." Weiss said replied coldly before closing the door again and turned around to see the looks everyone was giving her. "What?"

"And that's why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang replied as Ruby had somehow fallen over onto the floor.

"All my life boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Weiss said as Yang looked to him.

"You could at least have let him down gently we all know you have the hot's for Iggy so the least you can do is let Jaune know you're interested in old Specs over him." Yang said before she gave Weiss a deep glare. "Unless you're planning on stealing Prompto to get Atlas and Lucis on better terms or trying to steal Noctis from Ruby (Ruby: Yang!) For the same reason and because you have a huge crush on him." Yang said giving Weiss the stink eye at those accusation especially the one involving Prompto.

"Date or no date." Ruby started to say as she got up off the floor. "None of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go with Gladio since well we all know she likes him and the same vice versa." Ruby said as a dance without Blake and Gladiolus was really pointless for a lot of them.

(Later with Jaune and Pyrrha)

Jaune and Pyrrha were doing a friendly spar, as Jaune was really improving since he first enrolled and started training with Gladiolus and Pyrrha. Plus the local Kingsglaives offered their own two cents and Crowe was quiet the task master in physical training earning her well-deserved nickname. Jaune was now standing toe to toe with Pyrrha as the two clashed swords training for the upcoming tournament and helping Jaune catch up to Pyrrha after Gladiolus back at Beacon basically dragged Jaune into training.

When Pyrrha was having a little problem, with Jaune went through the hellish training to say with Gladio, he keep up with training using some the method that Gladiolus used for him. When Pyrrha went for a leg sweet Jaune did not see it coming and in turn was knocked off his feet and onto the ground. Pyrrha giggle at Jaune misfortune, as he was not bad of a fighter but that doesn't mean he won't make mistakes still. Still giggling then Pyrrha said to Jaune with words of great praise for him, "Well done." Pyrrha help Jaune to his feet as she continued. "Your sword plays, improved immensely." Pyrrha said helping Jaune to his feet from his fall.

"Couldn't have done it without you and Gladiolus's help." Jaune said as he was dusting himself off.

"So, are you ready to move on to aura?" Pyrrha asked as that's the one thing she knew Jaune needed help with was with Aura.

Jaune put his hand to his head and said, "I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura tonight. Might go on a jog or something."

"Come on, I know you get frustrated but you must keep trying. I'm sure we'll discover your semblance any day now," Pyrrha try to motivate Jaune into training his Aura.

"That's, not it." He began as he looked to Pyrrha. "It's *sigh* it's dumb." Jaune said sadly.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked as she looked to Jaune before walking to him. "Jaune you know you can tell me." Pyrrha said putting her hand on Jaune's right shoulder.

"It's, Weiss." Jaune said as he remembered being turned down by Weiss.

"Oh, what about her?" Pyrrha asked sadly as she should have known Weiss was involved.

"I asked her to the dance and, she shot me down. Big surprise right?" Jaune said as he sadly chuckled.

"Well, I believe the saying goes, "there's plenty of fish in the sea." Pyrrha quoted as Jaune looked at her.

"That's easy for you to say, you probably got guys clamoring each other just ask you out." Jaune said knowing Pyrrha was trying to cheer him up.

Pyrrha chuckled nervously as sadly as she looked. "You'd be surprised." Pyrrha said as her tone spoke the opposite.

"Oh please, if you don't get a date to the dance I'll wear a dress." Jaune said jokingly as he was walking away cheered up.

Pyrrha looked down sadly as Jaune was very dense.

(Scene Break Cinder, Mercury, and Emeralds Hotel room)

As Emerald and Mercury were on the floor, Cinder was on the bed doing something with a needle and treat as she look to be sticking up something with Mercury reading a comic book, Emerald went over the reports as she said, "And, Pyrrha Nikos."

Cinder stop for a moment before she said, "Ahh, the invincible girl." "She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible," Mercury said after to what Cinder said.

"Do tell," Cinder said as Emerald went over her own review and said, "Her semblance is polarity, but you never know it just by watching."

Mercury throw the comic book to the side as he left up from the floor and said, "After she made contact with my boots she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments."

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her powers so it puts her opponents at a disadvantage," Emerald spoken after her partner, soon to look at her scroll.

Cinder took a moment to think as she knew Ardyn wanted to Oracle Found with the Fall Maiden and the fact Lucis made the announcement on the New Oracle being located it put them at a disadvantage because if anything happened to her all hands would be on deck and none of them wanted that. As Cinder stopped with her needle for a moment she felt her hand shake as she was wide eyed and quickly stopped it as she remembered something from the past something she wanted to forget badly.

Young girls Voice: Why Cinder?

Powerful and Divine voice: **You are not worthy of the Oracles Power Murderous acts such as this cannot be cleansed by good or pure intentions!**

"CINDER!" Emerald called as Cinder shook her head to clear her thoughts as Emerald looked worthy for Cinder there.

"You ok?" Mercury asked as he never seen Cinder space out like that unless the Oracle was involved somehow.

"Yes don't worry and mind your own business." Cinder said sternly as she was done thinking on Pyrrha. "Now people assume she's fated for victory when she's really taken fate into her own hands… Interesting." Cinder lift up the needle as she said, "Add her to the list." Emerald nodded as she did putting Pyrrha profile into the list.

"You should be able to take her no problem," Mercury announce to his boss as Cinder smile and said "It's not about overpowering the enemy… It's about taking away what power they have, making then fall into despair… And we will in time" Cinder gave a dark smile as she lift the needle up thinking what kind of plan she could do to Pyrrha.

"Anyway so far no one in the entire visiting teams group match up to what the Oracle should be as the list on that one is well zero. So it's sounding like they were telling the truth which means we can't do what we did to that Amber girl a second time." Emerald said as if the Oracle had an entire Guard Detail for her as she travels and the ones involved are being handpicked by Nyx it made their plans for the Oracle a lot more complicated since their resources are being stretched to locating the Ring of the Lucci.

(Scene Break that Night RWBY Hotel Room)

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST In the Light of the Crystal

Ruby Rose had normal dreams for a teenage huntress. At least that was what she would say when Yang had asked her what she had dreamed about the night before. While those instances had petered off to about once a week, her sister still teased her about dreams of cookies and certain raven haired princes. This was not one of those dreams.

She was floating in an aurora of blue and white with twinkles like that of a crystal would blink every now and then. It was a strange, sort of ethereal beauty that Ruby was sure was a rare thing to see. What was grabbing her attention, however, was the woman floating in front of her. She wore a dress of pure white, with a kind face framed by golden hair that would make Yang jealous. Unknowingly Ruby had floated closer to get a good look, which caused the woman to open her eyes to a curios Ruby.

When Ruby looked at her eyes she believed the saying that eyes were windows into the soul. From the look in the woman's eyes she was full of caring, of a kindness that many would never be able to achieve. 'Peaceful and kind' was the thought that Ruby had 'Just like mom.' Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face, when gentle and loving hands caressed her. For the next few minutes the sob of a Red Reaper was heard, before she popped back and sheepishly looked towards the woman in white.

"Greetings child of the silver eyes. It is nice to finally meet you."

"You know who I am?" Ruby asked in possible the most cliché way. She was eternally grateful that Yang was not here.

The woman chuckled naturally a she anticipated Ruby's response but not in this cliché way. "Of course I do. You have been Noctis's saving grace after all." At the confused look from Ruby she continued "Before Lucis came here I was known as the Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Flueret. It was through me that Lucis came to Remnant." Luna explained as she looked to Ruby with a small smile upon her face.

"Oh! So how did you know Noct?" Ruby asked as she never seen this beautiful girl before as she was jealous thinking Noctis may have been dating her.

The woman smiled at Ruby's question before responding with her answer. "Before my mother and I sacrificed ourselves to rescue Lucis I was a dear friend to Noctis. One that he unfortunately had to forget due to the magic that brought him here." Luna explained as she looked to young Ruby who stood before her.

"Forget?" asked Ruby with a confused look. Luna sighed as she started to explain.

"It was one of the unfortunate side effects of the magic that was used to rescue Noctis and Lucis. If I could have I would have prevented it, but in the end I think it was for the best." Luna said as she looked to Ruby didn't like her explanation and sounded like she was trying to justify herself.

Ruby shot up in anger at the words from the Oracle. "But you said you were his friend?! How can forgetting about you be good for him?!" Ruby snapped at what Luna had done in her eyes wasn't right but she hated herself also because she had basically stole Noctis away from Luna no doubt breaking Luna's heart in her mind.

"Because he has you now." Luna said as she smiled at Ruby.

Ruby's anger quickly dissipated with Luna's reply. She sheepishly looked away, with hints of a blush appearing on her cheeks. "When you first met Noctis he was in grief, yet he could not recognize what that grief was directed to. He became withdrawn, sullen and nothing could bring him back. Then you came into his life." Luna began her explanation as she looked to Ruby as she saw the anger vanish as this was a justification that was in fact one that caused no ill intent to others save for a short term one thanks to Ruby.

*End OST

*Insert Final Fantasy OST Prayer de Luna

Luna gave the Huntress-in-training a kind smile as she continued. "In his time of grief a young girl came into his life, full of happiness and wonder. In that one moment, you changed him, giving him a new light in his life. Your bond has only continued to grow, more than I could have ever hoped." Luna said as it sounded like Luna was basically stepping aside to give Ruby a chance with Noctis one she herself can never claim from where she was.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Ruby asked as she was confused by this.

The kind smile continued to grace Luna's face "He found someone that would love him unconditionally. Someone who could brighten his day just by being in her presence, though he does not show it as much." Luna said as she looked to Ruby as Ruby blushed a bit at how nice Luna was being to the girl who basically took her place in Noctis' heart

The blush that had been on Ruby's face went a few more degrees of red before a small smile grew on her face. In truth Ruby knew exactly what Luna was saying. For the last year she saw Noctis as more than just a friend, though she was hesitant to say anything about it in front of Yang and her father. The journal that Umbra transported between the two (she still did not know how the dog transported himself but that was a moot point.) had become more intimate within the last years, causing her to hide away from Yang even more so than before whenever the journal carrying dog would spring up.

"I-I guess you're right." Replied Ruby in a confident whisper. Luna merely smiled at Ruby's reaction as she brought her hands together. Ruby looked at the older woman quizzically before her hands dropped down and showed a pendant. It was in the same style of the Lucis Royal sigil, but with the addition of a rose for the eye. Ruby looked between the pendant and Luna before the Oracle motioned for her to take it. As she took the combined pendant Luna continued to talk, even as Ruby felt she was being drawn away from the dreamscape.

"Go with my blessing Ruby Rose. For though there may be hard times for both you and Prince Noctis, know that the both of you are each other's pillars. Cast away the doubt you feel and may the light of the crystal forever guide your way….." Luna said as she was in fact stepping aside so Ruby can take the reins of keeping Noctis' heart shining bright like the Crystal. "And one last thing Ruby... if you truly wish it go to Noctis don't hesitate and don't second guess yourself on this follow where the wind blows rose pedals of your heart and it shall never lead you astray." Luna said as she smiled kindly to Ruby as Ruby returned it as it kind of felt awkward for her to be talking to what was basically Noctis dead Ex-girlfriend or fiancé in this case.

*End OST

(Scene Break Morning before the Carnival and the Dance RWBY Hotel Room)

Ruby awoke with a start, though it was more of a small gasp than anything. Looking around she noticed that everyone was still asleep, with the exception of Blake but Ruby saw she had to do something as it was time to act as a leader here but mainly a leader for the hearts as she had an idea that may just work. Ruby sat up and felt something bump against her chest. Looking down she saw the pendant that Luna had given her in the dream, which confused her until she remembered the words the Oracle had spoken to her at the end of the dream. Lifting the pendant to eye level it seemed to be a cross of her personal emblem with that of the Lucis royal emblem, just as it had been in the dream.

After examining the pendant for a good five minutes she sighed knowing Luna has basically given Ruby to Ok to pursue Noctis but the way she talked though… Ruby saw for a moment there was regret in her voice as if she had knowingly yet at the same time unknowingly placed a heavy burden upon Ruby though Ruby herself didn't know why.

"Guys wake up!" Ruby called as she had a plan to carry out this day as she began to shake everyone awake as Weiss didn't seem pleased nor did Yang. "It's about the dance and Carnival and getting all of us dates for them both!" Ruby called as she looked to the two as that got them up.

"Well I'm all ears then." Weiss said as she looked to Ruby as Yang also looked.

(With Team NIGP)

Noctis was sitting on his desk with the trashcan filled to the brim with ideas on how to ask out Ruby as the trio of guys all saw this as Prompto gushed a bit. "Ahhh he was up all night trying to figure out a way to ask out Ruby." Prompto said as he got into position and took a quick picture of this.

"It seems I must be the one to devise a plan for him." Ignis said as this had gone on long enough and Noctis needs a nudge to the right direction here.

Ruby had her head laying on the table as Yang and Weiss set up for the dance with Yang doing the heavy lifting and Weiss coordinating everything. That was when Weiss slammed two table cloth samples before Ruby as they looked exactly the same. "I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss said as she pushed them forward but to Ruby they looked exactly alike.

Ruby looked as she was now confused. "Aren't they both the same?" She asked as she looked at them before Weiss sighed in frustration.

"I don't even know why I asked." Weiss said before going back to her work.

Yang then came walking in as Weiss walked away as Yang was carrying a huge amp as she put it down with a grunt as it slammed due to its weight. Yang dusted her hands as she walked to Ruby. "So have you picked out a dress you, after all the fair Rose Princess and future fair and just Queen to be has to look presentable to her Prince Charming." Yang asked and teased at the same time.

To Yang's shock Ruby didn't respond to the teasing. "What's the point? Who cares about the dance if, Blake isn't going and my plan fails." Ruby said depressingly as she was worried for her friend.

"Oh don't worry, she's going after all I'll talk to her and we'll get you the date with Noctis." Yang said as she knew she had to reveal her greatest screw up to Blake but soon noticed what Weiss was doing. "Weiss I thought we agreed no doilies!" Yang called as Weiss stormed torts Yang.

"If I don't get doilies you don't get fog machines!" Weiss said as she pointed at Yang. That was when the door opened as NIGP walked in.

"We're having fog machines it's like last year all over again!" Prompto cheered as Ignis looked. "If memory serves last year you caused a huge commotion at a club that you nearly burned down the town. I swear it was like Ifrit had risen from his infernal throne for the end of days." Ignis said as everyone did want to know what Prompto had done that the guys didn't want a repeat of.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said as Noctis smiled a bit.

"That's pretty cool but keep Prompto away from them." Noctis warned as the Prince smiled.

"Please do I'd prefer we avoid burning down the town." Ignis said as Gladiolus agreed there.

"Hey Prompto over here!" Yang called as she looked to Prompto after setting down a speaker where it needed to go with the fog machine. "Meet up with me at the fountain nearby, I wanna talk to you." Yang said as she looked to Prompto who nodded.

"Got it!" Prompto said as he headed out no doubt still remembering Yang beating him with a Scorpion beast's corpse.

"So you young ladies all prepared for the formal dance and Carnival?" Ignis asked as he made a small smile.

"Pfft yeah right." Ruby said as Yang looked as she was behind Ignis making a stop or plan ruined gesture as Ruby remembered. "Actually I was hoping I can talk to Noctis for a bit... alone." Ruby said as Gladiolus smiled.

"Well good luck there lover boy." Gladiolus said as he smiled a bit. "You and Prompto are going to need it." Gladiolus said as Noctis smiled.

"Like you and Blake do?" Noctis countered as Ignis chuckled.

"It seems the young Prince has you cornered Gladio." Ignis said as they seem to all enjoy taking jabs at each other.

"Laugh all you want I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang said before Weiss turned to the four boys of Team NIGP.

"What are you four wearing?" Weiss asked as Ignis chuckled.

"That my dear Weiss is a surprise till the time of the dance." Ignis said as Weiss chuckled a bit at that comment from Ignis.

"So, uh... what does Blake think of all this?" Sun said popping up out of nowhere surprising everyone with a yelp with questions of where he came from followed close behind. "She still being all, ya know...Blake-y?" Sun asked as Weiss fold her arms at her chest and said, "Obviously." Then turn away

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Sun but... I'm afraid Blake already wishes to accompany another to the Dance." Ignis said as he saw how Sun then looked dejected before he quickly cheered up.

"Heh No problem I guess as long as she's happy." Sun said as he began to take his leave.

"I think you broke him Iggy." Noctis said as Ignis did feel kind of bad about that. But it was better to love and to lose then never to love at all.

"I'm hoping Yang can Change her mind though." Ruby said as Yang was their last hope here for Blake's sake.

"Guys." Yang began getting everyone's attention on her as everyone turn to her as she was in the middle of everyone and said, "Trust me. Blake will be at that dance." Yang had a great plan that could not fail her.

(Later outside at the Fountain)

"Ok Prompto glad to see you waited." Yang said as she smiled at Prompto.

"Wouldn't miss it even if a big Yang went off!" Prompto joked as he smiled at Yang.

"Well that's good for you Prompto because tomorrow we're kicking the carnival and dance off with a Yang." Yang said offering her own pun.

"Oh so we're going full Choco Mog Dance party?" Prompto made a pun of the festivities tomorrow as the final set up were almost done around them.

"Hell yeah so you in like a Moogle or you going to Chocobo out." Yang said as there was only one Translation for this: Yang/Prompto let's go to the dance and carnival as a date.

"The fun won't start till we make a big Yang of an entrance!" Prompto called as anyone who saw this didn't know if they should cringe at the bad puns uses left and right or find this sweet that they have their own way of doing this.

"Awesome I still need to do a few things but be ready to hit the carnival!" Yang called as she looked to her date before heading out to deal with Blake.

(Scene break Library nearby)

At the library as Blake was trying to look up any news of the White Fang but all was silent at the moment for it as she was just frustrated, but soon something caught her attention as a red dote show on her screen.

It started to move around, with Blake following it. Up down, up down, and up down and Blake was getting annoyed fast, as the red dote went to her hand, as she lifts it up, the red dote went off her hand and onto the floor, as she track it down to the person with a laser pointer, but lost it, and fail to see the person doing it.

Going at the news again, the red dote appeared again on her hand and as before she followed it, to her cat like curiosity try to grab it but it vanish once again.

A second later the red dote was on the computer screen going side to side, side to side, side to side as Blake follow it with her eyes, soon it moved around clock wise, counter clock wise.

Blake was getting really annoyed by it as she closed her eyes for a moment and opens it with an angry look on her face. Having enough as she slam down on the desk and got up to see who was using a laser pointer to mess with her.

Looking down on the ground to see the red dot, like it was toying with her, and soon it was moving away with Blake following it, thanks to her damn cat Curiosity thinking.

When the red dote turn the corner, as Blake follow it around, and then stop as she saw yang in front of her as she said in a singing tone, "Hellooooo!"

"What are you-" Yang grab her before she could finish and said, "We need to talk." Before Blake could say another word, Yang drag her to an empty spot in the Library, since people were still setting up from the Carnival and Dance, it would be a good place to talk.

(Team JNPR's Hotel Room)

Ren walked in from the shower as he sighed in joy as they were all in the lap of luxury here as he smiled and walked in before Jaune appeared and grabbed Ren's arm. "We need to talk." Jaune said before dragging Ren away as the bottle of shampoo fell to the ground forgotten.

"Ren I'm just gonna come out and say it." Jaune said as they were sitting on the bed as it was looking like Jaune needed advice after Nora had gotten her pancakes from Ignis at long last after their arrival to Lucis and the guys and gals road trip start. "You are one of my best friends. These past few months I feel like we really bonded. Even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you personally. But Dammit I consider you to be the brother I never had!" Jaune said as he was sugar coating the advice he needs as Ren was in his towel basically naked after his shower when Jaune pulled him aside for his advice.

"And I you..." Ren said as he felt real awkward about this as he was basically naked here getting asked advice.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls." Jaune said as Ren saw his clothing within arm's reach but heard what Jaune had said there.

"Girls?" Ren asked as he was confused by that statement there.

"I just... don't know... how to...girls." Jaune began as Ren was reaching for his clothing so he can get dressed. "Um, I guess what I'm asking is... Well... How did you and Nora...?" Jaune asked as Ren almost had his hands on his clothing from the hanger. "You know..." Jaune asked as Ren was thrown off as he caught what Jaune was implying as he was now stuttering like an idiot which then was met with Nora clearing her throat and letting out an embarrassed laugh.

""We're not actually together, together." Nora said as Nora had a reason to wear headphones.

"NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Jaune yelled causing Nora to put her headphones back on as Jaune did this for two reasons, one this was man talk as he heard the big burly black guy said at a bar called Heaven something and two... this is Nora we're talking about expect the unexpected when she hears something she finds interesting.

"Jaune what is this all about?" Ren asked as he looked to Jaune.

Jaune of coursed sighed before he answered out of self-sorrow. "It's Weiss. I'm completely head over heels for her and she won't even give me a chance. The whole time she spent with her team and Noctis' team during their road trip I couldn't stop thinking about her." Jaune said as he felt defeated in the cruel game known love. "She's cold. But... she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing?!" Jaune said as clearly he can't see what's right in front of him and didn't see that Weiss has the hot's for Ignis. "I just wish she's take me seriously, y'know?" Jaune said as he just wanted Weiss to acknowledge his feelings. "I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up." Jaune said as a bro in love was like a painful and beautiful music you want to kill yourself and rip your ears off at first but then just want to cry after the deed forever unable to hear such beautiful music again.

"Then do it." Pyrrha was heard as Jaune looked and saw Pyrrha at the door.

"Uh.. Wha?" He asked in shock of this.

"Tell her exactly what you've just said. No Ridicules schemes... No Pick-up lines like Prompto. Just... be honest." Pyrrha said giving her good advice on how to woo a girl while walking torts Jaune.

"But wh-" Jaune began but Pyrrha cut him off.

"Jaune. You can't get it wrong if it's the truth." Pyrrha said as this made Jaune smile to her.

"You're right. Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said as he stood up. "Good talk Ren." Jaune said as he began to walk away to take Pyrrha's advice.

Of course Pyrrha looked dejected as she saw Jaune run to a girl who didn't even like him as she saw how Weiss and Ignis sent discreet glances to each other as she saw Ignis going out of his way to help Weiss when needed even with personal matters. She just wished Jaune would do that for her instead of pinning for Weiss. Nora then let out a sad sigh as she saw Pyrrha walk to her desk. "Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Nora said as she looked to the champion Amazon.

(With Yang and Blake at the Hotel Empty Meeting Hall)

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said as she was pasting with Yang sitting cross legged on the table

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down." Yang said as Blake stopped.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake said as her voice dripping with Venom.

"It's not a Luxury it's a necessity." Yang said as she tried to convince Blake.

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick." Blake snapped as she didn't like how calm Yang was.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said patting the desk to use as a seat.

Blake looked before she sat down. "Fine." She said as she was seated.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch. An Island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught as Single and our mom would take on missions around the Kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose. And she was like Super Mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of monsters." Yang said as she smiled. But then she gained a sad look. "And then, one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang said sadly knowing how bad it affected Ruby.

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but I think she was still too young to get what was really going on, ya know?" Yang said as Blake listened. "And my dad just kinda... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost. She was the second." Yang said looking down. "The First... was my mom." Yang said as Blake looked shocked. "He wouldn't tell me everything. But I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow. And that she left me with him just after I was born." Yang said as she looked sad remembering the memory this tied with.

"No one has seen her since." She finally said as Blake looked and felt guild and some pity for Yang.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked looking to Yang.

Yang sighed before looking to Blake. "That question... Why?" Yang began as she sat at the edge of the table looking away. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her." Yang said as she began drawing on the chalkboard. "And then one day sometime after Ruby and I first met Noctis I found something." Yang said as she remembered that day.

(Flashback)

The scene showed Yang looking at a broken picture frame as she looked at the picture. "What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers. Or maybe even my mother." Yang said as her younger self looked at the picture.

The scene then changed to Yang pulling a small red wagon that had a young Ruby in it. "I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out." Yang said as the sound of tree's groaning and the wagon squeaking as Yang pulled the Wagon. "I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted. But I wasn't going to let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care. I had made it." Yang said as the screen then showed a small run down hut of sorts as it was dark and ominous.

"And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes." Yang said as red eyes appeared in the darkness of the hut with snarling being heard. "There we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help." Yang said as the screen showed her scared face. "We might as well been served on a silver platter. But there was more." Yang said as she remembered it like it was yesterday. "I didn't know exactly what happened but those Daemons we faced at the Docks it wasn't the first time I saw them I was the second." Yang admitted as that was very shocking to learn as the image showed Daemons such as Iron Giants, Goblins, and even a few Witches as they with the Beowolfs all pounced.

"The way the Daemons attacked us... it was like they were scared not of me mostly but of Ruby... It was just a feeling but it felt like they were scared of Ruby afraid of what she could do and what she could become." Yang said as she didn't know why or how she knew she just knew deep down. "Ruby ended up waking up and at that moment I thought we were both going to die and Ruby would be awake to see her own death." Yang said as soon the dark beings were cut in two as they were wiped out. "But as luck would have it our uncle with his friends from the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard when Noctis and his dad were visiting showed up just in time." Yang said as Qrow appeared with Cor, Nyx, and Ebony and cut down the Grimm with his sword as it came out of a Scythe of sorts. "But there was too many of them we won't and no one was hurt... well no one save for Ruby." Yang said as she remembered that day. "Ruby didn't remember it but she was in a coma for a while the Daemons and Grimm I learned in school that they deliberately targeted her since Grimm would attack anything weak or strong but they went after Ruby the weakest there." Yang said as her story wasn't done just yet.

Ruby spent nearly a month in bed and Noctis wouldn't leave her side till he had to be dragged away." Yang explained as Noctis put a small statuette of a Carbuncle next to Ruby's bed hoping it would guide her in her realm of dreams.

(Flashback End)

"My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night and it almost got Ruby killed that night also." Yang said as she remembered the story like the back of her hand. They told her the Daemons were probably just some Grimm but Yang knew they weren't Grimm deep down she knew they weren't Grimm at all. Needless to say Blake was shocked to hear all this as she didn't think Yang was in a similar position as her one time.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you and Ruby... and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different." Blake said as she looked away and was followed by her looking straight at her teammate as Yang had her eyes closed her anger getting to her. "I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers, I can't just-!" Blake began to raise her voice as Yang's anger was reaching a point.

"I TOLD you, I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't. To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother, and why she left me. But I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process then what good are we?" Yang said as Blake looked before getting angry.

"You don't understand I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake yelled only for Yang to counter.

"No you don't understand!" Yang yelled as she glared at Blake with burning red eyes as her semblance was seeping out. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?!" Yang yelled as she was angry now.

"I'd fight him!" Blake yelled only for Yang to continue.

"You'd lose!" She said as she pushed down Blake.

"I can stop him!" Blake yelled as she pushed back but it didn't even effect Yang.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang yelled as she pushed Blake to the table. As Blake got up Yang made her way torts Blake only to hug her no doubt cooling down. "I'm not asking you to stop." Yang began quietly. "Just please..." She continued as she opened her eyes to show they were back to their normal violet. "Get some rest." She said before separating the hug. "Not just for you. But for the people you care about." Yang said as she then began to walk away. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'm sure you'd make an old friend of yours day." Yang said before she walked way.

Blake then sighed before she began to walk away as on the chalk board was Qrow's symbol.

(Meanwhile with Jaune that night)

Jaune was walking around holding a flower as he had a smile on his face. "Iggy!" Weiss called off screen as Jaune quickly hid just as Weiss walked over to Ignis as Jaune saw this as Weiss looked very happy for some reason.

"Good evening Weiss I was actually hoping to find you this evening." Ignis then did a gesture for ladies first.

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but I wanted to ask you something." Weiss began as Jaune was shocked. "Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" Weiss asked as Ignis then took her hand and smiled.

"I would be honored." Ignis said as he was truly hoping to attend the dance and Carnival with Weiss as Jaune saw the whole thing. Jaune gained a sad look as he dropped the flower and began walking away seeing with is eyes that Weiss was into Ignis.

(With Ruby and Noctis)

"Hey Noctis!" Ruby called as she saw Noctis at the café waiting for her.

"Oh hey Ruby." Noctis said as he hid some papers he was writing on as Ruby sat across from him.

"Ok um Noctis I wanted to ask you something but it's kind of emberassing." Ruby said blushing as red as her outfit as Noctis was also a bit nervous.

"Yeah same here." Noctis said as they both decided to take a leap of faith unware their teammates were nearby after learning their plans aligned here.

"Would you go to the carnival and dance with me?!" They both asked at the same time as the two looked to each other with shock in their eyes as they both began blushing beat red at this turn of events.

"YES!" Ruby called as she jumped to Noctis using her semblance as Noctis was then knocked off his chair as the two began laughing.

(With WY and IP)

"Well mission 1 accomplish." Weiss said as she smiled.

"And we didn't even have to do anything." Yang said with a smile as Prompto smiled.

"Oh right teams RWBY and NIGP are on a huge date." Prompto cheered as he had no doubt in his mind that Yang was successful with her attempt.

"Yes but let's try and enjoy the carnival separately before the big dance." Ignis said as that was all agreeable not wanting to enter the other group's dates.

(With Blake and Gladiolus)

Blake was walking around as she was going to get some sleep and be up bright eyed and ready for tomorrow. At least that was her plan when she then saw Gladiolus reading a book as Blake saw this and walking over to the Crownsguard. "Hey Gladio." Blake greeted as Gladio looked.

"Oh hey Blake." Gladio said as he looked to Blake with a small smile on his face.

"What are you reading?" Blake asked as Gladio looked.

"Oh a new book that just came out. I got a two for one and it's from a new author telling the story of him and his soon to be wife as they cross the oceans between Lucis and Menagerie to see each other. OF course he changed a lot of things and omitted others but it's a pretty good read." Gladio said as Blake saw the second copy with a black ribbon on it and it was a signed copy to.

"Hey um Gladiolus I was hoping." Blake began but Gladiolus then spoke up.

"Would you like to go to the carnival and the dance with me?" Gladiolus asked as he held the book to her as Blake ended up blushing as she saw this as she smiled at this and took the book. "That a yes?" He asked as he looked to Blake.

"It's a yes." Blake said as she smiled to Gladiolus as the two then shared a deep hug.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well her you all go new chapter for you all. Anyway as you all leave be sure to put in a review and like always to you ja-ne.


	9. Chapter IX

Remnants 5th Kingdom

ESKK: Yeah folks its back let's start.

(Start Chapter 9 Altissia Chocobo Moogle Carnival)

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST Chocobo Moogle Carnival Theme

"WOW!" Ruby called as the Carnival was underway as the guys and ladies were all dressed in casual clothing as they saw the entire place was in a buzz. Ruby was acting like a little girl going to a theme park every child flips out over going as she was looking at it all.

"Well things sure are festive." Weiss said as she was also in casual white clothing.

"No kidding!" Yang called as Prompto was taking pictures.

"Yes it says here it's an annual celebration for everyone's favorite fluffy and feathery friends." Blake said reading the advertisements. "It only comes once a year so we should take a good look around." Blake said as Noctis smiled.

"Yeah hopefully Yang and Prompto can prevent the disaster of Prompto from happening again." Noctis said as Prompto glared.

"One time and you still didn't let me live it down!" Prompto argued as Yang then grabbed Prompto.

"Ignore them and focus on me foxy boy." Yang said as Prompto smiled and agreed.

"Very well then, we shall all rendezvous at the Hotel to prepare for the dance when we all receive the alerts on our scrolls." Ignis said as that was agreeable.

"I say let's do it." Noctis said as it was time for the carnival.

"Oh and one last thing!" Weiss called as she then passed to everyone one hand sown bag for each of the couples which is a total of four in all. "I heard they give out Choco-Mog Medallions and if we collect enough we can exchange them for some pretty good items and souvenirs." Weiss said as everyone each had a bag as the bags had a combo of the couples symbols.

(Meanwhile at the Leville hidden location)

Umbra, Pryna, and Zwei all popped out of the bushes as the all looked to each other as it seems they all had a mission here with them was a white furry creature named Carbuncle who was atop Umbra's head. "You all know the mission correct?" Zwei asked in Dog as he looked to his cohorts.

"Of course ensure our masters or as the Astral's said our wards stay the path but also go behind their backs and make sure the boys get the girls and vice versa." Pryna said as she looked to Zwei as they spoke in dog.

"Umbra?" They both said as they looked to Umbra who was originally hear to deliver a message to Noctis as Regis would also appear here today... but it didn't mean he had to deliver it now.

"Me and Carbuncle go around the Carnival and plant the Choco-Mog Medallions for them all to find and trade in as they wish." Umbra said as Carbuncle then squeaked his response.

"Come on let's make romance happen!" Carbuncle squeaked as this magical astral being normally used the Phones to talk but since they were all animals in a way it wasn't needed.

"Ok Team K-9 until we can get our own team name using our names MOVE OUT!" Zwei called in Dog before the four animals went about to help their wards/owners/masters get their significant other and hope the Astrals won't get mad that they are shirking their duties to aid in romance and love.

(Noctis and Ruby)

As the two walked around, Ruby was smiling and enjoying the site as she says, "This place is like a dream come true, So many Chocobos, people in Moogle costumes, Oh look at that!"

Ruby rush in a random direction as Noctis was trying to catch up as he said, "Slow down a bit, we still have a whole day ahead of us."

As Noctis walk over a bridge, he hears a small kid crying as he turn to a girl and said, "What's wrong?"

"It flew away, my balloons," The girl said as she cries, with Noctis look up to see the balloons the girl drop, as he look at it and had a thought, as normally he would throw stuff at somewhere to warp, but warping to an object … "Let's give it a try."

Noctis did his motion like he throw something and focus him mind on the balloons, as suddenly he warp to it and grab them in the air, with his body now acting with gravity, he came down with the balloons in hand, as he came back to the little girl and said, "Here you go."

"My balloon it came back!" The girl said happily, as Ruby saw this and smiles as it was a sweet thing for him to do as the girl reward him with Choco-Mog Medallions before rushing off, as Noctis look at them and said, "Well good deed does play off I guess."

"That was sweet of you to do as well," ruby said as she came up to him as he said, "It was nothing, I just hate to see a small girl cry, that's all."

Ruby suddenly remember the time they meet as her and Yang were lost, and all of the suddenly Noctis was the one that came to her aid.

(Flashback)

Yang was kneeling by Ruby as she was sitting in middle of the halls as Yang said to her, "Come on Ruby cheer up."

"I want daddy," Ruby said as Yang did her best to stop crying, then suddenly a small boy came walking up to them as he said, "Hey are you okay?"

Yang look up and said, "Oh sorry, we got lost when we got separated from our dad and uncle, and we can't remember we're our hotel is at."

"Maybe I can help, I do know my way around the city," The boy said as Yang smile and said, "That would be cool, I'm Yang by the way, this is my sister Ruby."

"I'm Noctis, nice to meet you," Noctis introduce himself as he held a hand to Ruby as she look to it and look up to the boy offering as when she saw his face, her crying seem to have stopped as he say, "You don't have to cry, I hate seeing someone who does."

Young Ruby pale face had cherry cheeks when she look to Noctis as she lifts her hand to his as he help her up and keep holding on as he says, "I know some close by places we can go and see."

Soon enough the three of them walk out of the palace with Ruby still holding Noctis hand.

(Flashback over)

"Ruby. Ruby? Remnant to Ruby, hello?" Noctis said to her as she snap back from her thoughts as she says, "Sorry, did you say something Noctis?"

"I asked what do, you want to do first." Noctis says as Ruby thought and said, "Don't know yet, let's look around and see what kind of games there are."

"Alright then," Noctis said as turn around and about to head to where the games are at, as Ruby suddenly grab his hand as she says, "Let's go!"

Noctis is surprise by as he give a small blush before shake his head a bit and just walk with her in hand.

(Yang and Prompto)

AS the two blondes walk up to a game area called Tiromatto with an image of a Moogle with a toy rifle as anyone could guess it's a shooting gallery as the man as say, "Welcome, Welcome! Step right up and test your aim!"

"Oh I'm feeling lucky with this one," Prompto said as he rub his hands together as Yang says, "Which setting are you going to try?"

There a sigh that say the shooting game have three setting like any other game easy, medium, or hard.

"Do you even have to ask?" Prompto asked as Yang chuckled a bit seeing Prompto trying to look tough on this.

"Hard huh well better go in hard like a raging bull or walk home." Yang said as Prompto laughed as he saw the innuendo hidden there.

"Hell yeah let's go!" Prompto called clapping his hands all pumped up ready to win the prize.

"Well then come on and show me what you can do!" He called as the game was on.

(In the Shooting Gallery)

Prompto was up first as he was on a turret of sorts as the targets appeared before him. He took aim and fired like crazy hitting every target he came across. The Turret he was using fired powerful pellets as the targets were either Daemons from Eos or Grimm from Remnant as Prompto showed his skill as a gun slinger.

As Prompto fired Yang was at the side lines watching the whole thing as she saw some targets were tougher than others but Prompto showed his medal and surprising brains when he thought smart and found a way to hit two targets at once destroying both of them for the price of one. Soon stronger creatures began to appear such as Nevermores, Goliaths, and the Behemoths as Prompto found they were tougher to deal with but there was only two here as Prompto cashed in on the small fry before going after the two and to Yang's shock he got both of them.

"Now for big and ugly turtle." Prompto said as soon the target appeared as Prompto had already passed the point goal of hard mode as this was just overkill as it was Adamantoise as Prompto had to fire everything he had at it destroying it part by part as Yang was getting a bit curios to see if Prompto would pull it off. But behold Prompto succeeded as Yang clapped as she saw he had 10 second to spare which she was impressed.

"Alright who's the champ?! This guy right here!" Prompto cheered as Yang laughed.

"Well champ prepare to be dethroned because my rise is going off with a Yang." Yang said as she got a turn while Prompto got those Choco-Mog Medallions.

Yang got on once the area was reset and when she did Yang learned something. Her Shotgun aim was mainly punch related as she found out she wasn't as good a shot as she thought she was as Yang got as far as half of Adamantoise destroyed before the timer went off as Yang got as far as the original high score which was the goal. "Dammit I thought I was a better shot then that?!" Yang yelled as she glared at the machine. "Damn thing must be rigged." Yang said as Prompto smiled.

"Yang let me help you out here because I'm about to pull off a cliché as all hell dating move." Prompto said confessed as Yang looked.

"It's the one where you stand behind me hold my hands and help me aim while I shoot right?" Yang asked as Prompto smiled.

"Guilty as charge." Prompto said as Yang rolled her eyes in amusement at Prompto.

"Ok just don't screw up my hair." Yang said as Prompto shivered at that.

"Yeah we don't want you destroying this place in rage, Yang." Prompto said as soon Prompto and Yang got on the Turret as Prompto wrapped his arms around Yang's own as he tried really hard to avoid her hair as he ended up having to hide under the main of long blond hair. "Ok ready?" Prompto asked Yang smirked.

"Well come on let's bring the Yang on these targets!" Yang joked as Prompto smiled.

"Just wait for the shooting Prompt then." Prompto said as Yang and Prompto both laughed at their bad puns.

And once more the two were at it but together as they were shooting the targets as Yang couldn't help but blush a bit as Prompto didn't seem to notice said blush as the two soon began hitting targets left and right as it was like one of those cliché cheesy movie dates in their words as they hit the targets and soon the timer ended as they won as they got the Choco-Mog Medallions they earned and added it to the pouch Weiss had given them before.

"Nice we got ourselves a good load of Medallions." Prompto called out as he and Yang walked away from the shooting gallery.

"Yeah so what prizes can we get?" Yang asked as Prompto shrugged at this as Yang smiled. "Nice so we get medals and grab whatever catches the eye." Yang said as she was up for that idea.

Meanwhile as the two walked away Zwei's head came out of the nearby potted plant as the flower was on the Corgi's head keeping a close eye on Prompto and Yang as he saw they found the Medallions in this area as Prompto picked said medallion off the ground as he smiled at their lucky find as Yang laughed calling finders keepers and giving the Faunus Fox Boy a noogie just as Zwei got some Chocobo Feathers off himself from his earlier task.

(With Ignis and Weiss)

"Oh their so adorable!" Weiss was heard gushing as she was looking at the small Chocobo babies as she saw how they ran around as she was holding one petting it as the yellow chick enjoyed it very much.

"And it seems they have taken a liking to you as well." Ignis said as apparently these Chocobo's got lost in the city and three dogs, one Corgi and two huskies were able to return them all which allowed Weiss the chance to look at them all with the Jazz music band playing nearby. But it held truth as the Chocobo hatchlings were close to Weiss as they seemed to huddle around her as Ignis couldn't stifle a small chuckle at this sight.

"Yeap my prize Chocobo's brought them here just for the Carnival." The man who owned them said as Weiss would have paid a fortune for these babies but they were Chocobo's so naturally they wanted places to roam free so Weiss wouldn't dream of bringing them back to Atlas. "Hey maybe you two should go do the Chocobo Dance if you get the chance." The man suggested as Weiss looked.

"Chocobo Dance?" Weiss asked as Ignis was assaulted with a mental image of the Schnee heiress doing said dance as he then chuckled as its humorous appearance.

"Nothing to be concerned about I can assure you." Ignis said as they took their leave of the area as they smiled a bit. "I do believe they have Carnival themed treats at the Square Enix Café. Why don't we sample them seeing as this is your first Chocobo-Moogle Carnival." Ignis said as Weiss smiled to this.

"Ok then let's go check it out." Weiss said as she and Ignis took their leave to enjoy the food from the Café.

(Later at the Square Enix Café)

Weiss and Ignis sitting at a table within the Café, as Weiss was about to make a choice, Ignis made a suggestion for her of what to order, as soon enough a waiter brought around their food as it was a The Golden Chocobo Tart, not really made from them but something that was made and named after them with an excellent design to it to the individual slices.

Weiss took a bite out of it, her eyes widen and given a slight moan to the taste as she says, "This is the most delicious tart I ever eaten."

Ignis nodded as he was eating his as he says, "Quite so, I might need to add this to my recipes list if I can."

As soon as they were done, Weiss use her provided napkin to wipe away any crumbs or bits of the tart that was left on her lips, with Ignis doing the same as soon enough their desert came in which is a Kupoberry cheesecake, and like the tart, the cheesecake was made and named after those floating critters with the individuals slices also had a great design to them.

Weiss could not help but put her hand to her mouth as if she tasted something that tickled her mouth as she swallow the piece she ate and says, "That was something else, as the taste like… burst in flavors."

"I'll say, another to the book as well and would make them on special occasions," Ignis said as Weiss could not agree more, soon enough as they eaten and call for a check, the waiter came around with the check and a box as he says, "Here you go, for the lovely couple. Thank you for eating here and hope you come again next time around."

The waiter left the box down on their table as Ignis took it and open it and inside were some the Choco-Mog Medallions and two cards as well with names above as it says tart and cake recipe for the food they just ate, as Ignis look around for that waiter who given them the box but didn't see him inside before Weiss collected the medallions and add them to her bag she had.

(Outside the café)

They pay the bill and soon left, as Weiss look over to Ignis and says, "That was quite pleasant."

Ignis nodded as he did enjoy that café well enough, but still wonder about the recipe cards he was given, as he look at them before pulling them in a front pocket.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a person in a Chocobo costume suddenly came out of nowhere in front of them a he given a small dance before he said, "Kweh!"

The person in the costume grabs Weiss and pulls her in on the side as she said, "What do you want?"

As Ignis stood by and watch what the person in the Chocobo costume would do as they didn't go far, but the Chocobo character did a dance thing as he wanted Weiss to copy as she says, "You want me to follow?"

The Chocobo nodded as Weiss soon copy the character's movement, as the character nodded before jump turn and raise its arms as its shake its bottom, as Weiss did the same as she says, "Eh, Like this?"

Weiss did the same as Ignis could not help but laugh at this scene as Weiss was doing the Chocobo dance and soon enough they were done Weiss felt a bit embarrass by that as Ignis says, "Had a good time?"

"What was that?" Weiss asked blushing at what she just did there as Ignis smiled a bit and laughed into his hand.

"The technical term for that would be, The Chocobo Dance." Ignis said as Weiss blushed while pouting a bit as Ignis found it a bit humorous all things considered.

"Why don't they just dance with someone else?" Weiss pouted as Ignis chuckled a bit.

"Kweh!" The Chocobo suit wearing person called and handed the two a Choco-Mog Medal as the two smiled a bit.

"That is why." Ignis said giving his answer as they added the medals to their pouch before they began to take their leave a bit.

Soon from a random booth Pryna, Umbra, and Carbuncle were hiding as prizes as they saw the two walk off as Umbra and Carbuncle looked at Pryna. "Nice job." Pryna praised as Carbuncle did a happy squeak.

"I know and Carbuncle... GET OFF MY HEAD!" Umbra yelled in Dog as Carbuncle has been sitting on top of Umbra since they started.

"No." Carbuncle squeaked before the trio headed off the two to keep planting the medallions for the groups to find and Pryna to keep an eye on Weiss.

(With Blake and Gladiolus later)

Blake took a picture of the Moogle dolls around the carnival as she and Gladiolus were enjoying their part of the date as Blake smiled a bit. "So these Moogles each have a different colored nose and head ball then?" Blake asked as Gladiolus nodded as Blake checked her scroll and saw it was a clear picture.

"Yeah apparently they have a story to them told my younger sister the story when she was little and believe it or not she has a room filed with Moogle plush dolls." Gladiolus said as he looked to Blake who giggled a bit.

"I wouldn't blame her." Blake said as they soon arrived at the Square Enix Café as they saw a person in a Moogle Custom there as they saw kids were nearby arguing about a Moogle Quiz as Blake heard this. "Amateurs." Blake said as Gladiolus looked.

"Huh?" Gladiolus asked as he looked to Blake.

"Let's just say I'm a bit of an expert on Moogle speech and many things Kupo." Blake said as she then walked over to the person in the suit.

"Oh care to take the Moogle Quiz Kupo?" The person in the Moogle suit asked as Gladiolus looked at this.

"Yeah." Blake said smiling as she was ready to win.

"This should be interesting." Gladiolus said as he looked to Blake.

"Okay first question: Ku Kupo Kupoku pokupo, Kupo kupo?" The woman in the suit asked in Moogle language.

"Kupo!" Blake called out as she smiled at the person who seemed to be having a good time here.

"Did she even understand that?" Gladiolus asked as it sounded like Kupo repeated like 15 times to him.

"I love plushies, too! Your question, Kupo: Where can you buy Moogle Doll materials?" She asked as now it made sense.

"Lestalum obviously." Blake said as that was the only known place where they can be purchased for cheap.

"That's correct, Kupo!" The Moogle costume wearing woman said as she looked to Blake.

"Wow I just order it online." Gladiolus said as that was useful to know.

"Next question Kupo: What type of lures are Moogle shaped?" The person asked as she looked to Blake.

'The one thing me and Noct have in common we like to fish.' Blake thought as she knew the answer to that.

"Minnow of course." Blake said as the suit wearing woman smiled insider the suit.

"That's correct Kupo!" She called again as Blake smiled.

"That sounded like something Noct would know." Gladiolus said as that was surprising there.

"Ok final question and it's the toughest kupo: How many moogles are on display around the city." The suit wearing woman said as Gladiolus saw this was impossible to know.

"Ok Blake maybe you should quit while you're ahead." Gladiolus said as Blake may look like an expert but it was difficult for even Iggy to know how many exactly there was.

"About 60." Blake said as then Gladiolus was surprised when the Moogle answered back.

"That's correct! You truly are a moogle master, Kupo!" The woman said as Gladiolus was surprised by this.

"Now that was Ku-perfect." Gladiolus said as the woman laughed at the pun as did Blake as they were given nine medals in all. "How did you know it all anyway?" Gladiolus said as Blake smiled remembering her past.

(Short Flashback)

Blake was in her old childhood bedroom as a 6 year old as she was playing around with some dolls as they were in fact Moogle plushies as if you looked around Blake's entire bedroom was moogle themed as it seems Gladiolus's sister wasn't the only one obsessed over Moogles as it seems.

(End flashback)

"Meh I followed the stories when I was a child." Blake said as it was clear she did more then follow them at a child.

"Well let's head to the arena there's one game I know I'll beat there." Gladiolus said as they went to find a boat to take them there.

(Later at the Galviano arena)

Gladiolus was at the arena as after signing up for the game Black sat on the bench where they kept the Lucian monsters caged. Gladiolus got ready to fight as the game was simple his every creature you came across that was worth a certain amount of points and in turn beat the high score. Blake saw Gladiolus was slow in combat but also saw he was pretty damn strong which made him the muscle of team NIGP.

As Blake watched the Lucian Huntsman and Crownsguard fight the monster hitting them but not hurting them she saw he was working hard as no doubt the prize he was pinning for was worth it as she smiled at him. As Blake saw this she saw Gladiolus was very different from when they were kids. He's gotten a lot stronger in that time as she couldn't help but respect him as she was unaware that Umbra, Zwei, Carbuncle, and Pryna were watching the whole thing play out.

Soon time was called as Blake saw Gladiolus checking the score as Blake saw it and smiled for Gladiolus as she saw he beat the high score by five points. "Great job Gladio!" Blake called as Gladiolus smiled as he held the Choco-Mog Medallions from the entire game he just played.

(Back with Ruby and Noctis)

As the two were roaming the carnival Ruby was vanishing in flurries of Rose Pedals as she was exploring the Carnival as a whole as she saw it all. "Man did she have a breakfast of sugar this morning?" Noctis asked as he swore if a mosquito stung her that thing would get diabetes off her blood alone.

"Kupon!" Came the sound of a person in a Moogle costume as Ruby and Noctis saw some people dancing with the Moogle as Ruby smiled.

"EEEH! Come on Noct lets go do the Moogle Dance!" Ruby called as Noctis looked shocked by this.

"Wait what?" Noctis asked as Ruby handed her Scroll to a random bystander asking if he could record it and he agreed.

"Kupon!" The woman in the suit called out as she took Noctis and Ruby's hands to dance with her. The Moogle dressed woman then showed Noctis how to do the Moogle dance as he imitated the movement as best he could while Ruby pulled it off flawlessly.

"Huh like this?" Noctis asked as ruby smiled.

"Yeap!" Ruby called as soon the two were doing the Moogle dance as they took steps to either side before doing a spin as the Moogle mascot got a hug from Ruby as Noctis walked away rubbing the back of his neck as they both got Choco-Mog medallions for being good sports.

"Hey looks at this." Noctis said taking notice to the Chocobo ring run.

"Oh let's play that!" Ruby called as Noctis smiled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Noctis said as the two went to sign up for the run.

The two got to ride Chocobo's for this as Ruby was a natural as she smiled at Noctis as she passed him on the stands whole the same happened with Noctis on his turn. As the two were beating the score they got the Choco Mog Medallions for their troubles as in the end the perfect day was going to turn into the perfect evening.

(Later at the prize booth)

Team NIGP and Team RWBY met back up at the prize booth as Prompto and Yang had Sombrero items on them as it was clear they had a good time as Ruby and Noctis had a casual set of Choco-Mog merchandise and Carnival themed gear like a Choco Sword and Scythe. Noctis also won some major stuff in the fishing competition also close to the end as he now had some new lures and fishing gear for later use.

Blake was holding a huge moogle plushie as well as a lot of Moogle Merchandise wear. "What?" Blake asked as Yang and Prompto quickly took a picture for memories sake.

"Well it seems everyone has enjoyed their day." Ignis said as Yang laughed at this.

"What was your first clue specs?" Yang joked as everyone did have a good day today.

"Anyway we should be off to prepare for the dance right now." Weiss said as she exchanged her medallions for a Chocobo plush for herself that was far smaller than Blake's human sized Moogle plush.

"Of course let us be off." Ignis said as Gladiolus smiled.

"Better wear shirt and tie then Prompt." Gladiolus joked as Prompto laughed.

"You first Gladio." Prompto said as they headed back to the hotel to get ready.

(Scene Break NIGP Hotel Room)

The guys or as Beacon had dubbed them the Chocobros had got their outfits on as they had suit and ties or in Noctis case a pre made suit sent from Insomnia as Umbra was laying on the floor ready to deliver the next message as Gladio decided not to use a bow tie. "Hey I'll see you bros over at the dance me and Yang got snagged into helping the party out over there." Prompto said as Noctis looked to them.

"He's going to make an idiot of himself isn't he?" Noctis asked as Prompto had left.

"Yes that is very likely." Ignis said just before Gladiolus got up.

"Well I need to go meet with my date at the fountain after all the dance starts with the firework show." Gladiolus said as he took his leave of the group as well.

"I suppose it's just you and me now Your Highness." Ignis said as he smirked to Noctis. "But Perhaps I should start becoming accustomed to referring to Ms. Rose as Her Majesty after tonight." Ignis joked as Noctis glared.

"Have you been hanging around Yang again?" Noctis asked as Ignis chuckled.

"Her puns may be as horrible as Prompto's but her teasing does bring forth amusement." Ignis said as Noctis rolled his eyes to what Ignis said.

"Let's just go." Noctis said as they then took their leave while picking up the corsages they had picked up the previous night.

(Later Outside RWBY's Hotel Room)

Ignis had knocked on the door as Noctis wasn't one to do that sort of thing in the elegant manner that Ignis had done. But it still got the response from the ladies waiting inside as no doubt Yang and Blake had gone on ahead of them.

"Coming," Ruby called as she came to the door, and open it and as she did, she saw the two members of NIGP Ignis who was Weiss's date and of course her own date Noctis. "Hey you guys made it." Ruby said as she then looked inside. "Hey Weiss Noct and Iggy are here!" Ruby called as Weiss came by seeing finishing up her outfit as she looked.

"Great right on time." Weiss said as she was ready to go to the dance.

Noctis look to Ruby as she saw she was wearing a Rose red dress and high heels which clearly see she was having trouble keep, but overall, his thought of it… Ruby was beautiful in her colors. Noctis then saw the necklace she was wearing as he saw it was a combo of the Lucis Royal Crest and Ruby's own crest and when he saw it he in turn had an odd flashback to another girl who was standing in Ruby's place. But before he could get a description she was gone and Ruby was back where she had stood.

"Here for you." Noctis said as he offered Ruby a rose corsage as Ruby smiled.

"I love it." Ruby said as Noctis put it on for.

"Here you are Weiss." Ignis said passing to the Schnee Heiress a White Flower Corsage.

"Well then let's be off then." Weiss said as she smiled to Ignis as he held his arm out to which Weiss took.

"Come on." Ruby said taking Noctis waiting arm as the two couples were off to the dance.

(Later at the Dance Hall)

Yang was waiting and working behind a stand as she greeted people alongside Prompto as he was taken pictures of everyone with a Polaroid as he charge them if the couple wants it or not as he needed a some money back as he gotten Yang a Corsage and it wasn't cheap ether it seem, but she is happy with it and she wearing it for him.

With Ignis and Weiss walking in, Yang greeted them as she said, "Welcome to the ball and hope you guy have a good time."

*Flash!

The couple blink a bit as Prompto walk in front of them all of sudden and took a photo of them with the flash on, as he started to say, "Perfect, I got a photo of you guys, would you want to save it for a keep sake as it would be only 5 gil each."

Ignis push up his glasses as he said to his teammate and friend, "I'm sure you would able to save them regardless, but if someone were to tell a supervisor about this unauthorized photo take, would no doubt leave you into trouble, would you agree?"

Prompto eyes widen a bit as he give a nerves laugh as he said, "Well… I'll put it in the keep sake pile after this."

"You'll do that," Ignis said as he look to Weiss and asked, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Weiss said as she and Ignis walk to the dance floor and started to dance.

Next came walking in with difficulty was Ruby and Noctis as he keep trying to keep her steady as she step on his foot and said, "Sorry!"

"It's alright, the foot wear are thick so I hardly felt it," the prince said as he tried to be a gentleman about it, as in truth he did felt it but he does have a high pain tolerant and try to keep cool as Ruby was somewhat going throw a nerves break down. As Yang smile brightly as she said, "Oh, you look cute together!" "Smile!" Prompto said as he raise his camera at them and then-

Flash!

Now Noctis and Ruby were blinking after that as both blinking after that blinding moment as Prompto walk up to them as he held their photo and said, "Normally I would charge but sense you are the prince, it's on the house."

He hand Noctis the photo as he took it and look at the photo as he saw it was good as it did shoe them smiling, even if Ruby was doing it nervously and Noctis trying to play it cool of his pain it still look good.

(With Gladiolus)

"Can't believe old dad wore this." Gladiolus said as he was fixing his suit a bit.

"I knew you'd look better with a suit on Gladio." Blake said as she looked to Gladiolus.

Gladiolus looked and saw Blake there as he smiled at seeing her. "And here I thought I was going stag." Gladiolus said as Blake gave a playful slap to his arm.

"Yeah we're going together so hopefully I'm making your day." Blake said as she looked to Gladiolus.

"Yeah you are." Gladiolus said as he and Blake headed to the dance.

(The Dance)

The sound of Waltz music was heard as the students of Beacon and the visiting Schools were enjoying the night at Altissia Lucis as dance and talk were being done. You could see Blake and Gladio finishing a dance as Prompto took a picture of it. Yang and Prompto walked to Weiss, Ignis, Ruby, and Noctis as they could see Blake was laughing and enjoying herself.

"Told you she'd come." Yang said as Weiss nodded.

"Appears so." Ignis said as he saw the event plat out.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss said knowing Yang and Prompto were on break at the moment.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked as Yang smiled.

"Just have fun." Yang said as she left with her date followed by Ignis and Weiss.

"Well I guess it's just us." Noctis said as Ruby then sighed and looked up.

"Huh?" Ruby asked as Noctis looked as well.

"You see that?" Noctis asked as it seemed the two saw something on the second floor with the portrait of Bahamut. The two began to climb the steps as they went to investigate the in their eyes odd silver and blue light.

*insert Final Fantasy XV OST Somnus

As the two climbed the steps they soon came across a tanned skinned young woman with brown hair as Noctis took notice to Glaives and Crownesguard nearby dying them. With her was a young girl who bore a striking resemblance to Glynda and The Marshal as the two looked to the image of the Hydrean Leviathan.

The two looked to them as the tanned skin girl revealed she had scars on her face as Ruby assumed she must be a former Hunters who was possibly crippled in battle. "Prince Noctis, Ms. Rose you can see the light?" The elder if the two said as Ruby looked confused.

"The light?" Ruby asked as she saw it but didn't know what it meant.

"Yeah the thing you were both looking at from downstairs." The younger girl said as she looked to Noctis and Ruby with wide eyes filled with innocence and wonder.

"Y-yeah... I'm not much of a dancing person but when I looked up it was just there." Ruby admitted as she looked to the two girls.

"Yeah... what was it?" Noctis asked as this wasn't the first time he had seen it either.

"They say when a person either comes close to death, has some form of mystical power, or both that light the same one people see when they are dying, it acts as a sort of guide to their life callings in fate." The elder girl said as she wheeled herself to the two. "So what was it for you?" The girl asked as she looked to the two in question.

"Um can we have a name first?" Ruby asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry my name is Stella, Stella Goodwitch." Stella said surprising the two as they were talking to Glynda and Cor's daughter.

"Maybe Prompto was on to something before." Noctis said as he looked at this scene before him.

"Well I'm Amber Autumn it's nice to meet you both." Amber said from her wheelchair as she smiled to them.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced as Amber nodded.

"And your Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum everyone on Remnant and Eos knows you." Amber said pointing to Noctis.

"Yeah." Noctis said as he looked to Amber. "Was there more to the story?" Noctis asked as he looked to Amber as Ruby also wanted to hear it.

"Well yes another part of the story..." Amber began as she looked to another portrait of Bahamut. "Is that those who see this light are gifted with incredible power by the Kings of Lucis and the Astral God Bahamut themselves?" Amber said as she looked to them. "Or so the story goes." Amber said while looking to the two.

"So did you two receive any power like that?" Stella asked as she looked to the two in question.

"I... don't think I'd want anything like that." Ruby admitted as Noctis looked to her.

"Yeah me too. I'm fine the way I am." Noctis agreed as he looked to the two girls.

"That's what I thought." Amber said agree in with the two. "No matter the power if it's at the cost if someone's life it would... it would give me nightmares." Amber said as she held her hands on her lap at the mere thought if how she gained and lost her power.

"Me too. Good thing it's just a fairy tale then." Ruby said as she looked to her new friends.

"But... if the legend is just a bed time story what do you two think it really is?" Stella asked looking to the light only they four can see.

"Well honestly I don't know all I know is that it's just there when you least expect it and when it does come time for worms eating your body it give you safe travels." Ruby said as she smiled at the two. "It's like what they say in a fairy tale death is just the next great adventure." Ruby said as she wasn't being morbid but no one really knows what comes after which what makes it an adventure. "Besides if it's something that's just there shouldn't it be enough?" Ruby asked as Stella agreed with the older girl.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Stella agreed as she had seen it for a few years now and it was always just there.

"Well I suppose you two should rejoin the party now." Amber said as she saw a Glaive walk up to her and Stella. "We need to be on our way, sorry for troubling you." Amber said as Noctis nodded.

"It's ok, who knows we may see each other around while in Lucis." Noctis said as he smiled to them. "Though I'd probably avoid talking about the light... people may think you're crazy or something." Noctis joked as Amber smiled to them.

"Yes wouldn't want to be put into a strait jacket now would I." Amber joked as well as the four ended up laughing a bit in response. "Thank you for your time Prince Noctis." Amber said as Noctis looked.

"Just call me Noct." Noctis said as Ruby saw they had made a new friend today.

The four smiled at each other as they looked to each other before Amber smiled a bit as a friendship was formed here this night. "Anyway I should take me leave as well me and Stella are on a bit of a trip see which we'll end at Insomnia perhaps we'll see you at the Vytal Festival." Amber said as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah maybe we will." Ruby said as the two then took their leave as a Glaive pushed Amber on her wheelchair with Stella close to her.

"You know." Stella began as she stopped to look to Noctis and Ruby. "I think we both received a gift from that Light tonight." Stella said as she looked to the duo who looked surprised.

"YEs... a chance to speak with you both." Amber agreed as she looked to them.

"Well then... enjoy the nightmares." Noctis joked as he looked to Amber and Stella who both laughed as did Ruby.

"You're a funny one aren't you Prince Noctis." Amber asked as Noctis looked.

"Just Noct." Noctis said as Amber smiled a bit.

"I'll call you that the next time we meet, at Insomnia and when we get there you both can show me and Stella around." Amber said as she began to be wheeled away.

"Yea we'll consider it." Ruby said as she had been to Insomnia during her youth after all.

Ruby and Noctis then ended up looking at the Light as even though they were the only ones who can see it they simply knew it was there. "Where does your path lead to in your lives callings?" A voice familiar to Ruby somehow asked as Noctis looked.

"With all of the things going on I was going to ask the same thing." Noctis said before he and Ruby left to rejoin the party downstairs.

(Later downstairs)

Noctis and Ruby arrived at the base of the stairs as they looked around seeing everyone enjoying themselves as Ruby sighed a bit.

"Not enjoying yourselves?" Came a familiar voice as the two looked and saw none other than Ozpin there.

"Oh um no everything is fine." Noctis said as he looked to Ozpin.

"Yeah I'm just not much of a Dancy Pancy... dancy girl." Ruby admitted as she looked to Ozpin who had no doubt come along for the Vytal Festival at Insomnia.

"Well, you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield. Even if you may want to." Ozpin said as Noctis smiled a bit.

"Tell that to Ruby's skull." Noctis joked as Ruby playfully pushed Noctis.

"Yeah that lesson has been floating around a lot lately." Ruby said as she crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Well Noctis may already know this but if you think about it fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked." Ozpin began as he then chuckled a bit.

"Yeah but a wrong step on the dance floor end up with a swollen foot." Noctis said as Ruby looked down.

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby said as it felt like Noctis and Ruby were the odd ones out here.

"In our life, bonds will be tested in many ways but its night like these that make them stronger than ever, its night like these that we may never forget," Ozpin said to them as Ruby and Noctis look at him as he went on saying, "But don't take my word for it... it showing all around you."

Ozpin soon left, and with that Ruby look to the people dancing, the couples, a boy and a girl, rich and poor, and Faunus and a human. No matter how different two people are, somehow they are together with joy, and the proof is their smiles.

Noctis look to Ruby as she saw the look on her face as he asked, "Ruby... are you okay?"

"Hu?... oh yea I am," Ruby said to him as Noctis look at the dance floor to where ruby is looking and wonder if she see something else but he didn't see anything as Ruby suddenly said out of the blue, "Hey Noctis...let's dance."

Shocked the prince with that as he said, "What?"

"Like Ozpin said, and it might be fun," Ruby said as she pull on Noctis arm and lead him to the floor as they found a spot where they can dance, as Ruby soon stand in front of Noctis as he took Ruby's left hand with his right and put his other hand at her waistline are while ruby put her other hand on his shoulder and they try the waltz.

As they try to move with the rhythm, Ruby tip over and also fell and Noctis hit into someone else as they said, "Hey!"

"Sorry," Noctis said to them as they try to get back to their spot and try again, but it seem they can keep up anymore as Weiss and Ignis watch from afar as they cringe a bit as Weiss said, "Has he ever taken dancing lessons before?"

"As far as I know, never has, let give them a small hand shall we?" He said as he push up his glasses as Weiss said, "Just… this once."

Over by Noctis and Ruby as they still mess up their dancing until Ignis and Weiss show up as the bodyguard/chef took Ruby hand as he said, "May I have this dance to help you get into the right direction."

"Ah?" Ruby said as Noctis was about to say something until Weiss took Noctis hand and said, "Come dance with me for a moment your highness."

Soon enough the pair was parted for the moment as Weiss took Noctis and help him out as she started saying, "Slow your footing just a bit and not so big ether."

"Like this?" Noctis ask as he did what Weiss told him as she look at it and said, "It's a start."

Ignis and Ruby dance for a moment as she felt awkward as her face show it with Ignis started out, "It going to be fine, Miss Rose, just relax a bit, take a deep breath, shift your ankles a bit, follow my feet, and count with me in your head, '1…2…3…4' and '1…2…3…4'."

Ignis repeated a bit as Ruby started to get it as she follow along as she said in her head, '1…2…3…4'.

Soon enough both couple were getting the dance as Weiss started to say to Noctis, "You're doing well Noctis, you should be fine for now, but I suggest you practice to help you keep this up and sharpen your skills just a bit."

"Thanks… Weiss," Noctis said to her as Weiss let go and said, "Not a problem now I must get back to mine date of the evening."

Around the same time with Ruby and Ignis as dagger user said, "Perfect, keep this up and you should be fine the rest of the night."

"Thanks Iggy, I wouldn't know what I would do if I keep dancing the way I did," Ruby said as Ignis let go and bow his head a bit as he said, "It was my honor to help train his highness date for the evening, now I must be off, Weiss might be waiting for me."

Soon enough Ignis vanish and Noctis soon walk up and took his place as he stood in front of Ruby and said, "Hey."

"Hi," Ruby reply to him as they look at each other for a moment as Noctis reach out his hand and asked, "Should we try again now?"

"Sure," Ruby said as her left in his right, her other hand on his shoulder and his other hand at her waist as he took her and they started dancing with the rhythm of the dance.

And with that the two were off as they danced together in perfect harmony as if one didn't know any better they would comment how Noctis and Ruby would very well become the next rulers of Lucis one say simply by this dance alone. Some could see the two were truly dunked as it was like a waltz to the moon as they rhythm and dance and the two souls interlocked in a movement of art, passion, and something more.

Soon the dance came to an end as the two got close as from outside the window the fireworks from the Choco-mog carnival fired up as Prompto took a picture to commemorate this moment.

"Going in the year book." Prompto said as he held the camera with a smile on his face.

With Yang at her station the door opened as Yang saw the last guests arrive as she smiled. "You guys are just in time." Yang greeted as from the door Mercury and Emerald walked into the dance.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury said with a smile as they were lucky this time but even luck had its limits.

(Later)

Jaune was hiding at the Punch bowl as teachers laughed, and dances as the students either danced or were talking. Glynda was standing by her daughter Stella's side to keep her from pranking anyone as Amber was on the 2nd floor with her guard detail who remained hidden. Nyx, Crowe, and the rest of the old Glaive group were here as they were guarding both Amber and Stella around the clock.

Then James tapped Glynda's shoulder as he offered a dance to which Glynda rolled her eyes and accepted as Stella smiled clearly not minding her mother dating and if she got the wrong guy well pranks do wonders and miracles after all.

Ruby and Noctis were at a table talking as the subject of their conversation was a mystery. Jaune of course was alone as he had no one to talk to at the Punch table. "Wow this is awkward." Jaune said as he was in a suit as Lucis was amazing he won't lie... but he had to go stag instead. "I guess this is to the socially awkward." Jaune said as he toasted to no one and drank his punch as he saw Ignis and Weiss talking with the two laughing every now and again.

"What's eating you?" Neptune asked as he and Sun stood next to Jaune.

"That." Jaune said as Neptune saw this.

"Oh Ignis, yeah I thought I was cool Ignis beat me in that department." Neptune said as the three had punch on them.

"Yeah and that's hard to do." Sun said as he was happy Gladio and Blake were getting along knowing his cousin Zidane may get a surprise visit soon.

"Yeah blue hair has nothing on waive like Ignis." Jaune agreed as that much was very true.

"Yeah sorry man coolest guy is not your spot anymore." Sun said agreeing with Neptune and Jaune.

"Went stag?" Jaune asked the two with him.

"Yeap." They both said as Jaune nodded.

"You?" Sun asked as he and Neptune had punch.

"Yeap." Jaune said as it was clear they were the solo stags here.

At the same time they sighed as they are the only ones it seem to be without a date as they felt pretty pathetic.

Standing there like the loners they are at the moment, sun suddenly says, "Does this place have any snacks or something? I didn't get a lot to eat before."

"I think I saw a vending machine down the hall somewhere, I'll check it out," Jaune said as he took a quick drink of his punch before passing it to one of the guys and went off.

As Jaune walk pass people to the doors, he suddenly stops as he saw Pyrrha walking by, in a beautiful dress that matches her hair, as she walk pass everyone else to get somewhere with a sad look on her face, with Jaune he look a bit to see if someone would be going after her, maybe her date as he would think she has one.

He saw no one and he decides to follow Pyrrha and check up on her as he is the team leader and he does worry about his friends as well.

(Outside balcony area)

The sound of music could be heard along with the crickets that were out tonight as well, as Pyrrha look over the edge still with a sadden look on her face, Jaune soon walked out onto the balcony and saw her there by her lonesome looking up at the night sky as he called out, "Hey Pyrrha."

Pyrrha turn a bit to see her team leader and said, "Hello Jaune."

"You okay?" Jaune began as he walk to her as he went on saying, "I haven't seen you tonight."

"Arrived late I'm afraid," She said as she turn back with Jaune walk beside her as he said to her, "You look really nice."

Pyrrha keep looking up at the night sky and that the first nice thing someone said to her... well the only thing someone said to her, but she give a soft smile and said, "Thank you."

"Your, uh date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?" Jaune asked assuming Pyrrha had a date.

"I think you're safe for tonight," Pyrrha said as she hoped Jaune would see the hidden meaning of her words but it seem he was too dense to see that as he said, "So...where is the guy?"

"There is no guy," Pyrrha answer which surprise Jaune as he said, "But that's..."

Jaune was a bit scramble with his words as he try to think what to say as he then spoken up saying, "You're Pyrrha Nikos. How can nobody ask you?"

Pyrrha then turned away as she began saying, "Other than I don't know anyone here in Lucis or people barely knows of me? I've been blessed with incredible talent and opportunities, I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise...but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place."

Pyrrha went on saying getting it off her chest as she said, "Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you Jaune."

Pyrrha turn to him as Jaune looks and listened as she said, "When we met, you didn't know my name. You treated me just like anyone else, and thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime I guess..."

She turn to him and said, "You're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me. Soon enough she turns and walk away back inside leaving Jaune there by himself.

Jaune felt like a screw up in a way, he never thought of peoples feeling, or never ask how Pyrrha or anyone else feels. "Great." Jaune said as he knew he screwed up big time. "Wow bummer man." Neptune said as he walked in surprising Jaune.

"What when did you?" Jaune began but Neptune smiled to him.

"Dude I heard everything you really need to step and smell the roses a bit." Neptune said as Jaune looked to him.

"Ok what do I do now?" Jaune wondered as Neptune looked to Jaune. "Well simple fix it somehow even if it does get you humiliated." Neptune said knowing Prompto was probably going to take photos if things went as Jaune had wanted to avoid.

"Yeah and the bad part is I think I know how." Jaune said as Neptune looked to Jaune ready for anything. "Can you keep Prompto from taking pictures somehow?" Jaune asked as Neptune smiled to him.

"Ok... if you can teach me how to dance or find someone who can." Neptune said as Jaune looked to Neptune and agreed.

"Deal." Jaune said as he may not know Neptune that well but better to have a friend then an enemy.

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune." Neptune said as he had a fist bump ready.

"Alright, don't lie to me face." Jaune said as he returned it and with that Neptune left to return to the party and keep Prompto occupied.

Jaune then sighed before he knew what he had to do to make Pyrrha happy. "Alright. Only one thing left to do." Jaune said as he walked back to the dance and to his team's Hotel Room to pick something up.

(In the Dance)

From up on the 2nd level of the ballroom, Yang was hanging out a bit while Prompto took photos, before she was joined by Ruby and Noctis. As Yang looked over to her sister and said, "Y'know? I think we really needed this."

"Yeah it's just one of those days huh?" Noctis said as he was enjoying this dance as it wasn't like the ones he was used to at the Citadel. Looking over as Blake and Gladiolus were still dancing, while Ren and Nora were going with it as well, Sun, Prompto, and Neptune were talking and hanging out and then Ruby saw Penny with two guards watching over her as she started to dance on her own, wrong type but she was trying to get in the mode for it.

"Yeah. And you did a great job planning it, too Yang." Ruby said just before Yang pulled her sister in a headlock as Ruby struggle to get out.

"It wasn't all me though. Weiss did a lot too," Yang said as she did give the credit to her teammate. As Ruby stopped as she look over down at Weiss as she and Ignis were talking as they were taking a break from all the dancing.

"Yeah well tomorrow our road trip take a detour for whatever missions we end up with." Yang said as they needed to head to Tenebrae to figure out what the White Fang wanted there seeing as the Oracle was making the trip there also.

"Well I'm sure we can handle whatever we end up dealing with." Noctis said as he looked to the girls just before they heard laughter as they looked down and saw it.

"Anything... except for that." Ruby said as she looked down seeing what was happening.

What they saw was Jaune walking around… in a dress. "Wow Prompto must be having a field day with this." Noctis said knowing how the photographer Prompto must be getting photos of this left and right for blackmail.

Walking up to Pyrrha, as she turn to him and was totally surprise by his action to what she said, "Jaune?"

Jaune was wearing a dress that was a bit too big to his size; at least he wasn't wearing high heels as he said to her, "Eh, a promise is a promise."

Pyrrha could not hold it in to Jaune as she laugh like crazy and said, "Jaune, you didn't have to."

"Hey. An Arc never goes back on his word," Jaune said as he raise a hand to her as he said, "Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna Dance?"

*Insert RWBY OST Shine

Pyrrha smile to Jaune boldness, as she took his hand and said, "I …would love to dance."

Jaune pull her in and they started to go at it, Nora look to it as she gave a crazy smile and said, "Ren; This. Is. Happening!"

AS Ren nodded then pause for a moment before asking, "Wait, what is happening?" Nora didn't answer as she pull Ren in and soon all of team JNPR join together in a team dance group.

It soon got to just Pyrrha and Jaune dancing together as the two seemed to be enjoying themselves. "I had no idea you were a dancer." Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled as people were cheering for them.

"Yeah, well these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune said as he brought Pyrrha down before lifting her back up and spinning her.

(With Prompto)

"Oh I'll never let him forget this." Prompto said as Sun joined him.

"Wait guys don't." Neptune said as Sun jumped away and took the pictures for Prompto while the Fox Faunus kept Neptune busy.

(With Ignis and Weiss)

"So do you think we can do it you and?" Weiss asked as she looked to Ignis as they both knew what she was talking about.

"Considering your mothers alcoholic tendencies since her 'marriage,' for lack of better term, the fact the SDC Head seems to blame the Faunus for anything wrong with his blood stained life style, it may be tricky but if your sister can get your mother sobered enough to make a proper testimony and with the evidence we gather accompanied by asking the right witnesses we can see that the SDC head is in prison at best or at worse removed from the SDC head seat and cut off from the Lien he had acquired." Ignis said as he looked to Weiss who nodded in response.

"I hope your right." Weiss said as she can summon now so if anything she was strong enough to protect herself.

(On the second Level)

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Emerald said as she and Mercury were in a dark area.

"How long do I have?" Cinder's voice came over the scroll.

"We should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury said as he smirked.

(Cinder)

"I'll keep my eye on the clock." Cinder said as she had her fingers pressed to her communicator in her ear.

"Wait heads up." Emerald said as Cinder was confused.

"What?" Cinder said hoping they weren't caught.

(Emerald and Mercury)

The two saw Amber being transported with a young girl and Glynda out of the party as Emerald knew Cinder wasn't going to like it. "The Fall Maiden is here." Emerald said as she knew Cinder was going to get angry.

(Cinder)

"Dammit." Cinder cursed as she knew if they attacked her they have a target on their heads and even more so they can't make Beacon Fall if they are in Lucis. "Don't approach her, and make sure she isn't within my sensory range, if she can sense me like I can her then our entire cover is blown." Cinder said as she felt the power she had wanting to be made whole once more.

"Got it." Mercury said as they had to be very careful now.

"Ok Ardyn let's see if your little friend works." Cinder said as she knew what she had to do in Altissia.

(With Ruby and Noctis)

As Ruby and Noctis walk outside for some fresh air, as it seem they needed it after that dance as it was a bit much on them as Ruby smile to Noctis and said, "That was fun right?"

Noctis give a soft smile to that and nods as he said, "Kind of was, yea."

As the two relax for the moment as they look up as Ruby started to say, "The stars look more beautiful out tonight."

"Yea, the stars and the moon, as well- wait... who's that?"

Ruby quickly look to where Noctis was looking at as they saw a shadow figure going across the roof tops as Ruby said, "You think it's a deamon?"

"One way to tell," Noctis said as he summons forth his sword, as Ruby hugs him to hang on as Noctis throw his weapon and soon both he and ruby teleported out.

(Break Lucis CCT tower Cinder)

Cinder sneaking through the shadows, staying hidden from anyone that maybe coming by, and soon saw a guard at the two.

As the guard that is standing by, he look around until a shadow pass by, as he saw it, quickly went out to investigate it. Unknown to him of who sneaking up from behind, as when eh turn around-

*Whack!

He was soon knock out cold as Cinder smile at this and soon walk up to the tower and went inside.

Cinder was walking into the building as the guards saw her as Cinder looked. "Excuse me no one is allowed in this area." He began but Cinder didn't listen. "Stop!" He yelled only for Cinder to run right in and knock down the guard. She then had to avoid fire from the Glaives as she had to work fast before the local Crownsguards get involved. Cinder kicked one who tried to charge her while she had one restrained and fired at him at the same time.

Cinder then had to avoid two more attackers as she threw one to the side as she remembered what Ardyn had taught her. 'There power is not that of the Kings more of a minor and weaker form of it use that to your advantage.' The memory of Ardyn said as Cinder then summoned her two swords ready to fight. Cinder then made quick work of them as it was clear they were too involved with the day's activities to really give her much trouble. She then looked and saw the cameras were trained on her as she saw the flashing light on it.

"Have to hurry." Cinder said as she then made her way to the Elevator. But as Cinder ran she then froze up as she felt like she was about to vomit and a headache hit her hard. She then looked and saw a phantom of a young girl who was hurt and bloody while looking at Cinder with betrayal. Her most notable feature was the symbol of the Oracle she had carried with her similar to the tattoo on Cinder's own back.

"Why..." She gasped while reaching to her as Cinder regained her senses fast as she knew those bastards were still screwing with her mind.

"Fuck you Astral bastards. She didn't ask for that power." She cursed as she then made her way to the main contact room to continue her task here. After all this was a relay station to the Tower in Insomnia she hits it here and Insomnia will be ripe for the picking. She made it to the checkpoint part as she had to hurry fast.

(Checkpoint station)

"Hey man, do you know the WiFi password?" The first guard asked as he looked to his friend in the station.

"It's 'Insomnia,' but replace the 'I,' with a '1,' the 'o,' with a '0,' and add a pound symbol at the end." The second Guard said as the first guard nodded only for them to see the checkpoint door open to reveal Cinder as the Guards saw her allies on the ground knocked out. She then walked in calmly as the door closed only the sound of fighting was heard from inside it.

(With Ruby and Noctis)

The two arrived and saw the knocked out guards as Noctis saw this. "Ok that's not normal." Noctis said as Ruby nodded and with her scroll her locker flew in and from it Crescent Rose waited for her.

(Back with Cinder)

The Elevator doors were opened as the guards were knocked out as Cinder looked at her scroll. "Hmm that's handy." Cinder said as she was now connected to the WiFi network. Cinder then walked to the primary terminal before she began to get to work as she typed and began a download. But that was when Emerald called.

"A party guest is leaving." Emerald was heard as Cinder then sighed in annoyance.

"Which one?" Cinder asked in an annoyed tone.

(At the Dance)

"Ironwood." Emerald said as she saw Ironwood with Ozpin no doubt finishing a discussion.

"I guess the General had enough fun for one night." Mercury said as Cinder was running out of time.

(Back With Cinder)

"Should we intervene?" Mercury asked through there channel as soon on the screen a black chess piece of a queen appeared followed by the same black Piece type but for a King. Once both vanished it appeared on all the other screens as it was some kind of virus or perhaps a spike.

"No. We're done here." Cinder said as she smirked and got off the terminal just to hide quickly as she saw the Checkpoint door open.

From it Noctis and Ruby walked out as Noctis had Versus XIII ready while Ruby had Crescent Rose in scythe mode ready. Cinder saw them as she then smirked as the opportunity was to perfect. But then again Ardyn wanted those two to be left untouched wouldn't want the Astral Gods throwing all their plans into ruin or something like that.

The two then began to take careful steps as Ruby looked around. "Hello?" Ruby asked knowing someone was here before stumbling a bit on her heels.

"Ditch the heels fast." Noctis said as Ruby looked and agreed.

"Way ahead of you." Ruby said quickly getting rid of the high heels.

"Is anyone here?" Noctis asked as he looked around for the intruder.

Cinder rises from her hiding place and steps out toward the blue and red speed demons.

"Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!" Ruby began but was cut off by Noctis acting.

"Look out!" Noctis called just in time to produce a barrier as Cinder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby which Noctis saved her. Ruby then acted and fired at Cinder who blocked the attacks with her hands only to quickly dodge as Noctis did a warp strike at Cinder who barely dodged the attack. Cinder then produced her weapons as Noctis began a sword fight with her as Ruby then jumped off Noctis shoulder and slashed down with Crescent Rose as Cinder dodged with ease and fired arrows at them while her clothing glowed.

The battle would have continued but they got interrupted by the appearance of Ironwood on the nearby Checkpoint Door to which the young Prince and the Red Reaper were both visibly glad to see him until she notices that Cinder has disappeared.

Cinder ran to the doors of the dance, and right away as she entered the building, going through the halls as she took off her mask she wore to hide her face, and then change her outfit to a dress as she open the next door, she was in the ballroom where the dance was taking place and no one saw her come in.

As two Guards soon came following a moment after, stepping Dust or glass and missed the mask, as they open the door to the dance, they looked around and were confuse as they did not see any intruder or someone that was out of place, as they were scratching at their heads.

AS Emerald and Mercury was dancing Cinder came up from behind and taps Emerald and said, "Oh, may I cut in?"

Emerald step aside for her boss and said, "Of course."

Soon Cinder and Mercury was dancing together as Mercury asked, "And how's your night been?"

"Hmm, a little more... exciting than expected." Cinder said as she had no idea they had missed the VIP Noctis leaving the party as well.

"Should we be worried?" Mercury asked as Cinder smirked to her young disciple.

"Hardly. They'll be scratching their heads long after we've finished what we came here for." Cinder said as she knew their plan and Ardyn's tweaks to it was all coming together.

"So then what now?" Mercury asked as Cinder smirked.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all..." Cinder began with a sinister smirk. "It is a party." She finished as they danced the night away.

Now we see Jaune and Pyrrha are sitting at a table, Gladiolus and Blake are dancing, Ignis and Weiss were talking.

(With Noctis and Ruby)

There was now a squad of red and yellow soldiers outside with Kingsglaives and Hunters as Ironwood is shown approaching Noctis and Ruby before one last shot of the Queen chess piece appears on the computer screen and the clock chimes midnight and when it did the piece turned into a King Piece designed after Ifrit.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you are all done waiting because I delivered. Now leave a review as you leave and as always said ja-ne.


	10. Chapter X

Remnants 5th Kingdom

ESKK: Hey! Before we begin let's start something.

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENT**_

ESKK: Ok I get you guys all enjoy this fic I get that but it gets annoying that you all keep spamming my other fics demanding I update it especially Guest reviewers. I get you like it but be patient and wait I'll update when I update so stop pestering me about it and wait like everyone else! Like I said I'm happy you all enjoy it but seriously spamming and pestering me to update will not make it come in faster in fact it will only make me slow down to think on how to progress. I'm at my limit with this so either wait like everyone else, read another fanfic, or go do something else! Now then since we got that out of the way lets carry on then shall we.

(Start Chapter)

In Ozpins stand in office at the Hotel Ironwood seemed to be ranting. "They were here... Ozpin they were here!" James said as he slammed his hand upon the desk.

"We are very much aware of that. Thank you James." Glynda said as Ozpin was nursing a headache.

"Fantastic, you're aware. Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?" James asked as he looked to the gathered as a hologram of Regis was here with Cor and Kuro here as well. Soon a knock came from the door as Ozpin looked to the door as he knew who it was.

"Come in." Ozpin said as everyone gathered looked to them as Stella was sitting on a nearby chair near her mother happy to see her parents in the same room.

"Come in." Ozpin said as the door opened and both Sirius and Ruby walked in.

"Ah! Sorry it took so long. Halls were crowded with students checking out." Ruby apologized as it was true the halls were packed to the brim.

"You wanted to see us?" Noctis asked as he saw his father was here also making him think he was in trouble.

"Yes thank you for coming Ruby and Noctis, how are you two feeling?" Ozpin asked as Ruby looked.

"Ok I guess." Ruby said before Noctis shrugged showing he was ok but nervous.

"Fear not Noctis you are in no fault of guilt here." Regis said through the Hologram as it was clear Noctis was not in any trouble.

"Ruby, Noctis, I feel it's appropriate to let you two know that I think what you two did last night is exactly what being a Huntsman and Huntress is all about. You both recognized a threat, you took action accordingly, and you did the very best you could." Ironwood said as he looked at the two in question.

"You can't catch them all but you can damn sure try." Cor said as he looked as Kuro agreed with Cor as it appears these two were ready for a mission today.

"Thank you sir." Ruby said as Noctis of course nodded.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that, transpired last night. But now that you two have rested we were wondering if you have anything to add." Ozpin said as Glynda looked as she also wanted some answers.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you two at all?" Glynda asked as Noctis personally swore he had seen her somewhere before he just didn't know where exactly.

"I...*Sigh* I don't know. She was wearing a mask and she never said anything to me, but I know she fought with glass, I don't think that was her semblance though." Ruby admitted before she continued. "Hey clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby explained as it was clear this woman could be anyone.

"Save for the glass that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby and Noctis." Glynda said as she saw the resemblance there.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." James said as Ruby had to ask.

"Wait do you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked as everyone looked to them.

"It's possible." Ozpin said as he rubbed his chin. "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin admitted as Noctis looked to Ruby and saw she was thinking of something.

"Actually I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something... in Tenebrae, right Noctis?" Ruby said as Noctis saw what Ruby was doing.

"Yeah something about the Oracle's power." Noctis said as Glynda heard this but had to play the part as she didn't want to worry Stella who looked nervous when she heard this.

This peaked the headmaster's interest. "Interesting…" Ozpin said as he saw what Ruby and Noctis were going to do as did Regis.

"I thought you said the intruder never—" Glynda began but Regis cut her off.

"Thank you for your time you two and my humblest apologies for disturbing you Ms. Rose. Now why don't you go and spend some time with your teams? You have all a big day ahead of you and a road trip to continue." Regis said as Ruby nodded.

"Anytime." Ruby said but it was Ozpin who spoke first.

"Ms. Rose and Your highness." Ozpin said as the two looked as Noctis wanted to hear what Ozpin was going to tell them. "Please try and be ... discreet about this matter." The Headmaster added as the two nodded in response.

"Yes sir." The both said before heading back to their hotel rooms as they had to pick a mission out to go on.

(Scene break at team RWBY Hotel Room)

When Noctis and Ruby returned to the Dorm room they were hounded by their friends and teammates as Yang spoke. "What happened?!" Yang called as Ignis even wanted to know.

"Yeah give us details!" Prompto called as he wanted answers.

"If you guys can give us space we can explain." Noctis said as he looked to his group as Ruby nodded nervously at how they were surrounded by their friends.

(Back at the office)

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to Tenebrae." James said as he was leaning on the window before turning his head to Ozpin. "Find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." James said as Glynda disagreed with that method.

"Why must your answer to everything involve triumphant display of military bravado? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-!" Glynda yelled and before she could finish her last word Ozpin interrupted her.

"Glynda!" Ozpin said raising his hand as Regis agreed on this.

"Well he does." Glynda growled as she crossed her arms.

"She's right though Tenebrae is a very delicate location in the political field the Oracle is on her way there to claim the Trident of the Oracle with the Fall Maiden accompanying her and if they arrive and are met with the full force of the Atlesian Military it would put those of Lucis in great unrest that Atlas is to similar to Mantel which is basically a spitting image of Nefelheim." Regis explained as James looked.

"Your majesty I understand Lucis is your Kingdom that you lead with your council of advisors but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses and wait-" James as his voice was beginning to raise but Regis cut him off.

"It is not!" Regis yelled as Ozpin never seen the calm and collective King yell like that. "As it stands our enemies have joined and if we make even the slightest misstep it would spell doom for many lives. We cannot go forth with a full force because it would leave our Kingdoms defenseless." Regis said as Cor and Kuro looked to them.

"You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag-bearer, or the scouts?" Ozpin asked cutting in knowing how impulsive James can be even if he has the best intentions at heart. Plus their entire group had been keeping a major secret from James that involves Atlas itself more particularly their councilman for Regis and Ozpin both knew he was of Eos Descent.

(Back with RWBY and NIGP)

"That was a risky move." Weiss said as she looked to Ruby and Noctis seeing the risk there.

"I know but we have to take the risk somehow." Noctis said as he looked to them.

"Well, I think you handled it well." Blake said as she looked to the duo.

"As do I sometimes risks must be taken to achieve victory." Ignis said as Noctis nodded but Ruby was still unsure.

"I hope so." Ruby said as she looked down a bit.

"I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby." Yang said before she remembered something and had a great idea. "Oh! I know what will cheer you up!" Yang called as she decided to bust it out.

Yang walk over to the desk as Ruby look over to her sister and said, "What's that?" meaning over on the desk as yang pick it up and said, "I don't know yet. Dad sent it to me and you. I thought maybe we could opening it together"

Ruby voice went to a high pitched as she said "Ooh! Something, from home!"

Ruby using her Semblance to get behind Yang and reach for the package that their dad sent them to everyone site it was a small cup box big enough to need both hands to carry. As Ruby keep reaching and waving her hand out to it and soon something fell out from the bottom as everyone look as it change shape and to everyone surprise. It was a fully grown Red Chocobo as it looked to Ruby happy to see her again.

"Kweh!" The Chocobo called out as everyone was shocked by this turn of events as Zwei barked happy to see the Chocobo again.

Of course everyone reacted with different reactions From Noctis, Prompto, Ruby, and Yang who cheered, to Weiss, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Blake who freaked out.

"Ein!" Ruby cheered in glee at the family's pet Chocobo as mental images to her appeared of Ein running around and doing Chocobo stuff as one of them had Zwei and oddly enough a Carbuncle riding on Ein's back.

"He send a Chocobo?!" Blake began in shock that the large bird could even fit in there.

"In the mail?!" Weiss called out in shock at seeing this.

"NO WAY!" Prompto called out in shock at this turn of events.

Ruby was hugging Ein as he was snuggling up on her face as she giggle and Yang said, "Oh he does stuff like this all the time."

"Your father or your Chocobo?" Blake asked as all of a sudden she was now sitting on Ein's back.

"Are you telling me that this fluffy...pecking... bird is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss gushed at Ein with Blake still on his back as Blake was stroking his long neck.

"Please let me ride him." Blake said in her neutral tone as she smiled at the Chocobo in the room as Zwei was happy to see an old friend again.

"Man you guys are so lucky." Prompto said as Ignis looked at it.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" Glynda's voice said from the Viacom of the hotel.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're taking a road trip around Lucis." The Ice Queen said looking at the dog.

"Yes but transportation may become a tad bit difficult I doubt your father would send Ein over without a way for us to carry him around." Ignis said as he looked at the Chocobo who Prompto and Blake were petting with Noctis nearby.

"Right…" Ruby agreed as Noctis nodded

Yang spotted a letter in the package. "Look, there's a letter!" She said as Zwei arrives in front of Yang. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Ein over to you to take care of. I had a carrier for the car sent over that should be waiting for you all. Enclosed is all the food you'll need and some for Zwei also. Love you both Tai-Yang." Yang read as she saw this before flipping the container causing Dozens of cans of dog food and bags Chocobo feed to spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei and Ein's feet.

"Ok we should be covered then... so how do we fit this all back into the container... and is that thing a TARDIS?" Prompto asked as he looked inside it only to be nailed by a can opener causing him to yelp.

"Well, that settles it! Come on guys, once we're done Zwei and Ein will be at the car with us as we head for our mission closest to Tenebrae!" Yang said leaving the room.

Weiss is talking to Ein as she leaves. "Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends I can't wait to see you I can't believe how cute you are." Then her speech deteriorates into incomprehensible baby talk which made Ignis chuckle as Blake jumps off Ein's back and joins the others while avoiding Zwei.

(Later the Theater)

Team's RWBY and NIPG with their bags joined up with the other first years as Ozpin was among the professors joining them for Lucis first holding of the Vytal Festival Tournament. "Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda announced on the microphone before stepping back.

Ozpin took the stage as he spoke on the microphone. "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. Lucis. The four Kingdoms of Remnant that now is known as the Five Kingdoms of Remnant." Ozpin began as he looked to the gathered crowd.

"On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day." Ozpin said as he looked to the gathered crowd of students.

"We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. Perhaps it was thanks to this bond that allowed Lucis to appear in our world and provide us with a stronger unity than ever before with the light of the Crystal shining upon our world pushing the Grimm back." Ozpin said as this brought many students to smile as the Lucis Glaives and Hunters in training were also smiling.

"But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do you're very best." Ozpin said as he smiled to everyone as the mission listings began to appear behind him.

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater.

Ruby grinned widely. "This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in Tenebrae of near it." Ruby said as seeing as the White Fang may be trying to put a hit on the Oracle this was their only chance to possibly protect her if her guard detail fails.

"Ok find the White Fang, bust them and save the day basic hero stuff huh?" Noctis said as Prompto was ready.

"Alright let's go hit us some fangs!" Prompto called out ready to roll out.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang added to the energetic moment.

"Let's check "search and destroy!" Weiss said walking to the hologram screen.

"That would be best." Ignis said as Gladiolus sighed.

"I swear you girls will be the death of us." Gladiolus said as he walked with his friends.

Team RWBY and Team NIGP approaches a hologram screen getting ready to select their desired mission. "Here we go! Quadrant 5 near Tenebrae needs some beasts cleared out and locate any possible Grimm that managed to wander into Lucis!" Noctis said as he pointed it out.

"Well, it is in Tenebrae!" Blake added as Ein walked around behind them all.

Yang smirks. "Sounds perfect!" Yang called out as she was ready for this mission. Ruby and Noctis selects it and types in their team's name, however, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

"Wonderful." Weiss said as Blake looked.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked as she looked to her team.

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby joked as soon Ozpin appeared.

"Well that's one option." Ozpin said as he was with two Crownsguards as NIGP Realized who these two were. "But it seems we may have another mission right up both your teams ally." Ozpins aid as Cor the Immortal Shogun was here as was his 2nd in command the Faunus known as the Black Demon Gun Ebony. "The Grimm may be weakened there but the monsters concentration was far too high for first years as it has become quite popular recently what with the arrival of the Oracle." Ozpin said as he looked. "But I assume you all won't be stopped so easily so I did find another last minute mission that may be up your alley." Ozpin said as Cor then cleared his throat.

"Basically you eight will be accompanying me and Ebony to Tenebrae to provide the Oracle with some extra muscle as she arrives there and claims the Trident of the Oracle." Cor said as Ebony nodded.

"Yes as it stands many unsavory groups particularly the Fang will stop at nothing to make sure she doesn't make it there so we will be take a drive to the train station once outside of Altissia and then guard the train the Oracle is riding in, once we arrive we will be driving to get the Oracle to Tenebrae's Royal Tomb." Ebony explained keeping it on the down low.

"Wow that was convenient." Yang said as Ebony then saw Blake and recognized her.

"Oh and Blake." Ebony said as she looked to her. "Your mother transferred more Lien for your personal use and had it converted into Gill she asked me to deliver it during my last visit to see her." Ebony said passing the Bag of Gill over to Blake who saw it had the seal for the Neko Elemancy Corporation which shocked Weiss to no end.

"Wait Blake... you didn't tell us that." Yang began only for Blake to shush her no doubt not wanting others to realize she was loaded.

People around the two teams were running to the incoming area of student who were on missions as someone said, "Hey Team CFVY's back!" Everyone look to see the team that everyone running to, with Team RWBY and NIGP to see a familiar Rabbit Faunas girl, Velvet.

Both team walked over to see what happen as according to mission state, they were supposed to be back days ago.

"Velvet? Are you Okay?" Blake asked her, being worry about the Faunus girl as she wasn't the strongest one of her team, and people knows it or not, others do worry about her.

Velvet turn to Blake as she said with her teammate that was behind her walking by as she said, "I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi to look out for Me." pointed out to her teammate as he walked by.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago. What happen?" Weiss pointed out that fact and asked what accrue.

"N-nothing happened. It was just, there were just so many," Velvet said as she look she has seen a horde of Grimm monsters, and something that had only come out at night.

"Well, we're glad you're okay." Ignis said as he saw the team had made it back in one piece but had reason to believe they may have also been attacked by Daemons.

Velvet gave a smile and said, "Thanks, it was hard… Oh! Though don't worry, you first years are just shadowing huntsmen so you fine."

"Riiiiight," Yang said as she was skeptic about what velvet says.

"I should go. Be safe okay?" Velvet said before she join her team back inside.

As Team RWBY were may have been getting 2nd thought, as Ruby was about to say something until Cor came up and looked to them. "You signed up for this mission so no turning back." Cor said as Ebony sighed.

"Apologies children but the Marshal here really dislikes people quitting before the job even begins." Ebony said as she looked to them as Ruby then sighed.

"Meet us at the boats and we'll head out from there." Cor said as he and Ebony took their leave as RWBY and NIGP saw this.

"Well at least we have the Immortal Shogun and the Demon Gun Mistress of the Crownsguard backing us up." Ruby said as she found that was a bit overkill but this was the Oracle so Overkill may actually be what is needed right now.

"Well alright then looks like we're going to save the world with, Cor... oh who am I kidding he's probably going to kill us with harsh training." Noctis said as Prompto hugged Yang.

"Hold me." Prompto cried as he wanted anyone but those two he'd even take Oobleck over them.

"Save the world!" Nora called as both teams RWBY and NIGP turned around and saw team JNPR there as Nora continued. "You're going on world saving mission without us?" Nora called as team NIGP heard this and turned to team JNPR. "I'm hurt and sad!" She began before he stomach growled. "Maybe a little hungry, that one's not your fault though, Ren." Nora said glaring to Ren no doubt he made her miss food time.

"Sounds exciting, where are you going?" Jaune asked as Noctis looked to them as did Ruby.

"Oh just heading to Tenebrae." Noctis said as he heard that was the Oracles home after all.

"Hey! So are we." Nora said as Pyrrha then spoke.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha said as Ren nodded.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren said before Sun and Neptune appeared.

"Then you can party with us at Lucis tonight." Sun said as he and Neptune appeared with a smile.

"We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune said as the badges didn't really seem to matter much in the real world as they were heading straight to Lucis for the thing and any teams leaving later would head to Lucis as well to get their hotel rooms ready for when they got back.

"Uh you do realize those aren't worthy anything right?" Gladiolus asked as Ignis sighed.

"Don't ruin it for them." Ignis said letting the boys have their fun as he then gestured to Prompto with his thumb.

Jaune and Prompto though were both happy as it seems they both wanted a badge also. "We normally go to the city with you guys, which means monsters appearing and stuff's exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, y'know, normal before you all hit the town." Sun said as Ruby was about to speak.

Ruby rubs the back of her head. "Well-" Ruby began before Cor was heard.

"We won't wait forever for you all so hurry on along or you'll miss the boat!" Cor was heard as they all sighed and agreed.

"Well, uh…" She struggled to find words but then throws a thumbs-up. "Wish us luck!" Ruby said and with that, the friends disband, either to the first transport to Insomnia or to their own missions.

"This is going to be a long mission." Noctis said as Ignis nodded.

"I agree." Ignis said as they all left to meet with Cor and Ebony for this mission.

"What's worse is that task master Cor coming along also." Prompto said as he shivered at the mere thought of Cor coming along for the mission.

"We brought this upon ourselves." Ignis said as Weiss looked to him.

"Oh come on he can't be that bad." Weiss said as the guys all looked ready to run off at the first chance they get.

"Don't say that you'll jinx us!" Prompto called as he glared at Weiss knowing how Cor does training for them all.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I know the chapter was short this is what happens when I get rushed by people you end up with mediocre work and a basic filler chapter! Now hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon with a larger word count and a story for the Oracle stuff. Now then until then review, shut up, wait, and as I say Ja-ne.


End file.
